With the Future Lies the Past Part 4
by mcgirl6541
Summary: A lot has changed over the years, but with the future always lies the past. You can never escape the things that you have done and the person you have been. Fourth part to my series. R&R Please!
1. Author's Note

**Author Note: **

**Hey guys like I promised here is the fourth part of my story. I never in a million years expected to do a fourth part of this story. I never thought that people would even read my story. So I am pretty happy that there is a fourth part, and a lot of you guys are still hanging with me. **

**I hope I don't dissappoint with this part. I have to say that I really like it, and I think that the fourth part is going to be the best yet. **

**There are a lot of changes in this part though and some unexpected things so I'm going to update this page with a character list after episode 1 is posted. I don't want to give too much away before the first episode. **

**I hope you guys like it, and please review whenever you can. They really help me become motivated about the story. **


	2. Ep1Ch1 I Don't Want to Be

**Episode 1 Ch.1 I Don't Want to Be **

"_People say time flies, and I would have to agree with them. It feels like just yesterday I was leaving Tree Hill, and now almost five years later I'm back. Apart of me feels like I have never left, but another part of me feels like I've missed everything." Lily's voice can be heard. _

Lily is walking around the airport with her two bags. She is the same Lily that walked out of that same airport almost five years ago. She was little bit more sophisticated, but she was still as feisty as ever.

A bright smile came across her face when she saw Jamie walking towards her. He finally sees her, and runs and hugs her tightly. "God I missed you." He was the first to speak. He spun her around the room.

He hadn't seen her in over a year. He was unable to attend her graduation because they graduated on the same day.

"I missed you too. You look pretty good I guess." Lily laughed. "I can't believe I haven't been here in almost five years."

"I know. You could have come and visited."

Lily felt bad for never visiting her family. Lucas and Peyton had brought the family to visit her a couple of times, but her life got so hectic when she moved to Tennessee that she barely had time to breathe.

"I'm sorry, but I'm home now."

"Yeah but you are just visiting."

Lily didn't say anything.

"Right?"

"I'm here to stay."

Jamie couldn't believe his ears. He never thought Lily would move back home. "I thought you were happy in Tennessee."

"I am…was happy in Tennessee, but this is my home. I was able to get a transfer to Tree Hill Hospital."

"That's awesome." He hugged her again. "I'm so glad that you are home."

"Me too," she smiled. "So that's enough about me. Tell me about you. How are you and Breanne?"

"We're good. Breanne and Carter make me happier than I ever thought possible."

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Well I know when I left all those years ago you were still a virgin. So how was it?"

Jamie gave her a disgusted look. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because I'm supposed to be your best friend. Come on please tell me. Was it everything that you expected it to be?"

"Of all the things we could talk about you want to talk about my sex life." Jamie was avoiding answering her question, and Lily caught on.

"Oh my God you are still a virgin. What is wrong with you? You've guys have been together for way too long."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Okay fine I'm still a virgin. Are you happy?"

"No I'm not happy. Why the hell haven't you let that girl deflower you yet? Sex is fun. Have I taught you nothing."

"I'm sure sex is fun Lily," he was very uncomfortable talking about it with her. "Breanne wants to wait until marriage, and neither one of us are ready to get married."

"Aren't you living with her?"

"I sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Does she not know she has a son? She's definitely not a virgin." Lily was astounded that they weren't sleeping together. She thought all couples slept together.

Jamie chuckled. "She knows that she's not a virgin. She doesn't want to have sex again until she is married because she wants to set an example for Carter."

"You guys are so weird. Are you sure you are my cousin?"

"Ha, ha…I wonder that myself sometimes." He smiled, "It really is good to have you home."

"Yeah well my family needed me."

"Does Uncle Luke know that you are coming?"

"I don't think so. When Peyton called me she pretty much said that Lucas didn't want me to know."

Jamie nodded his head. He knew it would do Lucas some good seeing Lily. She always made things better for everyone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Over at the Scott residence Peyton still looks the same. Her hair is a little darker and a lot straighter, but she is still beautiful. She has aged well over the last couple of years with all things considered.

Peyton was in the kitchen trying to fix Lucas the sandwich he had requested while she heard screams coming from the living room. "Charlie, Savannah," she yelled. "Could you guys please keep it down?"

"It's my turn to play," Savannah yelled.

"You're a girl. You shouldn't want to play video games. You should want to play with Barbie's or something." An eight year old Charlie yelled back at her.

Neither one of them had changed that much either except for the fact that they were older and always fighting about something.

"Guys please stop fighting. I'm sick of all the bickering."

Savannah walked into the kitchen with her arms crossed. "He started it."

"I did not. You started it. I had the controller first."

"No you didn't. I did."

"STOP," Peyton rose her voice louder this time. "Enough…." She looked at both of them sternly. "No video games for a week for either of you."

They both looked at her like they were about to complain.

"Do you want to make it two?"

They both shook their heads.

"Now go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"I wanted to wait up for Lily." Savannah told her.

"Yeah me too…"

"You can see her in the morning. Now go to bed."

"The little kids aren't even in bed yet," Savannah wined.

"I put them to bed an hour ago."

Charlie shook his head and pointed to the dining room. Natalie was sitting at the table painting with some of Peyton's paints, and Lucy was playing with one of her dolls.

"Are those my paints?"

"Yeah I told her not to mess with them, but she wouldn't listen." Charlie smiled at his mother.

Peyton just glared at both of them. "Go to bed now…."

They both knew that she meant business and headed to their rooms.

Peyton walked over to the dining room where her disobeying children sat when she heard Lucas' voice. "Peyton, I'm hungry." He yelled for like the twentieth time. She was about sick of it.

"I'll be right up Lucas. I have to take care of our children." She yelled back, but got no response. She never really did. He was probably pouting because she was taking so long. He really had become a big baby over the last couple of months.

She turned her attention to her four year old daughters who were now looking at her. "Mommy will you hold me?" Lucy begged. She loved to be held and cried all the time for someone to pick her up. Peyton knew that somehow they were going to have to break her of that, but she didn't really have the time to figure that out. She was way too busy.

"Okay," she picked her up and looked at Natalie. Natalie was much more independent than Lucy. She hated to be held and liked to do most things by herself. "Natalie, what are you doing?"

"I'm painting just like you." Natalie told her innocently.

"I can see that, but you have your own paints that you got for Christmas. You should be painting with those if you are going to paint."

"I like yours better."

"You know what the two of you should be in bed. I thought I put you there an hour ago."

"We weren't seepy." Lucy told her.

"Well you look sleepy to me." Peyton said as Lucy rubbed her eyes.

"I might be a wittle seepy." Lucy yawned.

"Yeah alright well let's get you two back in bed." She looked at Natalie. "I'll clean this up later. But you cannot play with my paints anymore, okay?"

Natalie nodded, but Peyton knew that she would be in her paints once again. It never failed with Natalie. She always wanted what she couldn't have.

Peyton walked towards the stairs with Lucy in her arms, and Natalie behind her when they heard a loud crash coming from Charlie's room.

"Uh oh…" Natalie said out loud.

"Yeah uh oh is right," Peyton agreed. She really was tired of the fighting.

She walked into his bedroom to see the two older kids fighting. "What is wrong with you two now?"

"He flushed my hello kitty bracelet down the toilet." Savannah turned towards her mother. She had tears running down her face. It was her favorite bracelet.

"Is this true, Charlie?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I did it because she broke my Spiderman watch."

She turned towards Savannah. "He's always getting in my way mom."

Peyton sighed with frustration. "I want the two of you to go to bed right now, and if I hear one more word out of either of you tonight then the consequences are not going to be good."

They both nodded not saying anything.

Peyton and the twins walked out of the room. "Mama what is a qunsquence?"

"It something that you have to deal with if you do something wrong."

"What is Natalie's qunsquence for playing with your paint?"

"Natalie isn't going to play with my paint anymore. So we don't have to worry about that. Do we, Natalie?"

Natalie shook her head.

"Good…now this time the two of you better stay in bed." She tucked both girls in again and gave them a goodnight kiss.

"I wish daddy could tuck us in." Lucy told her mom.

"He does too baby, but he can't." Peyton told them sadly. She knew that it was hard on them that Lucas couldn't do much anymore, and she only wanted to make it better.

Peyton walked downstairs and sighed. She felt like crying most of the time, but she had to stay strong for her family.

She walked into the kitchen and was startled when she saw Lily. "Oh my God you scared me." Peyton screamed and then smiled. She had really missed Lily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone down here, and I thought maybe you already went to bed. I was starving so I hope this sandwich wasn't too old."

Peyton leaned in and hugged Lily. "It is so good to see you." Peyton had a tear fall down her face.

"Oh no don't cry. I don't want you to cry. I can make another sandwich."

"No it isn't the sandwich. I just I need you so much."

"Well I'm here now. Where's Luke?"

"Upstairs waiting on his sandwich," Peyton told her looking at the empty plate.

"I'll make him another one." Lily smiled.

Peyton was just happy to have her home. Things had been really hard to handle without her.

Lucas was lying in his bed flipping through the channels. There was never anything on, and he was so sick of sitting in bed day after day.

He heard a knock on the door. It was weird because no one ever knocked. "Peyton, why are you knocking? This is your room."

"I knocked because I'm not Peyton." Lily smiled as she walked in with his sandwich.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. He never expected to see Lily standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I told you to take care of yourself when I left, and what do you do? You go and have a heart attack, and have to have surgery, and then you know what really pisses me off?"

"What?" Lucas still couldn't believe his little sister was home. He had just seen her about eight months ago. She had graduated early, and he was so proud of her.

"You didn't even want Peyton to call me. You could have died, and you didn't even want me to know about it." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I just didn't want to worry you. I'm fine now."

"You don't look too fine. When Peyton called she said that you had to stay in bed and take it easy for a while."

"Yeah I feel like an invalid."

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm gonna help out as much as I can."

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill." She finally told him.

"What? You have a life back in Tennessee."

"I know that. I love Tennessee, but my family needs me here. I was able to get transferred to this hospital. So everything is going to be okay."

"How does you know who feel about this?"

Lily smiled, "He'll be here soon. He was thrilled to move back to Tree Hill. He's driving back."

"Oh well will you be staying here?"

"Just for a few days, but I think we're going to be staying at his place."

Lucas gave her a look.

"Luke I have been living with him since we moved to Tennessee. It'll be fine."

"I know…I just I hope that you are making the right decision by coming back here. I don't want you to move back just because of me."

"I'm not moving back just because of you. I'm moving back because Tree Hill is my home, and this is where I have always belonged." Lily sat on his bed. "I don't want to be anywhere else but here." She reassured him.

Peyton walked in with Lucas' pills. "Alright honey here you go," she handed him the cup and helped him sit up in bed. He had a hard time doing much by himself. He just felt bad all the time. The doctor told him that was normal, and he would just have to take it easy and avoid stress at all cost.

Lily watched on as her brother looked completely helpless. She couldn't believe how much he had changed, and how tired Peyton looked. It pained her to see Lucas in so much pain. He looked like a sick puppy with no legs. She hoped that everything else hadn't changed as much as he had.

* * *

**Alright so how many of you expected a time jump? I did it because i didn't want to write Lily in college, and I thought that this gave me a lot more storylines. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. **

**Should I continue? Or should I have stopped at part three? **

**Please let me know what you thought! **


	3. Ep1Ch2 I Don't Want to Be

**Episode 1 Ch.2 I don't want to be **

The next morning Lucas woke up and rolled over to see that Peyton wasn't in bed. "Peyton," he yelled. He hated waking up without her by his side, but since his heart attack happened they barely woke up next to each other. She always woke up way before he did. She had so much that she had to do. It was like she was raising their children all by herself, and he hated that for her.

"I'm right here Lucas," she stepped out of the bathroom. "Is everything okay?" She spoke with her sincere wife voice.

"I'm fine. I just like seeing your face first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry." She sat next to him. "I took Savannah to her friend Lacey's for the day. Then I took Charlie to his karate class, and after class he is going home with Greg's mom. She said that it was okay if he stayed with them until I get back."

"Where are the twins?"

"You're wonderful sister is taking them for the day."

Lucas smiled. "Did you tell her where you were going?"

"I told her that I was going to visit Elizabeth at school."

"But you didn't…" He always worried that the truth would come out.

"Luke you don't have to worry. No one knows where and what Elizabeth is really doing. And no one is going to find out." Peyton kissed her husband. "We have done a damn good job of keeping it a secret."

Lucas nodded, "I know. I just worry about her all the time."

"I know, but you don't have to. I have everything taken care of." Peyton reassured him.

"You're like superwoman. I hate that I've done this to you."

"You haven't done anything to me Lucas. I don't mind taking care of you. It is my job as your wife." She kissed him again. She walked back to the bathroom.

"Do I get to stay by myself?" He was a little excited. Peyton hadn't left him by himself in weeks.

Peyton placed a smirk on her face. "Nice try buddy…" she laughed. "Keith will be staying with you today until either Lily or I get back."

Lucas let out a grumpy sigh. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown man." He always felt like he was being watched like a hawk, and he hated it. He wanted to feel like a man again. He wanted to have freedom, and it sucked that he couldn't.

"Need I remind you that not too long ago I found you passed out on our bathroom floor?" She gave him a glare. He didn't say anything. He just pouted. "I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again." She reminded him and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Hey honey," he called out for her.

"Yeah," Peyton walked back out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Will you tell Elizabeth that I love her and I miss her?"

"Of course," Peyton nodded. She knew that it was hard that he couldn't see her. Elizabeth was going through a lot and she needed both of her parents. It wasn't fair that Lucas couldn't be by her side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily, Natalie, and Lucy walk up to Summer's apartment. "Lily, I don't want to be here." Natalie complained.

"Will you hold me?" Lucy put her hands up in the air.

Lily sighed. She wasn't very good with kids, and she wasn't sure why.

"Please," Lucy begged.

"Can we go home?" Natalie complained some more.

"We aren't going home girls. I want to see my friend." She told both of them. She finally knocked on the door.

She is shocked to see Chase answer the door in his boxers. She covers the girl's eyes.

Chase laughs, "Lily," he yelled. "It is so good to see you." He hugs her after she takes her hands off of the girl's eyes.

"I still can't believe that the two of you are together. It is so weird to me."

"Lily," Summer screamed before Chase could say anything. "I've missed you so much."

Lily and Summer hugged as the girls and Chase watched.

"Mommy," a three and a half year old boy walked out of the bedroom. "I want some milk." He ran and jumped in his mom's arms.

Lily smiled. She had only seen him twice before, and he was absolutely a beautiful little boy. He had dirty blonde hair that was a little messy and big blue eyes just like Summer.

"Hey little man, what's your name?" She already knew but she wanted him to tell her.

"Andrew Robert Williams," he smiled. "But my mommy calls me Drew."

Drew was named after his grandpa Andy, and Summer's best friend Spencer Roberts. Lily already knew that. She really loved his name. It really fit him, and she was glad that he was named after Spencer. Spencer had always been really good to Summer and he deserved to be recognized for it.

"Well you are a very cute little boy."

"Thank you…"

"Drew, do you know that this is your Godmother?"

He nodded his head.

Lily was proud to be his Godmother. "And I promise that I'm gonna be around from now on."

"You're staying?" Summer was happy to hear that.

"Yeah…Tree Hill is my home."

"That's great Lily," Chase told her.

"Hey Chase will you take the kids to Drew's room? I want to talk to Lily."

"Sure," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Summer smiled. Chase had really been there for her. "Come on guys let's go play with Drew's toys."

"We're girls," Natalie informed him.

"Oh sorry…well come on girls and little guy."

"I'm a big boy Chase," Drew gave him an evil look. He hated being called little especially by Chase. He always wanted to be Chase's big boy. He really loved Chase.

"Sorry big boy…I forgot…"

"It's okay…Wet's go pay…" Drew ran back to his bedroom. Chase and the girls followed.

Lily smiled as she watched them walk into the back. "You look great." She told Summer as she sat down.

Summer followed suit. "Thanks…You don't look so bad yourself."

"So where's Jeremy these days?" Lily knew she had to ask the question.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about him."

_Summer had carried Drew two weeks overtime. Andy thought that Drew stayed inside her a little longer because he was hoping his daddy would be there for his birth, but it didn't matter how long Summer carried him Jeremy wouldn't have been there. _

_He had gone to Wake Forest even after he found out she was pregnant. She had gone to the local community college and moved in with her dad. _

_The day that Summer brought her son home from the hospital was a very bittersweet moment. _

"_Are you okay sweetheart?" Andy asked his daughter as she held her newborn son. _

"_Yeah I'm fine. Could you take Drew up to the nursery? I just need a few minutes." Summer held back her tears. _

"_Sure," Andy took his grandson and walked upstairs. _

_Summer found her cell phone in her purse. _

"_Hello," Jeremy answered. He was dressed in his uniform. _

"_I brought Drew home today." _

"_That's great Summer." _

_They hadn't talked very much since he went to school. They had only seen each other twice since he left, and he wasn't even there when his son was born. _

"_Could you please come home? I need you." She was crying. _

"_I have a game tonight Summer. I'm sorry. Tell Drew I love him, and I'll come home as soon as I can." _

"_You know what Jeremy don't worry about it. I don't want you here." Summer couldn't control the tears running down her face. _

"_Summer I would come home if I could, but I can't. This is important to me." _

"_You selfish bastard, I never want to see you again." She hung up the phone. _

Lily couldn't believe it. "I can't believe that he only sees Drew once or twice a month."

"I told him to stay away. Chase is more a father to him than Jeremy ever thought about being."

"Did the two of you ever get a divorce?"

Summer shook her head. "He won't give me a divorce. He says that he still loves me, but he has a really bad way of showing it."

"What does he do now?"

"I think he mostly drinks himself silly."

Jeremy tore up his knee the night that Summer brought Drew home. He spent months trying to get back on the court, but his knee wasn't strong enough, and he had to give up his dreams of playing basketball. Instead of turning to his family for help he started drinking.

Summer couldn't believe that her marriage was over. "We're supposed to go to court next month. Hopefully I will finally get my divorce."

"Do you think moving in with Chase is going to ruin things for you?"

"No my marriage has been over for years now. I love Chase. He's been so good to me."

"I think it's funny."

"Why do you think my relationship is funny?"

"Chase was the guy that tore our friendship apart."

"Yeah well you are happy and you don't need Chase."

"No but I am glad that he makes you happy. Both of you deserve happiness." Lily smiled. It was a weird relationship, but Summer did seem happy.

Chase walked into the room with make-up all over his face.

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah the girls wanted to play dress up." Chase sat next to Summer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just telling Lily how my marriage is over and I love you."

Chase smiled, "I love you too."

Lily watched as they shared a kiss. "How's your mom Chase?"

Chase shook his head. "She's going through a lot. She'll be happy to see you though."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is working at her store. She spent more time at the office than she did at home. Things were a lot easier that way.

Her phone rang and she rolled her eyes as she recognized the ring tone. She didn't hear it very often, but that didn't bother her anymore.

"Hello…"

"Hey Brooke," Nathan spoke on the other end.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked coldly.

"I haven't called in a few days."

"Yeah I know. Trust me I know. So what do you want?"

"How's Hunter?"

"That's all you wanted."

"I'm worried about my son Brooke."

She was disgusted with him. "If you were really worried about your son then you would be at home."

"You know I can't do that. This is our biggest time of year." Nathan argued with her.

"I don't feel like this right now Nathan." With that said she hung up on him. She just couldn't take it anymore.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A much older Hunter woke up in a cramped one room apartment. There were clothes and trash lying on the floor of the apartment.

This is not how he planned to spend his teenage years, but he just had to deal with it.

McKenzie Sawyer walked into the room. They had been dating since they were twelve years old. He loved her so much and he always had. Many people said that their relationship wouldn't last. They were way too young to be in a serious relationship, but Hunter knew that they were forever even at sixteen. Hell he even knew it when they were twelve, and he first met her.

He knew it now even more so because she was carrying his child. She was sixteen and pregnant.

"McKenzie, where did you go? You should have woken me up."

"I just needed to get out for a while."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she choked back her tears. "You do everything right. You are the perfect guy."

"What's wrong?" He was really beginning to worry about his fiancé who was about seven months pregnant.

"We really need to talk."

Hunter could sense the sound of fear in her voice, and it scared him.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke looks up when she sees Lexie walk into the store. "Hey Brooke…"

"Hey, you look worse than I do." Brooke remarked.

"Yeah well I was up all night taking care of dad."

"How is he?"

"He can barely do anything by himself. The nurse is with him now. She wanted to give me a break."

Richard had been in a car accident four months ago that left him completely helpless. He couldn't do anything by himself, and Lexie moved in with him so she could take care of him.

Brooke tried to help as much as she could, but she had a lot of other things to worry about.

"Richard doesn't deserve a daughter like you."

Lexie could sense that something was wrong with Brooke.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lexie. I'm just really busy. Could you possibly come back later or something?"

Lexie decided not to let it bother her. "Okay fine, but Brooke just know that I'm here if you need me."

Brooke just nodded her head. She just wasn't herself anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily stopped by to see Jenny. Natalie and Lucy immediately ran into the house and found the toy room.

Lily and Jenny hug, but are interrupted by the cries of her two month old son, Nicholas. "Hold on…" She sighed. "Duty calls."

Jenny walked to the crib and grabbed her little boy. He just wanted to be picked up. "He's kind of spoiled." Jenny told Lily in a very frustrated voice.

"It's okay. Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Jenny handed Lily her son.

"Ma ma," another little boy walked into the living room.

"Come here Wesley," Jenny picked him up. He was two years old and he had dark curly hair. Nicholas had blonde curly hair. Jenny wasn't sure where they got their curly hair, but she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Aw…Jenny you have the cutest kids." Lily told her as she adored Nicholas.

"Yeah but sometimes I wish I would have waited."

"Jenny, what does that mean? Are you not happy?" Lily could tell something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect my life to turn out this way."

"Is something wrong with Rob?"

"No," she raised her voice. "Rob is wonderful and I love him. I'm just tired."

Lily nodded her head. She didn't know what else to say.

Jenny and Rob had gotten married soon after she proposed. He wanted kids right away, and she ended up dropping out of school and living off of his salary while she stayed home and raised the kids.

It was beginning to take a toll on her life and attitude towards things.

Lily's phone rang. "I've got to get this." She handed Jenny her son.

"I'm gonna try to put him down. He doesn't need to be held all the time." Jenny griped as she walked back to the crib.

"Hey…I'm so glad to hear your voice…I miss you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so here is chapter 2. Things are being revealed little by little. **

**Just so you guys know McKenzie is Larry Sawyer's daughter that he adopted when he married his wife Grace. I didn't know if you guys remembered that. Hunter is going to be a really big part of this story. He wasn't really in the other three because I just couldn't figure out what to do with him because he was young and didn't really fit with the rest of the story. I'm pretty excited about his story now. **

**I was so excited by the response the first chapter got. I hope that you guys continue to review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much...**


	4. Ep1Ch3 I Don't Want to Be

**Episode 1 Ch.3 I Don't Want to Be **

Spencer was standing outside a gas station on his cell phone. "I'll be in Tree Hill shortly. I can't wait to see you….I know….I'll see you soon…I love you too…" Spencer smiled after he hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks into Elizabeth's small apartment. "Elizabeth," Peyton called out for her.

"I'm coming mom," she yelled from the bathroom.

When Elizabeth wobbled out of the bathroom, Peyton smiled. She was a very beautiful pregnant woman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie was sitting in her car when her phone rang. "Hello..." She smiled. She still loved hearing his voice.

"Hey baby...I miss you." Eligh told her. They were still together after all the years. He had gone to Duke where he played basketball for four years. He was getting his masters in accounting there now, and he was the teams manager. He was hoping one day to be the assistant coach. That would be so cool. He did miss being with Lexie, but they made the distance work for them. Their love was strong and could get through anything.

"I miss you too."

"You sound down. What's wrong?" He could always tell when something was bothering her.

"I think there is something wrong with your mom. Are you sure that her and your dad are going to be okay?"

Eligh didn't know. Things hadn't been good for them in a while, and that really scared him. "They love each other."

"Yeah but sometimes love isn't enough."

"It has to be enough. Our family needs it to be enough."

...............................................................................................

"Dad," Keith walked into Lucas' bedroom with a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

"You thought right."

Keith sat the tray down so his dad could eat.

"You know you don't have to stay. I can handle myself."

Keith shook his head. "Mom would kick my ass. I promised I would stay until someone gets back."

"This sucks."

"I know dad, but we can talk if you want."

Lucas squinted, "You want to talk. You never want to talk."

"Well I have some free time today. So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we talk about Jacey?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe your right. We shouldn't talk."

"Come on…Has she called?"

"No," Keith shook his head. "Jacey has moved on without me."

"I'm sorry. I think she still loves you."

"Yeah well I guess that doesn't matter." Keith sighed. "Let's talk about how the Principal of Tree Hill High asked me to take over your class."

"What?" Lucas couldn't believe it. His son was going to teach his class. Keith had gone to school to coach and become a teacher. He had graduated early, and he was going to be taking over his father's class.

"He offered me the job, and I couldn't refuse. Are you okay with this?"

"I think it is a great idea. You are going to make a great teacher."

"I never thought I would be teaching, but I think I'm going to like it."

"You're gonna be good at it. Teaching isn't so bad."

Keith nodded. "I'm nervous, but I'll be okay. I'm a lot like my dad."

Lucas smiled. It made him feel good because he felt helpless most of the time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was still at Clothes over Bros. She always felt stressed. Lily walked in. She had dropped the girls off with Keith. She had a few things she wanted to do without them, and Keith didn't mind watching them. "Brooke," she squealed.

"Lily," Brooke said quietly.

"Wow that was definitely not the welcome I was expecting from you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with a lot." She walks over and hugs her. "You look amazing."

"I'm wearing a Clothes over Bros original." Lily smiled.

"Well I sure do know how to make them." Brooke smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just dealing with a lot lately. I'm sorry, but I'm just not good company."

"It's okay. I'm here for good so I'll be seeing a lot of you. Maybe I can cheer you up."

"I wish someone could."

Brooke said sadly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella is living in New York in an okay apartment. She looks at the front of one of the sleazy tabloids with the headlines reading "Fashion Model At Again." Isabella sighed. She hadn't really done any shoots in a while, and these were the only magazines she was on the cover of. She wanted to be a famous model not someone that everyone laughed at because she was constantly making bad decisions.

"I just want to be on top."

A tall brunette guy walked into the bedroom. "Well I'll let you have the top this time." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Cliff...I should be looking for work today."

"You can do that tomorrow baby. Come on..." he made a puppy dog face and she gave in. She was always giving into him. Maybe that was her downfall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We can talk about anything. You know that I love you McKenzie."

"You have been what every teenage mom wants her boyfriend to be, but I can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

McKenzie began to let the tears forming in her eyes fall down her face. "I'm not ready for this. I've been talking to my mom and dad and they think that I should move back home and give the baby up for adoption."

"No…I proposed…We're supposed to get married. We're gonna do this together."

"I can't…I'm not ready. I'm only sixteen. I can't do this. I can't be a mom and I definitely can't be a wife. I want my old life back and the only way to do that is to give my baby up for adoption. I'm sorry."

Hunter shook his head. He couldn't believe that she wanted to give their baby away. She couldn't do that. He wanted to be a father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton sits next to Elizabeth. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could bust at any minute," Elizabeth rubbed her stomach. She found herself doing that a lot lately.

"You only have one more month left."

"I know."

"And then you can come back home and live your life again."

"Yeah just after I give my baby up for adoption," Elizabeth said sadly.

* * *

**So how many of you were expecting that? It will all be revealed in the next chapter. I promise. I know things are confusing, but they will get better. I'm loving writing the time jump. It is so much fun. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon. **


	5. Ep1Ch4 I Don't Want to Be

**Episode 1 Ch.4 I Don't Want to Be **

"I never thought that I would be pregnant and giving my baby up for adoption. This isn't how things should be." Elizabeth sat on the couch and rubbed her stomach.

"You've been through a lot baby. I'm sorry."

_Elizabeth was walking to her car after a late night studying at the library. It was really dark, and Elizabeth didn't even realize what was going on until after it was happening. _

_A guy dressed in black came from around the other side of her car. He forced her by gun point to open the backseat of her car, and he pushed her in. _

"_This won't hurt me at all." He said before he started ripping her clothes off. _

_It was the worst night of her life. She had bruisings and scrapes all over her body after he was finished. _

One month later she found out that she was pregnant. She finally told her mom what happened and both Lucas and Peyton agreed that they should keep this a secret so Elizabeth wouldn't have to go through all the pain of people talking about her.

Peyton didn't want that for her and neither did Lucas. Elizabeth agreed. She didn't know how she would be able to raise a child that would remind her of that dreadful night every single day.

"What if I'm making a mistake?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"What if I am the best person to raise this baby?"

Peyton rubbed her shoulder. "That is up to you Elizabeth. If you want to raise this baby then I am one hundred percent behind you."

"I know that, but I'm not sure what I want."

Peyton hugged her daughter. She knew all of this was hard on her daughter. She wished that she could make it better for her.

"What about Noah?"

"Noah isn't in the picture. I haven't heard from him since I broke up with him six months ago. I guess he got the picture."

Elizabeth missed him every single day, but she didn't want him to know that she had been raped. It was just way too much to handle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel and Michelle are at the café. "Thanks for lunch mom."

"No problem sweetheart. What's on your mind?"

Daniel pulled out one of the sleaze magazines. "She's on the cover."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…I can't believe how much she changed. I guess the fame got to her."

"Maybe she needs you to save her like she saved you. You are a different man because of Isabella. She just needs to remember why the two of you fell in love."

Daniel nodded his head. He didn't really know why they didn't make it. He never stopped loving her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella and her new boyfriend Cliff are lying in bed.

"Wow…you may be young, but you are damn good at this."

Isabella smiled. "I think I learned that from you."

He kissed her. "You are an amazing woman Isabella. I'm so proud of how famous you are becoming."

"That's because of you." She wasn't really becoming famous for the reasons that she thought she would.

"Yeah well you were the smart one that ditched your mom and made the right decision. I told you that you should have never been working for Clothes over Bros…You were made for better things. I always knew that."

He kissed her again. "We are going to do great things together Isabella Adams."

"I just kind of wish things were better between my mom and me."

"You don't need her. You never did."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke went home to find the house empty. She was going to have a break for just a little while.

"Brooke…Brooke…" Hunter said as he walked into the house.

"I'm right here." There goes her break. "What's wrong? Did McKenzie go into labor?"

"No, but I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"I need your help. I want to fight McKenzie for custody of our child."

Brooke looked confused.

"She wants to give the baby up for adoption, but I want to raise our baby, and I'll do it without her."

Brooke couldn't believe that Hunter wanted to raise his child. That was supposed to be something the mother did not the father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Breanne are at her house playing on the floor with Carter. "I like playing bocks."

"Yeah we like playing blocks too." Jamie told the little boy that he considered to be his son.

"Knock, knock," they heard a voice come from the door. Jacey walked in holding hands with a tall beautiful brunette brown eyed man. "Hey guys…"

"Aunt Jacey," Carter screamed and ran into her arms.

"I missed you little man."

"I missed you too."

Jamie and Breanne just looked at each other. They were surprised to see her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is hugging Elizabeth goodbye. "I hate leaving."

"I know, but you need to go home to dad. I'll be fine."

"I'll be here in seconds if you need me."

"I know mom, but I'm gonna be okay. I'll just be ready to get back to my life."

"I know baby girl…" Peyton hugged her again.

"Tell daddy I love him."

"He loves you too." Peyton looked at Elizabeth again and then she left.

Elizabeth walked over to the couch and sat down about five minutes later someone knocked at her door. "Mom just come in."

The person continued to knock on the door.

"I'm coming…" Elizabeth sighed. It was hard for her to get up and down. She walked to the door. She didn't know who it could be. No one knew that she was there besides her parents.

She opened the door and almost fainted when she saw Noah standing in front of her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily went to the graveyard before going home. She wanted to spend sometime alone with her mom and dad. She missed them so much sometimes.

Andy walked up behind her. "I guess great minds think a like."

"Andy," She runs and hugs him.

"I am so glad that you are back. You really have been missed."

He hugs her tightly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so not too much was revealed in this chapter, but now you know why Elizabeth hid her pregnancy. I know a lot of it is confusing but chapter by chapter it will get better. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon. **


	6. Ep1Ch5 I Don't Want to Be

**Episode 1 Ch.5 I Don't Want to Be **

Andy and Lily are sitting on the ground by the two graves. "So a lot has changed."

"Yeah…I'm married."

"Yeah my mom would be happy for you."

"Yeah…I don't think I told you, but we adopted a sixteen year old girl."

"Whoa…That's amazing. She's a really lucky girl."

"I'm lucky man. She's a sweetheart….How's your life?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm glad to be home." Lily really was glad to be home. She had missed so much in the few years she was gone.

"Well all of us are glad to have our Lily home. And I can't wait for you to meet Clare."

Lily looked at him.

"The girl I adopted."

"Oh I can't wait to meet her either. I have a lot of catching up to do."

Andy nodded his head. She really did have a lot to catch up on. So much had happened, but at least he was still in love with his wife. That would never change.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne and Jamie are still staring at Jacey and her new guy.

"Oh guys this is Eddie Stevenson."

"Nice to meet you," Jamie shook his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you, Eddie."

"Nice to meet you guys too. Jacey talks about all of you none stop."

"Well I love them."

"I didn't even know that you were coming back to town."

"Yeah well Brooke called and said that she needed my help here."

Brooke had hired Jacey as a designer, and Jacey moved to New York to work in one of her other stores. Jacey loved it, but she was happy to be back in Tree Hill. The move had caused a strain in her relationship with Keith, and they had ultimately broken up. She missed him all the time, but she moved on with Eddie.

"So are you here for good?"

"I think so. Brooke said that she really needed me here, and Eddie and I are going to go apartment hunting."

"You know you can live here."

"We want to live on our own." Eddie told her. "We're used to living together."

"I can't believe you just up and left your life in New York." Jamie was just a little confused. He didn't think they had been dating for that long.

"Jacey's my girl. I would follow her anywhere she wanted to go." Eddie kissed her cheek.

Jamie had a weird feeling about Eddie. Something didn't seem right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter walks back into his apartment. McKenzie is packing. "You shouldn't be lifting those heavy boxes. Are you trying to kill our baby?"

"No, how could you even think that. My dad is going to come and get them. I'm going home tonight."

"You might be going home and throwing away everything we have together, but I'm gonna fight for custody of my child. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let someone else raise my baby." Hunter yelled at her.

"I'm not throwing us away. Once I give this baby up we can be together again."

"No…"

"You don't want to be with me?" She thought that he loved her.

"I love you, but I don't want to be with someone that is willing to give their baby up after everything we already planned."

"I can't raise this child. I'm not ready for this. I'm only sixteen."

"I'll have my lawyer get in touch with you." He walked out of the apartment.

McKenzie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose him, but she wasn't ready to be a mom. She just couldn't do it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke stared at her cell phone for at least an hour before she finally picked it up and dialed the dreaded number.

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"I need you to come home. Your family needs you."

"Brooke this is a busy time for us. I have the team to think about."

"You have been thinking about the team for years now. It is time you start to think about your family. We need you. I need you. I can't do this by myself anymore."

She hung up the phone before he could answer. She hoped that he would come home to them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright buddy…it is time to go to sleep." Chase told Drew after he finished the third book.

"One more book…" Drew loved to have someone read to him.

"No honey…it is time for you to go to sleep." Summer told him as she gave him a big kiss. "I love you Drew bug."

"I love you." He smiled.

"Sweet dreams little man," Chase told him as he gave him a hug and a kiss.

Chase and Summer walked to the door.

"I love you daddy." Drew told him. Chase was shocked. Drew had never called him that before.

Chase turned off the lights, and they walked into the hall. "I'm sorry. I should probably tell him that he can't call me that."

Summer shook her head. "It is not your fault that Drew loves you more than he loves his own father. You don't have to apologize for being there for my son. That's why I love you so much."

Chase leaned in and kissed her. She was beautiful to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah is in shock. He had no idea that Elizabeth was pregnant. "Is this why you've been hiding? You didn't want me to know that you had cheated on me."

Elizabeth slapped him. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You are an insensitive bastard."

She walked back into the apartment, and he followed.

"Well you are obviously pregnant, and I know the baby isn't mine. I haven't seen you in over a year."

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I followed your mom." He sighed, "Who is the father?" That was the only thing he cared about.

"I don't know."

Noah was confused. Elizabeth wasn't one to sleep around.

"I was raped," she said sadly. "So I have no idea. That's why I'm here. I'm giving the baby up for adoption."

Noah shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"I broke up with you because I didn't want you to know."

"You broke my heart. I had been away for a whole six months in London and when I get back you call and say it is over. I love you Elizabeth. I wish you would have let me be here for you."

"I know I just I was ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. This is not your fault, and if I ever find out who did this to you I will kill them." He put his arms around her but she moved back. She wasn't really ready to be touched. "I love you. How far along are you?"

"I'm eight months."

"I should have been here for you." He reached for her one more. "I promise I'll never hurt you." She nodded her head and let him embrace her. He held onto her hoping never to have to let go again. They had missed too much and he didn't want to miss anymore.

"I'm okay…I have my good and bad days, but I'm okay." She had tears in her eyes. "The hardest thing is carrying this little baby inside of me and trying not to grow attached."

"Grow attached," he rubbed her stomach.

"What?"

"This is your child Elizabeth. If you want to keep this baby I will love it like it is my own."

Elizabeth didn't want to know. She had spent eight months preparing to give the baby up, but a part of her had always wanted to keep it because it was apart of her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas is lying in his bed. Peyton walks in. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel the same."

"At least you don't feel worse," she sat down beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"I think she's having second thoughts about giving the baby up."

"I thought that is what she wanted."

"I knew once she carried the baby she would fall in love with it. It doesn't matter how the child is conceived every mother loves their unborn child in someway or another."

Lucas stroked her hair. "Everything is changing so fast, and I feel like I'm missing out on all of it."

"At least we have each other."

He kissed her forehead and then rubbed his face. "At least we have each other." He repeated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into her old bedroom and lies on the bed. Lucas and Peyton hadn't changed anything about the room. It was exactly how she left it, and she liked it that way. It made her feel like she was a teenager again.

Aidan walks out from the bathroom. "Aidan…" she smiled.

"Hey honey…I missed you."

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago," he kissed her and felt her hand. "Where's your ring?"

"Huh?" She knew what he was talking about.

"Your engagement ring…Why isn't it on your hand?"

"I just wanted to wait until we could tell everyone together."

He kissed her, "That was a good idea. We can tell them as soon as possible. I can't wait until everyone knows that we're getting married."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer walks up to the front door of his house, and hears his phone beep. He has a voicemail.

"Hey Spencer…I know that you are on your way back to Tree Hill, but I thought that you should know that Lily is back. She's home for good."

Spencer looks shocked and happy all at the same time.

He takes a minute and then walks into his house where his girlfriend of six months was cooking him dinner. "Oh my God I am so glad that you are back." She hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Julie." He kissed her, but all he could think about was Lily being back in town. He had waited for her to come home since the last time that he saw her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Although I would like to think everything stayed the same while I was gone it didn't. Everything has changed. It may feel like just yesterday that I left, but no one stopped living their lives while I was away." Lily's voice can be heard. _

* * *

**Alright so that is the end of Episode 1. I was pretty happy with it. I think that I like this part the best out of all the parts that I have written. With the almost five year jump it is like writing a whole new story which I like because I can do a lot with it. **

**I can't wait to read what you guys thought. I know a lot of you are going to be a little upset about the Lily/Aidan thing. That will be explained a little more, but I don't want the Spencer fans to give up hope.**

**The Elizabeth thing is kind of sad for me to write. And the Brooke and Nathan stuff is hard too because I love them together in this story. **

**I hope that the first episode didn't disappoint too much. **

**Please let me know what you thought. Should I continue with Episode 2 or should I have stopped at the third part? **


	7. Ep2Ch1 It's My Party

**Episode 2 Ch.1 It's My Party **

"_We don't always turn out like our parents wanted us too. Sometimes we can change the person we have become, but other times we just don't care." Isabella's voice can be heard. _

Jamie is at TRIC getting things ready for the night. Breanne walks in wearing a short blue jean skirt and tank top.

"You do know that it is freezing outside."

"Yeah but I wanted to look hot for Lily's welcome back party." Breanne kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I could always go put a long sweater on or something." She laughed.

"Oh no…you could just go naked and I'd be okay with that." He really would be okay with it considering he had never seen her naked. They had been together four years and all they ever did was kiss. He was beginning to worry that they would never be together in an intimate way.

"I'm sure you would." She gave him another kiss. "I have really good news for you though."

"Really…please tell me." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Carter is going to be spending the night at Michelle and Andy's house with Drew."

"Oh," Jamie was excited. They had never been alone for an entire night ever since they started dating.

"Yeah I think we deserve sometime alone." She gave him a kiss, and Jamie remembered when it all started.

_Breanne and Jamie pulled away from their kiss that seemed to go on forever. "What was…I…Wow," was all Breanne could say. _

"_I know you said you don't need anymore friends, but I don't want to be just your friend. I care about you Breanne, and I've learned that life is too short to doubt feelings." _

"_I thought that you wanted to be with Becky." _

_Jamie shook his head, "I told her goodbye. I loved Becky, but I've moved on. I happen to like someone else now." _

_Breanne smiled. She had wanted him to have feelings for her for a while, and she was glad that he did. "I have a kid. That complicates things." _

"_Not for me…I think Carter is an awesome kid, and I want to be apart of his life. I want to be apart of your life." He touched her face softly. "I want to be with you. I hope you want to be with me too." _

_She pulled him into a kiss. "I want to be with you too." _

"_Good…" _

_They kissed again, but then they were snapped back into reality when Carter started crying. "I've got to go take care of my son." _

"_Can I help?" _

_She nodded her head. "I would love that." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily walks into her bedroom to see Aidan waiting on her. "There you are. We've got to go." He told her.

"Why? The party isn't for another couple of hours."

"I know that, but I have a surprise for you."

She smiled. She loved surprises. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He kissed her cheek. "But I know you are going to love it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella is sitting down with her hands on her head. She looks miserable, but that might be because she is sitting in jail.

She remembers why she was arrested.

_Isabella always drank a lot especially when she was out with the girls partying. She thought she had a pretty good life, but she never knew that when she was drunk. _

_She was coming out of one of the bars with Cliff and some of their friends when Cliff bumped into a policeman. _

_Cliff was too drunk to care and he got into an argument with the officer. Isabella couldn't remember much that was said, but when they started fighting her girlfriend instinct kicked in, and she jumped on the officers back. _

_She was arrested for public drunkenness and assaulting a police officer. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into an art gallery/photography studio. Spencer is looking at some photographs he took while he was away.

"Hey," Peyton smiled at her business partner. "It is so good to have you back at work."

"Yeah well you have to see some of the pictures I took. I have to say that they are pretty good."

"Your work always is." Peyton started scanning through some of his pictures.

They had gone into business about a year ago. Peyton had been working with Julian to get her art noticed, and Spencer had been working with other photographers. Peyton knew that she liked to sketch people and things, and Spencer loved taking pictures. Julian had the perfect idea that they should work together and open a business.

Spencer took the pictures, and Peyton drew. They mostly took family portraits, and Peyton drew families. They did other things, but that was the main thing that they did.

They worked well together.

"Oh I wanted to let you know that I'm throwing a party for Lily tonight at TRIC."

"Oh…."

"I think that you should come."

"I don't know. I may just stay at home."

"I'm sure Lily would love to see you." Peyton's phone started ringing. "I've got to take this. Hello…Isabella…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke is wiping Sophie's mouth. "You ate a whole lot of chocolate with Nanny Deb today."

Deb had finally gotten her own apartment, and she kept the kids whenever Brooke needed her too, but she realized that she needed her space and so did Brooke and the kids.

"I was hungry."

"Yeah well next time remember to wipe your mouth."

"Okay mommy…I will."

Brooke looked up when she heard a thirteen year old Millie stomp into the kitchen and let out a very loud and over exaggerated sigh.

"What's wrong Millie?"

"All of my friends have a cell phone…Why can't I have one?"

"Because you don't need one…Your grades already aren't very good…I would hate to see what they would be like if you had another distraction."

"It won't be a distraction." Millie yelled her.

"Well yelling at me isn't going to make me cave. You forget I invented that yell."

"Did you really mommy?"

"No sweetheart, but Millie knows what I'm talking about."

"Well you aren't being very fair to me. I'm thirteen…Every thirteen year old needs a phone."

"Bring your grades up and we'll talk about this next report card."

"You are so unfair…I wish…"

She was unable to finish her sentence when Nathan walked into the house. Brooke looked shocked, and both Sophie and Millie ran and hugged their father.

* * *

**Okay there is the first chapter of episode two. It is just the beginning of a drama filled episode. **

**I have to tell you guys that I am so excited with the response this part of my series is getting. The other three never got this kind of response. I hope you guys keep it up. I appreciate all the support. It really is motivating me to continue. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last episode: **

**Jolleke24**

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**A Amanda A **

**AryannaMonroe**

**Notmadatya**

**Leytonfan3223**

**Suze18**

**SuperNaturallyCharming**

**LeytonLove123**

**Juzzy88**

**etfanalltheway**

**masha**

**cabentley**

**starjill**

**readergirl04**

**I wanted to clear up a few questions that some of you have. I realized that alot of you have the same questions so I'll just answer them together.**

**I'm glad Chase and Summer are growing on everyone. I always pictured them together in my mind so I hope you guys continue to enjoy them together. **

**As for Lily and Aidan don't give up hope on Spencer. I promise it is going to be good. At least I think it is good. **

**Elizabeth's rape will play a big part in the story. I plan on revealing a lot more about it throughout the story. **

**And I agree Jeremy is a jerk. **

**Let me know what you thought. And thanks for the continuing support. I hope you guys keep it coming. **


	8. Ep2Ch2 It's My Party

**Episode 2 Ch.2 It's My Party **

Brooke is still staring at Nathan. She hadn't seen him in over a month. "Daddy I'm so happy you are home." Sophie told him as he picked her up.

"I'm really happy to see you. I'm happy to see both of you." He looked at Sophie and Millie.

"Dad you have to talk to Brooke. She is being unreasonable."

Nathan looked at Brooke, and she threw her hands in the air. "It is nonnegotiable Millie. I don't care who talks to me."

"Argh…" Millie gave Brooke an evil look.

"Why don't the two of you go upstairs? I need to talk to your dad."

"Fine," Millie grabbed Sophie's hand. "Let's go Sophie Beth."

"Daddy please don't leave." Sophie begged.

Nathan smiled. "I'll be here when you come back down."

The girls walked out of sight.

"If only it was that easy?"

"What?" Nathan turned and looked at Brooke.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I plan on keeping that one. I'm gonna be here for a few days."

"Shocking…"

The mood in the air was unbelievably cold and harsh.

"Could we not fight?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you missed the girls."

"Brooke…"

"It doesn't matter."

Nathan decided to change the subject. "Where's Hunter?"

"He's at his apartment."

"I thought he moved back home."

"He isn't moving back home. He intends on raising his child."

"That's so stupid. He is only sixteen."

Brooke started to argue but she heard a knock on the door, and Peyton walked in. "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" Nathan snapped at her.

"It's good to see you to Nathan. I'm here to tell Brooke that Isabella called me."

"I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Well you need to go to New York."

"Why?"

"She was arrested last night, and she finally got the nerve to call someone."

"And she chose you."

"Yeah and I chose to tell you."

"I guess I better go." Brooke couldn't believe it. "I knew something like this would happen."

"I'll go with you Brooke." Nathan told her.

"No that's okay…I'll handle this…Besides you'll only be here for like two days…Your other children need you too."

Peyton could since the animosity. It wasn't good at all. "Nathan," Peyton looked at him as Brooke walked upstairs.

"What?"

"Do you remember when I was in a really low place? I couldn't figure out what I wanted, and you told me that we all had to grow up and make choices in our lives. We couldn't hide or run from our lives."

"I don't need a lecture."

"I wasn't lecturing you. I was just wondering if you remembered having that conversation with me."

"I remember."

"Okay good," with that said Peyton walked out of the house and Nathan was left a little confused.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan and Lily walk into a three bedroom, two bathroom house with a living room, kitchen, and laundry room.

Aidan finally let's go of her eyes. "Surprise…"

Lily looked around, "What is this?"

"Your house," he smiled and led her to the back room. "This is going to be our room."

"Did you buy this house?"

"Yeah…It is ours."

Lily couldn't believe he bought a house without talking to her first.

"_You bought my house." Lily couldn't believe that Spencer would do something like that for her. _

"_Yeah…Michelle helped me, but I love you, and I would do anything for you." _

"_This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She kissed him. _

"_One day we're gonna live in the house together." _

"_I'm gonna hold you to that." _

"Lily…Lily…"

"Oh sorry…"

"Aren't you excited? We can move in right away."

Lily nodded. "Yeah it's beautiful Aidan." She tried to pretend she was excited, and apart of her was. She loved Aidan and she always would. They were going to have a very good life together. She knew that they would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is looking at pictures of Lily that he had on his computer. He thought that he had finally gotten her out of his mind, but then again he would never be able to get Lily out of his mind. She was his first love.

He felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders, and quickly closed the pictures. He turned around to see Julie smiling at him. "Hey…you…"

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

She was very observant, and she could always sense when something was bothering him.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "What kind of party?" She sat in his lap.

"Peyton is throwing Lily a welcome home party."

"Lily," she knew exactly who he was talking about. "Wow the famous Lily is back in town?"

"Yeah…"

"That's incredible." She had heard a lot about Lily. "We have to go. I can't wait to meet her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…We can compare notes or something."

Spencer nodded. He was worried about seeing Lily again, and he was nervous. He never knew what to expect with her.

He stared at Julie. She was beautiful and exactly what he needed in his life. He leaned in and kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah are lying in bed together. They decided to sleep in. "I've missed this so much." Noah told her.

"Yeah me too…."

"I still wish you would have told me."

"I know that, but I was scared Noah."

"Are you really going to give the child up for adoption?"

"I have too…this child would be a constant reminder of what happened to me."

"If you didn't want this child then why did you…"

"Shh…don't even say that word. I would never ever do that to any child no matter how they were conceived."

"That's why I have to believe that you love this baby, and I think it is going to be a lot harder for you to give him or her up than you think."

"This is what I have to do."

Noah shook his head. "If you want to keep the baby I'll stand right by your side. This could be our family."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She had made her mind up, but Noah was convinced that he could change her mind.

He knew Elizabeth had a big heart, and she would love the child no matter what.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

McKenzie walks downstairs to see her mom and the man she considered to be her father, Larry, sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart," Grace smiled. "It is really good to have you home."

"Yeah it is good to be home." McKenzie walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer. "What are you guys looking at?"

"We've been looking at the adoptive parents." Larry told her. "It is very important that you make the right decision."

"I know that, and I will."

"Are you sure about this McKenzie?" Grace was afraid her daughter would regret her decision.

"Yes mom for the thousandth time I know this is what I want. I can't raise this baby, and I don't want the two of you to have to either. There are a lot of families out there that will love my child. I'm making the right decision."

"What about Hunter?"

"We talked to our lawyers. They think that we have a much better case than he does. I'm not worried." But she really was. She loved Hunter, and once she gave them baby up she was sure that he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

They heard a knock at the door, and McKenzie hobbled over to answer. It was Laura, her big sister. "Laura…"

"Hey baby sister….After we talked the other night I figured that you needed me."

"You were right," McKenzie hugs her big sister. She was so happy to see her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan stares at Hunter's apartment door. He had only been there once, and the visit had been pleasant. He threatened to cut Hunter off completely, but Hunter told him too. It didn't bother him. He would take care of McKenzie and their child anyway he could.

Nathan finally found the nerve to knock on the door.

Hunter answered, but he wasn't too happy to see his dad.

* * *

**Alright let me know what you thought. Oh and by the way this episode has six chapters. Can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	9. Ep2Ch3 It's My Party

**Episode 2 Ch.3 It's My Party **

_Lily is walking in the airport. _

"_Lily…" Her name is being called. "Lily…" _

_She turns around hoping to see Spencer, but instead she sees Aidan running towards her. _

"_Aidan, what are you doing here?" _

"_I love you," he held her hands. "I want to be with you. I have an interview for a job in Tennessee." _

"_You want to move to Tennessee with me?" _

"_I want to be wherever you are. I love you." _

"_I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him. She wanted someone to fight for her. She wanted it to be Spencer, but she loved Aidan too. He was good to her, and she knew he always would be. _

"Lily, earth to Lily…" Aidan called out to her. She looks up at him. "Which shirt should I wear?" He held up a green shirt and a bright blue shirt.

"I like you in green."

"Then green it is." Aidan smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for the party?"

"Maybe we just shouldn't go."

"It's for you."

"Yeah but its not really that big of a deal. We could stay in." She started kissing him and rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.

"As tempting as that sounds...." he kissed her. "We have to go to TRIC."

She sighed, "Okay…I'll get ready, but you could join me in the shower."

"I just showered."

She grabbed his hand, "You can shower again." She laughed and pulled him into the bathroom. "You can never be too clean."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter sits on his couch while Nathan looks around the one room apartment. "This isn't a very good place to raise a baby."

"I'll figure it out."

"A baby needs to grow up in a two parent family. I'm sure that there is a couple out there that would love to raise your child."

"I don't care. I loved this baby from the moment I found out about it. I'm not going to abandon it."

"You wouldn't be abandoning it. You have too much at stake. You are only sixteen. A baby is a big responsibility, and I doubt that you are ready for that kind of responsibility." Nathan raised his voice. "You don't know what it takes to raise a child."

"Yeah well lately you don't either." Hunter yelled at him. "I think you should leave."

"We need to finish this conversation. I have been a damn good father to you. You have a roof over your head."

"Brooke has raised us. You haven't cared about us. All you care about is your stupid basketball team." Hunter grabbed his wallet. "Please lock up when you leave."

Nathan shook his head. He did not appreciate his son speaking to him in that manner. He was wrong. He was a good father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton comes out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress.

"Whoa," Lucas says from his bed. "My wife is hot."

"Yeah well your wife is late. I have got to get to the club."

"I could go with you."

"I don't think so."

"Come on Peyt I'm sick of sitting in this bed."

"Well maybe next week after your doctor's appointment you can start sitting on the couch."

"You know this sucks. I feel like a baby." Lucas pouted.

"Well now you know how I felt when I was on bed rest."

"So this is payback?"

She shook her head. "No…this is for your health…I don't want to lose you Lucas."

He nodded his head. "So who is babysitting me tonight?"

She gave him a look. "Andy…" He knew her oh so well.

"And what about the girls?"

"I'm taking them to the studio. The nanny agreed to watch them." They had kept the nursery up and changed it into something that was much more like a play room for the kids.

"What about Charlie and Savannah?"

"They are staying with Michelle tonight while Andy is here. Michelle is going to have her hands full with Drew and Carter so Savannah and Charlie offered to help."

"Our Savannah and Charlie?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah…I'm sure they will get into more trouble than Drew and Carter, but hey at least they have somewhere to go."

Lucas smiled. Charlie and Savannah were something else, but they were both good kids.

Peyton leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too."

He touched her face. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You're face is a little clammy. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Lucas…I've really got to go though. I'm gonna be late." She gave him one more kiss, and walked out of the room. Lucas was really beginning to worry about her. He knew that she had to be stressed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

McKenzie and Laura are sitting on McKenzie's bed. "I can't believe you are going to have a baby."

"I know. I'm the little sister. I'm not supposed to be the one that's pregnant."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah I hope so. Hunter is going to take me to court. It's going to be really weird if he gets custody and I have to watch him raise the child that I don't want."

"I don't think he'll get custody besides he'll probably drop it once he sees that it is for the best."

"I hope so…" McKenzie looked at a picture of her and Hunter. They were the real thing and a baby had to ruin it. "How long are you staying?"

"I was able to get a couple of weeks off considering I'm sleeping with my boss. So I'm hoping I'll be around when the baby is born."

"Me too…I'm gonna need you when I give the baby up."

Laura hugged her sister.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan walks into Lucas' bedroom. "Oh wow who are you?" Lucas joked.

"Ha, ha…" Nathan sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"My son thinks that I am a horrible father. My wife barely speaks to me. Oh and Isabella was arrested."

"Whoa…that's not good."

"I don't know what to do."

"I think you have to make a decision about your life Nathan."

"I love coaching."

"Do you love your wife and family?"

"Yeah…I mean…I'm scared that Brooke and I just aren't meant to be together."

Lucas is surprised to hear this. He always thought that Brooke and Nathan were perfect for each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is sitting on the airplane. She thinks back to fight she had with Isabella.

"_You are going to college." _

"_I'm a model mom. I don't need college." _

"_Yes you do. Your modeling career isn't secure. You need a backup plan." _

"_I don't need one. I can model for Clothes over Bros for as long as I want." _

"_No you can't because you're fired." _

_Isabella can't believe it. "You can't fire me. I'm your daughter." _

"_When you get out of college you can have your job back." _

"_I'm not going to college." She yelled back. "I'm gonna move to New York and I'll find something there. I don't need you." _

"_Isabella," Brooke yelled as Isabella walked out of the store. _

Brooke is crying. She didn't know where she went wrong.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith walks into TRIC. Jamie is practicing one of his songs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could help you set up."

"Thanks man…But you are late. I've already gotten everything set up."

"Oh…"

"I am glad that you are here though. There is something I have to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Jacey is back in town, and she has a boyfriend."

Keith shakes his head. "I guess everyone has to move on. How long is she here?"

"I think she's moving back for good."

Keith shrugs.

_Keith and Jacey are lying in bed together. "Brooke offered me a job. It's gonna be like we are partners." _

"_Wow…that's great." _

"_She wants me to go to New York." _

"_Oh…well I'll go with you." _

"_I don't want you too." _

"_What?" _

"_I want to do this on my own." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_I love you and I always will, but I need to find myself before we can be together." _

"_I can't believe you are breaking up with me." _

"_I'm sorry…I want to be with you, but I have to do this alone." _

"_I can't believe this. This doesn't make sense." _

"_Maybe one day it will." Jacey got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes. "I know one day it will." _

"_It never will." _

Jacey was sitting in her bedroom looking at a picture of Keith. She didn't really understand her decision either, and she never really would.

* * *

**So a little more was revealed. Slowly but surely things will get there. **

**Please let me know what you thought. I love reading what you guys have to say. And reviews make my day. Oh I rhymed...yeah go me..**


	10. Ep2Ch4 It's My Party

**Episode 2 Ch.4 It's My Party **

Nathan is still sitting with Lucas. "You know you are supposed to be helping me here."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't either. I just I need to hear some words of encouragement or something."

"You need to make a choice. You need to decide what is more important to you. It is obvious that you can't handle both."

"I love basketball and my family. I don't know why I can't keep both."

Lucas squinted his eyes, "You know when you first started coaching you would come home whenever you could, but then after you won that first championship that's all you wanted. Things changed for you Nathan, and you can't expect your family to just deal with it anymore."

Nathan glared at him.

"Maybe things are falling apart for you because you are letting them fall apart."

"Thanks a lot Lucas…You weren't any help at all." Nathan walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Nathan didn't say anything he just walked out of the room. Andy took a look at Nathan and walked into Lucas' room. Nathan didn't even speak to Andy he was so mad that Lucas didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Hey…"

"Hey Andy…you know you don't have to stay."

"Peyton gave me strict orders to stay with you until she got home."

"Thanks…. I just wish that I could get my life back."

"You will."

"I feel like I'm dead. This isn't living."

"Yeah well you need to stay in this bed in order to live Lucas. You can't stress or overexert yourself."

Lucas just nodded. He hated hearing all of that. He just wanted someone to tell him that he could run a marathon if he wanted, but he would probably never hear those words ever again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is in her studio at TRIC. She holds her head and takes a pill. She looks as if she is going to pass out. Keith comes in.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Yeah baby I'm fine."

"I think you should take a break."

"I can't take a break."

"You've been really tired lately. I know you think you have to do everything, but I'm here for you mom."

"I know that baby boy I know that. And I love you for that, but I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Keith nodded but he didn't believe it. He knew that she was lying to him.

"I'm glad that you moved back home to help though."

"I'd do anything for my family."

Peyton smiled at her son. He had really grown into a great young man.

"How's Elizabeth? She usually calls to talk about school, but she hasn't in a while."

"She's good. She loves school, and she's hoping to be home soon."

Everyone thought that she was studying at Gilmore College for an extra year. Elizabeth didn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy, not even her twin brother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah and Elizabeth are sitting on her couch. "Could you hand me the photo album that's on the table?"

"Sure," Noah did as she asked. "Here you go."

She pulled out a picture. "That's my baby."

"Whoa…" Noah smiled. "Do you know the sex?"

"It's a girl." Elizabeth told him. "I have these dreams about her. I have dreams about me raising her and then I have these nightmares where I want nothing to do with her. I call her the devil child."

"You would never do something like that. You have a huge heart Elizabeth, and I think that if you kept your little girl you'd be the best mom in the world."

"I just can't do it," she started crying. "I've thought about it, but I can't do it. I can't take the chance that I would miss treat her. I want do that to my child."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks into the jail to see Isabella sitting alone. She looks uncomfortable, and Brooke never wanted to see her this way. "Hi…"

Isabella just looked at her mother. She was hoping her Aunt Peyton would have come, but she figured that her mom would come instead.

"Did you post my bail?"

"Yeah and I talked to the judge. You are coming home with me where you have to live for six months."

"Excuse me…"

"While you are with me you will do community service, and I will enroll you into the community college. You will take at least twelve hours."

"No…."

"Then I guess you like jail…"

Isabella looked at her. "Fine….but as soon as my six months in hell are up I'm moving back to New York."

Brooke nodded. She hoped that after six months she wouldn't want go back to her life in New York. She hoped that she would be happy in Tree Hill again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Alright let me know what you thought. I know it was short, but there are six chapters this time. **


	11. Ep2Ch5 It's My Party

**Episode 2 Ch.5 It's My Party **

Aidan and Lily are at TRIC. It is full of people and Jamie is singing one of his new songs. "Here you go," Aidan handed her a drink.

"No thanks…I'm not thirsty." She declined the drink. That wasn't like Lily.

"Oh come on Lily its just one drink and it is your welcome home party."

"I'm just not in the mood okay."

Aidan took the hint and sat her drink down. He couldn't figure out what was bothering her.

"There's my boy," Derek said as he and Caroline came up behind them.

"Dad…" Aidan was so happy to see his dad. "Mom…" He hugged his mom after he hugged his dad.

They both took turns hugging Lily.

"We are so happy that the two of you are back in Tree Hill. We really have missed you."

"We've missed you guys."

"How's my brother and sister?"

"Caleb is getting so big, and Mary Peyton is sassier than ever."

Aidan smiled. He loved hearing about his siblings. They were very important to him.

Lily seemed very distant.

"Are you okay?" Caroline noticed that something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer and Julie are standing outside of TRIC. "I think we should just go home."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay."

"I think we should just go home and have some sex or something."

"No," her eyes grew large. "This we'll be fun Spencer…Try to lighten up and enjoy yourself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Chase are inside TRIC. "I'm so glad that Michelle wanted to keep Drew."

"Yeah we need a little time to ourselves."

"I know. We're always busy being parents." She smiled. "I'm really glad that you are helping me with him. I don't know what I would do without you."

"To tell you the truth I don't know what I would do without the two of you either." He kissed her passionately.

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"Yeah….my time off has been fun, but I do have to go back."

"I can't convince you to quit can I?"

"No…I love being a policeman."

"I know. It just scares me to death."

"I know, but I'm going to be fine because I know that I have you and Drew to come home too." He kisses her again.

Laura walks into TRIC and sees Summer and Chase kissing. She walks away. She wanted to talk to him, but decided to wait until after he was finishing kissing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey is at TRIC and she sees Keith. "Hey," he is happy to see her. He really missed her.

"Hi…"

"You look good."

"Thanks…you look good too."

"Yeah…"

They both were silent for a few seconds.

"I've missed you." Keith spoke first.

Jacey went to speak, but Eddie touched her shoulder. "I got you a drink babe."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked at Keith.

"Who is this?" But Eddie already had some kind of idea.

"This is Keith."

"Oh it's nice to meet you….let's go get a table or something."

"Okay…" She looked at Keith once more and walked away. She hadn't even told Keith her new boyfriend's name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was standing alone for a few minutes. She turned around to go to the bar, and she ran into Spencer. "Oh…"

Before Spencer can speak they are interrupted by Aidan's voice. They turn to see him on the stage.

"Hey guys…First I want to say that Lily and I are glad to be back in Tree Hill. We missed all of you guys….Second I would like to announce…"

"Oh no," Lily said to herself.

"That Lily and I are getting married."

Spencer is shocked. Lily closes her eyes, and then looks at Spencer. Spencer walks out of TRIC.

"Come on up here Lily." Aidan wanted her on stage too.

Lily walked up to the stage and smiled. Everyone was surprised that they were getting married.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	12. Ep2Ch6 It's My Party

**Episode 2 Ch.6 It's My Party **

Peyton walks over to where Lily and Aidan are standing. Lily has put her ring on her finger. She had kept it in her purse. "Congratulations…"

"Thanks Peyton…"

Peyton gives her a look.

"I'm going to tell Lucas first thing when I get home."

"You do know that he'll be disappointed that you didn't tell him first."

"I know." She looked at Aidan. "I had planned on telling him first."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted everyone to know that we are going to be together forever."

"Well I'm happy for the two of you. I know you guys are going to be very happy together."

Peyton walked off and Summer and Chase were next. "When were you planning on telling us?" Summer questioned her.

"I'm sorry guys it is my fault that you found out this way. I just couldn't hold it in any more. I'm so excited."

"We can tell."

"When is the wedding?"

Lily looked at Aidan. "We don't know yet."

"Very soon…" Aidan kissed Lily's cheek.

"Congratulations," Caroline hugs her soon to be daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy that he found someone like you."

"I'm the lucky one." Lily smiled. She sees Jamie standing next to the stage taking a break. "Excuse me for a second."

Jamie gives her a look. "You know I think it's funny that you want to know the first time I have sex, but you forget to tell me that you are getting married."

"We just did tell you."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't what I wanted."

Jamie nodded his head. "Well then congratulations."

"Thanks…"

Jamie hugged her. He wasn't convinced that she was happy with Aidan. He always thought she would be with Spencer. They just seemed to fit together.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back in New York Isabella and Brooke stop by her apartment to get her things.

Brooke sees all the alcohol bottles. "Are these yours or Clint's?"

"Cliff," Isabella corrected her mom. "Some of them are mine and some of them are his."

"Oh…"

Cliff walks into the apartment. "Thank God you are okay." He hugged her. He then noticed Brooke. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking my daughter back to Tree Hill where she belongs."

"She belongs with me."

"I highly doubt that." Brooke snapped at him.

"Don't worry about it Cliff….I'll be back before you can even miss me."

"I hope not," Brooke whispered. She didn't like Cliff nor did she trust him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter walks back to his apartment to see his dad waiting on him. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I did, but I wanted to come back and talk to you."

"I don't need you. I talked to a lawyer, and he is going to help me get custody of my child." Hunter unlocked his door. "I don't need you dad so you can go back to your team and the thing you have always loved the most, basketball." Hunter walks in not letting his dad follow him and slamming the door in his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Summer are walking out of TRIC. "Chase," Laura stopped him.

He hadn't seen her in years. "I was hoping that we could talk."

Chase looked at Summer. "I don't really have time Laura. I've got to go." He and Summer walked away without talking to Laura. He didn't really have anything to say to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer is at home when Julie walks in. "I can't believe you just left me at TRIC."

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't having a good time."

She walks over to him and rubs his shoulders. "I might could change that. We have a lot of time to make up for."

"I really did miss you while I was away."

"I missed you too." She started kissing him, but he pulled away.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay…" Her feelings were hurt, but she tried not to let it bother her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Breanne are at her house kissing. They walk upstairs to her bedroom where he pushes her on the bed. "Stop…wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for this Jamie."

"We've been together for almost five years. I love you."

"I know. I just I want to wait."

Jamie shook his head. "Okay fine…I'm going to my room."

"Jamie…."

"Goodnight…" Jamie walked away. He was starting to wonder why she wanted to wait. He didn't want to wait anymore. He knew that he loved her and wanted to be with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth feels the baby kick. "Oh wow…do you want to feel?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Whoa…she's kicking hard. She might be a soccer player."

"Or a ballet dancer," Elizabeth smiled. "The sky is going to be the limit for this baby."

"I wish she was mine." Noah told her.

"Things would be a lot easier if she was." Elizabeth touched her stomach. "I want you to meet the family that wants to adopt her. They are incredible. I know she's going to be happy with them."

"Yeah," Noah was convinced that the baby would be much happier with Elizabeth, and he was hoping that he could convince her of the same thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan is upstairs reading Sophie a book. "I miss you so much daddy. I wish you would stay here for good."

"I know pretty girl, but I can't. Daddy has to work."

"I think we would be much happier if you quit. I know mommy wouldn't cry anymore."

"Does your mom cry a lot?"

"She cries all the time. She really misses you."

"I miss her too," Nathan whispered. "I miss her too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily walks into Lucas' room to see he is still awake. He pretended to be asleep so Andy would leave. He loves Andy, but he doesn't need a babysitter.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Because you have that something is wrong look on your face."

"I'm getting married."

"What?"

"Aidan asked me to marry him a couple of months ago, and I said yes."

"Oh…"

"Luke…"

Lucas shook his head, "I always thought that you would marry Spencer."

"You hated Spencer for the longest time."

"Yeah well it isn't up to me to choose who you marry me."

"Well I chose Aidan. I love him."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Spencer never showed up at the airport."

"No…Luke trust me please…I love Aidan, and when I think of my future he is all that I can see. He's the guy for me."

"Well then congratulations." Lucas didn't think that she was making the right decision, but he wasn't going to say anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey and Eddie walk into her bedroom in Breanne's house. "I don't want you to ever talk to Keith again." Eddie was angry with her. Jacey knew not to say anything. "You are mine, and he better stay away from you or you will live to regret it."

Jacey nodded her head.

Eddie kissed her. "I'm glad you see things my way."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Chase are in bed together. "You know when we were like twelve I always imagined being with you."

"Yeah and then I screwed up and slept with Lily."

"Yeah not a very cool move, but we still ended up together."

"Things happen for a reason. At least that's what I've heard."

Summer kisses him. "Well I'm glad that we happened because us being together feels perfect."

They hear a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Chase sighed.

"I'll get it." Summer walked into the living room and opened the door. "Jeremy…"

"I love you, and I want you back."

Summer just stares at him. Chase comes up behind her. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I still love her and I want her back." Jeremy said very sure of himself.

Chase hit him as hard as he could with his fist. Jermy flew back with blood falling from his lips. "Too Damn Bad..." Chase held onto Summer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is still in her office. She sits behind her desk and looks at her computer screen. She is reading about the different kinds of cancer that are out there.

She takes a deep breath and bows her head. "Dear God, I know that I don't do this very often, but I really need you. Please help me get through this. I need you to answer my prayers. I don't want to die. I don't want to have cancer. And I don't want to leave my family….They need me."

Tears rolled down her face.

"_Things don't always turn out the way that we want them too, and that means that we have to stay strong and stick together…" Isabella's voice can be heard. _

* * *

**Alright so that is the end of episode 2. I liked it okay. Were you guys expecting the Peyton drama? I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. So let me know what you thought!!!! **

**Should I continue? Let Me Know. **


	13. Ep3Ch1 All I Ever Wanted

**Episode 3 Ch.1 All I Ever Wanted **

"_We don't always get what we want, but sometimes we get close." Lily's voice can be heard. _

Rob walks into his and Jenny's bedroom with a tray full of breakfast. "Good morning…" He kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight…"

"What?" Jenny jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't you wake me up? My dad is coming home today, and I want this house to be perfect."

"The house already is perfect. Eat your breakfast."

"Have the boys been bathed yet?" She was worried. "I want everything to be perfect for my dad."

"I know that, and yes I gave the boys a bath. I wanted to let you rest. You work so hard."

"I'm a housewife Rob. That is my job. Now if you will excuse me I need to go vacuum." Jenny got out of bed.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll eat later. I'm not even that hungry."

Rob didn't understand. She was always getting upset with him, and he didn't even know what he did wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks into Isabella's bedroom to see that she is still in bed. "Rise and shine…"

"Mom I'm tired. Just go away…"

"Oh no…I wanted to let you know that I enrolled you into the community college."

"Great…"

"You start in a few days. You have twelve hours, and you will not miss one class." Brooke told her.

"Okay…"

Brooke starts to leave.

"Mom, what about my job at Clothes over Bros….Can I have it back?"

Brooke shook her head. "We'll see how you do at school."

Isabella frowned and Brooke walked out of the room. She knew she had to be tough on her. That was the only way that Isabella was going to learn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks downstairs to see Nathan's bags sitting by the front door. He was leaving again. That was all Nathan was at doing lately.

She walks into the kitchen to see him eating breakfast with Millie and Sophie. They looked so happy, but Brooke realized she wasn't apart of it. Her and Nathan barely talked, and it was getting worse and worse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton gives Lucas a kiss. "So you will be home by yourself for about an hour. I trust you not to do anything stupid."

Lucas nodded, "I promise I'll be a good little boy."

"You better…"

"Who's my babysitter today?"

"Clare is coming with the girls. She'll be downstairs if you need her at all."

"Okay…I'll be fine Peyton."

Peyton smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie and Keith meet up at the river court. Jamie has beer. "Why did you call me?" Keith asked.

"I know that you have to start your job tomorrow, and I thought we could celebrate."

"Celebrate…"

"Yeah well you are going to be teacher. I guess that is something to celebrate."

"What is wrong with you?"

Jamie sighed…. "Everything…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey walks downstairs to see Breanne has some beer. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we could have a girl's day. I really need a girl's day."

Jacey smiled. "I could use a girl's day too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Aidan wake up next to each other. "You look unbelievably beautiful." He kissed her.

"You are such a charmer."

"Last night was amazing."

"Yeah…"

He kisses her again. "I think that we should move into our home together."

"What? I thought we could wait until after we got married."

"I don't want to wait. I want to start our life together right away. I'll start packing."

"Okay…That's fine…" Lily reluctantly agreed.

"Great…I know we're gonna be happy together Lily." She smiled. She knew that too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Chase are in the bedroom. He is getting dressed and she helps him with his uniform. "God, I love a man in uniform." She laughed and kissed him.

"Stop…if you keep doing that I will never get to work."

"You could just stay home."

"I can't do that. I would love to do that, but I can't." He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You need to go handle that." He pointed to the couch.

"I don't want too."

"Well you were the one that let him spend the night. If it would have been up to me I would have kicked his ass a lot harder than I did."

"I know, but he is my son's father."

"He sure doesn't act like it." Chase barked at her.

"I would love for you to kick his ass some more because that is what he deserves, but…."

"I know…I know…" He interrupted her. "I'm not gonna say anything."

"Thank you."

"But you get to go handle him."

"Thanks…." She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Probably but I love hearing it."

"Well I love you." He kissed her again. "Now go deal with your soon to be ex husband."

Summer walked into the living room where Jeremy was.

"Good Morning…"

"I think you should leave." Summer went right ahead and told him.

"I'm back for good Summer. I want to prove to you how much I love you. I'm not going anywhere this time."

Summer rolls her eyes. He always had to make things a lot harder than they had to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Lexie is in with Richard feeding him. He was so helpless and unable to do anything for himself.

"One more bite…"

Richard shook his head.

"Yes…one more bite…'

Richard shook his head and weakly said, "No."

Lexie sighed. Richard then started pointing to the door. "What?" She turned around to see Eligh standing in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh…" She was so surprised. She ran and hugged him as tight as she could.

* * *

**Alright so there is the start of a new episode. I hope you guys will like it. **

**I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed for the last episode as a whole. It really means a lot to me. And you guys are the reason why I keep writing. So keep them coming. **

**Juzzy88- Thanks for always trying to review. I really appreciate it. **

**AryannaMonroe- Thanks for the the long long review. I love long reviews, and I actually went back and wrote that in just for you. I already had it written, and when you said that was what you would like to see I had to write it in for you. So thanks for that. **

**A Amanda A- Thanks for all the reviews. You always motivate me to continue even if you only say great chapter it still makes me want to write more and more. **

**Readergirl04- Thanks...There is one chapter in this episode with all Lily scenes. I did it that way just for you because I know she is your favorite. So i hope you will like it. **

**Leytonfan3223- Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming- Thanks so much. You always say the nicest things. I really appreciate it so much. And I'm glad I can help with your OTH fix. **


	14. Ep3Ch2 All I Ever Wanted

**Episode 3 Ch.2 All I Ever Wanted **

Lexie and Eligh are in the hall kissing. "God I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I love you so much, and I have a lot planned for you today."

"Oh…well does it start in my bedroom because that's where I would like it start." She laughed.

"It can definitely start there." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. All the other stuff could wait. He just wanted to be with the girl he loved.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy are still standing together. Chase walks in. "Chase please tell him to leave."

"Hi Chase…You like my life?"

"This isn't your life anymore Jeremy." Chase told him. "You gave up this life."

"I want it back. I've changed."

"It's a little too late for that." Summer argues with him. "You should have never had to change in the first place."

"Just go Jeremy…That's what Summer wants."

"I'm not leaving until I get to see my son."

"He's not here. And I don't…."

Before she could finish her sentence Drew walked in the door with Michelle behind him. Instead of running to Jeremy he ran right into Chase's arms.

"I missed you so much Chase."

Jeremy is devastated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny has finally finished cleaning the house. "The place looks spotless Jenny."

"Yeah…"

"Jenny, why don't you sit down and take a break?"

"No…A housewife never has a break. This is my job now Rob."

They hear a knock on the door. "That's my dad." Jenny walked over and opened the door.

Jake was standing on the other side. He now had a beard and looked a lot rougher than he used to. Max was standing beside him. He was now twelve. Jake was holding a beautiful little girl with coal black hair. She looked just like Rosalie. Her name was Rosi.

_Rosalie and Jake are lying in bed together when she starts screaming. She is six and a half months pregnant. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?" _

'_I'm hurting Jake…I think I may be going into labor." _

"_No…it is way too soon for that." _

"_I know, but it hurts…" _

"_I'll call an ambulance." _

_At the hospital Rosalie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but she had lost so much blood that she didn't make it. Rosalie died giving birth. _

_Rosi stayed in the NICU for almost two months until she was healthy enough to come home. Jake was devastated. He didn't know what he was going to do without her, but he knew that he was going to love his children with all of his heart. He wasn't going to let Rosalie down. He was going to be the best father possible. _

Jake never let his grief get in the way of the way he raised his children, and he never would.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan walks into the living room where Brooke is sitting. "So you are leaving?"

"Yeah I have too."

"Yeah I know the drill. You come for a few days, get your daughters' hopes up, and then you leave for another couple of weeks. I'm getting very good at watching you leave."

"Brooke…"

"No…Nathan…save it…I do need to know though what to do about Hunter."

"Just sit and watch…The judge isn't going to give him custody. We have nothing to worry about."

Brooke nodded her head. She wasn't sure that she agreed with him. She could tell that Hunter really loved his unborn child.

"Bye Brooke…"

"Bye Nathan…"

No goodbye kiss…No goodbye hug….This was what their relationship had become, and it was anything but good.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is in her room looking at old pictures. She sees one of her and Daniel kissing. She throws them to the side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth helps Noah with his shirt. "I know you are going to love them."

"Yeah…"

"They are going to make the perfect parents. They've been really good to me."

Noah shook his head.

"And they are going to be extra good to this child. I just know it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily walks into RobertScott Design. "Peyton…"

"She's not…" Spencer stops when he sees Lily. "Here…"

Neither one of them say anything else. They just stare at each other.

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 2. The next chapter is all about Lily and Spencer.**

**Let me know what you think, and I will update soon. **


	15. Ep3Ch3 All I Ever Wanted

**Episode 3 Ch.3 All I Ever Wanted **

Spencer and Lily are still standing face to face not saying anything.

"I guess I should probably congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials." He spoke sarcastically.

"I have to tell you though I thought that the two of you were broken up. At least that is what you told me the last time we were together."

Lily doesn't say anything.

_Lily is at her apartment in Tennessee. She is trying to get some studying done when she hears someone banging on her door. _

"_I'm coming…" When she opened the door she was shocked to see Spencer. She hadn't seen him in three years. They hadn't even talked on the phone. "Spencer…" _

"_Can I come in?" _

"_I guess." She opened the door wider, and he walked in. _

_She wished that she could say he didn't look good, but he looked great. He was sexier than she could remember. _

_They both just stood in front of each other not saying anything. Lily finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I miss you." _

"_That's a little late don't you think? I haven't heard from you in three years." _

"_I guess I've been a coward, but I didn't want to ruin anything between you and Aidan. I heard that he moved here with you." _

"_Yeah he did. He fought for me unlike you." _

"_I wanted to come to the airport." _

"_Then why didn't you? I called you and left a horribly heartfelt message that expressed exactly how I felt about you, but you did nothing. You not showing up showed me that you didn't care." She threw her hands up. "I was such an idiot to think that you really wanted to be with me." _

"_I didn't show up because I was attacked." _

_Lily is surprised. She never expected him to say something like that. _

"_I stopped to buy you some of your favorite chocolates. I was ready and prepared to move to Tennessee with you. I wanted everything with you." _

"_Then why didn't you find me? Why didn't you call me?" _

"_Because you left with Aidan…I never heard the message. I thought that Aidan was your choice." _

"_I thought you didn't love me, and I figured Aidan did love me and we'd be happy together." _

"_Where's Aidan?" _

"_We broke up last month. Things just didn't work out." _

_Spencer moves closer to her. "I missed you so much." _

"_I missed you too." _

_Spencer slowly touches her face and pulls her closer to him. They both lean in slowly and kiss each other. It was like fireworks were going off in the background and all of their dreams were coming true. _

_It had really been a long time coming. _

_Spencer carried her to the bed and they made love like they had never made love before. It was the perfect night. They were finally right where they were supposed to be. _

_The next morning they woke up next to each other. Spencer had been watching her sleep. "You sleep like an angel." _

"_You have no idea what an angel sleeps like." _

"_Well I'm guessing they sleep like you." _

_She smiled, "Are you happy in Tree Hill?" _

"_Yeah…I'm doing great. You know Peyton and I might open a business together." _

"_Wow that's great." _

"_Yeah…I've really turned my life around. I think I did it because I wanted you to be proud of me." _

"_I am proud of you. I always have been." _

"_Are you happy?" _

"_Yeah…I love school. I have great friends, and I have a really good job." _

"_Well you know I could move here if you don't want to move back to Tree Hill." _

"_You just said that you were happy. I can't let you do that." _

"_I'll be happy wherever you are." _

_Lily shook her head. "I think this was a mistake Spencer." _

"_What? Last night was perfect." _

"_Yeah it was, and I missed you so much, but we have different lives now. I can't ask you to move here with me, and I don't want you to ask me to move to Tree Hill. My life is here now." _

"_We can make the distance thing work. If anyone can we can." _

_Lily shook her head again and searched for her shirt. "We can't. If things were different and if I ever move back to Tree Hill then we can be together, but right now we have to live our life separately." _

"_So what was last night?" _

"_I guess last night was goodbye." _

_Spencer couldn't believe what she was saying. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, but we have to live our lives and find ourselves first." She kisses him. "I'll always love you Spencer, but we have to put ourselves first." _

"_None of this makes any sense to me." _

"_Sometimes they don't, but one day it will." _

_Spencer shook his head, "This will never make sense to me, but when you realize that it is me you want I hope you will come back to me because I'll be waiting." _

_Spencer found his clothes and left. He hoped that Lily would move back to Tree Hill so that they could be together. _

"You're back in Tree Hill."

"Yeah…"

"So tell me how the hell you and Aidan went from broken up to engaged?"

"He came back to me four months later and said that he couldn't live without me. I felt the same way. Aidan is a really good guy and we have a great relationship. He proposed to me a month ago and I said yes."

"You shouldn't have said yes." Spencer told her.

"Why? We have different lives. We could have never made it work."

Spencer pulled her closer to him and went to kiss her. The passion and love they felt for each other was still there, and it always would be. He could never stop loving her.

"Spencer," Julie said as she walked into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Lily pulls away from Spencer. "I was just looking for Peyton. If she comes in could you tell her that I'm looking for her?" Lily walks out and Julie stares at Spencer.

She knew there was more to the story than what they were telling her.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? **

**I have a lot in store for this story so I really hope you guys are still enjoying it. **

**Let me know what you thought and I hope to update soon. **


	16. Ep3Ch4 All I Ever Wanted

**Episode 3 Ch.4 All I Ever Wanted **

"So what did I walk in on?" Julie asked Spencer as she walked closer to him.

"Nothing…Lily was just looking for Peyton."

"That isn't what it looked like to me."

"We were just catching up. She was telling me about her engagement. She's really happy."

"Yeah…" Julie didn't believe him.

"Nothing is going on between me and Lily. I love you Julie." He kissed her. "I promise."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake is sitting on Jenny's porch. She walks outside with a cup of tea. "It is kind of cold out here. I made you some hot tea."

"Thanks…" He smiled at his little girl. "You have really turned into quiet the home maker."

"Yeah…well it is my job…This is what I chose."

Jake gave her a look. "Yeah well as parents we have to take care of our children. That is the most important thing that we can do."

"How was the trip?"

"The kids loved it. I hate that we weren't around for Christmas, but I think that we needed to do something as a family."

"Yeah…you guys deserve to be happy again."

"I think we will be again." Jake looks at Jenny and sees that she is staring off in space. "Jen, are you okay?"

"Yeah daddy I'm fine…I promise…I'm just tired. A mother's job is never done."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Keith are shooting hoops and drinking their beer.

"So you and Breanne almost slept together?"

"Yeah well we have had a lot of almost, but we've never sealed the deal."

Jacey and Breanne are sitting on her couch drinking wine.

"You still haven't slept with Jamie? What is wrong with you?" Jacey couldn't believe it.

"I just want to wait."

"What are you waiting on?"

Keith laughs… "You know you've waited this long it isn't going to hurt you to wait any longer."

"I think you guys have waited long enough Breanne. If you love him then you should be with him." Jacey told her friend.

"Well what about you and Keith?"

"This isn't about me and Keith."

"Have you talked to Jacey?"

"I talked to her for a few seconds. Nothing major… Why are we changing the subject?"

"Because the girl you love is back in town."

"Well the girl you love won't sleep with you."

Jamie glared at him.

"This is about you and Keith. I can't believe you are dating someone else."

"I care about Eddie. He has been good to me."

"Yeah but you and Keith are supposed to be together. You were always supposed to be together."

Jacey just smiled. She couldn't be with Keith. She just couldn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh takes Lexie to her favorite restaurant. "I really have missed you so much."

"Well I have missed you too. After this we are going to go to the park and just hang out."

"You are too good to me."

"I'm gonna be good to you forever Lexie. I promise." He held her hand from across the table.

A lot of people couldn't believe that they made the distance worked, but they loved each other, and they just managed to make it work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy and Drew are sitting on the couch. "I missed you little man."

Drew didn't say anything. He just looked at his dad.

"Why don't we go to the park and hang out for a little bit?"

Drew shook his head, "I want to stay with my mommy."

"Oh…"

"Can I go play now?"

"Sure…Drew I love you."

Drew nodded his head and ran off to his room.

Summer just looked at Jeremy. This was all his fault.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stella and Jack Lowery are sitting with Elizabeth and Noah.

"It is so nice to meet you Noah." Stella told him.

"It's nice to meet you guys too."

"Elizabeth is an amazing young woman." Jack told Noah.

"Yeah I think so too."

"Stella has had three miscarriages." Elizabeth told Noah.

"Wow…I am so sorry."

"It's okay…I'm getting a second chance to be a mom because of Elizabeth."

Jack looks at Noah, "I didn't realize that Noah was still apart of your life Elizabeth. I thought the father was out of the picture."

"Um…" Elizabeth didn't know how to answer.

"I just found out about the pregnancy."

"Are the two of you sure that you want to give up your baby? You seem like the perfect couple." Stella noticed. "You seem very in love."

"We are in love. Noah is the love of my life. The baby isn't his. I was raped." She had never told them that before. They look surprised. Noah squeezes her hand so that she knows that he is there for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is sitting on his bed when Clare comes in with Natalie and Lucy. Clare was a beautiful young girl. She was the girl that Andy and Michelle had adopted. She was living in foster care since she was eight. She loved her new life and would do anything to help out whenever she could.

"Daddy…" Lucy ran and jumped on the bed.

"Be careful…" Natalie told her. "Daddy is sick."

"Um Lucas I need to run a few errands. I just wanted to let you know that I was taking the girls with me."

"No…we want to stay." Natalie told her.

"You have to come. I'm sorry."

"You know what Clare you can just leave them with me."

"I don't think Peyton would like that."

"We'll be fine. I'm sure you won't be gone that long."

"No I won't be gone long, but still."

"They'll be fine. I am their father after all."

"Okay I'll be right back. Be good for your daddy."

"We will be," they said at the same time.

Clare walked out of the room.

"Daddy, can you read us a book?" Lucy asked.

"One of your books…" Natalie told him.

"Sure…" He then realized his books were on the very top shelf. He started getting out of bed.

"I don't think you are supposed to get out of bed." Natalie remembered hearing her mommy telling him that.

"It's okay….It's only for a few seconds."

Lucas was having a hard time reaching for the book. He almost had it, but he fell to the ground in pain.

"Daddy…" Natalie and Lucy both screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks into Millie's bedroom. "Hi…"

"Do you not know how to knock?"

"Well if you're going to have that attitude I guess I can just take this phone back."

"What? You bought me a phone?"

"Yeah…" Brooke hands her the phone. "I didn't give you a phone when you asked for it because I don't want you to grow up."

"I'm gonna grow up no matter what."

"I know, and that scares me. I may not be your biological mom, but I love you just the same. I've watched you grow up and it's scary. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me just because you bought me a phone."

Brooke nodded.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Millie."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan walks into his apartment to see that he has several messages.

"Hey Nathan this is Taylor…you know Taylor James…I need you to call me back. It is very important. You are going to want to hear what I have to say."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh and Lexie are walking in the park holding hands. "Oh my God…."

"What's wrong?"

"Look over there…" he points to a woman sitting on a park bench.

"It isn't nice to point."

"She looks like my mom."

"She doesn't look like Brooke."

"No…She looks like my real mom."

The woman sitting on the park bench did have a scary resemblance to Haley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into Red Bedroom Records to see Peyton. "Hey Mia…"

"Oh hey Lily…"

"Is Peyton here?"

"No sorry she didn't come by today."

"She hasn't been anywhere I've looked today."

"She should be here soon. You could wait on her."

"Yeah I need to use her computer anyway."

"Yeah go ahead Peyton won't care."

Lily makes her way to Peyton's computer. She is shocked when she pulls up a page that explains different types of cancers.

Peyton walks in. Lily just looks at her. "Do you have cancer?"

Peyton just freezes.

* * *

**So who is the mystery woman? Tell me what you thought and I'll update soon. There are two more chapters to this episode. **


	17. Ep3Ch5 All I Ever Wanted

**Episode 3 Ch.5 All I Ever Wanted **

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…" Natalie and Lucy were both trying to get their daddy up.

"I'm okay girls. I just my I'm kind of weak okay…" Lucas tried to pick himself up, but he couldn't.

"What's with all the screaming?" Aidan said as he ran into the room. "Lucas, what the hell happened?"

"That's not a good word." Natalie told him.

"Sorry…" Aidan helped Lucas up and back into bed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to read to the girls."

"Well you could have hurt yourself." Aidan fussed at him.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Come on girls we'll go play downstairs." Aidan looked at Natalie and Lucy.

"I want to play with daddy."

"Well your daddy needs to rest….Come on…I'll even play with your dolls."

"Yay…" They both ran out of the room.

"You make me sound helpless Aidan."

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you have to stay well for your family. My Aunt Peyton needs you." Aidan walks out of the bedroom. "I'm coming girls."

Lucas dropped his head in shame. He felt so helpless and unneeded.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well Peyton," Lily had her hands on her hips. "Do you have cancer?"

Peyton closed her eyes. She then made her way to her desk. "Why are you being so nosy?"

"I didn't mean to snoop. I just happened to find this stuff. Now answer my question, do you have cancer? And if you do why are you keeping it from your family?" Lily was upset. She didn't want to lose Peyton. She loved her.

"I don't know."

"You don't know. What the hell does that mean?" Lily snapped.

"I haven't been feeling well for the past few months. I thought it was just the stress, but I found a lump on my lower back. I got nervous. I went to the doctor today and they ran some test."

"Oh wow…" Lily knew that she had to be stressed and scared.

"Yeah I'm so scared Lily…" Lily walked around the desk and took Peyton in her arms.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm here for you Peyton…Everything is going to be okay." Lily tried too console a crying Peyton.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh walks over to the lady that looks like his dead mother. "Who are you?"

Lexie is right by his side.

"My name is Ava."

"Who are you?" The woman glared at the young couple.

"I'm Eligh Scott…"

"Oh as in Nathan Scott…" She knew exactly who Nathan was.

"Yeah…Why do you look so much like my mom?" Eligh was confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan was still on the phone. "That doesn't make sense Taylor."

"It is the truth Nathan. She looks just like Haley."

"Why didn't I ever know about her?

"Because my dad and her dad got into a big argument when we were really young…We used to play with each other and then it just stopped. Ava called a couple of weeks ago saying that she wanted to get to know us. Well she wanted to get to know Haley's family. She's headed for Tree Hill."

"What?" Nathan couldn't believe it. "There is no way that this woman looks like Haley."

"She looks almost identical to her. Haley never even met her. Ava was my age. I don't even know why she is so interested in your family, but she is."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer finally has Jeremy out the door. "I love you Summer. I know that I haven't showed you that in a very long time, but I do love you. I want to show you that now."

"You're right Jeremy. It has been way too long. And it's way too late to make up for it."

"I'm gonna fight for you."

"Like I said it is way too late for that….You can have Drew for the day Saturday."

"Thanks…"

With that Jeremy left. Summer was relieved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is on the phone with Cliff. "I miss you too baby."

"I love you, and I'm going to come to Tree Hill as soon as I can."

"Good because I can't do this without you. I need you."

She was still looking at pictures of Daniel while talking to Cliff.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey and Breanne are still talking. "So are you really over Keith?"

Jacey shrugged and then sighed. "No…of course not…Keith was my first love. I'll always love him."

Eddie overhears the entire conversation when he walks into the living room. He turns and walks upstairs without letting them know that he heard them.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella has taken Elizabeth to the back bedroom. "I know that I should have probably told you guys why I was giving up my baby, but I didn't want you not to want her because I was raped."

"We want her Elizabeth. That's not the question at hand. The question is do you still want her?'

"What?"

"Don't give your child up just because you were raped." Stella touched her on her leg. "You are beautiful young woman Elizabeth, and it scares me to think that you may regret your decision."

"I'm not going to regret my decision. I know that you are going to be good to my daughter."

"I will always love her, but I can see it in your eyes you've changed your mind."

Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"And that is perfectly okay with me because I know that you will be a good mother. You may be young, but you have a lot of love in your heart, and I can tell that you will love this child no matter who her father is."

Elizabeth felt tears falling from her eyes.

"I think that young man in there would make a very good father to this baby."

"But you want a baby."

"We'll get a baby, but your baby isn't ours, and it never will be. She's all yours."

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't know."

"I do. I know you can do this. And I think you want to do this."

Stella hugged Elizabeth. "You are going to be a wonderful mother never doubt that…ever…"

"You will be too." They both smiled at each other. Elizabeth knew deep down that she would never be happy if she didn't keep her child. She would always wonder what if, and that is no way to live a life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There is one more chapter after this one. Let me know what you think.**


	18. Ep3Ch6 All I Ever Wanted

**Episode 3 Ch.6 All I Ever Wanted **

Elizabeth and Noah are sitting alone on the couch. "What if I can't do this?"

Noah rubbed her stomach. "We can do this."

"The plan was to hide out and give my baby up. And now after all of these months I've changed my mind."

"You're a woman…women change their minds all the time…"

"I can't believe that you are okay with this. I mean this isn't your child."

"She is my daughter…She will always be my daughter…."

Elizabeth kissed Noah. "I just don't want you to have any doubts."

"I've never had any doubts when it came to you." He smiled. "I've known since the moment that I met you that you are the one for me, and I want to be with you no matter what."

"I want to be with you too Noah. I want it all with you. I always have and I always will. But this isn't going to be easy…It hasn't been easy for the last eight months. I'm always scared and I'm always crying…I mean that could be the whole hormone thing, but I think it has to do with being raped too."

"I'm gonna be here for you. I love you and I love our baby." He rubbed her stomach. "You never have to worry about that. I promise."

She smiled and kissed him. "It is so good to have you back in my life. I missed you so much."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey walks into her bedroom and Eddie grabs her wrist tightly. "Eddie," she squealed in pain.

"You better love me more than you love Keith Scott. I am the one for you, and you better not forget it."

He let go of her wrist. "I don't want to have to punish you Jacey. I love you."

Jacey nodded as a tear fell out of her eye.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie walks into the house to find a note waiting for him on the counter. "Jamie, come upstairs…I have a surprise for you…in my bedroom….Love Breanne…." Jamie smiled. He didn't know what she had up her sleeve.

He walked upstairs to her bedroom. He slowly opened the door to find Breanne dressed in black lingerie. Jamie smiled.

"Hi…"

"Hey…what's going on?"

"I realized today that I love you James Lucas Scott, and I guess I was afraid of getting my heart broken with you, but I know that it has never been about sex for you. I know that you love me, and I'm ready to be with you in every possible way."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jamie moved closer to her.

"You are everything that I have ever wanted." She pulls him into a kiss and they fall onto the bed.

"I love you Breanne," he whispers in her ears.

She smiled and continued to kiss him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into the bedroom she shares with Lucas. She still has tears in her eyes, and Lucas can tell that she has been crying.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at work?" He began to worry about her.

"I didn't really go to work. I had an appointment today."

"At school…Are one of the kids in trouble?"

"No…I um was at the hospital…I had some test run."

"What kind of test?" He sat up in the bed. He was really worried about her.

"I might have cancer Lucas, and I am scared to death." She rested her head on his chest. "I need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay. You can't save me from this Lucas. What are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna save you. Somehow….someway…I'm going to save you." Lucas told her with confidence. Saving her was his job. He had to save her from this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into her bedroom to see all the boxes are gone. "Where are my things?"

"I took them to our house."

"I can't go."

"Why not?" Aidan was concerned. He was always afraid that she was going to break up with him. It was just a feeling that he got.

"Peyton might have cancer, and she needs me to help out with the kids."

"Oh…"

"Please don't say anything. No one else knows, and she doesn't want to make a big deal about it, but I need to stay here."

"Okay…but I found the perfect church for our wedding, and I have a date too."

"Okay…well when is it?"

"In about a month…I know it is soon, but I'm ready to be your husband. I'm ready to be married to you. I love you."

"Okay…a month it is…" Lily kissed him. "I want to be your wife as soon as possible."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie is looking through her and Spencer's things when she finds a letter addressed to Lily. She reads and tears fall from her eyes. "Oh my God…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Breanne are lying in bed together. "Was that everything you ever thought it would be?"

"It was so much more. God I love you."

"I love you too, and I don't regret what we did tonight. I know the two of us are meant to be together."

"Can we be meant together a few more times?"

She giggled and pulled the covers over their heads.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You're my mom's cousin?" Eligh was still trying to figure out things.

"Yeah…I didn't really know her, but I've heard about her. I've heard about your dad too."

"Yeah…All of this is just really weird to me."

"I know it is, but we are family. I want to get to know my family." Ava had other plans, but she knew she had an advantage because she looked so much like their mom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ava is probably after you."

"Taylor not everybody likes married men." Nathan told her.

"Ha, ha…Nathan…I'm serious….I think she is going to try to ruin things for you. That's just who she is."

Nathan sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke walks into RobertScott Design. "Peyton…Peyton…"

"Hi," Julian walks out of the back with a bottle of wine.

"I thought you were in New York."

"I'm back."

"Why are you drinking?"

Julian sat down on the couch and motioned for Brooke to join him. She did. "I'm thirty-five years old and I never thought my life would end up this way. I'm so lonely. I should be married with kids."

"You I know I'm married with kids, and I'm just as lonely as you are."

He hands her a bottle of beer that he has on one of the tables.

"Drink up…"

"Thanks," Brooke takes the bottle. "To drinking away the pain." She wants to make a toast.

"I'll never be able to drink it all away, but I can sure in the hell try."

_Lily's voiceover, "And sometimes we are so far away from the person we are supposed to be." _

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so that is the end of episode 3. I know the Ava thing is confusing, but she is Haley's cousin and she looks almost identical to her. Sometimes that happens. But as you will see she's after a lot more than just knowing her family. **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**Nathan feels an immediate attraction to Ava. **

**Brooke finds comfort in Julian **

**Lily goes dress shopping with Summer and Jenny. **

**Keith has a hard time on his first day at teaching. **


	19. Ep4Ch1 No Boundaries

**Episode 4 Ch.1 No Boundaries **

"_The world just continues to get weirder and weirder by the minute." Brooke's voice can be heard. _

"Brooke it's the truth." Eligh was trying to explain things to Brooke.

"It can't be. Haley didn't have a twin."

"Well her cousin looks just like her."

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. "Then why didn't we ever know about this before?"

"I don't know, but she looks so much like her it is kind of scary."

Brooke just shook her head.

"She's also coming by Brooke. She wants to meet you." Lexie told her.

Brooke didn't need to hear this. She didn't need any more drama to deal with.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah are sitting in her apartment. "So how many months do you have left?"

"One month…" she smiled.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah I know, and I have nothing that a baby needs. I was supposed to be giving her up."

"Are we going to home or are we going to stay here? Because to tell you the truth anything you want to do I'll be okay with it."

"I'd like to go back to Tree Hill. We're going to have to come up with a cover story."

"I think we should tell everyone that we had broken up when you found out about the pregnancy, and you were just going to give the baby up for adoption, but I came begging for you back and found out you were pregnant. We can tell them that we reconciled and decided that we couldn't live without each other." Noah smiled at her and rubbed her stomach.

"You really have thought of everything."

"I know that this is going to be complicated, but nothing has ever been easy with us." He kissed her and she jumped a little. She still had a little fear of being touched a lot. "It's okay. I will never hurt you. I promise."

"I know…" She half way smiled. "I just still have some trouble."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. You know there are people out there that you can talk too."

"You want me to go see a shrink?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm not crazy. I went through something traumatic." She yelled at him. Her emotions always seemed to get the best of her. She stood up slowly. "I'm not going to a shrink. I don't need a shrink. Shrinks are for psychos." She walked into the other room, and he sighed. He just wanted her to feel better. He was just trying to help.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton drops her make-up bottle and it falls to the floor. Lucas heard the crash. "Is everything okay in there?" She heard his voice yell from the bedroom.

"I'm fine Luke."

"Peyton…"

She walked into the bedroom.

"I think maybe you should stay home today."

"I can't stay home Luke. I have a busy day ahead of me. I have to go to work."

"I know you're freaking out because I am too."

Peyton sat on the bed, "Like you said Luke…if I have cancer we will handle it."

He pulled her to his side and held her in his arms. "You're right. We will get through this."

"I'm just so scared."

He placed his hand gently on her head. He wanted to make this better for her, but he couldn't. He couldn't save her from this. There had to be away that he could. He had to do something to make her better. It was his job as her husband.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith sits in his dad's old classroom. "Wow…I can't believe I'm a teacher." He said to himself. "I can do this. I know I can." He kept telling himself. He had never really been this nervous in his entire life, and that was crazy because he almost went to jail and could have been a teenage father. But teaching a bunch of kids was a very scary thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily looks at the calendar and marks off her wedding day. She can't believe that she is going to be married in a month. "Wow…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke braces herself as she opens the door. "Whoa…" The kids were right. She looks exactly like Haley. She had darker hair than Haley had when she died, but that didn't make her look any less like Haley.

"Hi…" Ava spoke. She could tell Brooke was in a trance.

Nathan walks in behind Eligh and Lexie. "Oh my God," was all he could say.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey is in her bathroom trying to cover up the bruising.

Eddie walks in and startles her. "Are you ready to look at the apartment I found?" He said as nice as he possibly could.

She nodded her head. Sometimes he made her completely and totally nervous. She was afraid to say too much.

"Well hurry up," he said much harsher. "I hate waiting on you."

* * *

**Here's the start to episode four. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed for episode 3. I really appreciate it so much. **

**LeytonLove123: Don't worry about being late. I'm glad you took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. I don't really want to say to much, but most of your questions will be answered soon. And Elizabeth keeping the baby was always part of my plan. I just had to throw a little drama in there. **

**Juzzy88: Thanks for leaving so many reviews. They make me happy. **

**A Amanda A: I like Jamie and Breanne together too.**

**LukeandLorelaidanes: Brooke/Nathan/Julian/Ava thing is going to be interesting. At least I think it is. I don't know what you will think. You will have to let me know. But you are usually pretty good at figuring me out. **

**Suze18: She's not alive. I tried to figure out away to do that, but I couldn't because of the way i wrote her death. You are right on with the Aidan stuff. **

**Jolleke24: There is more to come for Lily and Spencer. I promise. **

**Readergirl04: I'm trying to spice things up. If there is anything you would like to see happen let me know. I like any feedback I can get. **


	20. Ep4Ch2 No Boundaries

**Episode 4 Ch.2 No Boundaries **

Nathan, Ava, and Brooke are sitting on the couch. Nathan can't take his eyes off of Ava. Brooke notices it.

"I can't believe how much you look like Haley."

"I know. It is crazy. I saw a picture of her, and I knew that I had to meet her family." Ava smiled.

"You guys look like you could be twins." Nathan thought.

"We're cousins. I'm older than Haley. I never got to meet her, but I'm sure she was an amazing woman."

"Yeah she was amazing." Nathan said.

Brooke was feeling left out. "Nathan, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Brooke…"

"Please…"

"Fine…I'll be right back Ava."

Brooke and Nathan walk into the kitchen. "What?" He looked at her.

"I didn't know you were coming home. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet Ava. The assistant coach is going to coach the next game for me."

"Well I'm glad a complete stranger could make you come home seeing on how you're on family can't." Brooke threw her hands up in the air. "I've got to go to work. Have fun with Ava?" Brooke walked upstairs to get her things.

Nathan just shook his head. He couldn't win for losing with Brooke. All they ever did was fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter is at his locker grabbing his books. Clare walks up behind him. "Hey…how was your break?"

"Not long enough," he slammed his locker shut.

"Ewe…someone is in a bad mood."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"I'm sorry. Are things not going good for you and McKenzie?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I've got to get to class." Hunter walks away leaving Clare confused. They had been friends since Andy and Michelle had adopted her. She didn't understand why he was mad at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bells rings and Keith anxiously awaits his first English class.

The kids start piling in, and all the girls stare at Keith as if he is some kind of god.

"He is so cute," one girl whispered to another, but Keith could hear what they were saying.

"I know…And totally close to our age."

Keith laughed as they continued to whisper about him.

"Alright hey guys…I'm Keith Scott…You guys can just call me Keith…You don't have to call me Mr. Keith or Mr. Scott…My dad is Mr. Scott…"

"So that's why you got the job?" Keith heard a guy in the back speak up.

"Excuse me…"

"Well I just think that they wouldn't have given someone like you this job if you weren't related to the former teacher."

"Shut up Tanner," one of the girls hit him on his arm.

"It's the truth. I think my parents are going to be a little upset with a criminal teaching me English."

"I'm not a criminal."

"You've killed two people." Tanner was very cocky, and seemed like a real jerky jock.

Keith didn't realize that his past was going to come back to haunt him. "That has nothing to do with my teaching skills."

"We'll see."

"If you can't learn to keep your mouth shut I might have to ask you to leave."

Tanner smirked, "Yeah right….Murderer…" He laughed and shared a high five with the guy sitting next to him.

Keith shook his head. He now knew that he was going to have a hard time with that kid.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily, Summer, and Jenny are at a wedding dress shop. Jenny's little baby boy, Nicholas, is with them. "I can't believe you are already looking for a dress." Jenny thought that she would wait a couple of months.

"Well we're getting married in a month."

"Lily that's crazy…" Summer looked at her.

"That isn't crazy. I love Aidan, and we're ready to be married."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Lily gave them a look and decided not to answer their question. She shouldn't have too. "Can you guys just help me find the perfect dress?"

They nodded their heads.

"What about getting your dress from Clothes over Bros?"

"I would love a Clothes over Bros original but Brooke is so busy lately. I've just decided that I'll look somewhere else and if I don't find anything then I'll just turn to Brooke."

They both nodded again. They were afraid that she was making a big mistake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks into RobertScott Design to talk to Peyton. She needs some friendly advice.

"Hey Brooke," Julian greeted her.

"Oh hey Julian," she was hoping not to see him. "Where's Peyton?"

"She's working at Red Bedroom Records today."

"Oh…" Brooke turned around.

"Actually Brooke I'm kind of glad that you are here. I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat for lunch."

"Um…I don't Julian."

"Oh come on…..I like talking to you."

"Okay that's fine…" Brooke wasn't sure if she should, but she guessed she would try. It wasn't like her husband wanted anything to do with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah knocks on Elizabeth's door but she doesn't say anything. "Elizabeth, can we talk?"

She doesn't say anything.

"Lizzie…" He walked in, and he didn't see her. "Elizabeth…" He walked into the bathroom and Elizabeth was on the floor holding her stomach. "Elizabeth, oh my God…"

"Help," was all she could say.

* * *

**Okay what did you guys think? Is Elizabeth going to be okay? What about the baby? Please review. **


	21. Ep4Ch3 No Boundaries

**Episode 4 Ch.3 No Boundaries **

Keith shakes his head as the bell finally rings. The kids all head to the door, but a beautiful blonde stays behind. "Hi…"

"Hey," Keith was taken by her beauty. She was a cutie.

"I'm Stephanie…"

"Right…Sorry I just had a bad class."

"You'll get better. I think that you did a very good job and don't worry about Tanner. He's kind of an ass." Stephanie smiled and tossed her long blonde hair.

"Thanks Stephanie."

"No problem Keith…I can't wait for your next class…Just remember don't worry about any of the guys, and the girls well they all think you are a total babe. And I think you are a hero."

"I'm not a hero."

"I read the paper, and I know you're story. You are definitely a hero. So don't worry about anything."

Keith smiled.

"Well I'll see you later." Stephanie walked out of the classroom. Keith thought she was a very sweet girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob is in his classroom on a break when Julie walked in. "Hey…"

"Hey Julie, what brings my favorite kindergarten teaching cousin to my neck of the woods?

"My teaching assistant is watching them. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay…I'm all ears."

She sat down in one of the desk. "I think that Spencer might be cheating on me."

"What? I thought you guys were really in love."

"Lily is back in town, and it scares me that Spencer is still in love with her."

"I don't really know anything about the whole Spencer and Lily thing, but I do know that he loves you. And if you think that he is still in love with Lily then you should talk to him about it."

"Oh… well I found this." She shows him the letter.

"Oh wow..."

"Yeah kind of sucks..."

"I'm sorry, but maybe you should just talk to him. It could be a misunderstanding."

"Yeah I highly doubt that."

"Well you aren't alone in the relationship drama."

"What's going on with you?"

"I think there might be something wrong with Jenny."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny is looking around the Bridal Store with Nicholas in tow.

"Hey Jenny, could you come here?" Lily called her from across the store.

Without even thinking about it Jenny walked to where Lily was and left baby Nicholas all by himself.

Lily has tried on a beautiful dress. "Do you guys like it?"

"Yeah, but it is so not for you." Summer thought.

"Yeah I think you should try something else."

"Okay…" Lily looked around. "Jenny, where is your son."

Jenny looked around. "Oh…um…"

They then heard Nicholas crying.

"Oh my gosh," She wasn't even panicked. She walked slowly to where she left him. "Guys he's okay…See he's fine…Mommy's here baby boy…" She picks him up from his stroller. "See everything is fine."

Lily and Summer looked at each other. They were worried about her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey is at Clothes over Bros when her phone starts ringing. "Hello…"

"Hey…" Keith smiled. He still loved hearing her voice. "I know that I probably shouldn't have called, but I really need to see you."

"Okay…"

"Could you come to the school?"

"Yeah no problem…we're not really that busy here."

"Thanks Jacey…I know I can always count on you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Julian are having lunch together.

"You are a very beautiful woman." Julian was really laying on the charm.

"Thanks Julian…"

"I wanted you to know that I really loved talking to you last night…I've been kind of lonely lately."

"Yeah well I have too. I'm a married woman who barely sees her husband."

"Do you miss him?" Julian wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer of that question.

"I used to miss him, but lately I'd rather not see him. All we ever do is fight."

Julian nodded his head. He was actually glad that she felt that way. He had always thought that Brooke was beautiful.

"I feel like everything is falling apart for us, and it is just not fair. Our kids deserve more than that. Hell I deserve more than that." Julian reaches across the table and holds her hand.

"I'm here for you Brooke."

For the first time in a very long time Brooke felt comfort in Julian's touch. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Nathan was supposed to be the one that made her feel safe, but he hadn't made her feel that way in a long time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan and Ava are eating in the park. "This is my most favorite thing to do." Ava told him.

"Yeah my little girl likes to have picnics in the park."

"You could have brought her with you."

"She's at school." He couldn't take his eyes off of Ava. "You look just like Haley. It is unbelievable."

"Yeah…And I really hope that we can get to know each other. I want to know everything about you." Ava flipped her hair.

Nathan just couldn't get over her appearance. It was mind boggling.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Noah is holding Elizabeth's hand. "Noah I'm scared."

"I know, but everything is going to be okay." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Ugh…" She screamed. "It hurts."

The doctor walks into the room. "Well Miss Scott I've got to tell you that your little girl is ready to come into the world."

"It's too soon."

"I know that it is a little sooner than we thought, but I think if you go ahead and have her that everything is going to be okay. I think she is going to be a perfectly healthy little baby girl."

"Okay…" Elizabeth nodded her head. "Okay…"

Noah squeezed her hand. "You're going to do good."

"Call my mom…I want my mom…." She screamed in agony.

Noah nodded his head. He couldn't believe everything was happening so fast. He just found out about the baby less than a week ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie walks into her home that she shares with Spencer. "What are you doing here?" Spencer was surprised to see her.

"I took the rest of the day off. I couldn't concentrate."

"Why?"

"Because the guy I love is in love with someone else, and I know it. Spencer I know that you still love Lily, and I can't live like that."

* * *

**Drama, Drama, Drama...Did you guys like it? I'll update soon. I promise. **


	22. Ep4Ch4 No Boundaries

**Episode 4 Ch.4 No Boundaries **

"I don't know what you are talking about Julie. Lily and I were over a long time ago."

Julie shook her head, "You guys have never been over and you never will."

"She's marrying someone else."

"Yeah…"

"Julie I love you."

"You love the idea of having me. Spencer we both know that I'm not the girl for you."

"I don't understand. I thought everything was good between us."

"It was until I found this." She shows him the letter she found. "You probably should have sent it. That's what you are supposed to do with letters."

Spencer looks shocked.

"I love you, but you have never ever said some of the things that you said about her in this letter to me. Not even once. I can't help but think I was a rebound considering you had sex with her right before we got together."

"Julie…"

"I will never be Lily, and we should probably stop kidding ourselves." She had tears rolling down her face.

Spencer didn't know what to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Summer are sitting on one of the benches in the Bridal Shop. They are waiting on Jenny. She had to go change Nicholas.

"So do you think that something is up with Jenny?" Lily was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Yeah…There has to be something wrong with her. She didn't even seem to care that she left her two month old son all by himself."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. She's your other best friend."

"I know, but I don't want her to get mad at me."

"Well maybe she's just tired. It could have been a little slip up or something."

"I don't know. I hope things will get better. If not I'll talk to Rob."

Summer nodded… "Well you better get to trying on some more dresses if you are going to find the perfect dress to wear on your wedding day to the man of your dreams."

Lily just smiled. Aidan was the man of her dreams. That's what she kept telling herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey walks into Keith's classroom. "Wow…I remember when your dad used to teach this class."

"I know. It is kind of creepy."

"Yeah…so what's up?"

"My past is still haunting me."

"What happened?"

"One of the jackass guys in my first class told everyone that I was a murderer."

"Keith you were protecting your family. Neither shooting was your fault. You are a great guy Keith Scott, and these kids are very lucky to have you as a teacher. Don't be afraid…Just teach them what you know, and I know you are going to be great." She smiled.

She always knew exactly what to say. "I'm really glad I called you."

"Yeah me too…" She smiled, "And if you need me I'll kick the jerk's ass."

They both laughed. "I might take you up on that offer."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks down the hall of the hospital. She drove as fast as she possibly could to get to her daughter.

Peyton was greeted by Noah. "She's waiting on you. She's in a lot a pain."

Noah had called her, but she was still unsure of why he was even there. "Where is she?"

"Right in there…"

"Thanks…" Peyton rushed past him and into her daughter's room. "Hey sweetheart…"

"Mom…."

Peyton holds her hand. "It is okay baby girl…Your mama is here now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan walks Ava into her hotel room. "Today was a lot of fun Nathan."

"Yeah it really was. Just let me know if you need anything while you are in Tree Hill."

"I will."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"I'm hoping permanently. You know if things go my way I'll be here for a while."

"Good…I know this is what Haley would want."

"Yeah I think she would want this too. We're practically like twins."

"Yeah…"

Ava could tell that she had Nathan right where she wanted him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julian takes Brooke back to COB. "I had a lot of fun with you today. I hope that we can do it again soon." Julian leans into kiss her, but Brooke pulls away.

"Wait…Julian I can't." She holds up her ring finger. "I may not be happily married, but I still am married."

"Right…"

"I'd like to be friends though."

"Yeah me too," Julian was disappointed, but he could still see her cracking. He was after all charming.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is in the delivery room with Elizabeth while she gives birth to her little girl. Peyton pushes her hair out of her eyes. "You're doing great pretty girl."

"Agh…." Elizabeth screams.

"Just one more push Elizabeth…you can do this….just one more push…." The doctor told her.

"I can't do it." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"You can do this Elizabeth. You are the strongest girl I know, and you can do this. Just one more push…"

Elizabeth gives it one more push.

"Here we go…" The doctor held up her little girl.

"Here's your daughter..."

"Oh wow…" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful."

"She sure is." Peyton smiled at her beautiful granddaughter as they wrapped her up and handed her to her mother. Peyton couldn't believe that Elizabeth would be giving her up soon. She didn't know that Elizabeth was keeping her daughter. Peyton just wanted to remember the beautiful moment forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yay. I love babies. A lot. Let me know what you think. Only one more chapter left of this episode. **


	23. Ep4Ch5 No Boundaries

**Episode 4 Ch.5 No Boundaries **

Back in Elizabeth's room Peyton holds her granddaughter for the first time. "Elizabeth she is absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah I kind of like her."

"Where are her adoptive parents? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Um no…"

"Did Noah not call them? He's the one that called me. I didn't know that he knew about your pregnancy."

"He just found out, and mom you have to promise that you aren't going to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I'm keeping my daughter."

"Really?" Peyton was pleasantly surprised. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah…I don't know why I ever thought I could give her away. She's amazing and as far as I am concerned Noah is her father, and he always will be." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter in Peyton's arms.

Noah walks into the room. "They said I could come in and see my daughter."

"You guys know that there are going to be a lot of questions."

"We're gonna handle them mom. We're gonna handle them together."

"She's perfect Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. She thought so too.

"Can I hold her?" Noah asked Peyton.

Peyton looked at Elizabeth and then back at her granddaughter. "Of course you can. You are her father after all." She handed Noah the baby and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Mom, are you okay with my decision?"

"It was always your decision to make, and after my last visit I had a feeling that you were going to keep her. What's her name going to be?"

"Well Stella, the woman that was supposed to adopt her, once told me that she wanted to name her Emma. It was a family name or something, and I always thought it fit. She also asked me what I wanted her middle name to be, and I wanted it to be Peyton. I thought Emma Peyton was the perfect name for the perfect baby."

Noah looked at the girl he was going to love as his daughter. "Emma Peyton Colby…that's a perfect name."

Peyton was honored to have her granddaughter named after her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is in the dressing room at another boutique. They had been to so many, and she had yet to find the perfect dress. She looked in the mirror to reveal the dress she was wearing. It was absolutely perfect. It was a halter dress with tiny beads all around the neck. It was really simple and flowed to the ground.

"Guys I think this is the one."

She walked out to where the girls were. "Whoa," Summer was the first to speak. "That's perfect."

"Yeah I thought so too. I feel kind of like a princess."

"I think Aidan is going to love it."

Lily smiled, "I think he will too. I know I do." Lily knew she had found her perfect wedding dress for the perfect man. She was going to marry the man of her dreams in that dress. That was her plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie hands Spencer the letter. "You are a beautiful writer. You use your words so perfectly when you are writing to her or about her."

"Julie…please let me explain…."

"There is nothing left to explain. I talked to Rob. He says that I could live with them until I can find another place."

Spencer looked at her confused. "I don't want you to leave."

"And I don't want to be second, but that is what is going to happen if I stay with you. If you didn't still love Lily you would have thrown the letter away. You wanted me to find it."

"I'll put you first. I want to be with you."

"I never stopped loving you, and I wish that I would have made it to that airport because I know we would be together. We have always been meant to be together. I have to say I loved that night we spent together, and I think that we can make this work because I don't know who I am without you." Julie stopped and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry just isn't good enough Spencer. I love you, but I'm not her." She grabbed her purse. "You should fight for her. Every girl wants a Prince that will fight for her. Your Lily's and I'll find mine one day."

"Julie…" he didn't know what to say. Nothing he said was going to make things better for him.

"I'll get my things later when I know you want be here." Julie walked to the door and took one last look at Spencer and then left.

Spencer sat down on the couch and looked at the letter. He thought he had thrown it away, but he didn't. He should have.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walks into COB. "Hi…" Brooke says as he walks closer to the desk.

"I just came by to tell you that I'm going to be in Tree Hill for a while."

"Oh…"

"I need to spend sometime with the kids."

"Right…and you probably want to spend sometime with Haley's look a like."

"She's a nice girl."

"Yeah…"

"Brooke…"

"Nathan just go home and be with the kids. I'm busy here."

"We should talk."

She shook her head. She didn't want to talk. "I really am busy. Just go home."

Nathan shook his head. They really needed to talk. Along the way they stopped communicating, and it wasn't good for their relationship. He sighed and walked out of the store. They had major problems, and they needed to stop avoiding them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey baby…have you talked to the doctor yet?" Lucas asked as he answered the phone. "Do you have cancer?" He was anxious to know the results.

"No I haven't talked to the doctor yet. I probably should have called to tell you that Elizabeth just gave birth to your granddaughter."

"What?" Lucas couldn't believe it. "Isn't too soon?"

"The baby is perfect. She weighed six pound two ounces. God Luke I can't wait until you see her. You're gonna love her."

"Peyt…sweetie I'm never going to get to see her. Elizabeth is giving her up for…."

Peyton interrupted. "She changed her mind. She's keeping the baby, and she and Noah are going to raise her."

"I can't…"

"I know it is a lot to take in, but it was her decision to make."

"Did she name her?"

"Emma Peyton," Peyton smiled. "I can't wait for you to see her."

"Me either…Tell Elizabeth I love her."

"I will."

"I love you too, grandma…." He laughed.

"Ha, Ha Grandpa....I love you too." Peyton smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay….give my granddaughter a kiss for me."

"Okay…I will."

Peyton hung up the phone, and it rang as soon as she hung it up. "Hello….yes this is she…Okay…yeah…oh my God….thank you so much…" Peyton let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…"

Peyton didn't have cancer. She was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. For a day that could have been bad it had turned out pretty good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey walks into her bedroom and Eddie hits her in the face. "Oh My God," she screams out. "What was that for?" She cried out.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the store."

He hit her again. "I went by the store. You weren't there. So I'm going to ask you again where were you?"

"I went to see Keith."

Eddie grabbed her wrist. "You better start listening to me or it isn't going to be good for you."

Jacey has tears in her eyes as Eddie throws her on the bed, and walks into the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith calls Jacey and gets her voicemail. "Hey I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. My other classes went better, and I think that things are going to be okay. Just call me later. Thanks again. Bye Jace." Keith hung up the phone. He had a feeling that she still loved him, and he knew that he still loved her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so there is the end of another episode. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see happen. **

**Spoilers for Episode five: **

**Two weeks later. **

**Elizabeth and Noah have some explaining to do when they bring their daughter home for the first time. **

**Lily and Aidan spend sometime together, but she lies to him about Spencer. **

**Peyton has trouble with the kids.**

**And Brooke and Nathan make two decisions that could change everything. **

**Please Review....**


	24. Ep5Ch1 The Great Unknown

**Episode 5 Ch.1 The Great Unknown **

Two Weeks Later…..

Elizabeth and Noah stare at their beautiful baby girl. "I can't believe she's two weeks old."

"She looks just like you Elizabeth."

"Good…she's supposed to look like me…I am her mother after all."

"Are you sure we can handle this?"

"Yes…we've packed all of my things, and we have waited two weeks to make sure that we have everything figured out…I'm ready to get back to Tree Hill."

"Yeah me too…I'm just a little worried."

"Why are you worried? Everything is going to be okay. At least that's what you keep telling me."

"I have this feeling that my mom is going to ask a lot of questions, and what if she doesn't believe me?"

"She's gonna believe us, and I think she is going to love her granddaughter." Elizabeth picked up her daughter. "Yeah baby girl….everyone is going to love you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton is downstairs with Lily cleaning up Elizabeth's old room. They are going to be living in the two rooms connected by the bathroom. Lily will be staying in her bedroom. The very downstairs also had a living area and pool table. It was like a small apartment.

"I still can't believe Elizabeth had a baby. Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"I already told you Lily." Peyton smiled at her. She had been over the story with all the kids in the family several times in the past two weeks. It was of course a lie, but the truth was just too much for everyone to handle.

"I know. I just wow…You and Luke are grandparents."

"Yeah we are, but Emma is going to call me Nana not grandma…I am way too young to be called grandma."

Lily laughed. "Once I move out they can do something really cool to my room."

Peyton shook her head. "Lucas will never let anyone touch your room. You will always have a bedroom in this house."

"That's good to know."

Lily continued to help her clean up the room and put new sheets on the bed. They also decorated the nursery for the baby. They wanted everything to be perfect for Elizabeth and her new family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter was in Math class until someone came in and said that their was someone there to see him.

When Hunter walked outside he saw a very pregnant McKenzie waiting on him. "What are you doing here? You should be at home resting." Hunter was mad that she was out of the house. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I just wanted to see you."

"Yeah I highly doubt that." Hunter rolled his eyes. "I know why you are here. You aren't going to do anything to change my mind. I want to raise my child. It is my responsibility."

"I can't do it."

"Yeah well I'm not you, and you know my dad might not be around much now, but when I was little he always told me that you never say that you can't do anything and you always take responsibility for your actions because no one else can."

McKenzie just stared at him not saying a word.

"You may not be willing to do that, but I don't want anyone else to raise my child." Hunter sighed, "I'll see you in court."

McKenzie was scared. She just wanted her baby to have a good life, and she was afraid that Hunter would be unable to give that to their child. She knew she wasn't ready, and she didn't know how he could possibly be ready. They were both just way too young.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is at work, and Julian walks in with her morning coffee. He had started bringing her coffee every morning about two weeks ago. They had become close over the past two weeks. Julian was hoping that it would turn into something more, but Brooke just liked the company. He made her feel special and important again, and that was all she ever needed.

"Wow those sketches are looking pretty good."

"Thanks…I feel like I've been here all night."

"Well then you need to take a break. How about we go to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Julian…." She wasn't sure that she trusted herself.

"Come on its just dinner, and you need a break. You work way too hard."

"Fine…" Brooke agreed. "I do need a break, and the kids are going to be with Deb tonight."

Julian smiled. He was hoping tonight would be the night that Brooke finally realized what she wanted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ava and Nathan are eating breakfast together. "You know what, Nathan?"

"What?"

"I really have enjoyed getting to know you." Ava smiled. "You are an amazing man Nathan Scott."

"Thanks Ava…You are pretty amazing too…You know you are a lot like Haley…I know you look like her, but you have good heart just like she did." Nathan smiled. He loved spending time with Ava because of her resemblance to Haley, but he also loved her personality. She was a good woman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer is at Michelle and Andy's house. He spent the night on the couch. "Thanks for letting me stay over. I just didn't feel like being at home alone."

"Do you miss Julie?"

Spencer nodded his head, "Yeah…"

"You want to know what I think?" Andy asked.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me anyways."

"I think that you miss having someone around. I don't think it is Julie that you miss."

"Andy…"

"Spencer I think you should listen to him." Michelle told her son. "I know that you loved Julie, but you have always loved Lily."

"Lily is getting married." Spencer hated even thinking about it.

"Yeah but not for two more week. You need to fight for her." Michelle touched her son's shoulder. "You may not win, but at least you tried. That's all that matters Spencer."

Spencer nodded his head. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just needed to figure out things.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan walks into Lily's bedroom carrying one single red rose.

Lily smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"This is for you." He handed her the rose. "I was hoping that we could spend the day together. Will you spend the day with me Lily Scott?"

"Yes I will Aidan Sommers." She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her. "Or we could just stay in." She laughed, and kissed him again.

* * *

**Okay so here is the start of episode five. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed for the last episode. I really appreciate it. **

**LeytonLove123**

**Juzzy88**

**A Amanda A**

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**Saints and Sailors- I'm glad that you caught up on all the parts. Thanks for reading my stories. I really appreciate it. And I can tell you that there is a lot to come for Jacey and Keith. **

**Let me know what you thought. And if there is anything you would like to see happen in the future. **


	25. Ep5Ch2 The Great Unknown

**Episode 5 Ch.2 The Great Unknown **

Peyton is at work when Spencer walks in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Peyton laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just got here like five minutes ago."

"Oh good," Spencer sat down at his desk.

"I've been so busy lately. I barely have time to think." Her cell phone rings. "See never a spare moment for breathing." She answered the phone. "Yes…what?...Again…Okay…I'm on my way."

"What happened?"

"Lucy is sick again." She made finger quotations when she spoke. Peyton had picked Lucy up three times in the past couple of weeks, and it was getting old. "Life as a mother is never over."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella walks into the café after her first eight a.m. class. She hated school, but it was part of her punishment. She wanted to go to the café to get some coffee and doughnuts.

She walked to the counter and bumped into Daniel. They just stared at each other. They hadn't seen each other in a very long time. Daniel thought that she was still as beautiful as she was before. He had missed the smell of her perfume and her beautiful smile that could light up a room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny is at home with her son Nicholas. Wesley is in his bedroom playing. Nicholas won't stop crying.

"Come on Nick…please stop crying…Mommy is tired of hearing it." She bounces him around, but he won't stop crying. "Please….I'm so sick of the crying…" She lays him down in the basinet with him still crying. "Just Shut Up!" She screamed as Julie walked back into the house. She was living with them.

"What are you doing here Julie?"

"I left some of my art stuff behind."

Jenny smiles and picks Nicholas up. "If you enjoy living here you will forget what you saw."

Julie just looks at her. She knew that something was wrong with Jenny, but she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that whatever it was she had to tell Rob. He needed to know about his wife.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton carries Lucy into the house and sits her on the couch. "Mommy I don't feel good." Lucy faked a cough.

"I know baby girl." She was pretty sure that Lucy was lying.

Lucas slowly walked downstairs. The doctor told him that he could walk around a little, but he could not under any circumstances stress himself out. Peyton still didn't let him get out of bed too much. He was still in a lot of pain.

"Hey what are you two doing home?"

Peyton looks at Lucas. "Lucy isn't feeling well."

Lucas walked over and sat next to Lucy. "Is my little girl not feeling good today?" Lucas felt her head. "You don't feel like you are running a fever."

"I just don't feel good daddy. Can we go upstairs and watch TV?"

"Sure…You go ahead, and I'll be upstairs in a minute."

"Okay daddy," Lucy ran upstairs like nothing was wrong with her.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "You do know that nothing is wrong with her?"

Lucas nodded his head as Peyton sat down beside him and touched his knee. "We have to talk to her."

"She just wants to spend sometime with me. I don't blame her."

Peyton rolled her eyes. Lucas had a soft spot for his little girls. "She can't think that this is okay."

"We can talk to her later. Can't I please just go watch some TV with her?" Lucas gave her the puppy dog face.

"Go ahead, but when I get home from work we have to talk to her."

"Okay deal…" Lucas smiled, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and stood up. "I love you Peyton, and I am so happy that you are going to be okay."

Peyton smiled, "Me too…I was so scared that I had cancer."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah…yeah…" Peyton gave him a kiss. "Go watch TV with your faker of a daughter."

Lucas laughed and smiled. It was good to know that she was going to be okay, and he was going to have her in his life for a little while longer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan and Lily are sitting on his kitchen floor having a picnic. "This is the best picnic ever." Lily smiled.

"I thought you might think so. I know you love picnics."

"Yeah I think they are so sexy."

"I think you are sexy." He grabbed her hand and pulled her body closer to his. "I love you so much."

"I know you do. You tell me that all the time."

"Well I'm going to tell you how much I love you every single day for the rest of our lives." He kissed her forehead. "I'm not only going to tell you, but I'm going to show you."

Lily smiled.

"I know I've said if before Lily, but you are my whole world, and I know that we are supposed to be together for ever."

"I know that too." Lily smiled and he kissed her lips slowly letting it linger.

"You are never going to have to worry about anything. I am going to take care of you forever." He rubbed his hand up and down her back sending chills down her spine. His touch was mesmerizing and his kiss was even better.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah are standing outside of Andy and Michelle's house with Emma Peyton. "I am officially freaking out."

"We have to do this. We don't have any choice."

"I know, but they are going to want to know why we kept it a secret for two weeks."

"We are going to tell them exactly what we rehearsed. We're in this together." She smiled. Noah knocked on the door. Michelle opened the door.

"Noah…"

"Hey mom…"

"What's going on?"

"Well mom I think you should meet your granddaughter, Emma Peyton." Noah smiled and pointed to his daughter who was sitting in her stroller.

Michelle's mouth popped open. She couldn't believe it. She was confused.

* * *

**Alright so there is chapter 2. Let me know what you thought. **


	26. Ep5Ch3 The Great Unknown

**Episode 5 Ch.3 The Great Unknown**

Elizabeth and Noah are now sitting down in front of Andy and Michelle. "I didn't even know you were pregnant."

Elizabeth was looking at her baby girl. "I wasn't going to tell anyone about my pregnancy."

"Why not?" Andy wondered.

"Elizabeth and I had broken up right before she found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell me either."

"I was going to give my baby up for adoption. I didn't want my baby to be raised in a broken home but then Noah found me, and we realized that we loved each other more than anything in the world. I knew that if I had him by my side everything would be okay. He's a wonderful father."

"We know that it is going to be hard, but I love Elizabeth and I love Emma."

"Can I hold her?" Michelle asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course you can. She has been waiting to meet her grandma." Elizabeth hands Emma over to Michelle.

"She is so beautiful Elizabeth. She looks just like you."

Andy smiled. "She's amazing."

"Yeah we think so too." Elizabeth smiled and Noah held onto her hand.

"Where are you going to live?"

"We're gonna be staying with my mom and dad until we can find a kid friendly apartment to live in."

Andy nodded. "You could always stay here if you want too."

"It's okay. My mom fixed the downstairs for us, and Lily will be moving out pretty soon so."

Michelle couldn't take her eyes off of Emma. "I'm upset that you guys didn't tell us that you were going to have a baby. I would have liked to have had sometime to make up a nursery for when she stayed with us. I also would have liked to have been there when she was born. Why did you wait two weeks?"

"Um the doctor didn't want us to travel with her so soon after she was born. And he wanted to do a check up and have time to refer her to someone else." Elizabeth realized lying wasn't very easy.

"And we're sorry mom. We just wanted to make sure that this is what we wanted."

"And this is definitely what we want." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. This was definitely what she had always wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy and Drew are at the park. Jeremy picked him up from Daycare, and he wanted to go to the park so that they could swing on the big boy swings.

"This is so much fun." Drew screamed as his daddy continued to push him.

"Yeah buddy…I love pushing you on the big boy swings."

"Yeah so does Chase."

Jeremy nodded his head.

"He does a lot of things with me."

Jeremy hated when Drew talked about chase.

"I wove him."

Jeremy noticed that Drew's face lit up when he talked about Chase.

"Mommy woves him too."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He stopped pushing Drew and walked in front of the swing to stop it.

"I want to swing."

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Otay," He frowned.

"Would you like it if maybe your mommy and I lived together?" Jeremy knew he probably shouldn't ask him, but he knew that he would be happy. They hadn't lived together since Drew was born. "It would be like we were a family."

"I already have a family."

"Huh?"

"With Chase and mommy….I like just playing with you sometimes." Drew told a hurt Jeremy. "Can you push me now?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said sadly. He had ruined everything all those years ago.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks back into RobertScott Designs. Larry is there waiting on her. "Hey baby girl…"

"Hey dad…How long have you been here?"

"About an hour…I thought you would be here, but you weren't."

"Sorry dad…I had to take care of Lucy."

"Is she sick again?"

"She's pretending. Lucas and I are going to talk to her tonight." She looked at her dad, and she could tell that he was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Come on dad….There is obviously a reason why you are here."

"I'm worried about McKenzie."

"Yeah Brooke is worried about Hunter."

Larry shook his head. "Don't talk about him." He wasn't Hunter's biggest fan.

"Dad…Hunter and McKenzie made some mistakes, but Hunter isn't the only one to blame."

"I know that, but he should just drop it. I don't know why he doesn't want to put the baby up for adoption. That is the best thing to do for everyone."

"Dad I…." Her phone started ringing. "I have to take this. Hello…Yes…What?....Okay…I'm on my way…"

"What's wrong?"

"We're going to have to finish this conversation later. Natalie got into a little trouble at school."

"Our Natalie…she's usually very good…"

"Yeah well I guess she decided she didn't want to be good anymore… I'm sorry about McKenzie, but Hunter should have a say in his baby's life too. It isn't fair not to give him a say. At least he is taking responsibility for the things that he did." Peyton grabbed her things and walked out of the business. Larry just stood there. He still thought that Hunter should give up his parental rights. They were kids. They weren't ready to raise a child.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella and Daniel are sitting in a booth at the café. "So how's your modeling career?"

"Right now it is nonexistent. My mom is making me go to college."

"What's your major?"

"I don't have one yet. I'm just taking my core."

"Oh…"

"I really want to be back in New York."

"Yeah well I'm glad you are back in Tree Hill. I missed you."

Isabella smiled, "I missed you too, Daniel, but New York is my home."

"Yeah…Do you want some hot chocolate? I know it is your favorite."

"Sure that'd be great."

Isabella smiled. Daniel was still a good guy. She hated that she broke his heart all those years ago. She had just left Tree Hill without even saying goodbye. She wrote him a note and that was it. She figured goodbye would just be too hard. She had regretted that decision from the moment that she did it.

"Here you go…"

"Thanks Daniel…But I should probably just go."

"Wait…I want to know why you did it. I want to know why you just left me without saying goodbye."

"I said goodbye in the note."

"Yeah I know what the note said. I'll never forget the note." He reached for his wallet and pulled it out. "I kept it."

"Oh…"

He began to read the paper, "I have to follow my dreams and you aren't apart of those anymore. This is goodbye forever." He shakes his head. "I thought this was some kind of joke or something. I thought I was being Punk'd. But you never came back and you never called."

"I'm sorry Daniel. I just I needed to live my life on my own."

"Yeah that didn't work out so well for you."

"That was a low blow."

"So was this," he holds up the note. "But I still love you."

Isabella doesn't say anything. Daniel shakes his head again. "I'll see you later."

"Daniel…I thought we could hang out some more."

"When you stop lying to yourself then maybe we can hang out." Daniel walks out of the café.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie finds Rob in his classroom. "Hey do you got a minute?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I left something at the house today and when I went back to get it Jenny was yelling at Nicholas because he was crying. I thought she was going to hurt him."

"Julie you don't know what you are talking about. Jenny would never hurt our children. She loves them."

"There is something wrong with her, and you should probably get her some help."

"Julie…" Rob didn't want to believe what she was telling him.

"I'm moving out."

"You don't have to do that."

"Jenny practically told me that I had to do that if I told you what I saw. I love you Rob that's why I'm telling you that your wife has some issues."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know but I'll find a place. But please just talk to Jenny."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan and Lily are lying in bed together. "I think I love this house." Lily laughed.

"I think I love you."

"You better because I'm about to be your wife, and you'll be stuck with me forever."

He kissed her. "I think I'll be okay with that."

Her phone started beeping.

"Oh don't answer it."

"It may be Peyton. I have too." Lily flipped open her phone and read a text message that said please meet me at the boat house…Spencer…

"What is it?"

"I have to go. Peyton needs me, but I'll be back I promise." She hated lying to him, but she wanted to see Spencer.

"You better…."

"I will…" She gives him a kiss and then searches for her things.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth walks into Keith's classroom holding Emma. "Oh my gosh is that my niece?"

"Say hello to Uncle Keith, Emma."

Keith takes Emma into his arms. "Oh wow…I can't believe my sister had a baby and I didn't even know that she was pregnant."

"I know. I'm sorry, but everything was just complicated."

"Yeah I know a thing or two about complicated."

"What's going on?"

"The kids here hate me. They think I'm a murderer."

"I'm sure that's not true." She smiled. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I suck at this."

"I think you are doing a pretty good job holding her." She laughed.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah…well I'm really happy for you Elizabeth…Where's Noah? He is the father isn't he?"

"Yeah of course he is. He's waiting on us. Dad hasn't met Emma yet."

"Oh well she is going to have him wrapped around her little finger. Yes you are…" He smiled at Emma.

Elizabeth smiled. She loved seeing them together. "She already loves her Uncle Keith."

"Yeah well her Uncle Keith already loves her."

"Well I was wondering if you would take on two titles in her life." Keith looked at her. "I'd really like it if you would be her God Father too."

Keith smiled, "Of course I will."

Elizabeth was happy. Everything was going to be okay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Natalie walk upstairs to see Lucas and Lucy watching TV.

"Natalie what are you doing home?"

"Go take a seat on the bed Natalie." Natalie did as her mother asked. Peyton turned off the TV.

"What happened Peyton?" Lucas asked again.

Peyton walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lucas. "Well Natalie got caught biting today."

"Natalie," Lucas said in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry daddy. I won't do it again."

"Why did you bite?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good answer Natalie." Peyton warned her.

"I wanted to come home, and I didn't know how to pretend to be sick." Natalie told her parents and twin sister.

"Is that what you have been doing Lucy?" They already knew that she was.

Lucy nodded her head. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

Lucas felt bad. He had been so sick that he hadn't been able to spend much time with them.

"Well pretending to be sick and biting someone is not allowed."

"We know." They spoke at the same time.

"I love you two very much, and I'm sorry that I have been so sick. I promise when I get better we are going to spend a lot of time together."

"So no more faking and biting. Is that understood?" Peyton looked at them sternly.

"We understand."

"Good…We love you."

"We love you too."

Lucas felt so bad that he wasn't able to spend much time with his little girls. He was going to change that somehow. He had to.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan and Ava walk into her hotel room. "You know I may need to go apartment hunting."

"Are you planning on staying for good?"

"I think I could be persuaded. Nathan…"

"Yeah…"

"Can you give me a reason to stay for good?"

Nathan just stared at her not really knowing what to say.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions. Lucas meets his granddaughter in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. **


	27. Ep5Ch4 The Great Unknown

**Episode 5 Ch.4 The Great Unknown **

Lucas is now in his bedroom by himself. He hears a knock on the door and Elizabeth walks in holding Emma.

"Oh wow…"

"Look a there Emma it's your granddad."

Elizabeth walks over to his bed and hands him Emma.

Lucas is amazed. "I thought holding my own children was amazing, but this is pretty much the best feeling I have ever had." He had a tear in his eyes.

"Yeah well she's pretty great."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too daddy."

"I was worried about you keeping her, but I see now that I have nothing to worry about."

"I know that it is going to be hard, but I can handle it. I love her so much."

"That's what it feels like to be a parent. It is the best feeling in the world, and the good part about it is that it never goes away."

"Good because I never want it too." Elizabeth smiled at her dad and Emma. Lucas was mesmerized with Emma. This was the best feeling in his life, and he didn't care how she was conceived. He was going to love her with all of his heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel is at his apartment thinking about Isabella. He answers the door to see that Isabella has found him.

"How did you know that I lived here?"

"Lucky guess…"

He rolled his eyes.

"I asked your mom. I've made a lot of mistakes Daniel."

"Yeah…I agree."

"But loving you wasn't one of them. I was just so young and so in love, and I needed to experience life."

"I didn't think experiencing life was making the front page of trash magazines."

"That isn't what I wanted, but that's where I ended up. We both needed to grow up Daniel."

"Yeah well it looks like I did, but you didn't."

"No I still have a lot of growing up to do, but I still care about you."

"All you have to say is that you want to be with me, and I'll forgive you."

"It isn't that easy."

"It is for me." Daniel placed his hand on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian walks into COB with a picnic basket.

"I thought we were going out later."

"Yeah I thought about that, and I decided that I didn't want to wait."

"Oh…"

"I thought we could have a picnic here. You don't look too busy."

"Today has been a slow day."

'Well then you can close early, and we can spend sometime together."

"Julian…"

"Brooke I think that you work too hard. Everyone needs a break every now and then."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right." He sat the picnic basket down. "I just want you to relax."

He walked behind her and started massaging her back. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah…that feels really good."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob walks into his house to see Jenny sitting on the couch. "Hey where are the kids?"

"They are both asleep. Today has been a pretty easy day for me. How was your day?"

"It was fine…Jenny I'm worried about you."

"Rob…Ugh…Julie talked to you didn't she?"

"Yeah…."

Jenny sighed. "Nothing happened…I promise you everything is okay."

"Jenny maybe you should see someone…"

"There is nothing wrong with me…Rob you have to believe that I'm okay. I was just tired and that's all Julie walked in on."

Rob didn't say anything. He knew that something was wrong with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy and Drew are walking up to Summer and Chase's apartment. "You know if you want to Drew you could stay with me tonight."

"No I have to stay with mommy and Chase. They always read me a bed time story."

"Oh okay…"

"I had fun with you today."

"I had fun with you too buddy."

Summer opened the door.

"Mommy…" Drew jumped into her arms. "I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too buddy." Summer just looked at Jeremy. "Thanks for picking him up."

"No problem…anytime…I love you Drew."

"I love you too."

Summer put Drew down. "Why don't you go play?"

"Okay mommy."

Summer looks at Jeremy. "I'll see you later."

"I want to get to know him. He's my son, and I want to be there for him."

"It's a little late for that." Summer closed the door before Jeremy could say anything else.

He had many regrets where she was concerned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

McKenzie walks into her house to see Larry waiting on her. "What did you do today?"

"I just needed sometime to think."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my baby and how I want it to have a better life than I can give it."

"I think you are making the right decision, but there is a chance that Hunter will get custody."

"That can't happen. That isn't what I want."

"I just want you to prepare yourself for that."

"I have, but that isn't going to happen okay. It just can't happen." McKenzie walks upstairs. She didn't want Hunter to get custody.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter is at the library studying when Clare walks in. "Hey," she whispers. "I thought I might find you here."

"Yeah well I've got to keep my grades up."

"Hunter, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. I'm scared to death."

"It's okay to be scared Hunter. You are about to be a father. That's a big deal."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I know that I want to do it. I owe my child that much."

"I think that is the bravest thing I've heard. I wish all parents were like you then a lot of kids wouldn't end up on the street or feel alone. It may not be easy Hunter, but you'll get through it. And I'll help you in anyway that I can."

"Thanks Clare…I know I can always count on you."

"Always," she smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julian and Brooke are in her office eating sandwiches.

"I think this is kind of romantic." Julian told Brooke.

"Yeah it is." Brooke agreed.

"I know you always pull away, but just let it happen Brooke." He leans in and kisses her. Brooke kisses him back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ava and Nathan are still in her hotel room.

"I think you should stay." Nathan told her. "You have family here, and I think Haley would want you to get to know us all."

Ava walks closer to him. "I think I should stay just to get to know you."

She pulls him into a kiss. Nathan kisses her back.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily walks into the boat house. Spencer is waiting on her.

* * *

**Okay please let me know what you thought. Looks like their might be some drama ahead for Brooke and Nathan. **


	28. Ep5Ch5 The Great Unknown

**Episode 5 Ch.5 The Great Unknown **

Nathan pulls away from Ava. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm married."

"But not happily." Ava informed him.

"I'm gonna change that."

"Nathan…"

"I think you should leave if you are only here for me, but if you are here to get to know your other family then you should stay. That is completely up to you. Now I have to go."

Ava couldn't believe it. She thought she had Nathan right where she wanted him. She had only come to Tree Hill because she saw Nathan on TV and realized that they were family, and she looked like his dead wife. It was the perfect plan all she had to do was get rid of his wife and she would never have to worry about anything ever again. Her plan had failed.

………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke pulls away from her kiss with Julian. "No…"

"Brooke I know we have a connection."

"I can't do this Julian. I'm married." She had tears in her eyes.

"But he's never around."

"That doesn't concern you Julian. You are a great man, but you can only ever be my friend…You can't be anything else to me…Only my husband can do that." Brooke has tears in her eyes. "Yes we are lost and confused, but I will always love him, and I want my marriage to work. We have kids to think about and once upon a time ago we built something really great together. I should...you should go...I've got to find my husband."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Spencer are just staring at each other. "I'm here so what did you want."

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that Aidan is the man of your dreams and that you can't imagine your life without him. I want you to tell me that you are happy and that being with him is what you want."

Lily looks down. "I'm happy."

He touches her chin and pulls her head up so that their eyes meet. "Look me in the eye."

"Aidan is the perfect man. He has always loved me Spencer. And I know that I told you that we could be together if I was in Tree Hill and things were different, but I love Aidan. He makes me happy and he is the one for me."

Spencer closes his eyes and then opens them to look at her. "Then there's my answer. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then there is nothing left for me to say."

"I…I should um probably go. Aidan is waiting for me."

"Yeah…just promise me that you'll always try to be happy."

"I will…you have to promise me the same thing."

"I'll never be happy without you." Spencer gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the boat house.

Lily kept telling herself that she was happy with Aidan and that was all that mattered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel and Isabella are lying in bed together. He strokes her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"This shouldn't have happened."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dating someone else now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

Isabella nodded. "He's been really good to me and…"

"And nothing Isabella…You know I thought you were with someone else, but when you didn't say anything I thought that we could be together."

"I'm sorry."

Daniel shakes his head. "You are not the same girl that I fell in love with. You are not the same girl that saved me. And you know what I'm not the same guy that you saved. You made me a better person but somewhere along the way you lost yourself." Daniel stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'm guessing you will be gone when I get out."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer, Chase, and Drew sit down to dinner. They are all laughing like a big happy family.

Jeremy watches on from the window and realizes that Summer and Drew don't need him. They already have everything they ever needed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch together. "You know we have a beautiful house, but I am so sick of it."

Peyton laughs, "I know but the doctor said that you aren't ready for that much freedom."

"I know, but I just need a change of scenery."

"Well now you will get to spend sometime with your granddaughter."

Lucas smiled, "I can't believe that we are grandparents. It is a wonderful feeling."

"Yeah…I look at Elizabeth and she is just so happy, and I thank God for that everyday because I worried about her so much."

"I know. I did too, but Elizabeth is stronger than all of us. She's a good kid."

"She's a young woman now." Peyton and Lucas smiled. Their little girl was all grown up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah admire Emma. Noah kisses her. "Thank you for letting me be apart of this. I promise to be a good father to her."

"I know. That's why I'm letting you be apart of it." They continue to stare at their baby. "I can always count on you and so can Emma."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan is still waiting on Lily. She walks in. "Hey I thought maybe you would just go back to Lucas' and Peyton's."

"I thought about it, but I need to tell you something."

"Okay…what's wrong?"

"I love you."

He smiled, "I know that silly. I love you too."

"But I need to tell you something that I don't think you're going to like."

Aidan just stared at her. She seemed really upset.

"You remember that when we were in Tennessee we broke up for a while."

"Yeah I regret that decision. I was so stupid."

"Yeah well Spencer came to see me right after it happened, and I slept with him."

Lily can tell that Aidan is hurt by this new piece of news. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but we were broken up. I know you probably hate me…"

"We were broken up."

"Huh?"

"You slept with him while we were broken up. That has nothing to do with our relationship now. We have a good relationship, and we are strong together."

"Yeah…"

"I love you Lily, and I'm not going to be mad about something that you did while we weren't together."

"Okay…"

"And I still want to marry you Lily Scott."

"I want to marry you too. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I'm glad you told me. But that is all in the past and all I care about now is our future together." He kissed her. Lily couldn't believe that he wasn't mad at her. He should be mad, but he wasn't. That's what was so good about Aidan. He was just a good guy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks into her house to see Nathan waiting on her. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I know. I just you are usually out or asleep when I get home."

"Yeah well we need to talk."

"Okay…" Brooke walked closer to him. "We've been needing to do that for a long time now."

"I've made a lot of mistakes Brooke."

"We both have Nathan."

"I kissed Ava."

"Oh…" Brooke was about to tell him that she kissed Julian but he interrupted her.

"But it didn't go any farther than that and it was only one time."

"Why didn't go any farther? Do you have feelings for her? I mean she does look like the woman that you loved for so many years."

"She may look like Haley, Brooke, but I didn't let get any farther than that because she's not you. Yes I loved Haley with all of my heart, but you are the woman for me now, and Ava could never add up to you no matter how much she looked like Haley."

He wipes tears away from Brooke's eyes. "I haven't been a very good husband or father lately, but that is going to change. I love you and I love this family, and I'm choosing you. I want to make things better between us. If that is what you want."

Brooke nodded her head. "I've made mistakes too, Nathan. I kissed Julian, but I couldn't do anything else with him because he wasn't you. He made me feel good again, but he wasn't you."

"I'm so sorry…I should have never let any of this happen to us. I should have been a better man."

"This is a start…we can start over…"

He kissed Brooke for the first time in months. The touch of his lips against hers felt wonderful and perfect in everyway. They had a lot to work on but this was a step back to normal for them. He just held her in his arms for as long as he possibly could.

* * *

**Okay so there is the end of Episode 5. What did you guys think? Let me know. **

**Here are some spoilers for episode 6: **

**Lily and Aidan decorate their new house.**

**Summer and Chase remember how they got together, and Summer gets the biggest surprise of her life. **

**Hunter and McKenzie go to court, and someone makes a surprising plea for Hunter. **

**Jamie and Breanne can't keep their hands off each other and end up embarrassing themselves. **


	29. Ep6Ch1 Duty Calls

**Episode 6 Ch.1 Duty Calls **

Hunter is at his apartment staring in the mirror trying to tie his tie. He has a suit on. Today was probably the most important day of his life. He was going to fight for custody of his unborn child, and he hoped that it came out the way that he wanted it too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan wakes up in his bed. He and Brooke had actually spent the night in the same bed. All they did was sleep, but at least it was a step up for them.

Brooke walks out of the closet fully dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Your son has to appear in court today."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"I think you should go. He needs you."

Nathan shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Why not, Nathan?" Brooke sighed. "I thought you wanted to change."

"I do want to change, but I don't agree with the decision that he is making. He's not ready to be a father."

"I hope you change your mind because whether or not you agree with his decision you are still his father, and he still needs you." Brooke walked out of the bedroom hoping that Nathan would change his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie and Breanne are lying in bed together. Her bedroom had become their bedroom. "You know I think I have forgotten what sunlight looks like." Breanne joked.

It seemed like they spent most of their time in bed together. They really didn't because they had Carter to raise, but whenever they could they wanted to be intimate with each other. They had a lot of time to make up for, and when they were together everything felt so perfect and so right.

"Yeah well we have to go out today. My brother is fighting for custody."

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that. We should take a shower together."

"Yeah that's not going to work….We would definitely be late if we did that."

"I can't believe your brother is actually fighting for custody. Most guys would run at the thought of a child."

"Yeah but my brother isn't like most guys. He's different, and I hope that the judge will see that today."

"Well we better get ready so you can watch your brother win custody of his unborn child." Breanne kissed him.

"Five more minutes won't hurt us…" He fell on top of her kissing her lips, and she giggled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

McKenzie is staring at her stomach in the mirror. "Wow…"

Laura walks in and touches her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not. Not this time Laura."

McKenzie was almost positive that things would not get better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter answers the door to see Brooke.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be." Hunter looked around Brooke. "Dad didn't want to come?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get him to come."

Hunter shrugged, "It's okay. I didn't figure he would come anyway. At least you're here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of Haley. "I don't know what to do with Hunter."

"Yeah you do."

He turned around to see Peyton standing at the door.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?"

Peyton walked further into the room. "Do you remember when we were dating?"

"Yeah I was an ass."

"Yeah you were," Peyton smiled. "But after we broke up you fell in love with Haley, and she was the best thing that ever happened to you. She made you a better man."

"Yeah I know that. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You grew up after you fell in love with a good woman. Hunter is already a strong, smart, young man. He is exactly what you and Haley wanted him to be. You have done good with him, and you may not agree with his decision, but just think about what Haley would do if she was here."

"She'd be by his side."

"Yeah she probably would, but where are you?"

Nathan sighed and looked at Peyton. He knew that she was right.

* * *

**So I always like Peyton and Nathan scenes. I almost forget sometimes that they even dated. **

**So what did you guys think? Alot of this episode has to do with the trial, but there are still a few other things happening. Lily will be in the next chapter I know a lot of you guys like her so I tried to keep her in most of the chapters, but she didn't fit in this one. **

**I'll update soon I promise. **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last episode. You guys make me so happy. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: You are right I get baby happy, but I feel like it goes with the stories. I'm not gonna tell you if you are right or wrong about Summer but you may be surprised. I did like your idea though. It was pretty good. And I think by the end of this part we should know who the Emma's dad is. I would love to hear your thoughts on who you think it is. Your ideas may be so good that I end up changing my original plan. **

**LeytonLove123: I promise the lily/aidan/spencer love triangle is coming to an end very soon, and once it ends it will never happen again. So whoever she chooses I can tell you that for the most part they will stay together. You may be on to something with Jenny. **

**Suze 18: I have to agree with you. I feel sorry for Spencer too. Lily just needs to make up her mind and stop hiding her feelings. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much for always trying to leave a review. I really appreciate it. **

**Saints and Sailors: I took your advice with Nathan and Brooke. I'm hoping they can work things out. **

**Juzzy88: Thanks for leaving a review whenever you can I really appreciate it so much. **

**BugsyM39: I'm glad to hear that you read my stories and you like them. It always feels good to have someone like your stories. So thanks...**

**Let Me Know What You Thought!!!!**


	30. Ep6Ch2 Duty Calls

**Episode 6 Ch.2 Duty Calls **

Lily walks into the house that she will soon share with Aidan. "What do you have in your hands?"

"Well," she smiles. "I bought some paint and some decorations. I thought we should make this place ours since I will be moving in as soon as we are married."

"Oh…well that sounds good to me," he took the paint out of her hands and sat it down. He then wrapped his arms around her body. "This should be fun."

"Yeah I thought so."

"So you picked out all the colors?"

"Yes and I know that you are going to love them."

"I love anything that you do." He kissed her.

"You better…"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer walks into the bedroom and starts kissing Chase.

"What is this for?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you, and since you have the day off my dad is going to keep Drew for us. I just want to spend sometime with you." She kissed him again.

"You know I was just thinking about how I fell in love with you."

"I think about that all the time. I'm so glad that we found each other after all those years."

"I thank God everyday for you and Drew. You guys really made me whole again, and I know this is so cliché but I don't know what I would do without you."

_Summer was at the café. Drew was in a crib in the back. Her dad had given her a job after Drew was born. He told her he would help in anyway, but she wanted to do it on her own. _

_Chase stopped by the café for a late cup of coffee. He was spending the weekend studying. He loved playing basketball, but he had really found himself at college. He cared more about his grades and his career than he did basketball. He realized that he didn't need basketball to make him happy. _

"_Hey Summer," Chase smiled at her. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" _

"_Sure…" _

"_Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at home? It is kind of late." _

"_Yeah well Drew doesn't mind. He'll wake up in about an hour and a half, and I'll close down then, and we'll go home. I don't want to disturb him. It's hard to get him asleep lately." _

"_My mom said that you do an amazing job with him." _

"_I have to do a good job with him. I'm all he has." Summer told him the sad truth. _

_Chase walked over to the door and put up the closed sign. _

"_What are you doing? I just told you I wasn't leaving." _

"_Are you hungry?" _

"_Yeah but I can eat later." _

"_I'll cook you something. You're a good mom Summer, but you deserve a little pampering too." _

"_When did you get so nice?" _

"_I'm not really sure, but I'm sure if I hang out with you enough I'll be even nicer." _

_Summer smiled. That was when it all began for them. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks into TRIC to see Jake waiting on her. "You know you are very lucky that I'm here because this is usually the last stop I make during my day."

"I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I'm trying to be strong for my kids, but I'm having a hard time. I miss Rosalie so much, and I don't know how I'm going to get over it."

"I don't know if you ever will, but I do know that Rosalie would want you to be happy and to celebrate what the two of you shared. That's really all you can do." Peyton hugs him.

She had really been there for him after Rosalie's death. He didn't know what he would have done without her friendship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eddie stops by COB to see Jacey. "Eddie I am really busy here."

"I know. But I was hoping you blow your job off today. I'd like to spend the day with you."

"We can't. I have to work. Brooke took the day off, and she needs me to stay here today."

Eddie bit his lip and looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "You're going to regret this when you get home."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter walks into the courtroom. Brooke is behind him. Jamie and Breanne walk in together. "Hey little brother…"

"Hey…"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah I've never been this nervous in my entire life."

"You're gonna be a great father Hunter. Any judge is going to be able to see that."

McKenzie and her family walk into the courtroom. Hunter can barely look at her. He couldn't understand what she was thinking.

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 2. It was kind of short, but there is more to come. I promise. **


	31. Ep6Ch3 Duty Calls

**Episode 6 Ch.3 Duty Calls **

Hunter and McKenzie are standing in front of the judge. "Okay I'm going to give each of you a chance to plead your cases. I want each of you to tell me why you deserve to have me on your side." He looked at both of them, "Miss Sawyer you may go first."

McKenzie took a deep breath and then she spoke, "I want my child to grow up with responsible and loving parents. I have no doubt that Hunter would be a good father, but we're only sixteen years old, and we aren't ready for the responsibility of a child. We can't give this baby everything it needs. I want to give my baby up for adoption because I know that there is a couple out there that is going to be good to it and love it, and that's all I can ask for."

"Mr. Scott…."

"I may be sixteen years old, but I was able to make the decision to have sex and I should be able to make the decision to keep my child. I don't want my baby to have to wonder why its father didn't want him or her. I know that it isn't always going to be easy, but I can do this. I can be a good parent to my child." Hunter looked at the judge. He didn't know if he had said the right thing, but there wasn't anything else he could do but wait.

Brooke kept her fingers crossed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton walks into RobertScott Design. Spencer is sitting at the front desk waiting on her.

"What's wrong?" She could sense that he was upset about something.

"I um have a really difficult decision to make and not a whole lot of time to make it in." Spencer confessed.

"What kind of decision?"

"I got a call from a guy in Los Angeles. He has seen my work, and he thinks that I should come work for him."

Peyton shakes her head no.

"This is an unbelievable opportunity for me. I would be taking pictures of celebrities."

"But we have this business together. We're partners."

"I know that, but with everything going on Peyton I think it might be for the best."

"I really hope that you don't go, but I'm not going to tell you not too. I don't want to hold you back. Like you said it is a very good opportunity."

"Yeah I probably won't get another one like it."

"But I also think it would be a mistake if you left for the wrong reasons." Peyton just looked at him. Spencer didn't say anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is painting one side of the living room, and Aidan is on the other side. "I can't believe you chose red."

"I like red."

"Yeah I guess I like red." He walked behind her without her even knowing. "I like it on you better though." He takes his paint brush and slides it down her back.

"Oh no you didn't," she turns around with her paint brush. "It is so on." She takes her brush and slings paint at him. "You better run."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summer is home alone and a ten month old Drew won't stop crying. "Come on sweet baby mommy is so tired. Could you please stop crying for me?" Drew didn't stop and then someone started knocking on the door. "I'm coming." _

_She opened the door to see Chase standing in front of her with some ice cream. "Chase," she was surprised to see him. _

"_You said whenever I was in town I could stop by and we could talk." _

"_Yeah come in…Drew is just being a handful tonight. Sometimes it is hard to do by yourself." _

"_Here…let me try…I do have a little sister." _

_Summer handed Drew over to Chase and he soon stopped crying. "Wow…You are good at this." _

"_I think he just likes me." _

_He rocked him for a few minutes and then sat him in his crib. _

"_I probably should have called first." _

"_No…I'm glad you stopped by." She looked at the ice cream. "I love ice cream." _

"_I know." _

_He grabbed two spoons. "Who needs bowls?" _

"_You are so right." Summer grabbed one of the spoons. "So what's on your mind?" _

"_I've been thinking about a lot lately, and I'm more confused than ever." _

"_Well you know you can always tell me about it." _

_Chase sighed, "I took drugs because I wanted to be the star basketball player and now here I am playing the best basketball of my life. I'm making a name for myself, but I realized that basketball was never really what I wanted."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I just wanted to succeed at something. I just wanted to feel important, and I'm doing that without basketball. I have all A's. I know all of my teachers, and I don't think that I want to play basketball for the rest of my life." _

"_Wow that's a big step." _

"_Yeah well life is about taking big steps." _

"_Yeah…" Summer smiled at him. _

"_You know the next time I was in town I was hoping that we could maybe go out." _

"_Like a date?" _

"_Yeah…I mean if you want too. We can even bring Drew if you want too." _

"_You do know that I'm married." _

"_Yeah but I don't see Jeremy anywhere around." _

"_And you probably never will. Our marriage is over and as far as I'm concerned I'm allowed to date anyone that I want." _

"_Is that a yes?" _

_Summer smiled, "It is only a yes if you promise me that you and Lily are just friends." _

_Chase laughed, "We're just friends." _

"_Good…then yes I'll go on a date with you, but I'll be getting my dad to watch Drew." _

"_That's a good idea." He touched her hand for the first time. When he was with her something just felt right between them. _

................................................................................................................................................

Peyton is at the design studio by herself when a tall blonde woman walks in. Peyton rolls her eyes because she recognizes her as one of the mothers in Savannah's class.

"Peyton Scott…" Her voice hurt Peyton's ears.

"Linda, how are you?"

"It's Lydia dear."

"Oh sorry…" Peyton couldn't stand her.

"I'm great…I was wondering if your people could do the photography at the dance tonight."

"What dance?" Peyton was a little confused.

"The father/daughter dance of course. Didn't your little Savannah tell you?"

"Um yeah it must have just slipped my mind."

"Well that's okay…we weren't expecting her anyway. We know your family is going through a lot right now."

"Yeah well my daughter will be at the dance, but you waited too late for us to do the photography. We don't take anything less than three days in advance." Peyton smiled at her. She couldn't believe that Savannah didn't tell them about the father/daughter dance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Judge looks at both young kids. "As the Judge I have to do what is best for the baby. And by hearing what the two of you had to say I believe that…."

"Wait your honor," Nathan walks into the courtroom. Hunter looks relieved to see him.

"Who are you disrupting my courtroom?"

"I'm Nathan Scott. Hunter is my son. And I'd like to say something before you tell us your ruling."

Nathan smiles at his son and then looks at his wife. He had to do what he had to do no matter what anyone else said or thought.

* * *

**So I really liked this chapter a lot. I hope you guys did too. Let me know what you thought. **


	32. Ep6Ch4 Duty Calls

**Episode 6 Ch.4 Duty Calls **

Nathan is standing in front of the courtroom. "You may speak." The judge told him.

"I have to admit that I haven't always been on my son's side where this pregnancy is concerned, but my son has always stood by his decision. From the moment he found out he was going to be a father he knew that he wanted to keep his child. He never once drifted away from that thought." Nathan looked at his son. "I think that he is too young to be a father, but that doesn't matter because whether he is too young or not he is going to be a father. It doesn't happen often when the teenage male wants to be apart of his child's life, but Hunter not only wants to be apart of his child's life but he wants to raise his baby without the mother. That says something about my son's morals and values and about his reputation as a man. The moment he made the decision to have sex with Miss Sawyer he became a man, and from that moment on he stayed a man when most would have sunk back to being worthless boys."

Nathan takes a deep breath and let's out a breathy sigh, "Please don't take my son's child away from him just because the mother is afraid of losing her childhood. It isn't fair to him because he may be young but he is ready to love his child in every way that he can." Nathan smiled at Hunter. "And I am very proud of my son for taking responsibility for the things that he has done. It takes most men years to learn to do that."

Nathan took one more breath, "And if you give Hunter custody of his child I promise that I will help him out every single day. I know that I have a coaching job that keeps me away from my family, but because of recent events I have decided to step down as the head coach and let my assistant take over. I need to be there for my family, and I know that if you give Hunter custody I will definitely have to be there for him and his baby."

Brooke was shocked. She had wanted Nathan to quit for years and now he finally was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton is waiting in the hall for Savannah to come out of class. "Mom…" Savannah is surprised to see her mom. "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a father/daughter dance tonight?"

"What's the point?" Savannah rolled her eyes. "It isn't like dad can take me."

"You don't know that. He has been feeling a little better."

"It's a waste of time. I'm not going." Savannah turned to go back to her classroom.

"Wait one minute young lady…I'm not done talking to you."

Savannah sighed and turned back around.

"You are going to that dance."

"Who is going to take me?"

"Keith will take you."

"It isn't the same. My dad should be able to take me. He's just so helpless and worthless. I just didn't want to be disappointed."

"Don't say that about your daddy. You know that he loves you, and he is by no means worthless."

"Mom, can I go back to class now?"

"Yeah," Peyton shrugged. "But just know that'll I have your dress ready for you when you get home. I'm not going to let you miss your dance."

"Fine," Savannah walked back into her classroom. Peyton hoped that she was making the right decision by forcing her to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith walks into COB and smiles when he sees Jacey behind the counter. She was absolutely gorgeous in her short purple dress. She was right where she belonged. "Hey…"

"Oh hey," Jacey was always nervous when she was around Keith. He knew her better than anyone else in the world, and she was afraid that if he was around her too much he would figure out that something was wrong. "If you aren't here to purchase something I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm extremely busy."

"Um…" he scrambled around and picked up some lip gloss. "I want to buy this." He smiled at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't think so."

"What? I can buy anything I want."

"Yeah but that is definitely not your color." She picked up a darker shade of the lip gloss and he touched her arm.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to your arm?"

Jacey pulled away from him. "Nothing…I just probably bumped it or something."

"Oh…" Keith wasn't completely convinced. He sensed that something was wrong. "Are you sure it is nothing?"

"Yeah Keith…now if you don't mind I have other customers. Are you going to buy this or not?"

"No it's okay, but Jacey do you promise if something was wrong you would tell me?"

Jacey walked back behind the counter. "I'll see you later Keith."

Keith put the lip gloss down. He still wasn't convinced that Jacey was okay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Aidan are lying amongst all the paint on the floor. "You have paint all over you."

"You do too." Lily laughed.

"I think this is the beginning to all the fun we are going to have in this house." Aidan kissed her forehead. "So why exactly did you choose red?"

"Your favorite color is red." Lily smiled.

"No it's not. My favorite color is blue."

"Oh…I thought you told me it was red." Lily then remembered that Spencer's favorite color was red, and that they had once talked about painting the living room red.

"It's okay…You were probably thinking of one of your other boyfriends." Aidan joked.

"Yeah," Lily really was thinking of Spencer. She couldn't believe she messed up their favorite colors. "It doesn't matter though. I think the living room is going to be the best room in the house."

"I agree." He kissed her again rubbing the paint on her body.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer answers the door to end the horribly loud knocking. "What?" She isn't pleased to see Jeremy.

"We have to talk."

Summer rolled her eyes. She didn't care to hear anything he had to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks into the house to see Lucas sitting on the couch. "Hey…" She smiles and sits next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you have the look that you get when something is wrong," he reminded her that he knew her probably better than she knew herself.

"I just found out that Savannah has a father/daughter dance tonight, and she wasn't planning on telling me about it."

"A father/daughter dance?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to go. I'm playing bad cop and I'm making her go."

"Why are you making her go? It isn't like she is going to have a father to dance with."

"Luke," Peyton looked at him as he stood up.

"You shouldn't make her go. That isn't fair. She shouldn't have to be the only one there without a father."

"She'll have Keith. I called him and he said he would take her."

"No Peyton…This is a father/daughter dance not a brother/sister dance. I'm not going to do that to my daughter." He started to slowly walk up the stairs.

"Lucas I don't want her to miss out."

"She'd still be missing out if she went Keith. It wouldn't be the same."

Peyton dropped her head. She couldn't win for losing. She thought Lucas would be happy that she was making her go.

Lucas felt like a horrible father. He hated that his kids were missing out because he was sick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter, McKenzie, and their families are waiting to hear the verdict.

"Okay in the case of Sawyer vs. Scott I have made a decision. This was not an easy decision but it never is when it involves a child. I have to do what is best for the unborn baby and after hearing what all of you have to say I believe that the child would be better off with its father, Hunter Scott."

Hunter's heart drops into his stomach. He was suddenly hit with the realization that he was going to be responsible for a little life. He looked over at McKenzie who had tears running down her face. She was sure that the judge would side with her. She was going to have to watch her child being raised without her. That isn't what she wanted at all.

* * *

**Okay so I know most of you wanted that to happen. Let me know what you thought of Nathan's speech. I liked it pretty much. There is only one more chapter left for this episode. **

**I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **


	33. Ep6Ch5 Duty Calls

**Episode 6 Ch.5 Duty Calls **

Hunter and McKenzie are still with the judge. "Now Miss Sawyer if you are sure that you want nothing to do with your baby you have to sign over your parental rights. If you do not sign you will be forced to pay child support, and we will set up another court date to decide on visitation. What is your choice going to be?"

McKenzie looks at her sister and nods her head. "I'll sign over my parental rights." That was really the only thing she could do.

Hunter shook his head. He couldn't believe that she wanted nothing to do with the baby that she carried for months.

"Your lawyer will make out the papers and once you sign you have no rights to your child."

"I know your honor and I accept that."

"Court dismissed…" The judge banged his gavel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Breanne walked out of the courtroom. "We should celebrate the good news." Breanne thought.

"I think we should start right now." He started kissing her.

"Jamie we're in a public place."

"Let's change that," he pulled her into the men's bathroom and started kissing her some more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter walks over to his dad and Brooke. "Congratulations…You are going to be a great dad."

"Yeah well I learned from the best." Hunter looks at his dad. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing. I think you would have gotten custody anyways."

Hunter shook his head, "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much. I'm gonna prove that I have what it takes to be a good father no matter how hard it might be." Hunter gives his dad a hug.

"I know son. I know."

Hunter walks away.

"You made me proud back there," Brooke smiles at Nathan. "You gave me a little glimpse of the man that I used to know."

"I hope I can keep doing that. I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

"It's okay Nathan. I wasn't the best wife I could have been either."

"We were both wrong, but I hope that we can get back on track."

Brooke nods her head. "Me too because I really have missed you."

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that anymore because I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure quitting your coaching job is what you want?"

"What I want is you Brooke. I want you and I want to be a family again. That's what I want."

"That's what I want too." Brooke hugged him. "You ready to go home with me?"

"Yeah just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Okay…."

Nathan walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door once he realized it was locked.

"One minute," he heard Jamie's voice respond.

Minutes later Jamie and Breanne walked out. Breanne was buttoning up her shirt.

Nathan didn't say a word. He just shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my God that was so embarrassing."

"But so worth it," Jamie quickly kisses her cheek. They both laugh at their antics.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

McKenzie is just sitting in the courtroom. Laura comes up behind her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I can't believe this."

"McKenzie this is what you wanted."

"No….I wanted my baby to be up for adoption. I'm going to have to watch Hunter raise her without me."

"Well do you want to be apart of her life."

"No…I don't want any of this. I just want to change things and make the judge sign with me."

Laura pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry that you didn't get your way, but maybe this baby will be okay with Hunter."

"I know he'll love her because he has always loved me, but I can't help but be disappointed in the way things turned out."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Savannah is in her bedroom looking in the mirror at the dress that her mom picked out for her. The dance wasn't going to be the same without her dad.

Someone knocks on her door. "I'm almost ready Keith."

"I'm not Keith," Lucas said as he walked into her bedroom.

"Dad…"

He was dressed in a suit. "Are you ready to dance with your daddy?"

"Dad you can't go to the dance. You are too sick."

"This is a father/daughter dance, and you can't go without a daddy."

"I'm just going to go with Keith."

"Not a chance…You've got to have a dad." Lucas extended his hand. "Come on pretty girl…I know you want to dance with your daddy."

"Mom is never going to let you out of the house."

Peyton stepped into the room. "The warden agreed that he could go for at least one dance."

Savannah smiled with all of her teeth. "Thank you so much daddy." She hugged her dad.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

Lucas smiled at Peyton. They agreed that he could go if he promised not to overexert himself.

…………………......................................................................................................................

Aidan has his arm wrapped around Lily. His eyes are closed, but she is wide awake. She has visions of Spencer. She still can't believe that she mixed up their favorite colors.

Aidan opens his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about us getting married." She lied. She was getting really good at lying to him, and she hated to do it.

"You don't have to wait much longer." He kissed her lips. "I'm gonna love you forever." Forever seemed like a really long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy is standing in Summer's apartment. "Could you make this quick?" Summer crossed her arms.

"I need one good reason to sign these," he holds up the divorce papers. "If you can give me a good reason to sign the papers then I will."

"Just please sign the papers Jeremy. That's all I want."

"But why? I think we can start over and be happy like we once were."

"We can't Jeremy. We can't do that because…because I don't love you anymore." She began to choke up. She knew that it was going to be a hard reality for him to accept.

"What?"

"I never thought that would happen, but I stopped loving you a long time ago."

"You have to still love me." Jeremy thought she was just trying to hurt him.

"Why would I love anyone that never put me first? It was always about basketball. When you hurt yourself I was sure that you were going to choose me and your son, but you didn't. You spent all your time trying to get back on the court. You never knew how to give it up."

"This is about Chase."

"No…This is about us. I tried to love you but we were so young and quiet frankly Jeremy I was tired of waiting on you. I'm happy now, and that's the reason why you should sign the papers. Maybe one day you can find happiness in something other than basketball."

Jeremy sat the papers on the coffee table and pulled out a pen. "Here…" He handed them to her after he signed them.

Chase walked out of the bedroom.

"You shouldn't have to go to court." He looked at Chase. "You are one lucky guy Chase…Don't forget it like I did." He looks at Summer once more. "If I had it to do all over again just know that I would do everything different except for marrying you. That was the best thing I ever did. I just didn't know it."

Summer couldn't believe it. Jeremy finally signed the papers. He walked out of the apartment, and Chase hugged her.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never felt better." She looked up at him. "Thank you for always choosing me."

"I always will."

She slowly kissed him. It was a bitter sweet moment because the papers were signed and she could finally have her divorce, but it was the end of a relationship, a marriage that was supposed to last forever. As much as she hated to think about it they had become a statistic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey walks into her apartment and Eddie grabs her. "Oh God…" she jumps. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to scare you baby." He rubs her cheeks. "God you are so beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." That was what she was supposed to say or else he would hit her. She knew the drill oh too well, and she still didn't know how she had gotten herself into this. But she knew that Eddie really did love her.

"I have a big surprise for my beautiful girl."

"What?"

"Ask me nicely and I'll tell you."

"Please tell me what the surprise is. I can't wait to hear what it is."

He bends down on one knee and pulls out a huge diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Um…"

"I'll ask again Jacey, and you better not stutter….Will you marry me?"

"Yes Eddie…I'll marry you."

"Good…That's what I thought you would say." He kisses her and her skin crawls just a little.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter is standing in front of his mom's grave. "So mom I wanted you to know that I got custody. I can't believe it. I was a little nervous, but I had a feeling that you would come through for me. You always have. I just wanted you to know that I miss you, and I hope that you will continue to watch over me because I'm going to need you as I raise my child. I can't do it without you."

A leaf falls from the tree. Hunter smiles, "Thanks mom…" He knew that she was there for him.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of episode 6. What did you guys think? I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **

**Oh and I'm so excited we got to a hundred reviews. That makes me excited. I'm glad you guys take the time to leave me something even if it is just to say good job. That motivates me too. **

**Spoilers for the next episode: **

**Someone starts to have doubts as Lily and Aidan's wedding approaches, but who is it. Lucas pleads to Spencer to fight harder. Summer and Jenny throw Lily a party for her wedding. Some of Lily's friends from Tennessee come for the wedding. And Nathan and Hunter decorate the nursery. Chase asks Andy a big question. Eligh comes home to surprise Lexie. **

**Okay so a lot is happening in the next two episodes. I can't for episode 8. It is going to be a good one. At least I hope so. I have it almost written and I think it is pretty good. **


	34. Ep7Ch1 The Day Before the Big Day

**Episode 7 Ch.1 The Day Before the Big Day **

Lily is looking at her dress that is hanging in front of her mirror. It really was the perfect dress. She couldn't believe that in twenty-four hours she would no longer be Lily Scott, but Lily Sommers. She hoped that her wedding day would be perfect with no big surprises.

"Knock, knock…"

Lily eyes grew wider as she saw her best friends from Tennessee, Holly and Shane, standing at her door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see our best friends get married." Holly hugged her first and then Shane was next. Holly had long dark red hair and big green eyes. She was beautiful. She had really been there for Lily in Tennessee. Shane had dirty blonde hair and looked somewhat like a nerd, but he was far from it. Holly and Shane were best friends because they brought out the best in each other, and Shane helped Holly pick out her boyfriends. He loved hot guys.

"Although I always thought I would marry Aidan. I swear if you wouldn't have found him first he would be mine." Shane laughed. He had always been attracted to Aidan, but unfortunately he was taken and straight.

"Keep dreaming Shane…" Holly hit him on his side.

"You know I will. Aidan always feels my dreams."

Lily just shook her head. "I am so glad that the two of you are here. I don't think I could have done this without you."

"Yeah you probably could have, but it wouldn't have been much fun." Holly reminded her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas is pacing back and forth in his room. Peyton walks into her room. "Lucas Scott you should be in bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yeah but it shouldn't be."

"Lucas," Peyton was tired of hearing about all the doubts he was having.

"Peyton…you know as well as I do that Lily should be with Spencer. She was always supposed to be with him."

"That was a long time ago. I think she is really happy with Aidan. And I also think that you should not interfere."

"I'm not interfering. I just can't help but think she is making a huge mistake."

Peyton was afraid that Lucas was going to do something stupid and only make things worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan is with Caroline and Derek at their house. "So what did you guys want me for?"

"Well," Caroline looks at Derek and smiles. "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life."

"And your mother wanted to give you something that is going to make it even better."

Caroline hands him a small jewelry box.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Aidan opened it to see a ring. "Mom this is your ring."

"I want you to give it to Lily tomorrow."

"I can't do that."

"Yes…I always knew that you were going to find the woman of your dreams, and I always dreamed about her wearing my ring."

Aidan smiled. Lily really was the woman of his dreams.

_Aidan flashes back to coming back to Tree Hill. _

"_Where's your ring?" He didn't see it on her finger. _

"_Oh I um thought we would tell everyone together. I didn't want to ruin it."_

_He then flashes back to her not wanting to move in with him. _

"_I have to stay here for Peyton. She might have cancer." But Peyton didn't have cancer, and she still didn't move in with him. _

Aidan tooke the ring. Lily was going to love it. At least he hoped that she would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer has his bags packed. Michelle has helped him get his things together. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You aren't going to miss me that much. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah but if you decide you like it then you're going to move there. I'm going to miss you then."

"Yeah I know, but who's to say I'm even going to like it."

"I think you are only going to be happy when you are in Lily's arms."

Spencer shook his head. "She's going to be married tomorrow."

"That is why you are leaving. You should stay and fight for her."

"I can't do that. She told me she was happy, and I can't do that."

"You are her true love."

"Things change mom. We're not together and I've accepted that. I wish everyone else would too." Spencer sighed. He had to move on and get past his love for Lily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Holly and Shane are helping Lily pack up her things. "I can't believe you and Aidan aren't already living together. "

"Yeah I mean you guys lived together when you were in Tennessee."

"Yeah well we decided this would be best. We wanted to wait until we were married."

"I think that is why they decided to get married so soon." Shane laughed.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No I'm not pregnant. Will you guys just please help me get the rest of this stuff packed up?"

"Sure…." Shane wasn't buying it.

Shane picked up a box and opened it. It had pictures and things of Spencer in it. "You know Lily you might not want to take this with you." Shane held up the box. "It would lead straight to divorce, trust me."

Lily just looked at him. She didn't really know what to say.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think of the start of this episode? I'm thinking about keeping Shane and Holly in the story for good. What did you guys think of them? **

**I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last episode as a whole. Like always I extremely appreciate it. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks for the support and encouragement. Hunter is going to play a big role in this story. So i'm really excited about that. And I'm going to try to have the little kids be a bigger part of the story. I think that Lucas would be a great father. So I kind of want to show that with him and Peyton. You're kind of good at figuring out what I have planned. Keep up the good work. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks for the continuous reviews. I'm always curious to know what you think. Yeah I had Nathan catch them because that is something that he would totally do. I wanted show that Jamie is a lot like his dad. There is a lot of Summer and Chase to come. I love them together. I was actually thinking of doing something different with them in the beginning, but then as I wrote them I realized that they really fit together. I think it is ironic that they finally ended up together. It was like it was meant to be in away. **

**AryannaMonroe: Thanks...I'm always so nervous when one of the characters have to give big speeches. I'm always afraid they aren't going to be very good. So I'm really glad you liked it. I needed to hear that. **

**Yourartmatters: Sorry about your account. You were right. I would have been looking for your review. So thanks for letting me know. I'm glad you like my Nathan speech. Speeches make me nervous. So glad to hear that you liked it and it was good. You have a lot of good ideas about who emma's dad is. I would have never thought about some of those things. You're good. **

**Masha: I'm so glad you liked Nathan's speech. I was nervous about it, but it makes me feel better that a lot of people liked it and thought it was good and true. **

**Samiexx: I'm glad you liked the Pathan scene. I had to put it in there. I have so many characters that it is hard to get everything I want in. I do a lot of cutting, but that didn't get cut. It fit perfectly. Don't lose hope. If Lily and Spencer are meant to be together in the end they will be. **

**Let me know what you thought!!! There's a lot more to come. **


	35. Ep7Ch2 The Day Before the Big Day

**Episode 7 Ch.2 The Day Before the Big Day **

Lily quickly takes the box away from Shane. "This is nothing."

"Yeah right girl…you still love this guy."

"No I don't."

Holly smiled, "This is the guy that came to Tennessee to see you."

"Yeah but nothing is going on between us. I thought I threw this away."

"Yeah right….He is pretty hot though. I don't know how I would choose." Shane told her.

"Okay guys that's enough…We have to get to TRIC for my party."

Holly and Shane shared looks. They had a feeling that Lily was still very much in love with Spencer especially with her wanting to change the subject.

"Okay fine but we're still worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine, and I am madly in love with Aidan. You have nothing to worry about."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer is still at his house. He answers the door to see Lucas standing on the other side. "We really need to talk." Lucas knew he was making the right decision.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie walks into Red Bedroom Records. "Hey Aunt Peyton, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I did. Jamie you have to go on tour."

"I thought you said we could hold off on that for a while."

"We have for almost five years now. If you don't do this then I'll have no choice but to drop you from the label."

"I don't want that to happen."

"Then you will go on tour."

"When do I leave?"

"In two days…" Peyton told him.

"How can that be? I haven't even practiced."

"You will sing the songs you have been working on, and you will learn everything as you go. This is important Jamie. You have to go. If music is really what you want then you have to go."

Jamie nods his head. "Yeah I know. I know." Peyton hated being strict with him, but she was his boss, and she couldn't have someone on the label that was giving her anything to work with.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake is at Rob and Jenny's house. He is going to help rob with the kids while Jenny is at the party.

"Thanks for helping me. I've never had to keep them by myself."

"No problem…..I think the night out will do her some good."

"Yeah I hope so," Rob really was worried about his wife.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan and Hunter are in the room that is going to be the nursery. "Thanks for helping me dad."

"No problem….Do you know when McKenzie is due?"

"She's not due for about two more weeks. I'm kind of nervous."

"Yeah that's to be expected. Most men are."

"Hey guys," Brooke walks in. "Are you two sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yes we're going to be fine." Nathan walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "You go have fun."

"Okay…you guys be good." Brooke said as she walked out of the room.

Hunter smiled.

"What?" Nathan looked at him.

"I'm really glad that you guys are back to normal."

Nathan shook his head. "We're not really back to normal, but we're gonna get there no matter what I have to do."

"I'm just glad that you are trying. She was pretty upset with you."

"I know, but I'm back, and I'm gonna be better than before." Nathan informed his son.

Hunter nodded his head. He could tell that his dad had changed. He hoped it was for good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie sits on the couch and puts her hands on her head. She was so tired, but she knew she had to take care of her dad. There was no other option.

The door flung open and Eligh walked in. "Hey baby…did you miss me?"

Lexie is shocked to see him. "Eligh, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you by coming home a day early. I missed you so damn much."

"I missed you too." Lexie runs into his arms. She really needed to see him. She needed him more than ever.

"You look tired baby…"

"I am, but I'm so glad that you are here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Drew stop by to see Andy. "Hey little man…I am so glad to see you." Andy held onto Drew.

"I'm gad to ee ooo too." Drew kissed his cheek. Andy smiled.

"What brings my favorite guy by?"

Drew looks at Chase.

"Um we're here because I need to talk to you about something that is very important."

Andy was intrigued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily, Holly, and Shane walk into TRIC. Jenny and Summer run up to her. "Hey guys…I want you to meet my friends Holly and Shane. They surprised me."

They said their nice to meet you's.

"Okay so it is time to party single girl because tomorrow is your last night of freedom." Jenny told her.

And they pulled Lily over to the bar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan was sitting in his house that he would share with Lily.

_Lily and Aidan were in their apartment in Tennessee. Aidan is holding her Spencer box. "Why do you still have this?" _

"_It's no big deal Aidan." She tried to explain. _

"_Like hell it isn't…Do you still love him?" _

"_No…I love you." _

"_Yeah but you don't have one of these boxes for me. Why do you even have this?" _

"_I don't know. It's just a box of stuff." _

"_Yeah but it is a box of stuff that reminds you of Spencer." Aidan threw the box on the ground. Lily jumped. "I don't know why I thought you would ever be over him. He was after all your first love." He huffed off to the bedroom. Lily followed him. _

"_I just kept it. I don't know why. I'm sorry. I love you Aidan. I do. You have to believe that." _

"_I know you love me but not as much as you love Spencer." He pulls out a bag. "I'm tired of being the second love of your life. I can't do that anymore." _

"_Don't go Aidan…" Lily pleaded with him, but he left anyways. _

He wondered if she still had the box.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay let me know what you thought!!! **


	36. Ep7Ch3 The Day Before the Big Day

**Episode 7 Ch.3 The Day Before the Big Day **

Lily is sitting alone at the bar. Summer joins her. "So are you having fun?"

"Yes I am."

"Tomorrow you are going to be attached forever."

"I know."

"Well that is if it works out." Lily looked at her. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. I know that you finally got your divorce."

"Yeah well I thought I would feel different once it was final."

"But you don't."

Summer shook her head. "No not even a little. I guess it's because I haven't been in love with Jeremy in a very long time."

"Are you and Chase the real thing?" Lily always wondered.

Summer smiled. "Chase is everything I ever wanted. I love him, and that's why I think things happen for a reason. If Jeremy wouldn't have done what he did I wouldn't be with Chase, and he makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

Lily smiled. All she could think about was Spencer and the way that he made her feel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Drew jumps out of his grandpa's arms. "Can I go play?"

"Yeah little man go ahead." Chase told him.

"So what's up Chase? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I think so. I wanted to talk to you about Summer."

"Okay…"

"I love your daughter and your grandson more than anything world. I want to be with Summer for the rest of my life. That's why I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"You want to marry Summer."

"Yes sir…I love her and I don't want to be without her."

"No way…"

Chase was shocked. Those were not the words he was expecting to hear come out of his mouth. He thought Andy really liked them together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is in her office when Brooke comes in. "Oh wow there's my friend I haven't seen in forever. I almost forgot what you looked like."

"Sorry…" Peyton looked up and smiled at her. "I know that I haven't called you in a while, but the phone goes both ways." Peyton reminded her.

"I know that. I guess we've both been busy, but I have stopped by to see you several times."

"Yeah…"

Brooke and Peyton sat down next to each other. "Tell me about that granddaughter of yours. I saw her the other day. She is absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah she's pretty amazing."

"But what I don't understand is why I didn't know about her. I didn't even know Elizabeth was pregnant."

"Yeah it's a really long story."

"And I'm your best friend. You can always tell me anything."

"Elizabeth didn't think she was ready to be a mom, but Noah convinced her otherwise." Peyton hated lying to her best friend.

"Yeah," Brooke had heard the story before, but she didn't believe it.

"They are really happy now."

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I'm happy for them, and I'm happy for you."

Peyton looks at Brooke's hand. "I see you're wearing your wedding ring again. I'm guessing things are good between the two of you."

"They are getting better. I mean there not perfect, but they are better."

"I'm happy for you Brooke."

"Thanks…I've missed you."

Peyton hugs her. "I've missed you too B. Davis."

"P. Sawyer…." They both laugh.

Brooke still wasn't convinced that Peyton was telling the truth about Elizabeth, but she wasn't going to press her on it. If she wanted her to know she would tell her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie walks into the house that he shared with Breanne. It wasn't his house, but he always felt at home. He loved her so much. "Hey baby…" Breanne greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey I thought you would be at the party."

"No, Carter wasn't feeling well so I put him to bed early, and I made us dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

He followed her to the kitchen.

"It smells really amazing."

"Thanks…I try…" She kissed him again. "Are you okay?"

"I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Both…"

"Okay…well…spill…"

"If I want to stay on the label I have to go on tour."

"I thought you weren't going to go on tour."

"My career is never really going to build if I don't go."

"Okay so when do you leave?"

"Two days," he scrunched his face.

"Oh…." Breanne sighs. "I can't really tell you not to go."

"I've thought about it Breanne, and it is a good move for my career."

"I know I understand. I'm proud of you." She flung her arms around him giving him the biggest hug she could. "I love you James Scott."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer let's Lucas in. "You should probably sit. You don't look too good."

"Yeah well if my wife knew I was here she would kill me."

"Well just being here might kill you."

"I had to come."

"Why?"

"I know that you still love Lily, but what I don't understand is why the two of you haven't gotten back together."

Spencer just looks at him, "She's with someone else. And she's happy."

"She still loves you. Lily is like me. She needs an extra push sometimes."

"She's happy Lucas, and I'm not going to ruin that for her."

"I know what is best for her, and I think she's making a hug mistake marrying Aidan."

Spencer shakes his head, "Yeah I remember not so long ago you thought she was making a mistake by being with me. You don't want Lily with anyone."

"I didn't trust you, but I know that Lily loves you more than she loves Aidan. You have to fight for her. That's all she ahs ever wanted. She's like every other girl in the world."

Spencer stood there looking at Lucas. He knew that Lucas meant well, but he couldn't do anything about it. Lily was getting married, and he wasn't going to stop it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan is still lost in his thoughts about Lily. He is remembering all the moments that they had together.

A knock, knock, knock can be heard at the door. "I'm coming," Aidan opens the door to see Julie standing in front of him.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun....What do you guys think? I think that it is getting good. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon. **


	37. Ep7Ch4 The Day Before the Big Day

**Episode 7 Ch.4 The Day Before the Big Day **

"Who are you?" Aidan asked Julie.

"I'm Julie Wilson. I know that you don't know me, but we have a lot in common."

"Yeah how's that?"

"We both fell in love with people that were already in love with each other."

Aidan stares at her. He wanted to hear what she had to say. He needed to hear what she had to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Hunter have put the crib together. "Wow…I didn't think it could be done, but we did it." Hunter laughs.

"We did it together."

"Thanks dad…"

"You don't have to keep thanking me. It is my job to be there for you."

"I hope I can be a good dad."

"You are going to be a great dad."

"I know it is going to be hard, but I wouldn't want my baby to be raised by someone else. It is my job."

"And that is what makes you a good man. You are good man Hunter Scott, a really good man."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eligh has fixed Lexie some dinner. "I made your favorite."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"Come on you need to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I eat all the time. I'm not that hungry right now."

"Please," he gave her the puppy dog look.

"I'll try."

"Thanks….I made extra for your dad."

"He's not going to eat. I already fed him earlier."

"You are such a good daughter."

"Yeah," she takes a seat at the table.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine."

He sits her plate in front of her. "Eat up…" He smiles and sits down across from her.

She starts to take a bite but before she can she starts to feel sick and runs to the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is dancing when Peyton taps her on the shoulder. Brooke is behind her. "Hey," Lily smiled.

"We just wanted to congratulate you." Peyton hugs her and then Brooke.

"Thanks guys…"

"You are going to make a beautiful bride."

"Although you aren't wearing a COB original," Brooke laughed.

"Sorry…But I think you are going to love my dress."

"Yeah….yeah…" Brooke hugged her again. "Your mom and dad would be so proud of you."

"Yeah…I think they would like Aidan."

"Oh wow…you know once you and Aidan get married in a weird way I'll be your Aunt."

Lily thought for a minute, "Oh wow that is weird. You are going to be my Aunt and my sister-in-law. That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah….but you only have to call me Aunt Peyton sometimes." They all laughed and Lily and Peyton hugged one more time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny is at the bar getting yet another drink. "Please just one more," she begs the bartender.

Summer walks up. "Jenny don't you think you have had enough?"

"No…" Jenny grabs for another drink. "Summer just let me be okay. I need to drink."

"Why?"

"I just do." Jenny took the drink and started drinking. She was drinking away all the pain.

Summer was worried about her. She knew that something had to be bothering her, but she didn't know what it was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob walks into the living room and sits down next to Jake. "They are so hard to get to sleep."

"I know some days it takes me hours to get Rosi to fall asleep. I think it is because she needs her mom sometimes."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Jake."

"It's okay…I'm learning how to deal with it."

"I guess one day at a time."

"Yeah…"

"Jake…I'm worried about Jenny. I really think that something is wrong with her."

"Jenny is fine."

"I don't know."

"She's just worried about Lily's wedding. You are worrying over nothing."

Rob just nodded his head. He was afraid but no one else was. He didn't know what he was going to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Breanne are lying in bed together. "So much for eating dinner." Breanne smiled.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you."

"Well you'll have to when you go on tour."

"Not if you and Carter go with me. I want the two of you to go with me."

Breanne didn't know what to say.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walks downstairs when he hears the doorbell. It is Ava. He just kind of stares at her not really knowing what to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie is now sitting on Aidan's couch. He brings her a glass of water. "So….why are you here?"

"I know that you love Lily. But I think you should know that she is still in love with Spencer."

"Lily loves me. She wouldn't have said yes to my proposal if she didn't love me."

"Spencer wrote her a letter telling her how much he loved her. I saw them together once. They would have kissed if I hadn't walked in. They may not be together, but they are still very much in love with each other." Julie tried to make him see. "It would be a big mistake if you married Lily, and I think deep down in your heart you know that."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I was in your position, but I was sick of being second to someone else, and I would think you would be to by now."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer walks Lucas to the door. "You better get home before Peyton catches you."

"Yeah….I hope that you at least listened to what I had to say."

"I did."

"And I hope that something can change your mind because I would hate to see Lily make a huge mistake." Lucas walked out of the house. Spencer walked to his desk and pulled out a picture of Lily. She was the one thing that kept him going, but he knew that he had to let her go. It was the only way no matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

**So I really liked this chapter too. I think all the stories are really developing.**

**Let me know what you thought and i'll update soon. **


	38. Ep7Ch5 The Day Before the Big Day

**Episode 7 Ch.5 The Day Before The Big Day **

"Why don't you want me to marry Summer? I thought that you liked us together." Chase was confused.

"I think that you are great with my daughter and my grandson, but Summer has been married for most of her teenage life, and I think that she needs sometime to grow as a person."

"We already live together. Nothing would really change except for we would wear rings and have a ceremony."

"I'm doing what is best for my daughter. Ask me again in two years, and I'm sure I'll give you a different answer."

Chase shook his head. He couldn't believe that Andy had said know. He was sure that he would say yes. Summer and Chase were the perfect fit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer walks Jenny into her house. She is stumbling and falling all over the place. "It's okay Jenny."

Rob walks into the living room. Jake had already left. "What's going on?"

"Jenny had a little too much to drink."

"Jenny…"

"I'm fine baby." Jenny wrapped her arms around her husband mainly to keep balance.

"I've got it from here Summer. Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem," Summer smiled worriedly and walked out of the house.

"Come on baby we've got to get you to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed. I want something to drink."

"You have had enough to drink. Come on….we don't want to wake the kids."

"Who cares about the kids?"

Rob looks at her confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not happy with this life I chose." Jenny yells at him. "I'm so tired of this life. I wish I would have never proposed to you." Jenny stumbles back to the bedroom leaving Rob to think about what she said. Her words were sharper than a knife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ava walks into Nathan's house. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving town."

"Why?"

"Because I can't have you. I only came to town because I saw you on TV and realized we had a connection. I thought for sure you would want me because I look like Haley, but you chose your wife."

"Brooke and my family are everything to me. And I'm flattered that you came here for me, but you should have come here for your family. They are all pretty good kids."

"I'm a selfish person Nathan."

"Yeah well I think you should stay and try to get to know your family. They are pretty cool."

"You were my only reason for staying."

"Yeah well that's just sad." Nathan told her with disgust in his voice. "If you want to become a real person you're family is here for you. They would love to get to know their mother's cousin, but it would have never worked out for us. Because you aren't Haley no matter how much you look like her and you aren't Brooke either." Nathan pointed to the door, and Ava walked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily is walking to her car when Spencer stops her. "Hey…"

"Hey….what are you doing here? This was a girls only party."

"Yeah I'm here to say goodbye."

"Oh…That's right you're leaving."

"Yeah tomorrow….by the time you are married I'll be in LA."

"I'm gonna miss you." She wanted to tell him not to go but she couldn't. It wasn't her place.

He wanted her to tell him not go, but she didn't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I want you to go with me." Jamie told her again as she sat up in the bed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't uproot Carter. He's in kindergarten and this is the biggest time in his life. I'm sorry."

Jamie shook his head. "I'm going to shower."

"I could shower with you."

"That's okay. I want to do this alone." Jamie got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't want to go without Breanne, but he knew that he had too.

Breanne wanted to go, but she couldn't. The timing was off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer goes home and gets into bed with Chase. "Hey baby…"

"Hey," he smiles. "I'm glad you are home."

"Yeah me too…What did you and Drew do tonight?"

"We just hung out. You know guy stuff."

"I'm so glad he has you." She gave him a kiss. "He is one lucky little guy."

Chase was dissappointed that Andy didn't want them to get married. He didn't know what he was going to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie come out of the bathroom. "Lex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," but she wasn't.

"You probably have a bug or something. I can take you to the doctor before the wedding."

"I've already been to the doctor."

"Oh then is it a bug."

"No it isn't a bug. I'm pregnant."

Eligh's eyes grew larger than he ever thought possible. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah…I'm having a baby." She didn't seem too thrilled about it and neither did he.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas is at home sitting on his bed. Peyton walks in. "What are you still doing up? I thought you'd be asleep."

"I left the house tonight."

"Lucas Scott you should be resting."

"I know, but I had to tell Spencer to fight for Lily."

"Don't you think he knows that already?" She was happy that her husband cared so much about his sister, but she knew that he needed to mind his own business.

Lucas didn't say anything.

"You have got to let this go. Whether you like it or not Lily is marrying Aidan, and there is really nothing you can do about it."

"I can't, but Spencer can." Lucas had faith that Spencer would stop the wedding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer are hugging for what will probably be the last time.

Aidan drives up and sees it from afar.

_Lily gets a text message from someone. "I've got to go. It was Peyton. She needs me." Lily gets up from the bed and goes to get her clothes. _

_When she is out of sight Aidan reads her message. It wasn't from Peyton. It was from Spencer. He never asked her why she lied, but now he wished that he had. _

_He remembers her thinking that red was his favorite color. _

Aidan snaps out of his trance. "She was always thinking about Spencer. It has always been him." Aidan finally realized how odd she had been acting since they made their way back to Tree Hill.

Things were about to get really interesting for those in Tree Hill, and some of them didn't even know it.

* * *

**Okay so the next episode is a really big episode for the story. It is the wedding episode, and a lot is going to happen. I'm pretty excited about it. And I can't remember who it was but one of you guys noticed at the beginning that Aidan never really caught on about Lily's behavior, and so finally he did. What do you guys think? Let me know, and I'll update soon. **

**Here are some spoilers:**

**Lily's big day is finally here, but before she can get married a choice must be made. Who will she finally end up with? Will Spencer stop the wedding or leave town never to think about her again? **

**I know those aren't really spoilers, but I don't want to give too much away. **

**Oh yeah and I know I'm baby crazy, but it fits for the storyline. I'm sure there will be more baby stuff to come. I love babies. **


	39. Ep8Ch1 He Could Be the One

**Episode 8 Ch. 1 He Could Be the One **

Lily is standing in front of the mirror looking at her dress. She felt like a princess.

_Karen was standing in the mirror staring at her dress. "Wow mommy…you look like a princess," a young Lily told her gorgeous mother. _

"_Well thank you baby…You look like a princess too." Karen smiled at her beautiful little girl. She loved her with all of her heart. _

"_I want to look just like you when I get married." _

"_Oh you will sweetheart…you'll look ten times better." _

"_Do you think I will ever get married?" _

"_Of course you will…One day you are going to find your prince charming, and he is going to make you feel like no one else in the world can. You'll have the perfect day and you'll be the perfect bride." _

"_I love you mommy." _

"_I love you too Princess." Karen hugged her daughter tightly. _

"_Lily…Lily…Lily…" _

"Earth to Lily," Summer keeps yelling at her.

"Oh sorry…I was just lost in my dress."

"You look beautiful, and today is going to be the best experience of your life."

Lily smiled. If it was going to be the best day of her life why was she having doubts?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer has two bags in his hands. He stares at the house that he always thought he would share with Lily. He walks outside and sees the for-sale sign. "Sometimes dreams don't come true." He whispers to himself as he gets into the cab that is waiting for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne comes running down the stairs. "We need to hurry up Jamie."

"I'm coming. I can't get this damn thing tied."

"Come here," Breanne helps him. "There…much better."

"Thank you…You always know what to do. Except for when it comes to going on tour with me."

"I know you are upset with me, but I can't."

"I don't want to go without you."

"We are both making the right decision."

"I'm not sure about that. I need some kind of sign that tells me I'm making the right decision by leaving you and Carter."

Breanne touches his face. "You don't need a sign. All you need to know is that you are a good guy and we'll be here when you get back."

Jamie wasn't so sure of that. Something in his heart kept telling him not to go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny walks into the living room holding Nicholas, and Wes was walking beside her. "We are going to be so late and Aunt Lily is going to fire mommy as a bridesmaid."

"We need to talk Jenny."

"I have to get to the church Rob, and I have a killer headache." She grabbed the rest of her things. "We can talk later."

With that said she walked out of the house with her sons in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks into the church with Peyton's help. He was still a little wobbly, but he was much better, and he had come along way in his recovery.

"Luke," Lily smiled when she saw him. She walked over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you sure you can do this?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to walk you down the aisle. That's my job."

"He's ready Lily. I know he can do it." Peyton hugged her. "You look absolutely incredible."

"Thanks," she felt like she was going to puke. "I'm ready for this."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucas asked her. He had a feeling that she wasn't.

"I'll give you two a minute." Peyton excused herself from the room.

"What's on your mind, Lucas?" She walked back to the mirror. "You have that look."

"Yeah I figured I did. I'm worried that you are making a huge mistake."

"Luke," she started to argue with him.

"Don't…I can see it in your eyes. This isn't what you want."

Someone knocks on the door before Lucas and Lily can finish their conversation.

"Come in," Lily figured it was Summer or Jenny.

Aidan walked in. He wasn't dressed, and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. Lily knew this couldn't be good.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...**

**What's gonna happen? I'll tell you as soon as you let me know what you think.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and words of encouragement. You guys are awesome. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much. You are always making me smile by reviewing. And as for Elizabeth that will all be explained by the end of this part. And I really wanted to show that Lucas only wants what is best for his sister, and he does know her and what she needs and wants. He can just sense it. **

**LeytonLove123: Thanks for reviewing for episode 6. I agree with you on the Chase and Summer thing. I never thought about putting them together until this part. I thought they kind of worked, and Chase was the thing that broke Lily and Summer apart before the first part so I thought that was kind of cool finally putting them together. And I agree Jeremy gave up the perfect life. I hope you liked episode 7. **

**Jolleke24: You may be on to something. I think you have already figured me out. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: So I have to say that it makes me pretty excited that you scream at your computer and you get caught up in my story because I feel like that means I'm doing something right as a writer. And I'm always worried about that. And I love how you liked the Aidan/Lily fighting flashback scene. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about the start of this episode. **

**Saints and Sailors: Jenny's problem will be revealed in coming episodes. I promise. I always try to update once a day. Once I get it written I'm ready to know what you guys think. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: So I'm glad that you are changing ships just because it means I'm doing something as a writer. And I'm showing that Lily has chemistry with both guys. And I promise that I'm going to put more Brooke/Peyton and Nathan/Lucas scenes just for you. You are right. They are needed. And I know that I have so many pregnant people, but it goes with the storyline. Elizabeth's stuff will be revealed. The wedding stuff is going to be good. At least I think so. **

**I just want to say that I think a lot of my reviewers are going to be happy with the end result of this episode. The love triangle will finally be over. Thank goodness because I was so sick of writing it. **

**Please...please...please let me know what you thought. I'm dying to know what all of my readers thought or think is going to happen. **


	40. Ep8Ch2 He Could Be the One

**Episode 8 Ch.2 He Could Be the One **

Lily and Aidan are now alone. Lucas took the hint and left the room. "You aren't dressed. That can't be good."

"I love you with all my heart, and I never ever wanted to think of my life without you in it."

"You don't have too. We're about to get married. We're going to have the rest of our lives together." Lily had a feeling she knew where this conversation was leading.

Aidan shook his head. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't have doubts."

"I wouldn't be human if I didn't have doubts."

"You know I realized that all the signs were right in front of me." Aidan dropped his head. "I just didn't want to see it because I love you so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your heart never fully belonged to me, and even if we were to get married today it never would."

"Aidan…"

"Don't deny it."

"I want to be your wife." She never wanted to hurt him, but as she said those words she knew that it wasn't true. She didn't really want to be his wife.

"Lily…I don't know if you are just scared to admit that we are meant to be together because you are supposed to be with Spencer. I don't know if you feel obligated to me or if I have pushed you to feel like you have to stay with me. But whatever it may be you have to stop running from the way you feel about Spencer."

"I…"

"I'll always love you, and I'm sure that you love me too, but you'll never be happy with me." Aidan hating doing what he was doing. "This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my entire life, but I'm still going to do it because it is what is best for you." He held onto her hands. "I've got to let you go. You have to go be with Spencer. I'm gonna hate seeing you guys together, and it is going to hurt like hell, but I have no other choice. If I want you to be happy I have to let you go."

"Aidan I never wanted this to happen. I really do love you."

"I know, but not enough to marry me. We can't keep going on with this charade because we're not only lying to ourselves but to everyone else. And we just can't do that anymore."

Lily didn't know what to say. She knew what he was saying was right, but she never wanted to hurt him.

Lily hands him her engagement ring.

He stares at it for a moment before giving her a final kiss on the forehead and walking to the door.

He turns back to look at her one last time. "You are going to make Spencer a very happy man." With that said he walked out of the room.

Lucas and Peyton saw the look on his face when he walked out of the room, and they knew that it couldn't be good.

Lucas walks into the room to see Lily sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. Lucas takes her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay." He tried to reassure her. "I'll let everyone know that the wedding is off." He knew without her even having to say anything. "You need to get in a cab and chase after Spencer."

Peyton has walked into the room. "Lily everything you have ever wanted is on its way to LA. You could stop it."

"If that is what your heart wants."

"But only you know that Lily." Lucas told her.

"Aidan obviously thought he knew what my heart wanted."

"And it's time for you to figure it out too," Peyton looked at her.

"Follow your heart," Lucas encouraged her.

Lily just stared into space. She didn't know what she was going to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer walked into the airport with his two bags in tow. He was a little early, but he didn't mind waiting. He had to get out of Tree Hill. He couldn't be in Tree Hill when Lily married Aidan. He just couldn't.

He sat down in one of the chairs to take a moment to think. He looked up and saw Lily coming at him. He wiped his eyes and shook his head and realized that it was all in his imagination. Lily was out of his life forever, and he had to get over it. That was the only thing he could do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily hops into a cab still wearing her wedding dress. "Where are we headed ma'am?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Tree Hill Airport…" She hoped that she was making the right decision.

* * *

**So there it is. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. Please let me know. Were you expecting that? Do you think she will catch Spencer? Any ideas? **

**And I'm sorry to all the Aidan and Lily fans. At least he was the one to say goodbye to her and not the other way around. **


	41. Ep8Ch3 He Could Be the One

**Episode 8 Ch.3 He Could Be The One **

Lucas and Peyton are holding hands walking through the church. "I can't believe we just had to tell all of those people that the wedding was off."

"Well they seemed happy that the party was still on."

"Everyone loves a good party." Lucas laughed. "I just hope everything works out for her. Lily deserves the best."

"I feel sorry for Aidan, but I think that they did the right thing by calling the wedding off."

"Yeah it saved them from a divorce." Lucas laughed. He knew he was right.

Peyton just shook her head. She knew that Lucas had been against the marriage from the beginning. He didn't see passion between Lily and Aidan. Peyton was glad that Lucas cared that much about his sister. It showed a lot about his character as a man.

Derek walks into the church. "Where's Aidan?"

"Um did you here the news?" Peyton couldn't tell if he knew or not.

"Yeah I heard. I was afraid that this was going to happen. Actually I knew that this was going to happen."

"I think Aidan was the one that called off the wedding."

"Yeah he finally got smart," he was obviously upset.

"Excuse me," Lucas didn't like Derek's attitude.

Peyton put her hands up. "Lucas…" She walked in between them. "Derek I'm sure that Aidan will be okay with time."

"I sure in the hell hope so." Derek walked out of the church.

Peyton and Lucas shared looks. There was nothing they could do about it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan is at the local trash bar. "Rough morning," the bartender asked. "It's kind of early to be drinking. You are lucky we are even opened."

"Keep it coming," was all he could say as he continued to drink.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan is tying his tie. They were running late as usual.

Brooke walks in. "Don't worry about your tie. The wedding is off."

"What?"

"Lily and Aidan are not getting married."

"Was this some kind of joke?"

"I guess they realized that marriage wasn't for them. At least she didn't do it at the alter." Brooke shrugged. "But we're still gonna go to TRIC for the party."

"Scott weddings...They are never simple." Nathan started taking his tie off.

"Dad….Dad…" Hunter ran into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"McKenzie is in labor." Hunter could hardly breathe. He was about to be a father.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lexie walks out into the living room wearing a beautiful pink dress. She looks like hell.

Eligh hangs up the phone. "The wedding isn't going to happen. Lily and Aidan aren't getting married."

"Oh…" Lexie was kind of relieved. She didn't really feel like going.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty sure you can tell by the way I look."

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything last night. I was trying to figure out what we should do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean we have several options."

"I'm keeping this baby." She was getting a little upset with him. "Why wouldn't I keep this baby?"

"We just have so much going on for us."

"I don't have anything going on. Do you want me to have an abortion?" She was outraged and she hoped his answer was no.

"Well…I…" He couldn't answer because he knew that she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"You are such a dick. Why would I do something like that? We love each other."

"Yeah I love you with all of my heart, but I haven't told you yet but I got the head coaching job. I'm not coming back to Tree Hill anytime soon."

"I can't believe you….Scott's and their love for basketball…It gets a little old after a while." Lexie stormed out of the room.

Eligh didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he finally gotten the job he had always dreamed about. He wasn't ready to be a father no matter who the mother may be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny walks back into the house with Wesley and Nicholas. "The wedding was cancelled. I guess they weren't meant to be after all."

"Good…then maybe we can talk." Rob told her.

Wesley runs off to his bedroom, and Jenny sits Nicholas in his crib. "I think that we should get a baby sitter and go to the wedding party."

"Jenny we can't avoid the subject for ever."

"Listen Rob, baby I'm sorry that I said those things. I was drunk and tired. I promise you that I am very happy with my life. I love you and I love the kids. You have nothing to worry about." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go change for the party."

She walked off into the bedroom, but he wasn't so sure that she was telling the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Breanne are sitting on the couch. They are waiting on the baby sitter to come and watch Carter.

"I'm glad that we are going to the party. At least I will be able to say goodbye."

"Yeah…" Breanne wasn't happy about him leaving, but it was going to be good for his career.

"Mommy," Carter came running downstairs. "Jamie look at my picture."

Carter shows him a picture that he drew. "This is you, me, and mommy, and we're a family."

"Yeah buddy…we are a family…" In that moment Jamie knew that everything was going to be okay when he went on tour. His family would be their when he got back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily runs into the airport still wearing her wedding dress. She is so afraid that she is too late. She searches the airport for ten minutes but with all the crowd she doesn't see Spencer. He must have already left.

She sat down in one of the chairs and dropped her head. She couldn't believe that he was finally gone.

"Lily," Spencer walked closer to her. "Did you and Aidan move the wedding here to embarrass me or something?"

"No….Aidan and I aren't getting married."

He touches her, "You're real. This isn't a dream? You're not getting married today." He really thought he was dreaming. He had been waiting for this moment for quiet sometime.

"That's right I'm real and I'm not marrying Aidan today." She was so happy to see him, but she was afraid that he wouldn't take her back.

He was happy. "What happened?"

"I wish I could say that I called it off, but I didn't. Aidan called it off because he knows that I still love you. I always have and I always will. You are the guy for me Spencer Roberts and I don't want to run from that anymore."

Spencer smiled, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive that you are all I have ever wanted."

Spencer touches her face softly and kisses her. "It is about damn time." He kisses her again while everyone watches as they walk pass them.

"God I love you." She took a breath from kissing him and then they continued. Spencer didn't care if it was a dream or not, but if it was he never wanted to wake up again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm extremely excited. **

**I have been waiting for this moment since I started writing Lily and Spencer together. They were always supposed to be together. They are my Leyton. No matter what happened with them they were always supposed to end up together. And I can say without giving too much away that the Aidan/Lily/Spencer triangle is over. **

**Please let me know...I can't wait to read what you guys thought. I know a lot of you have wanted this for a while too. Was it worth the wait. Oh and there are still a few more surprises to come in the next chapters of this episode. **


	42. Ep8Ch4 He Could Be the One

**Episode 8 Ch.4 He Could Be the One **

Lily and Spencer cannot keep their hands off of one another. "I love you so much," Spencer whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to pick a team."

"I'm just glad that you finally picked me." He kissed her again. "If this is a dream I never want to wake up ever again."

"This isn't a dream." She kissed him. "I promise this is the real deal, and I'm never letting you go again."

"I have loved you since I was sixteen years old and I have never stopped. I've made some mistakes, but I have always loved you."

Spencer kisses her again. He just can't seem to keep his lips off of hers.

"I'm supposed to go to LA. I got a job offer."

"I don't want you to go."

Everyone in the airport were watching them as they walked by. They thought it was weird that she was wearing a wedding dress and he wasn't in a suit and tie.

"I was running away from you and from Tree Hill because I couldn't stand to see you happy with Aidan. I kept saying I wanted you to be happy, but I wanted you to be happy with me. I love you and I don't need to go to LA anymore. It was never about the job." He touched her face. "Wait right here…I'll be right back."

He rushed off, and Lily had no idea what he was up too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke, Nathan, and Hunter rush into the hospital. They are greeted by Larry in the waiting room.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the delivery room. Grace and Laura are with her. She's fully dilated. She's about to have your baby." Larry said coldly. He was not happy with the results of the custody hearing.

Hunter took a deep breath. He would be a father before he knew it. Brooke touched his back. She was proud of him and nervous for him all at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eddie and Jacey walk into the party. Eddie spots Keith by the bar. "You should go tell him that we are getting married."

"I don't want to tell him here."

Eddie grips her wrist. "I'm not asking you Jacey. I'm telling you to go tell Keith that you are marrying the man of your dreams." He released her wrist. "Don't make me hurt you Jacey. You know that I can and I will if I have too."

Jacey walks over to Keith slowly. This wasn't something that she wanted to do. "Hi.."

"Hey…you look amazing." He saw Eddie watching them so he didn't touch her in any way.

"Yeah um thanks…I actually came to tell you that I'm getting married." She sighed. She wasn't happy about her nuptials, but she did love Eddie.

"Oh," Keith's heart broke in two. "Congratulations," he didn't say anything else. He just walked off. Jacey was heartbroken that she even had to tell him that, and she knew he was disappointed and probably hated her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella spots Daniel sitting alone and decides to take her chance. He sees her coming and starts to bolt. She grabs his shoulder, "Could you give me like five minutes?"

"Um no," he starts to walk off again, but she grabs his arm for the second time.

"I just really need to explain things to you."

"I don't have time for your nonsense."

"This isn't nonsense. I promise."

"Five minutes and not a second more," Daniel agreed reluctantly.

"Okay…I just wanted to say…" But before she could say anything else Cliff tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey baby…did you miss me?" Cliff pulls her into a kiss. Daniel throws up a little in his mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Chase are dancing with each other. "I kind of feel bad. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Lily." Summer rested her head on Chase's shoulder.

"I know it sucks that there wasn't a wedding, but I kind of always had this feeling that she would end up with Spencer. I mean she always chooses him over everyone else. Just like I'm always going to choose you," Chase picks up her head and kisses her. "Let's go home."

"I think that is a really good idea." She led him off of the dance floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh follows Lexie up to her room. "I'm sorry. I'm an asswhole."

"I agree."

"Well then let's start this over. I love you Lexie. I always have. We'll just get married and everything will be okay."

Lexie looks at him with disgust, "Is that really how you just proposed to me?"

"I figured that we would get married eventually. I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Who cares if we bump it up a couple of years?"

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "My answer is no." She slams the door in his face. Eligh couldn't win for losing with her. He didn't know what he was going to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer finally comes back to Lily with a smile on his face. "What took you so long?"

He smiles and bends down on one knee. Lily's mouth opens in shock. She wasn't expecting him to do that so soon.

He pulled a peace sign ring out of his pocket. "I know it isn't much, but it was all I could find at the last minute. I got the peace sign ring because you will always have piece of our love on your finger." He laughed. "I know that's pretty cheesy, but that's just how much I love you Lily Scott. I know that this seems sudden but honestly I think that we have been waiting for this moment since we were in high school. I want to be your husband and I have always wanted that…So Lily Roe Scott will you marry me?"

Lily nods her head, "Yes Spencer yes…a thousand times yes…I want to be your wife more than anything." He slips the ring on her finger and she pulls him up to kiss him. Everyone in the airport claps for them.

It was a long time coming for them, and they were going to try and enjoy it forever.

* * *

**Yay! So did you guys expect him to do that? Let me know what you thought. I promise I'll update soon. **


	43. Ep8Ch5 He Could Be the One

******Oh yeah and make sure you read the chapter before this one. There was a technical glitch and I don't think many of you got to read Ch.4 of this episode. So make sure you read that one before reading this one. **

**Episode 8 Ch. 5 He Could Be the One **

Lily and Spencer are holding hands on the airplane. She is still in her wedding dress. "I love the ring. It's perfect." She smiles at him. "And I'm really glad that this dress is comfortable."

"I'm sorry you didn't have any time to change. You can change when we get to Vegas." He smiled.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"Is this what you want?"

"It is definitely what I want. I can't wait to go to Vegas and marry you." She kissed him. They were really flying to Vegas to get married. Her dreams were finally coming true as were his.

"We have waited way too long for this."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan is still at the bar drinking. "I think you have had enough." The bartender warns him.

"Just keep them coming."

Derek walks into the bar. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well now that you found me you can home," he was slurring his words.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I just want to be alone," Aidan said sadly. The sad truth was that he was alone. He would never have Lily, and it was all because of choice that he made. If he wouldn't have said anything he might be a married man. It was all of his fault.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter is waiting patiently for his daughter to make her entrance.

Laura walks into the waiting room.

"Is the baby here?" Larry asked nervously.

"No…Um Hunter…My sister really wants you to be there when your baby is born."

Hunter is relieved. He wanted to be there too. "Thanks…" He looked at his dad.

"Don't worry son…you are going to be just fine."

"I learned from the best." He gives his dad a hug before walking out of the waiting room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh is banging on Lexie's door. "Baby open the damn door please…I'm sorry…I thought that you would want to get married. We love each other."

Lexie opens the door. "You only want to marry me because I'm having your baby. I'm not going to be one of those couples. I refuse to be one of those couples. Besides I'm not leaving Tree Hill and you don't want to leave your basketball team."

"Why wouldn't you want to leave Tree Hill?"

"Because my dad needs me and I'm not abandoning him."

"Why? He abandoned you."

She slaps him in the face. "You're a jerk." And she slams the door again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel can't take the love fest that is taking place before his eyes and he walks off. "Cliff, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming to Tree Hill. God baby I missed you so much." He starts kissing her again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob and Jake are at the bar. "She really told you that?" Jake asked. Rob had told him about the night before.

"Yeah and I'm worried. I think there is something wrong with her."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No…I've got to do that. I'm just scared. I don't want to lose her."

Jake shook his head, "You aren't going to lose her. She loves you and she loves her boys. She just needs you to talk to her and try to figure out what is going on."

Rob nodded his head. He had to get to the bottom of Jenny's problem. He knew that she had some kind of problem.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas and Peyton are at home. Peyton thought that he needed his rest. Peyton walks into the bedroom holding Emma. "Look who wanted to come visit her grandpa." Peyton smiles as she hands the baby over to Lucas.

"Oh wow…I just love this little girl."

"Yeah well I thought I would give Noah and Elizabeth a break. I know that they have to be tired. We've gone through this so many times we should be pros."

"I think we are already." He looks at his granddaughter. "She looks just like her mom."

"She's perfect. You know Hunter is about to be a father."

"Whoa…he's so young."

"Yeah but he can do it. I know that he can." Peyton looks at Emma. "I love you little angel."

"Yeah pretty girl and just know that your grandpa is never going to let you date…nope never…"

"Yeah that didn't work out too well with Elizabeth. What makes you think that it will with Emma?" Peyton laughs.

"Because she knows her grandpa is going to be right about everything." He kisses her tiny forehead. He looks up at Peyton. "I love you too Grandma." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you too Grandpa." She had everything she could possibly ever want and nothing would ever change that, at least she could only hope.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter is in the delivery room with McKenzie. He promises her that everything is going to be okay, and she can do this. She pushes and screams and squeezes his hand as tight as she possibly can. She had to believe everything was going to be okay.

After a lot of pushing and screaming, Hunter is amazed at the sight of his beautiful little girl. It was the best moment of his life, and he would never forget it not even for a second.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you guys thought. I'm pretty excited. I think the storylines are getting better and this is what I have worked for since I started the series. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say, and there is one more chapter to this episode. **


	44. Ep8Ch6 He Could Be the One

**Episode 8 Ch.6 He Could Be the One **

Hunter is standing in the nursery holding his little girl. He can't stop smiling at her. The nurse walks in and smiles at the sight.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head. "I have the perfect name for her."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob walks in the bedroom where Jenny is changing her clothes from the wedding. "Are the boys asleep?"

"Yeah I think so," Jenny smiled and kept undressing.

"I think we should talk."

"Rob," she shook her head. "I don't want to talk."

"We have to talk." He grabbed her arm softly. "I'm worried about you."

"You never have to worry about my love for you. I was just drunk and stupid." She kisses him. "I love you baby. I love you." She started taking his shirt off of him.

"Jenny," he tried to stop her.

"Let me show you just how much I love you." She started kissing him again and pushed him to the bed.

He knew they needed to talk, but he had missed being with her, and he was going to take what he could get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Chase are lying in bed. She has her head rested on his chest. "I love you so much." Chase kissed Summer's forehead.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm hoping you will join me." Chase smiled as he got out of the bed.

"Oh I'll definitely be joining you." She stood on her knees and kissed him. "I'll get us some clothes to wear."

"Aw man you don't have to do that," he walks off to the bathroom.

Summer gets up and goes into his boxer drawer. She looks for a specific pair of boxers for him to wear, but instead she finds an engagement ring. "Oh my God," She smiles with excitement. She loved Chase Davis with all of her heart, and she was more than ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter pushes his daughter into McKenzie's hospital room. There is no one else in the room. McKenzie opens her eyes to see Hunter and their little girl standing at her bedside. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to meet my daughter."

"Oh…I don't have any rights to her. You don't have to let me see her."

"I know that, but I want you to say goodbye. You made your choice McKenzie. Ally Ray will never know you as her mother." Hunter was going to stand by that decision.

McKenzie smiled at her name. "You named her after my grandparents." That made her extremely happy.

"Yeah well you used to talk about how much they meant to you, and how much you missed them. She may never know you because of the decision that you made, but I couldn't think of a better name."

"Can I hold her?" She knew that he didn't have to let her, but she was hoping that he would.

"Yeah…just for a second. I want my family to meet her." He picked her up slowly and handed her to McKenzie.

McKenzie had tears in her eyes. "She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl."

"She could have been a mommy's girl too." Hunter told her coldly.

McKenzie tried not to let the comment hurt her feelings. She just wanted to focus on her daughter for just a minute because that was all she had.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh knocks on the door once more. "I'm sorry Lexie. I'm an ass, a big ass, and I'm sorry. I'm happy that you are having my baby because I love you with all of my heart, and I know that we are going to be together forever."

She opens the door and just stares at him.

"We'll figure it out. We always have and we always will." He just wanted to make her happy for the moment. He was tired of fighting, but she was going to have to put Richard in a home. She couldn't take care of him anymore.

Lexie grabbed his hand. "I guess you can lay with me for a while. If you want too."

He nodded his head, "I want too. I definitely want too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter walks into the hospital room that the hospital had let him stay in while Ally Ray was in the hospital. Brooke, Nathan, Jamie, Breanne, Carter, Deb, Millie, and Sophie Beth are waiting to meet Hunter's little baby girl.

"Hey guys," Hunter smiles as he picks up his daughter. "I'd like all of you to meet Ally Ray Scott."

Brooke looks at him with a confused look on her face, "Ally Ray?"

"Yeah I named her after some pretty special people in her mom's life."

"I thought you would name her after your mom." Nathan had just assumed.

Hunter nodded, "Jamie gets that one. He called dibs."

Breanne smiled at Jamie.

"You could have named her that." Jamie told him.

"I think Ally Ray is perfect for her." Nathan reached out his hands. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah she would like that a lot."

Nathan smiled at the little baby in his hands. "She's perfect." Nathan was blown away. He only wished Haley was there to share in the moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Peyton are lying in bed together. "I just got a text message. Hunter is a proud father of beautiful baby girl named Ally Ray Scott. Nathan said they would bring her by to meet us before they took her home."

"Wow…Can you believe that we are all grandparents now?"

Peyton laughed. "I know it is crazy, but so worth it."

"Yeah it definitely is." Lucas smiled. "Everything is going to be okay for all of us."

Peyton kissed him on the forehead. "I agree."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie is sitting with Brooke and Nathan while Deb, Millie, and Sophie admire Ally in Hunter's arms.

"So you are really leaving tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…"

Breanne brings Brooke and Nathan some coffee. "Thanks Breanne…"

"No problem…" Breanne sits next to Jamie.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Brooke told Jamie. "But I think you are making the right decision by going on tour. Peyton knows what is best in the music world."

"We'll take care of Breanne and Carter." Nathan looks at Breanne. "She'll be safe with us."

Breanne takes Jamie's hand. "We'll be waiting on you when you get back. I promise." She gives him a kiss and Brooke and Nathan look on at the happy couple. They had a feeling everything was going to be okay between them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek helps Aidan into his house. "Dad I don't need your help. I don't need anything from anyone." Aidan yelled.

"Yell at me…if you need to yell then yell at me…throw things at me…I'm okay with that. I can handle it." Derek told his heartbroken son.

"I know what I need to do." Aidan walked into his living room. "I've got to get rid of these ugly damn walls." He walks over to the white paint that he had used as trim. He opens the cans and starts throwing them on the walls. "The signs were there…they were always there, and I was too stupid to realize it." He continued to throw the paint on the walls.

Derek bent over and opened a can of the paint. He started helping him. He knew that Aidan would heal on his own time eventually.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Lily and Spencer are standing in front of a minister in Las Vegas. They are holding hands and smiling.

The minister's wife and son are their witnesses.

"Lily and Spencer have written their own vows for today. Lily…" The minister turned towards her and waited for her to speak from her heart.

Lily smiles and squeezes Spencer's hand. "We have had our ups and our downs in our relationship, but the one thing that has always remained the same is my love for you, and it always will." She started to tear up. "You are the one that I want to kiss goodnight. You are the one that I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life. You are the one that I want to fight with for no apparent reason, and you are the one that I want to make up with afterwards. You are the only one that I can see in my future. And I promise to love you for the rest of my days until death do us apart."

The minister turns towards Spencer, "Spencer…"

Spencer smiled. "Timing has never been on our side, but I think that has finally changed. I can honestly say that a life without you in no life at all. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life, and you deserve to have everything you have ever wanted in your life, and I plan on giving you just that. I am going to spend the rest of my days showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I know that as the days go by I am going to fall even more in love with you, and we are going to grow stronger and stronger as a couple. And I can't wait to learn more about you because I want to know every single thing there is to know about you Lily Roe Scott." He squeezed her hand.

"You are the one that I want to kiss goodnight. You are the one that I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of our days. You are the one that I want to fight with and make up with afterwards. You are the only one that I can see in my future. And I promise to love you for the rest of my days until death do us part." He smiled as tears fell from Lily's eyes.

"Do you have rings?" The minister asked.

They nodded. They had stopped by a store and picked up two cheap rings. They had decided they would get real rings after. The rings weren't the most important things to them.

"Spencer place the ring on Lily's finger."

Spencer did as the minister told him to do with a smile.

"Lily place the ring on Spencer's finger."

Lily did as he told her to do with tears in her eyes. This was the happiest moment in her entire life.

"These rings are a symbol of your undying love for one another. A love that will not change no matter what may happen in your lives."

They both smiled at each other.

"Do you Lily Scott take Spencer Roberts to be your husband for the rest of your days?"

"I do," she took a happy breath.

"Do you Spencer Roberts take Lily Scott to be your wife for the rest of your days?"

"I do," he was the happiest man on the planet.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." That moment had been a long time coming.

"Finally," Spencer pulled her into the most romantic and passionate kiss Lily had ever experienced. This wasn't how things were supposed to go just one day ago, but she was very happy that this was the way things had turned out.

All of their dreams had finally come true, and in their minds everything was perfect.

* * *

**Okay so yay that's the end of episode 8. I think this has to be my favorite episode so far because it was always supposed to be Lily and Spencer. And I made it happen in Episode 8 because in all of my parts episode 8 is always a big episode for them. I don't know what it is but it always ends up that way. Oh and what did you guys think of the new baby, Ally Ray. I wanted her name to be different. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. I'm excited about was is to come. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**Lily reveals a secret to Spencer and ask a big favor from him. **

**Lucas spends some quality time with his girls and granddaughter. **

**Aidan drowns his sorrow and finds unlikely mate. **

**Charlie asks a favor of Savannah. **

**Brooke and Nathan go on a romantic date but things don't end the way they should have. **

**Hunter tries to sooth his crying daughter. **

**Things get really ugly for Jacey. **

**I'm so excited. So let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon. **


	45. Ep9Ch1 Low and Behold

**Episode 9 Ch.1 Low and Behold **

The next morning for Lily and Spencer was absolute bliss. They were finally back together and even better they were married, and it was going to stay like that forever.

Spencer watched as Lily slept peacefully. It felt like everything they had been through was all worth it in the end.

Lily slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Spencer smiling back at her. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I'm watching my beautiful wife sleep." He pushed her hair away from her face. "You are absolutely gorgeous when you're sleeping."

"Drool and all," she laughed.

"Yes drool and all," He leaned over and kissed. "Because you are my wife, and I'm going to happily love you forever." He kissed her again. "And I can't wait to tell everyone that we are finally married."

"We can't," Lily sat up in the bed. "We can't tell anyone that we are married."

Spencer squinted. He was confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas is staring at his cell phone.

Peyton walks into the bedroom and shakes her head with a giggle. "Lucas Scott, what are you doing?"

Lucas sighs, "Lily sent me a text message saying that she was fine, but she didn't give me the details. I need to know the details."

Peyton shakes her head and joins her husband on the bed. "You are such a woman. It is none of your business, and Lily will tell you the details when she wants you to know them."

Lucas squinted. "I'm just curious. I really hope that she got to Spencer in time."

"The only thing that matters is that Lily is happy, and if she is happy without Spencer then you will be too."

"Yeah, but if they ended up together then you know I'm going to take the credit." Lucas laughed.

Peyton shakes her head again and then takes Lucas' head in her hands. "I love you Lucas Scott even if you are the nosiest man I know." She leans in and kisses him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan is laying on his couch surrounded by beer cans when Caroline comes in. "Aidan…honey…why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?"

"I'm fine mom. You can leave."

"I know that this sucks, but you can't let the darkness get to you. This is going to eat away at you if you let it."

"I'm letting it." Aidan told her matter of fact.

"I think that you should take a shower and take a run or something. You need to get out of this house." Caroline was really worried about him.

Aidan sat up on the couch. "I think you are right mom. I need some more beer." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Aidan…you don't need to drive…you've been drinking…don't let this failed engagement bring you down."

Aidan looked at her snidely. "I'm sobered up. Trust me on that one." Aidan walked out of the house leaving Caroline at a loss for words.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is teaching his class, and the bell rings. "Okay guys remember your papers are due tomorrow." He told them as they ran out of the room.

"Yeah whatever," Tanner said as he walked out of the room.

Keith could not stand that boy, but he didn't say anything. He knew Tanner would get his one day.

Stephanie walked up to his desk. She always stayed after class every single time. She loved being able to talk to Keith.

"Yeah Stephanie…How can I help you?"

"I think I'm going to need some help on my paper. Can you help me?"

Keith looked at her paper. "Um yeah I can help you. Why don't you come back after school?"

"Thanks…Keith…you're the best teacher ever." She flipped her hair and walked out of the classroom. Keith smiled. He was glad someone thought so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is still sitting on his bed, something that he did all the time lately. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in…if you have cookies…" He laughed.

"I think I have something much better." Elizabeth said as she walked in holding Emma.

Lucas smiled, "Oh yeah I think Emma Peyton is much better than cookies. Bring me my little cookie."

Elizabeth laughed at him. He was hilarious when he was around Emma. He was a big teddy bear around her. "Here you go Grandpa." She handed him Emma. "She loves you so much."

"Well I love her too." He made faces at Emma. "She's my girl."

"Well your other girl was wondering if you would watch your main girl. Noah and I would like to take a little break."

Lucas smiled at Emma. "I would love to watch her for a little while. Yes I would." He made a sound that sounded a lot like a giggle. Elizabeth just shook her head.

Natalie and Lucy run into the room and jump on the bed. "We want to help too." Lucy told him. "We're good babysitters."

Lucas looked at Elizabeth to make sure it was okay.

"I think Emma would like that a lot."

"Me too," Natalie touched Emma's forehead. "You don't want to stay with your stinky old grandpa. He's a boy."

"And boys drool." Lucy wrinkled her nose.

Lucas laughed. "I hope you guys remember that when you are sixteen." He knew they wouldn't though. Elizabeth shook her head. They would never remember that when they turned sixteen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke is working at COB when Nathan walks in with a single red rose. She smiles at him. "What are you doing here husband of mine?"

"I wanted to make sure that my lovely wife didn't have any plans for the night." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Depends on what my husband has planned for me."

"Well he has a really romantic evening planned for you. All you have to do is say yes." He smiled at her and kissed her other cheek.

"Then I think I can clear my schedule for you." She finally kissed his lips. "Thank you for the rose."

"There is more where that came from, and more of this." He kisses her again.

"It is nice to have you back," Brooke manages to say in-between kisses.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ally seems to have the strongest little lungs as she screams at her very young father. "Come on sweet girl…please stop crying…I don't know what is wrong with you." He tries to give her a bottle again, but she doesn't want it.

"Come on Hunter…think of something…."

He turned his CD player on to a song that his brother sings. Ally finally stops crying.

"Thank you Jamie," Hunter says in relief. It seemed like Ally really liked Jamie's singing voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is looking at a picture of Jamie while on the tour bus Jamie looks at a picture of Breanne and Carter.

They both remember saying goodbye to each other.

_Breanne and Carter take Jamie to the bus station. "I don't want you to go Jamie." Carter kisses his cheek as Jamie holds him. _

"_I wish I didn't have to go buddy, but I have too." _

"_But he's going to call us every single chance he gets." Breanne had to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. _

"_You promise," Carter melted Jamie's heart. _

"_I promise Carter. I will never forget you two. I love you with all my heart little man." He looks over at Breanne. "You too…I love you." _

"_I love you too. Go make us all proud." She was sad, but she was also happy that he was getting this chance. It was huge for him. _

_Jamie gave Breanne a big kiss before leaving. They were going to miss him so much. Breanne and Carter sat and cried for an hour before finally going home. _

Jamie liked singing and being on tour, but he missed Breanne and Carter with all of his heart. They were his family, and he hated being away from them.

* * *

**Okay so there is the first chapter of Episode 9. Everything is beginning to unfold and other stories are starting to come to life, and I'm really excited about all that. **

**Oh and I was freaking out for two days because I couldn't read reviews. It would show I was getting them but I couldn't read them. I was so upset. I love reading my reviews. **

**So thanks so much to all of you who do review and let me know what's on your mind. I really appreciate it. **

**LukeandLorealaidanes: You might be on to something with your idea about McKenzie. I liked the name too. I just feel like Jamie would get to name his child Haley since he is the oldest. I'm so glad that you love this story. I really have tried my best to make this one the best one yet. So it is really nice to read that you think so. **

**Suze18: Lily has a lot of secrets. She was gone for over four years. I'm glad Lily/Spencer are finally happy. That's how I always wanted it and it was hard for me to keep it a secret, but now I don't have too anymore. I promise the stuff with Jacey is coming to a close soon. It's interesting how it ends. **

**Saints and Sailors: So I checked out your story. I really think I'm going to like it. **

**A Amanda A: I'm so glad that you are liking how things are going. Jenny's story is going to take a break for a few episodes, but it picks back up in episode 12, and things are really going to start to unravel then. And as for the breakup I agree. It shouldn't be out in the open. So many shows have it that way, but I wanted this to be just between them. No one has to know what was said or why. They just know that it is over between them. **

**LeytonLove123: You are so right about Lily/Spencer/Aidan and Hunter with the baby. I'm trying to put the kids in it more this time. Some times I forget about the kids too, but I love them so I'm gonna try to use them more. Jacey's story with Eddie is heating up and some major stuff will happen in the next two or three episodes. **

**Jolleke24: You were right about them getting married right away. I had him propose to make it more real. And as for Eddie I promise that stuff is coming to a close very soon. I'm tired of him too. It's hard for me to write someone so mean and cruel. And I'm definitely going to put in some Spencer/Peyton for you. I like that they work together too. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You are so good with knowing what is going to happen. **

**AryannaMonroe: I agree with you. Spencer and Lily are perfect for each other. Oh and sorry about the whole Breanne/Jamie thing. Maybe it will turn out like you want it too. **

**leytonislove22: Sorry that Aidan and Lily didn't up together, but Aidan has a good story coming up. I promise. **

***So thanks again, and I'm so glad that most of you were really happy about Lily/Spencer. I promise the love triangle is over with. **

**So let me know what you thought and I'll update soon. **


	46. Ep9Ch2 Low and Behold

**Episode 9 Ch.2 Low and Behold **

Lily and Spencer are sitting next to each other in bed. "Lily I thought you wanted to get married. I didn't force you into anything you didn't want, did I?"

Lily shakes her head and kisses him. "No…I wanted to marry you. I want to be your wife, but ever since I was a little girl I had this idea of what my wedding was supposed to be like, and although I am thrilled that we are husband and wife I want Lucas to walk me down the aisle."

Spencer kissed her forehead. "If that is what you want then our marriage can be our little secret."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Lily Roberts." He kisses her and they fall back on the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan walks into the local liquor store to be greeted by Holly. "Aidan…"

"Holly," he was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I probably should ask you the same thing. I didn't take you for much of a drinker."

"Yeah well…things change…"

Holly nodded. She was worried about him. "Shane and I decided to stay in Tree Hill, and I got a job here."

"Nice…" Aidan looked around the store.

"Aidan I'm sorry about the wedding. I really wanted the best for the two of you."

"Yeah well whatever…If I wanted to be married to Lily right now I would be. It was never meant to be." Aidan walked away from Holly. She shook her head. She had never seen him like that before, and it was scary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer are now walking the streets of Las Vegas holding hands. Her phone won't stop ringing. "Is it Lucas again?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "I sent him a text message. I thought that would send him the picture that I don't want to talk."

"Just answer it…I'm pretty sure he wants to know if we are together or not."

"Why would he care?"

"Because he tried to convince me to stop the wedding."

"What?"

"He wanted us together…Don't say anything to him because he was right. We have always belonged together."

Lily was glad to know that Lucas cared that much about her life. It was a little weird, but nothing with Lucas ever seemed normal. She finally answered the phone. "Hello…"

"Hey Lily…thank God you finally answered." Lucas was relieved.

"I sent you a message telling you that I was fine."

"I know, but I wanted to hear your voice."

"Well you heard my voice so can I hang up now?"

"Actually….I was just wondering if…."

Before he could finish Lily handed the phone to Spencer. "Hey Lucas…" He laughed. "Lily's fine and we're together."

Lucas smiled. He had been right all along. "Yes…" He felt that it was because of him that they were finally together.

Natalie and Lucy looked at him and rolled their eyes. They thought he was a little goofy sometimes.

"Now will you please stop calling me?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah…I'm glad that you're okay…I love you Lily."

"I love you too Luke." Lily hung up the phone. "He sounded excited that we were together."

"I told you he was going to be." Spencer took her hands in his. "I sure know that I am." He pulls her into a kiss.

"How romantic," they kiss again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas looks up to see Natalie trying to change Emma's diaper. "Whoa…what are you doing?"

"I'm changing Emma's diaper. She's stinky." Natalie continues to attempt to change her diaper.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Lucas wanted to take over.

"Um I can handle it."

"Yeah daddy….Natalie's got this…" Lucy told him with her hands on her hips.

Lucas just shook his head and laughed. "Here let me help…" He tried to make it look like Natalie was doing most of the work. She was so independent, and Lucy was so sassy. He knew that he was going to have his hands full in a few years. He kind of already did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah are sitting at the café. Elizabeth is eating a hamburger. "So I love our daughter, but this is nice. I've missed alone time."

Noah looks around the café. "Yeah but we're not really alone."

"I know, but this still feels good. I miss her though."

"Yeah I do too." Noah smiled.

"I could hurry up and eat and we could go spend some time with her."

Noah reached his hand across the table. "As amazing as that sounds honey I think we deserve a little time to ourselves."

"You're right…" Elizabeth smiled at him. "I actually have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Okay what is it?"

"I want to go back to school."

"You can go back to school next semester. It is too late to go back this semester."

"Actually it's not. I talked to some people and I can still get into a few classes."

"No…" Noah was against it.

"No…I can't believe you are saying no. I need to do this. I need to get my life back." Elizabeth argued with him. This was very important to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is reading over Stephanie's paper. "It needs a lot of work doesn't it?"

Keith shook his head. "Actually this is brilliant. It doesn't need any work at all."

"Oh, but I think it does." Stephanie argued with him.

"Nope…this paper is almost perfect….I don't know why you would ever think that you would need help. You are my best student. I'm proud of you Stephanie." He hands her back the paper.

"Thanks Keith…" She sighed. She was hoping to spend more time with him. She couldn't believe how oblivious he seemed to be. This was going to take a lot of work for him to get the picture.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Breanne opens the door to see Jacey standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my best friend." Jacey was a little on edge.

"I'm glad you came by." Breanne hugs her. "I still can't believe you are getting married."

"Yeah about that," Jacey started to speak, but Breanne interrupted her.

"But I also can't believe that Jamie is gone. God I miss him so much."

"Breanne I…"

"I mean I know that we'll be okay because we love each other, but I still miss him so much."

Jacey nodded. Breanne wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Is something wrong Jacey?"

"Well I…"

Breanne's phone starts ringing. "Oh this is Jamie…I've got to answer it. We'll you wait on me?"

"I've got to get to the store. I'll just talk to you later."

"Okay we'll talk about the wedding soon." Jacey walked out of the door. She was trying to tell Breanne about Eddie and the violence, but she didn't seem to care.

"Hey baby…I'm so glad you called."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer is at home getting ready to cook Chase a romantic dinner in hopes that he will propose to her.

Chase and Drew come in with a pizza.

"What is that?"

"It's a pizza." Chase looked at her confusingly. "Have you never seen a pizza?" He jokes.

"I was hoping that we could have a romantic dinner together. I was going to take Drew to my dads."

"No," Drew complained. "I want to stay here and play video games with daddy Chase."

Chase looked at him. "I promised him that we could hang out tonight."

"Please mommy…" Drew begged.

"Sounds like fun to me," Summer was disappointed, but Drew and Chase seemed content.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is in her bedroom getting ready for her romantic date with Nathan. She had a feeling it was going to be memorable.

Millie walked in. "You look amazing mom."

"Thank you very much."

"Is Nanny Deb coming to stay with us?"

"No," Brooke smiled at her. "I was thinking that you could watch Sophie for the night."

Millie's face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah I think you are old enough, and Hunter will be right upstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks…I promise I'll do a good job."

"I know you will." Brooke continued to get ready, and Millie stepped out into the hallway.

She picks up her phone to call someone. "Hey…my parents are going out, and you have to come over. We're gonna have some fun." She hung up the phone and smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Savannah is in her room studying when Charlie barges in. "Hey can't you knock?"

"I need your help." Charlie was in panic mode. "Mom and dad are going to kill me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter lays Ally in her crib. He was finally able to get her to sleep, thank goodness. He walks towards his bed and trips over something and makes a loud crash. "Damn it…"

Ally wakes up crying.

"Damn it," Hunter repeats his profanity.

Nathan walks in and smiles. "Don't worry son…things will get better as long as you don't get discouraged and down on yourself."

"I just got her to sleep."

"And you are just beginning to learn the art of parenthood. It'll get easier."

"I sure in the hell hope so." Hunter picked Ally up. "It's okay sweet girl…daddy is here."

Nathan smiled at his son. He was really trying hard and he was so proud of him for that. At least Hunter was taking responsibility for his actions. He was going to be a great man one day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan walks out of the liquor store and looks at his bag full of alcohol.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Spencer fall in bed together after taking a walk around the city. "I love you Mr. Roberts."

"I love you more Mrs. Roberts." He began to kiss her. "Life couldn't get any better than this."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so not too much happened in this chapter. It's kind of leading up to some stuff. **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**If I get a few reviews there may be another chapter posted tonight. **


	47. Ep9Ch3 Low and Behold

**Episode 9 Ch.3 Low and Behold **

Natalie and Lucy are decorating their daddy. He has two little pony-tails in his hair along with make-up all over his face. "You look gorgemous daddy." Lucy told him as she continued to put her mommy's make-up on him.

"Yeah daddy….you are the prettiest boy I ever seen." Natalie agrees with her sister.

"What is mommy going to think of this?"

"She's gonna think you are a girl." Natalie told him.

"But that's okay…" Lucy giggled.

"Do I make a pretty girl?" Lucas joked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nat said you make a pretty boy daddy….You make a really ugly girl."

"Thank you Lucy." He chuckled.

"You're welcome daddy." She smiled at him. That smile was irresistible.

Lucas just laughed. They were something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks downstairs to see Nathan waiting with a dozen roses. "Wow…" He says as he sees her. She is wearing a beautiful black dress. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Well thank you…I wanted to look my best for you." She kisses him.

"Well you certainly do." He takes her hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Brooke was beaming. She finally had her man back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Charlie is explaining everything to Savannah. "If you don't sign my test grade mom and dad are going to kill me."

"I don't want to sign again. I'm tired of signing for you. Just tell mom and dad you are having a hard time."

"I can't do that."

"Well I can't sign. I don't want them to be mad at me for helping you lie to them."

"They are going to be mad at you either way Savannah. You are already apart of this whether you sign this paper or not."

Savannah glared at him. "You promised that you were going to bring your grades up."

"I know. I'm sorry. This stuff is just hard."

"You just don't apply yourself."

"I do too. Please Savannah…this is the last time you will have to sign it." Charlie begs her.

Savannah takes the paper. "This better be the last time because the next time I'm going to tell mom and dad myself. I'm tired of lying."

"Thanks Vanna you are the best sister in the world."

"Just get your grades back up." Savannah signed the paper reluctantly. She didn't want Charlie to get into any trouble.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey is at COB working when Keith walks in. "Hey…"

"Hey," she was glad to see him. She was always glad to see him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Eddie."

"What about him?"

"I'm glad you found someone that you love. I'm happy for you. I had my reservations about Eddie, but if you love him then he's got to be alright." Keith found that hard to say, but it needed to be said. She needed to know that he was happy for her no matter how much it hurt.

"Keith I should probably…."

Before she can finish her thought Eddie comes in. "Hey baby," he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here to take you to dinner." He looks at Keith with daggers in his eyes.

"Have fun," Keith takes one last look at them before heading out the door.

"Come on baby…I have a lot planned for you." Eddie grits his teeth together. "I've warned you, and I'm not going to take it anymore." Eddie held onto her arm tightly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Peyton and Max walk into Millie's house. Mary Peyton has beautiful dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She looks a lot like her mom, but she has her dad's skin color.

Max has light brown spiky hair with green eyes. He looks a little like Rob, but it isn't too noticeable.

"I can't believe your parents left you at home alone. You are so lucky." Mary Peyton told her.

"Yeah I know." Millie goes into one of her kitchen cabinets. "You guys thirsty?" She holds up a bottle of wine. "I know I am."

Max and Mary Peyton just look at her.

"Come on guys…no one is going to find out. I promise."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks into her bedroom to see Emma is sleeping in her carrier and Lucas looks like a really ugly girl. "What is going on in here?" She tries to sound motherly. The girls weren't allowed to play in her make-up.

"We're playing dress up mommy." Lucy told her with her hands on her hips. She was the sassiest thing Peyton had ever seen.

"Oh…well I don't remember giving any of you permission to play in my make-up." She thought what they had done was unbelievably cute, and she wasn't too mad at them.

"Sorry mommy," Natalie spoke. "But daddy made us do it."

Peyton focused her attention on her husband. He looked like he had just been betrayed. "Hey guys…come on…I thought we were in this together. We're supposed to be a team."

Natalie and Lucy both shared looks. "Sorry daddy…you're on your own."

"I see how you guys are…" He laughed.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to punish daddy then." Peyton laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Go easy on him mom he was only trying to have a good time." Lucy defended her dad.

"You two go get washed up for dinner. I'll handle your daddy."

"Okay…" Both Natalie and Lucy gave their dad kisses and ran out of the room.

Peyton looked at Lucas.

"What do you think?"

"You make one ugly girl." She laughed and then smothered him with kisses. "But you are one hot man."

"Is this my punishment? Because if it is you can punish me all night long," he laughed and they continued to make-out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Chase are eating pizza with Drew. "This is so good mommy. We are gooder cooks than you."

"Yeah sweetheart…you and Chase sure are good cooks." Summer looked at Chase.

"We try."

Summer can't help but wonder why he hasn't mentioned the proposal. She was sure that he was going to propose to her. What was stopping him?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah walk into the house. "I can't believe that you told me no. You can't tell me no." Elizabeth was upset with him.

"I just think you should wait."

"No…I want this. I need to do this, and my dad has already said that he would watch Emma for me. I have everything figured out."

"I don't agree with you. You've been through so much. I don't want you to have to deal with anything else."

"Noah…you can't protect me from everything, and I don't want to hide out from the world." Elizabeth tried to explain to him.

Peyton walked downstairs. "What's going on here?" She had heard the fighting.

"I want to go back to school, and if I start next week then I won't miss that much. I won't be that far behind."

Peyton smiled. "That's a wonderful idea." Peyton hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you. I always wanted you to go back to school."

Noah rolls his eyes. He just knew that Peyton was going to be on Elizabeth's side and it sucked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan is at the park drinking.

"Wow…this isn't a pretty sight." Julie said as she walked up beside him.

"What do you want?"

"I was just taking a run through the park, and I had to stop and see if you were having fun."

"What?"

"Well you are throwing yourself a pity party right?"

Aidan glared at her. "You know nothing about me."

"I know a lot more than you think. I know how easy it is to do what you are doing right now, but you could do the stand up thing and be better than Spencer and Lily."

"I'm just pissed okay. I should have seen this coming a long time ago. I shouldn't have had to wait until you came knocking at my door….thanks for that by the way." Aidan looks at her as she sits down.

"I didn't want you to hurt that's why I went ahead and told you because trust me it sucks."

"Yeah…"

"I bet they are together right now."

"Yep…I'm pretty sure of that too."

She looks at his bag. "I think I need a drink now too."

"Welcome to the pity party…." He hands her a beer and she takes a quick drink. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay so I promised an update tonight if I got some reviews so here you go. I'll update tomorrow morning or afternoon if I get some reviews. I really want to know what you thought about this chapter because i had so much fun writing the Lucas/Natalie/Lucy scene. That was a blast. Also want to know what you guys think is going to happen with Aidan and Julie. Let me know. **


	48. Ep9Ch4 Low and Behold

**Episode 9 Ch.4 Low and Behold **

Brooke and Nathan are sitting at her favorite Greek Restaurant. "You remembered that I love this place."

"I would never forget. I may have been a horrible husband lately, but I never forgot anything about you and our love for one another." He reached his hand across the table. "I've never stopped loving you."

Brooke smiled.

"I know things aren't fixed, and we're going to have to keep working at our marriage, but I'm up for the challenge if that means that we're gonna be together forever."

That was exactly what Brooke needed to hear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton is in the kitchen cleaning up things. She hears Charlie playing video games in the living room. "Charlie, have you done your homework?" She yelled to him.

"Yeah mom," he lied.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Peyton knew his game. "Do I need to check it?"

"Mom you can trust me. I did my homework. I promise."

"Okay…" Peyton knew she probably should check his homework, but she wanted to trust him.

Charlie smiled as he continued to focus on his game. Savannah had heard the whole thing from the table. She knew he was lying, and he was getting away with it.

She had a feeling that it was all going to come back and bite him in the butt eventually.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is staring at the computer. Noah comes out of the nursery. "I love watching her sleep. She's like an angel."

"Yeah she's pretty awesome." She continued to look at the computer screen.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm registering for classes."

She looks at him to receive the look that she was expecting.

"Don't say it Noah. I know how you feel about it, but I want this. Please just let me do this for me."

"Okay I'll be okay with it if you will go to group meetings about what happened to you. I know you said before you didn't want to go, but I…I'm worried about you."

She leans in and kisses him. "I'll go if that makes you happy. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm gonna be okay."

"I'm just scared."

"I know. But you really don't have to be worried about me because as long as I have you by my side I'll be okay." She kisses him again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Millie, Mary Peyton, and Max are sitting on the couch drinking from the wine bottle.

"I think my mom and dad are going to kill me." Mary Peyton laughed.

"It'll be okay. We're just having some fun, and they don't have to know." Millie told her.

"Hopefully my dad won't care."

"Like I just said we're not telling anyone." She continued to drink.

Sophie came downstairs. "I want a drink Millie."

"Um no go away…you should be in bed."

"You're supposed to be watching me. I want to drink like you." Sophie wined.

"No…" Millie glared at her. "Just go away little baby."

Sophie ran upstairs in a huff.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eddie pushes Jacey into the apartment. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before. She was seriously afraid for her life. Eddie told her that there would be consequences if she saw her with Keith ever again.

"You are such a little bitch. You never listen to me." He slapped her across the face. "You are going to get exactly what you deserve." He slapped her again and threw her on the floor and kicked her as hard as he good.

She screamed…. "Stop…please stop…you are going to kill your baby."

"What?" He stopped.

"I'm pregnant. Please don't kill our baby." She cried as she held her stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith answers the door to see Stephanie standing in front of him. He didn't understand why she was there. "Stephanie, can I help you?" He said in a somewhat confused tone.

"Yeah this paper isn't as good as you said it was." She hands to him. "Read it please. I just want to do well."

Keith sighed. He had a feeling Stephanie was getting a little too attached to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer is lying on his stomach, and Lily is rubbing his back. "Does that feel better husband?"

"Oh it feels damn good wifey." He laughed. "I don't want this to end, but we should probably get home soon. You have that internship you have to start."

She stopped massaging his back, and he flipped over. "What?" he looked at her and could tell something was wrong with her.

"I um…" She let out a deep breath. "I lied. I didn't get the transfer."

He sits up. He thinks she is kidding, but one look into her eyes tells him otherwise.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan and Julie walk into his house. "I would have taken you home, but I don't know where you live, and you are too drunk too remember." He slurred his words, and she laughed.

"I'll just crash on your couch."

"That's a good idea." He bumped into her. Aidan looked into her eyes and then leaned in and started kissing her. She didn't push away. She let him kiss her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Nathan walk out of the restaurant holding hands. "I think this is one of my favorite dates ever." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

Julian walks over him. He is stumbling around, and he is obviously drunk.

"Don't kiss him…You should be kissing me."

Nathan glared at him.

"Julian, what are you doing here?"

"I love you Brooke, and this man has never been worthy of you."

Nathan is taken aback. He doesn't know exactly what to say. He didn't realize that the two of them were that close.

Brooke was embarrassed. She didn't know what to say either. This was not how her night was supposed to end.

* * *

**So I liked this chapter because a lot happened getting ready for the next chapter. How many people saw the Aidan/Julie thing coming? What is Spencer going to say to Lily? Will he be mad at her? What is Stephanie up to? And what about Julian? **

**Let me know what you thought! And I'll update soon. **


	49. Ep9Ch5 Low and Behold

**Episode 9 Ch.5 Low and Behold **

Brooke and Nathan are still staring at Julian. "Julian just leave." Brooke begs him.

"No I can't leave Brooke. You have to know that you touched my heart, and I am in love with you."

Nathan just stands in disbelief.

Brooke looks at him and just shakes her head. She didn't love Julian. She loved Nathan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sophie is in Hunter's room. Hunter walks back into the room after seeing the little party going on downstairs. He didn't let them know that he saw them.

"So…" Sophie folds her arms together.

"I'm gonna call dad." Hunter said as he started to dial the number.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan was about to say something when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "I have to answer this. It is Hunter." He opens his phone, "Hello…What? You have got to be kidding me. We'll be home soon. Don't say anything. I want to catch them in the act." Nathan hung up the phone and looked at Brooke. "We have to get home. Millie isn't being a good child right now."

Brooke nodded her head not saying anything. She was sure he would explain on the way home.

Nathan looked at Julian, "Stay away from my wife."

"Yeah uh huh…Where were you when Brooke really needed you?" Julian knew that would sting. "You weren't anywhere to be found, and Brooke turned to me. You should have been there for her when she needed you the most. This is all your fault."

Nathan went to hit him but decided to withhold his anger. Julian wasn't worth it. "Let's go Brooke," was all he said as he walked to the car. Brooke took one last look at Julian and followed behind Nathan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eddie picks Jacey up off the floor. "I'm so sorry baby. I will never hurt you or our baby ever again." He hugs her tightly.

That's what she was hoping for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith has reread the paper. "Stephanie this paper is fine. Now go home and get some rest. You are going to do fine."

"Yeah but I'm still not sure. Maybe we could get some ice cream or something and talk about it." Stephanie did her signature hair flip.

"Stephanie I'm your teacher, and that is all I can ever be to you. I think your paper is amazing, and you are going to do fine in my class."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Yeah well I guess I'll see you later." She walked out of the house. She was going to do whatever it took to make Keith fall in love with her. She knew that he wanted her. She could feel it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton are lying in bed together. "You know today was one of the best days that I have had in a very long time."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah I think the kids kind of do that to you." She looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

"You have some eye shadow on your eyes." She rubbed it off. "It is very sexy."

They start to kiss.

"Ewe…."

They look at the door and see their beautiful twin daughters closing their eyes.

"That's gross." Natalie cried out.

"We don't think it is gross."

"Try not to do it when we are around." Lucy told them as she ran over to their bed. "We want to sleep with you."

Natalie followed suit.

"Please…" She begged.

"Of course…" Peyton snuggled with Natalie, and Lucas snuggled with Lucy.

"Best day ever," Lucas looks over at her and they lean in and share a quick kiss.

"Ewe again…" Lucy laughs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie is on the phone with Carter. "I miss you so much Jamie."

"I miss you too buddy."

"Are you having fun singing?"

"Yeah I'm having a lot of fun, but I can't wait to get back home to you and your mommy."

"We'll be waiting for you. I promise." Carter smiled and Jamie could feel it through the phone as he looked at the picture that he had drawn for him. He knew they'd be waiting for him when he got home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Brooke walk into their house to see their thirteen year old daughter and her friends drinking. "What the hell is going on here?" Nathan yelled.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"I asked you a question." He looked at her. She knew he was disappointed in her.

"We were thirsty." Millie knew that wasn't going to be good enough.

"We have tea in the refrigerator. You weren't supposed to have friends over. You didn't ask us if you could." Brooke yelled at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Too bad sorry isn't good enough." He looked over at her friends. "I'm going to take the two of you home and talk to your parents, and as for you young lady you go to your room and go to bed. We'll handle you in the morning."

Millie nodded her head and did as she was told. Her parents were way too strict on her. It just wasn't fair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter is in his room with Sophie sleeping on his bed, and Ally asleep in her crib. He can't help himself and he picks her up to rock her in his arms. He was never going to let anything happen to his precious little girl. She was everything to him, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Chase are lying in bed together. He is asleep, but she is having a hard time falling asleep. She is too busy thinking about finding the ring. She doesn't understand why he hasn't proposed. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he doesn't want to be with her forever. She was worrying herself silly, but she didn't want to ask. She didn't want him to know that she had found the ring. She would just try to wait patiently. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is still puzzled by Lily's revelation. "Let me explain."

"You're going to have to. I don't understand why you would tell everyone you got the transfer if you didn't." He raised his voice. He was upset that she didn't say anything to him.

"Luke was sick, and Peyton needed me, and to be honest with you I missed Tree Hill, and I missed you." She sighed, "It wasn't that they didn't want me. They just didn't have enough spots. I waited too late to get the transfer. I can go back to Tennessee, but I have to wait a year until I can get in at Tree Hill." She explained. "I know I should have told you, but in my defense we just got back together, and the only other person that knew was Aidan."

"Did you think that no one else would find out?"

"I knew I would have to tell everyone eventually, but Aidan and I had agreed that he would handle things financially, and I would try to find some odd jobs here and there."

Spencer didn't say anything. He just laid back down in the bed. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say.

"We should move to Tennessee." He sat up and looked at her. "That's what we have to do."

Lily was shocked. That was definitely not what she had wanted to hear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan and Julie are still kissing. He pulls her to the bedroom. They hit the wall and make things fall. "Oops…" Julie giggles.

"It's okay. It can be replaced." He unbuttons her shirt. "Is this okay?"

"Hell yes this is okay." She unbuttons his pants, and he pushes her on the bed. They were going to sleep away the pain….together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is waiting on Nathan in the living room when he walks in. "Nathan…" She calls out.

"Oh hey…I thought you may be asleep."

"No I was waiting on you. I thought we could finish our night together." Brooke walks closer to him.

He pushes her away. "Our night has been ruined." Nathan walks upstairs not saying anything else. This was not how their night was supposed to end. Brooke blamed Julian.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of episode 9. I liked this episode because it had a lot of different stuff happening in it. **

**Do you think Lily/Spencer will move to Tennessee? **

**Will Nathan and Brooke be okay? **

**Will Jacey be able to get away from Eddie? Or will something bad happen?**

**Is Stephanie crazy? **

**I can't wait to read what you guys think. **

**Here's some spoilers for episode 10:**

**Jacey has a tough decision to make in order to save her life. **

**Lily and Spencer make a decision about their future. **

**Aidan and Julie can't keep their hands off of each other. **

**Lucas and Peyton have to deal with Charlie. **

**Alright let me know what you think, and I'll update soon. **


	50. Ep10Ch1 Fearless

**Episode 10 Ch.1 Fearless **

Everyone was waking up, but some were waking up alone, and one in particular was fearful of her life.

Brooke opens her eyes and rolls over to see that Nathan isn't in bed with her. She was so afraid that instead of taking a step forward they were taking two steps backwards and that was not what she wanted by any means.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella opens her eyes to see Cliff's arm wrapped around her. She had spent the night with him in his hotel room, but it wasn't what she wanted. And she knew it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey wakes up. She looks over to the other side of the bed and is thankful that there is no sight of Eddie, but there is a note.

"I had to get to work. You better take care of my baby if you know what is good for you."

Jacey feared for her life but was also afraid of what Eddie would do if she told someone the truth. She felt like she was part of a lose lose situation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is lying awake thinking about Jacey. She always filled his thoughts, day in and day out. He thinks back to seeing her bruises. Jacey was not a very clumsy girl. He knew that something was going on with her, and he knew that it was time for him to figure it out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexie wakes up to see that she has a text message from Eligh. "I love you Lexie…never forget that." She smiled. Things were getting better for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter wakes up and immediately checks on his precious little girl. He didn't sleep much during the night, but that didn't bother him as long as his little girl was happy and healthy. That's all he ever wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

McKenzie has her eyes open thinking about Ally Ray. She was all she ever thought about. She kept asking herself why she didn't fight harder for her child, and why she gave up the perfect life she could have had with Hunter. He loved her, and they could have had something really special. But she gave it all up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Aidan are lying in bed together. They weren't lying closely to one another considering they had just slept together.

Julie opens her eyes and turns towards Aidan as he does the same thing. They stare at each other in disbelief not saying a word.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer watches as Lily sleep. They had fought most of the night about moving to Tennessee so that Lily could have her dream. They had finally fallen asleep, but never came to a real decision about their future. Spencer just wanted her to be happy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake is lying in bed with Rosi lying next to him. He has been having a pretty bad week. Rosalie is all that fills his mind, and most days he isn't sure how he is going to get through the day much less the week.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton wake up next to each other. They both go in for a kiss but are halted by Lucy and Natalie's little feet. They both just laughed. This was the life that Peyton always dreamed of, and she was so happy that she had it with Lucas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks downstairs to see Nathan and Millie talking in the kitchen. Neither one of them look too pleased with the conversation.

"Dad that's not fair," she argued.

"No, what's not fair is your attitude. I'm sick of it, and it ends right now."

"You know nothing about my attitude. You haven't been around the last couple years to know about my attitude." She raised her voice knowing that she had hit her dad below the belt.

"You just added another week to the grounding."

"I hate you." She yelled as she ran past Brooke and upstairs to her room.

"Oh well," Nathan acted like her words didn't hurt him, but they did.

Brooke gave him a look. "I thought that we were going to talk to her together."

"She was awake and so was I."

"We used to discuss everything together." Brooke sat down at the bar.

"Things change," Nathan said coldly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Brooke was still confused. She had no idea why he was so upset with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily wakes up with a smile as she looks at Spencer. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah," he nodded and kissed her forehead. "Absolutely beautiful…"

"I hope that means we're done arguing. I don't like to fight with you."

"I wouldn't say we were ever fighting. We were just discussing an issue that we have."

"Yeah," she smiled. "And we chose to yell about it a little bit." She sits up beside him. "Everything is going to be okay Spencer. I'm just going to take the year off. That's what I want."

He shook his head. "We have to move to Tennessee. There isn't any other option." Here they go again...disagreeing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie sits up in bed. "I should probably get dressed."

"Yeah," Aidan agrees. "That would probably be for the best."

"Yeah…" She didn't really know what else to say. Casual sex was not usually her thing.

"Last night was a mistake."

She nodded her head, "I couldn't agree more. It will never happen again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey answers her apartment door to see Keith standing on the other side. "Keith…"

"Hey…I just had this feeling that I should come and check on you."

"Thanks…"

"Jacey the thing is you are all I ever think about…I want you to know that you can trust me…You can always trust me."

Jacey nods her head. She knows this to be true. He has always been someone she could count on no matter what. She was just afraid. "There is something I have to tell you," she spoke with tears in her eyes.

..........................................................................................................................................................

**Okay so there is the first chapter. What did you guys think? **

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the last episode. It means so much to me. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: Thanks...I'm glad you are caught up too. I love your reviews. I'm glad you think the story is getting better and better. That is what I want to hear. **

**Saints and Sailors: The Eddie story will be ending very soon. I promise. I'm sick of him too. I'm glad you liked Lucas and his kids scene...That was my favorite one. **

**A Amanda A: I think you are going to get some of the things you want. **

**Suze18: So the Breanne not paying attention to Jacey will be addressed in the next episode. I thought that was so mean of her, and I'm glad you thought so too. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes: Okay so I don't think you will be too upset with the Jacey being pregnant thing. I'm glad you trust me there because you should. Millie is thirteen and Sophie is about five. I may have aged Millie a little, but I don't think so cause I had her being about eight with the last part ended. She wasn't a big part in the other story, but she is going to be a big part in this one in a couple of more episodes. And I think you might be right about Stephanie. **

**So I have all the way to episode 15 written so I'm going to try to update everyday and sometimes I will try to update in the morning and at night. So look for it when you can. I have so many secrets and things that I've already written and I really can't wait to share it with you guys. **


	51. Ep10Ch2 Fearless

**Episode 10 Ch.2 Fearless **

Keith is now standing in Jacey's apartment.

She hesitates for a moment and finally speaks. "I miss you Keith. I miss you so much, but I'm with Eddie now, and there isn't anything I can do to change that."

Keith is more confused than ever. That didn't make any sense at all.

"You should probably just go. It's for the best."

He stepped out of the apartment, and she pushed the door shut. She fell to the ground and cried. She should have told him the truth. Why the hell didn't she tell him the truth?

Keith wasn't convinced that she was telling him the whole truth. He was determined to figure out what was going on with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie has finally gotten all of her clothes back on. It seemed like it took her forever. "I'm gonna go now."

Aidan was standing by the bed. "Yeah…Um I'll walk you to the door."

"Okay…"

Everything was very awkward for them. They didn't know what to say to each other. It all seemed weird to both of them.

He walked her to the door at a very fast pace. She was ready to leave and never talk about what happened between them ever again.

"I guess I'll um….See ya around." She reached for the door knob at the same time that Aidan did. His touch sent a feeling up and down her spine. He felt the same feeling.

She turned around and was met by his lips. They started to kiss passionately once again, and it didn't take them long to get Julie's clothes off once again. Aidan was much faster at taking them off than she was at putting them on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily jumps off of the bed and walks into the small living area they had in their hotel room. "I can't believe we are still arguing about this. I came to Tree Hill for a reason."

"Yeah well I think you should think about your career. This is something that you want."

"I think that you should think about the life that we have in Tree Hill. It's where I want to be. My career can wait." She hugs him. "I know I'm making the right decision."

"We're married now. We have to make these decisions together."

"This is my decision to make, and I had already made it before we were married." She told him. "I'm going to get a shower." She walked off to the bathroom.

He didn't want her to miss out on her dreams. Spencer always wanted what was best for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Peyton are sitting in Brooke's kitchen. "Okay so Brooke why exactly did you call me over here? I have to get to work. I have some things to do, and I'm taking the girls with me. So please tell me what's up?"

"Nathan is mad at me again. I think it is Julian's fault."

"Why would it be Julian's fault?"

"He told Nathan and me at the same time that he loved me."

Peyton looks shocked. She didn't know anything about Julian and Brooke. "Why would he do that?"

"Because we spent a lot of time together while Nathan and I weren't talking."

"Do you love him?"

"I love Nathan." Brooke told her.

"Well then you should tell your husband that."

"He didn't want to talk to me."

"That's what got you guys in the situation you were in before. Communication is key. Now get in there and tell him how much you love him."

"Yeah," Brooke didn't think it was that easy.

Peyton was worried that Brooke may indeed love Julian. She just hoped that wasn't true.

"Brooke…good luck…I know you and Nathan are the real thing, and I wish you guys all the happiness in the world. You guys really deserve it."

Brooke nodded. They needed some happiness in their relationship.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan was sitting on the couch holding his granddaughter. "I can't believe you made me a grandfather way before my time."

"Yeah well through it all I wouldn't change any of it." Hunter stood by his decision. "I think my little baby girl is perfect."

"I think she kind of looks like your mom did when she was a baby."

Hunter smiled. "I know mom would have loved her."

"Yeah she would have. She would have been spoiled rotten."

"I think she already is." Hunter laughed. "But that's okay. All Scott's are."

"That is so true."

Brooke walked into the living room. "Hey honey, can we take a walk?"

Nathan saw that she had a look on her face that made him realize that he couldn't really say no. "Sure…" He handed Ally over to Hunter. "Bye, bye little baby….I'll be back in a little while to spoil you some more."

…………………………............................................................................................................

Lexie is getting dressed. She had finally gotten Richard fed. It was a huge task to get him fed and give him his medicine. He was so stubborn and a lot like a little baby. Lexie felt like she was getting a lot of practice for when her baby was born.

"Hey beautiful," Eligh said as he walked into the house.

She was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"Yes…"

"Then that's I'm here. You are not going to go through this pregnancy alone. I won't let that happen." He kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna be here for you two every step of the way."

Lexie was so happy to hear that. That's exactly what she needed to hear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cliff brings Isabella breakfast in bed. "Man I forgot how beautiful you were. I missed you."

"Yeah…"

"I hope you're hungry. I fixed all of your favorites."

"Thanks…"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. And yeah I'm hungry." She started to eat the eggs on her plate.

"I've got you another surprise too." He smiles and kisses her on the forehead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey answers her cell phone. "Hello…" She knew it was Eddie.

"Hey baby…I just wanted you to know that I scheduled a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow morning. I want to make sure my baby is okay."

"Okay…"

"You better hope my baby is happy and healthy…And Jacey you better not be lying to me…" He hung up the phone with that said.

Jacey again feared for her life, and in that moment she knew that she had to get help or else Eddie was going to kill her when he found out the truth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so what do you guys think? Eddie storyline is ending very soon. What do you think is going to happen? I really want to know what you guys think. **


	52. Ep10Ch3 Fearless

**Episode 10 Ch. 3 Fearless **

Peyton walks into the design studio with Natalie and Lucy in tow. "Mommy, can we play?"

"Yes but only with the few toys that you brought. Do no play with my paints or any of the equipment." Peyton warned them, especially Natalie. She was the worst about getting into the paints.

"Yay," they both ran to the couch in the back and began to play.

Peyton smiled and walked over to her desk. Things had been really busy for her since Spencer wasn't around. She had to get a little work done before the new week started.

Someone walked into the studio. "Mrs. Scott…." The woman walked further into the place.

"Hi…you're Mrs. Elliot right?"

"Yeah…I'm Charlie's teacher. I have been trying to contact you for weeks, but ever since Charlie changed your contact information on his sheet I can't seem to reach you. I thought I'd do better if I just came and found you."

"My contact information hasn't changed."

"Charlie told us that it did."

Peyton didn't like the sound of this.

"Well I probably need to have a little talk with him then." Peyton tried not to get upset, but she didn't like it when Charlie lied. It wasn't like him at all.

"I'm actually here on a more important matter."

"And what's that?"

"Charlie's grades are awful, and I was sure that you or your husband would contact me, but you never did."

"I haven't seen any grades." Peyton was becoming more and more confused.

"We've been sending papers home. He's failing math and Language. And I really think it is because he's not putting forth the effort."

Peyton was stunned. "We're going to get to the bottom of this. I'm sorry." Peyton didn't know what else to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake walks into Red Bedroom Records to see Mia at the desk. "Oh hi Mia…Is Peyton around?"

"No…sorry Jake….She tries not to work on Sundays."

"Oh okay…" He starts to leave.

"Are you okay?" Mia could sense that something was wrong with him.

"I've just been having a bad week, and I can always talk to Peyton about it."

"Well you can talk to me. You know if you want too." Mia smiled at him.

Jake didn't know Mia that well, but her offer did seem sincere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Nathan are walking around the neighborhood. "I'm scared," she finally spoke up. "I don't want us to continue to fall apart. I want us to get back to normal again."

Nathan stopped her from walking. "Julian made me realize that I made a lot of mistakes these past couple of years, and I don't deserve you to forgive me."

"I do forgive you. We both made a lot of mistakes."

"Brooke I treated you like crap and forced you to turn to someone else."

"Nothing happened…."

"But it could have, and it would have been all my fault."

"No…Nathan…"

"I want us to get back to the way we were, but it isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I saw the way you looked at Julian last night. You have to figure out if maybe just maybe you fell in love with him while I was an ass." Nathan started walking again, and Brooke followed behind him. She didn't fall in love with Julian. She loved Nathan. She just wished that he could see that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter finally has a few seconds by himself when the doorbell goes off. He opens the door to see McKenzie standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on Ally Ray."

Hunter looks at her coldly. That wasn't part of the plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton, Mrs. Elliot, Lucy, and Natalie walk in the house to see Charlie sitting on the couch playing videos off.

"Turn it off," Peyton said sternly.

Charlie looked over at the door and when he saw Mrs. Elliot he knew he was in a lot of trouble. The look on his mom's face helped with that thought too.

"Charlie's in trouble….Charlie's in trouble…" Both Natalie and Lucy sang.

"Go get your father," Peyton glared at them, and they ran upstairs. They didn't want to be in the way of their mother's wrath. She was scary when she was mad.

"Mom I didn't do anything."

"I beg to differ." Peyton looked at him. "You are in so much trouble young man. What were you thinking lying to us?" Peyton questioned him.

"You've always been such an upstanding trouble, but ever since you came back from winter break your grades have been horrible." Mrs. Elliot looked at him. She wanted to get to the bottom of everything.

"It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"It is a very big deal." Peyton disagreed with him.

Lucas came walking down the stairs slowly. "What's going on? The girls came upstairs and told me that Charlie was in trouble. What did you do?"

"Nothing dad…" Charlie lied.

Peyton glared at him.

"My grades aren't that great." He finally admitted.

"What do you mean by not that great?"

Charlie looked at his mom and then at his teacher.

"What are your grades like?" Lucas asked again.

"I'm failing math and Language."

"What? How can you fail Language?" Lucas had always loved English. He didn't understand how his son couldn't like English. It was interesting.

"It's boring."

Lucas was entirely confused.

"He's been lying to us for weeks Lucas."

"I didn't realize that he wasn't telling the two of you about his grades. His papers always came back signed."

"Who signed the papers?" Lucas was the first to ask.

"I signed them myself. I practiced mom's signature." He lied, but he didn't want Savannah to get in trouble too.

"I can't believe this." Peyton started pacing around.

"Listen I want Charlie to end up with much better grades. I'm willing to do one on one sessions with him everyday after school until his grades up." Mrs. Elliot told the worried parents.

"No," Charlie protested. "That's when I do my other stuff."

"Not anymore," Peyton told him as she shook her head. "Thank you Mrs. Elliot. I assure you that this will never happen again." She looked at Charlie as she spoke. He wasn't getting away with this one. He was going to learn that actions had consequences.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella and Cliff are sitting together. "So what's my surprise?"

"I know you're going to love it." He reached under the bed and pulled out a bag. "I know your mom hasn't let you drink or use any of these." He held up a thing of pills. "We're going to have so much fun tonight."

Isabella looked surprised. She had been trying to quit, and she knew that she didn't need to start drinking again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith is waiting in the park. He got an urgent text message from Jacey. She needed to see him. He was hoping that she was finally going to tell him the truth.

Jacey ran into his arms when she saw him. She was an emotional wreck with tears streaming down her face.

"Jacey, what's wrong?"

"I need you. I need you to save me."

He tried to calm her and assure her that he was there for her, and he would never let her go again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Yay so finally...Jacey is going to tell Keith the truth or is she? Let me know what you think. And don't forget to read the previous chapter. I'm posting these kind of closed together because I'm so far ahead I'm ready to share my secrets with you guys. **


	53. Ep10Ch4 Fearless

**Episode 10 Ch. 4 Fearless **

McKenzie is standing in Hunter's house. "How is she?"

"Why the hell are you here?" He was upset with her.

"I was just thinking about her. Can I see her?"

He shook his head. "No…you don't just get to come over here and see her whenever you please. You should have called first."

"I'm sorry. I just really need to see her. I didn't think I would miss her like this."

"Well you should have thought about that before you signed over all of your rights. You didn't want her, and you didn't want me to have her either, but you didn't get your wish, and I'm not gonna let you to come in and out of her life whenever you please. It doesn't work that way." He tried not to yell. He didn't want to be like that. But he knew that he had to lay down the law where his daughter was concerned. He didn't want her to be confused or hurt.

They heard a knock on the door, and Hunter went to answer it.

"Hey," He smiled when he saw Clare.

"I was hoping I could see Ally."

"Yeah…she's sleeping right now, but you can wait until she wakes up."

"Okay…." Clare smiled and then she saw McKenzie.

"Hunter…"

"I'm sorry McKenzie, but you can't see her today. If you call next time maybe I can set something up, but you aren't her mother anymore, and you don't have any rights to her."

His words cut through her chest like a knife.

Hunter pointed to the door. "Bye…"

McKenzie walked out of the house sadly. She didn't realize before that every decision you make can change everything in your life. She was going to live with this decision for the rest of her life, and it was already killing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mrs. Elliot left the house after Peyton and Lucas agreed that Charlie would stay after school with her until his grades improved.

Peyton was now unplugging the video games.

"Come on mom this isn't fair." Charlie complained.

"No it isn't fair that our nine year old son has been lying to us. You are way too young to be lying." Peyton let him know how she felt.

"At least you know the truth now."

"It doesn't matter." Lucas yelled at him. "You broke the rules, and now you are being punished."

"For how long?" Charlie wasn't happy.

"Until your grades get better."

"Ugh…"

"Charles Lucas Scott," Lucas yelled at him… "You do not treat us like that." Peyton touched his shoulder. She didn't want him to get too stressed out. It wasn't good for his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Savannah came downstairs.

"Your brother is grounded." Peyton told him. "It seems that he has been lying to us about his grades. I just can't believe how dishonest you have been with us."

"Oh," Savannah felt the guilt arise in her body. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Lucas asked her.

"Um well…" She went to speak, but Charlie intervened.

"Nothing…" Charlie told them.

Peyton and Lucas shared glances. "What's going on here?"

Savannah couldn't help but tell the truth. The guilt was eating away at her, and she didn't like lying to her parents.

"I've been signing his papers." Savannah admitted.

"What?" Peyton was a little upset with her.

"I didn't want him to get in trouble."

"Well you just got yourself grounded for a week." Lucas told her.

"But I'm supposed to spend the night with Amy." Amy was one of Savannah's friends. "Doesn't telling the truth count for anything?"

Lucas and Peyton look at each other again. They had always told their kids that telling the truth was the most important thing, and if they didn't lie then the punishment wouldn't be as bad.

"You finally told us the truth Savannah, but you waited until your brother had already been caught. You should have never helped him lie to us therefore punishment stands, and you aren't going to Amy's this time." Peyton told her daughter. She hated punishing them. It really sucked, but they had to learn.

Savannah sighed, "I guess I deserve it. I knew I was wrong in lying to you, but I wanted to help Charlie out."

"We're glad that you want to be there for your brother, but lying gets you no where." Peyton hugged both of her kids. "Now the two of you should probably go upstairs to your rooms. And no TV," She informed them.

They both sighed and walked to the stairs.

"And Charlie," Lucas called out to him. He turned around. "We'll be checking your homework for now on. So you better start doing it."

Charlie nodded his head, "Yes sir…I know."

Peyton hugged her husband once Charlie and Savannah were upstairs.

"You know if they are lying to us now at nine and ten that they are going to be hell when they become teenagers." Peyton laughed.

"I say we lock them in their rooms and throw away the keys." Lucas hugged his wife again and sat down on the couch cuddled next to his wife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan and Julie are lying in bed again after just having sex for the second time.

"What the hell were we thinking?"

"I'm not really sure." That was Aidan's answer. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"We can't do this again."

"I know. That's what we said earlier, but it didn't stop us."

"No it didn't stop us, but Aidan we don't even know each other."

"Maybe that doesn't matter…we don't have to know each other in any other way…"

"Are you saying that we should just do this to do it whenever?" She was a little confused. This was not her thing, and it wasn't his either, but maybe he needed a change in his life. He didn't want his heart to break again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily walks into the bedroom drying her hair with a towel. "Spencer we have spent so much time apart, and everyday that we were apart I thought about us and how one day we would find our way back to each other. You are what I want, and I don't need anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I want to do that in Tree Hill with all of our family."

He nodded. "Okay…I can't disagree with that then." He leans in and kisses her. "I'm sorry that we fought about this."

"Yeah but if I remember correctly we are really good at make-up sex."

"Oh yeah baby," he picks her up and carries her to the bed as she giggles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Nathan are sitting in the sand on the beach. "I really want things to go back to the way they were Nate." Brooke touches his arm. "I know it's going to be hard, but we can do it. We can get our life together back on track. I just know it." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He still wasn't convinced that everything was going to be okay. He was so afraid that their marriage was already too broken to be fixed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake is sitting across from Mia. "I feel like I'm in the principal's office."

"Have you been bad?" She laughed.

"No I don't think so…I mean sometimes I feel like I'm a horrible father."

"I've seen you with your kids Jake. You are a good dad."

"Yeah but my mind hasn't really been focused on them lately. I miss their mom so much."

"That's normal Jake. I think it sucks that you had to go through something like that, and I wish that I could wave a magic wand and make it all better."

"Why? You barely know me."

Her kindness amazed him.

"I know that Peyton cares about you, and she thinks very highly of you, and any friend of Peyton's is a friend of mine." Mia smiled. "And if you think that you aren't being a very good father then I think you should go home and spend extra time with them. Kids love to feel loved and special. And I bet anything that that little girl of yours is a huge daddy's girl."

Jake smiled, "Yeah she loves me."

"Then I think you are going to be just fine."

"It has been really nice talking to you Mia. Sometimes I feel like I don't really have anyone to talk too."

"Well you can always talk to me." Mia told him. "If I can't come up with a solution I can always just listen."

Jake nodded. It was nice to talk to someone other than his kids, Peyton, or Rob.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh and Lexie are in the doctor's office. They hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"That's a heartbeat of a champion." Eligh smiled and then kissed his beautiful girlfriend. "Everything is going to be okay now. I promise."

She smiled. He was saying all the right things, and she hoped that he was right about everything being okay. She had a bad feeling in her chest. It was probably just her nerves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith and Jacey walk into her apartment. "Okay we need to get as much of your things out of here as we can." Keith told her. She had told him the whole story. "How long do we have?"

"He's at work and he usually doesn't get in until late."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. I should have known that you were hurting."

"No….this is not your fault….I was afraid…"

"You don't have to worry about being afraid anymore. I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you ever again."

"What the hell is going on here?" Eddie walked in and scared the hell out of both Keith and Jacey. They didn't know what to think.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The end is coming soon. Let me know what you thought! **


	54. Ep10Ch5 Fearless

**Episode 10 Ch. 5 Fearless **

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here, Keith?"

"I'm here to help Jacey get her things. You won't be hurting her anymore." Keith told him calmly. He wasn't going to let him hurt Jacey ever again.

"Jacey loves me." Eddie yelled at him. "So get the hell out of our apartment."

"Okay fine…Come on Jacey we're leaving." He took a hold of her hand and started for the door. Eddie jumped at Keith and knocked him down and pushed Jacey to the floor. "She's not going anywhere." He picked Keith up by his hair and rammed his head into the wall. "Leave," he yelled as he opened the door.

"Keith," Jacey screamed. "Don't leave me here. He'll kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you Jacey. I wouldn't do that to my child."

Keith looked shocked at this revelation.

"I'm not pregnant you moron. I just told you that so you would stop hitting me." Jacey wasn't afraid of him anymore, but maybe she should have been.

"What?"

"I lied to protect myself. Now just let us go. Nothing is connecting us together. I'm tired of being abused."

"You deserve everything you have gotten from me you slut. You made me this way BITCH."

Keith stood up and charged at him. He wasn't going to let him he call her names like that ever again.

Both men were rolling on the floor hitting each other. Keith wasn't giving up and neither was Eddie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Peyton are still cuddled on the couch. "So what were we thinking when we decided to have kids so far apart from each other?" Lucas asked his lovely wife.

"We were thinking that we never wanted the happiness to end." She smiled.

"I don't know how we are going to do it."

"Hey we did pretty well with Keith and Elizabeth. They are both strong, intelligent, young adults, and that's because of our brilliant parenting skills." She kisses his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. It usually is."

……………………......................................................................................................................

Charlie walks into Savannah's room. "Hey sis…can I talk to you?"

"I don't know why you can't. It's not like I can do anything else."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I knew I was going to get in trouble when they found out."

"I wasn't going to tell them."

"Yeah but I knew I would eventually. That's just who I am. I can't help myself." Savannah smiled. "I'll be okay…but you better bring your grades up…"

He nodded, "I plan on it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake walks into his house to see Max sitting on the couch reading a book and Rosi sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie, "Hey guys…Why don't we go get something to eat? Maybe we could see a movie or something."

"I'm grounded remember…for drinking at Millie's."

"Yeah well I think I can let it slide for the rest of the day…I want to spend sometime with my two favorite people on the planet. And besides you are going to be with your old man and your little sister….not much fun to be had for you." Jake smiled at him. He was such a softie.

"Cool…" Max loved his dad.

"Yay," Rosi cheered. She wasn't going to sit through a whole movie. She never did, but Jake didn't care.

"I love you guys so much."

"We know dad."

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to make sure that you know it all the time." Jake picked up Rosi and kissed her forehead. He was going to be the best dad that he could be because his kids deserved it.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Julie is now dressed and she walks to the door. "Julie wait," he calls out to her.

"Stop," she held up her hand. "Don't come any closer. We don't know how to handle ourselves."

"Are you gonna think about what I said?"

"I already have, and that's just not who I am." She opened the door. "We never have to talk about this ever again." With that said she left his house. Aidan had a feeling that she would be back. The sex was too good to pass up. Well he thought so.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together. "You were so right about make-up sex."

"I know…I'm usually right about most things though." Lily laughed and Spencer started kissing her again.

He hoped that they were making the right decision about staying in Tree Hill. When he looked in Lily's eyes he got the feeling that they were.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eligh and Lexie are driving in his car. "I can't believe we are going to have a baby." Eligh smiled at her. "I'm pretty excited about it."

"Yeah me too….I can't wait to find out what we are having."

"I think we're going to have a little boy. We need more little boys in our family."

"I told my dad we were going to have a baby. He didn't say much, but I could tell by his eyes that he was pretty excited."

"Listen Lexie about your dad…."

"Don't start with this again Eligh." She had heard this lecture far too many times.

"There are places you can take him. You're about to have a little baby…you can't handle them both…"

"I'm not putting my dad in a home…End of discussion…" She turned the radio up loud. "Don't say anything else…I can't hear you."

Eligh rolled his eyes. He had to do something about Richard. Lexie couldn't raise him and a baby too. It would be way too much on her. She had given everything up for Richard. It was time that she let him go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clare is holding Ally in Hunter's bedroom. "She's perfect. If you ever need a babysitter I can totally do it." Clare smiled.

"You can come over anytime you want too, but I don't plan on letting her out of my sight anytime soon."

"She's really lucky to have you. You are a good daddy."

"I try…" Hunter touched Ally's little fingers.

"What did McKenzie want?"

"Something she gave up….I had a feeling this was going to happen, but I'm going to stand my ground. She made her choice and she's the one that is going to have to live with it not me and sure in the hell not Ally."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cliff holds the drugs in front of Isabella. "Do you want them? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No…I'm fine…" She took the bag of pills. "I'm just ready to feel no pain."

"Great," he cheered and handed her a beer. "Perfect…just like old times."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eddie has picked Keith up off the ground and is hitting him harder and harder.

"Stop please Eddie you are going to kill him…"

"That's the idea." Eddie continued to hit him.

"Let him go," Jacey cried again. "Just let him go, and I'll stay with you. He doesn't deserve this."

Eddie looked at Keith and opened the door to the apartment. While he wasn't looking Jacey grabbed the gun that Eddie had put in the dresser drawer. He had told her that it was there just incase she misbehaved more than he wanted her too. He always kept her on a short leash and she knew it was time to get rid of him.

Eddie had taken a distraught Keith to the stairwell. "If you live through this you better not say a damn word about me to anyone."

"Let him go." Jacey yelled at him.

Eddie turned around to see Jacey holding a gun on him.

"Let him go or I will shoot you." She was crying.

Keith was able to move his legs and he kicked Eddie in between his legs. Eddie screamed in agony. He hit Keith when he caught his balance.

"Don't shoot," Keith told her weakly. He hit Eddie as hard as he could in the face and stuck his foot out to trip him. When he did Eddie began to fall down the stairs, but when he did he took Keith with him. They tumbled down the stairs one by one.

"KEITH," Jacey screamed. "NO!!!"

* * *

**Uh Oh...What happened? Let me know what you thought. That's the end of the episode. Were you guys glad she wasn't pregnant? I know I was. **

**I know I usually give spoilers, but I'm not going to give any for the next episode. I don't want to give too much away. **

**Oh and I also wanted to let you guys know that I may not update as much for the next couple of days. I'm moving back to my dorm on Sunday, but I'm leaving home tomorrow because I have a job interview so I probably won't have time, but I will update as soon as I can. I'll probably get one up tomorrow. **


	55. Ep11Ch1 Rush

**Episode 11 Ch.1 Rush **

_Jacey runs down the stairs towards Keith. Eddie starts to move and Jacey takes the gun and beats him in the head with it until he falls to the ground. She also takes the chance to kick him like he kicked her many times during their relationship. _

_She turns her attention towards Keith. He isn't moving, but she can tell that he is still breathing. "Come on baby…You've got to be okay…I'm so sorry." She had tears running down her face. All of this was her fault. She was the only one to blame. _

_Keith opens his eyes slowly and weakly speaks, "I…Love…You…I never…stopped." He closed his eyes after he finished his last word. Jacey was afraid that was the last word she would ever hear him speak. _

"Jacey…Jacey…" Lucas touches her shoulder. She was sleeping in the waiting room of the hospital. They had been there for five days, and Keith's condition hadn't changed at all.

"Oh sorry," Jacey yawned. "I thought I'd rest my eyes for a while." They were all extremely exhausted.

"That's okay…There was no change." He said unfortunately.

"Oh…well at least there's no bad news…"

"I guess we have to look on the bright side…oh here I got this for you…" He handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought you might need something to keep you awake since you haven't left the hospital."

"I just…I can't leave."

"You should go in and see him."

Jacey shook her head. "I don't want to leave until he wakes up, but all of this is my fault. I doubt he would really want to see me." Jacey started to cry, "I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't recover from this."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. They didn't blame Jacey. Keith was a lot like his old man. He had a hero complex and always had to save the one he loved. They were afraid that he wouldn't wake up, but the doctor's remained hopeful and they had to too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is sitting by her son's bedside. She had been by his side the entire time. She refused to leave him because she was afraid that he would be scared without her. She treated the situation like he was a five year old boy that needed his mom more than anything, but that was okay. She had every right to.

She takes a hold of is hand. "Okay so I know that you never really listen to me, but this isn't an option. I'm not giving you an option on this one." Peyton held back her tears. "I need you to wake up. You are my boy, my sweet little boy. I can't lose you. You have too many things in your life left to do. You are too young to leave this world…so I am telling you to wake up….Wake up Keith." This was the same speech that she gave him every single day, but so far he hadn't listened to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks out of the bathroom. Nathan walks out of the closet. They were both ready to go. "I'm gonna head over to the hospital. I'm pretty sure Peyton needs a break."

"Yeah Luke said she hasn't left Keith's side since the accident. I'm gonna take the kids to school, and then I'll join you. I'm sure Lucas needs a break too."

"You know I just…." She takes a deep breath. "This family has gone through so much over the years. It is about time that something good happened to all of us. I'm sick of all the pain."

"I don't know what I would do if there was a chance one of the kids or you could die. I don't know what I would do without you Brooke." Nathan touched her face slowly with his hand.

She smiled, "You don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his cheek. "Keith's accident put everything in prospective for me. I love you and that is all that matters."

"You're right…that is all that matters." He pulls her into a hug.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is in the twin's bedroom getting them ready for school.

"I wish mommy was here to get us dressed." Natalie pouted.

"Yeah me too…I miss her." Lucy followed her sister's pouting.

"I know guys. She'll be home soon."

"Is Keith going to go to heaven?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah daddy told us that when people die they go to heaven." Lucy looked at Elizabeth.

"Guys…Keith is going to be okay."

"People aren't supposed to sleep that long. He's been asleep way too long." Lucy put her hands on her hips. That was her signature move.

"I promise everything is going to be okay, and Keith and mom and dad will be home very soon. I just have a feeling." Elizabeth hoped that her feeling was right. She didn't tell the girls but she was afraid that Keith wouldn't wake up too. And she didn't know what she was going to do without her brother. He had been there for her through everything. He had to be okay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer walk into their house together. "Wow…I can't believe that we are finally home." Lily walks into the living room to see all of her stuff in boxes sitting inside the room. "What is all of this?"

"This is all of your things. I called while we were in Las Vegas. I wanted it all to be here when we got home." He kisses her cheek. "I have waited for this moment since before I bought the house."

"What about the for-sale sign sitting in the front yard?"

He had hoped that she wouldn't notice it, but she had.

"That was a mistake." He pulls her closer to him. "No more mistakes…"

"I agree…I've waited for this moment for a long time too. I'm so happy that it finally came true." She leans in closer to him and they kiss. This was the beginning of their life together, and everything was going to be okay as long as they had each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so I am so sorry about the delay. I know you guys are used to getting a chapter a day, and that should start back now. I just got really busy with getting a new job and moving in to the dorm and trying to get everything settled. **

**I haven't even gotten to write on the story since last Wednesday, and that is very long time for me. I usually write something everyday. **

**So thanks for your patience and all of your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy the start of a new episode. **

**Oh and I know I usually thank everyone that leaves a review and I give some comments, but I just want to get this posted tonight. So thank you thank you thank you to everyone who posted a review. You know you guys are the best. And I really appreciate all the support. **

**Hopefully I'll get an update up tomorrow after you guys tell me what you thought. I can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	56. Ep11Ch2 Rush

**Episode 11 Ch.2 Rush **

Aidan walks into the café. He didn't really want to see anyone in the Scott family, but Karen's Café had the best coffee in town, and he needed a big cup.

He walks to the counter and a girl grabbed her bag off the counter and ran into him. "Oh I'm…." Julie stopped talking once she saw Aidan.

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She walked off not saying anything else. They couldn't talk because talking seemed to lead to something more for them, and she couldn't have that.

Aidan looked back at her and then ordered his coffee. He had to forget about her. What they did could never happen again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake and the kids are eating in a booth at the Café. "Okay guys hurry up…We've got to get to school."

"Daddy…." Rosi fed him off of her plate. "Good…" She smiled at him.

"Yeah it's very good. You better eat some of it for yourself." He tried to feed her.

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head. "I'm done."

"Okay well then we better get going."

Max sees Mia walk into the café. Jake had introduced them a few days earlier at the Café. They had bumped into each other, and Max really liked her, and he could tell that his dad liked her too.

"Mia," he calls out to her.

Mia smiles and walks towards them. "Hey guys…hey there cutie…" She touches Rosi's cheeks. She had the cutest little cheeks. They kind of reminded her of Jake's.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked her.

"Well what exactly are you doing here?" She laughed.

"I meant you should have had breakfast with us. I mean you could have if we would have known that you were coming."

"Yeah well I never really know when I'm hungry." Mia joked.

"Well maybe she can next time." Jake told them.

"You could come to the park with us today. Dad is taking us after school." Max smiled. He wanted to be a little match maker.

Mia looked at Jake. She wanted to wait to respond. She barely knew them and she didn't want to invade their time together.

"I think it's a good idea. She can push Rosi on the swing." He smiled at her. It was a plus because his kids really seemed to like her.

"Then I'll see you this afternoon at the park." Mia said as she walked away from the table.

"Me like her daddy." Rosi told him.

"Me too…." Max said.

Jake smiled. He happened to like her too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne and Jacey are sitting in the waiting room together. "I am so sorry for not knowing that you were getting abused." Breanne felt so bad for not being there for her. "I was too worried about myself. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jacey nodded. "Of course I can forgive you Breanne. You are my best friend, and I didn't broadcast my abuse to anyone. I didn't want anyone to know. So please don't blame yourself. Keith was doing the same thing. And that is not what I want from either one of you."

Breanne took Jacey in her arms. "Keith's gonna be okay."

"Yeah….I know…I know…" But she didn't know.

"Excuse me Miss Jones." A police officer approached her.

"Yes sir that's me." She stood up.

"We wanted you to know that Eddie confessed to abusing you and trying to kill Mr. Scott."

"Oh good," Jacey was relieved to hear that. "Will he being going to jail?"

"I'm sorry but he died."

"What?"

"He confessed to hurting you, and soon after he killed himself. I guess he realized he was a lowlife that didn't deserve to live." The police officer didn't have much else to say, but he knew she would want to know. "Let us know if there is anything else we can do for you." He walked away.

"Oh my God…" She couldn't believe that Eddie was finally dead. "He put me through hell for a year. I can't believe he is finally gone."

Breanne took her in her arms. She didn't know how to make any of this better for her best friend, but she wished that she could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walks into Keith's hospital room and rubs Peyton's shoulders to let her know that he is there. "Maybe you should take a little break."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to leave him. The doctors say that he can probably hear my voice. It is good that I am talking to him."

"I know, but honey you don't need to wear yourself down. I think Keith will understand if you take a little break."

"You're one the talk. You're not supposed to be out of the house."

"I'm fine, and I'm not leaving this hospital until my son wakes up."

"He's gonna wake up soon Lucas. I just know it." Peyton looked at Keith. He had to wake up.

Brooke knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey P. Scott….I was wondering if we could take a walk together."

"I…I…" She looked over Keith.

"I'll stay with him Peyton."

She nodded. "I'll be right back my baby boy." Peyton kisses his forehead. "If he wakes up you come and find me."

"I will." He gives her a kiss and she and Brooke walk out of the room.

Peyton and Brooke are walking outside the hospital. "Lucas was right. The fresh air is making me feel a little better."

Brooke smiled. "If you need to go home for a little while I can stay with Keith."

"No," Peyton wasn't leaving her son. "I don't want to leave him for too long."

"He's gonna be okay Peyton. Keith is a fighter just like his mom and dad."

Peyton bit her bottom lip, "I know. He's so strong, but I'm just afraid that he isn't going to win this battle. I'm afraid that he isn't going to wake up, and I don't know what I would do if that happened."

"That's not gonna happen." Brooke stopped Peyton from walking. "Don't give up hope Peyton Scott. I believe in miracles and so do you."

"Yeah I do too. You're right he's gonna wake up. He's got to wake up." Brooke hugged Peyton as a lone tear slowly dripped down Peyton's cheek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas is alone with Keith. "Your mom is pretty upset. You have to wake up because nothing will ever be the same if you don't. I have to admit I'm going crazy worrying about you. I really wish you wouldn't have inherited my desire to be a hero. You are just like me in that way. I always want to save the one I love, and you were doing the same thing. Jacey is okay. She's freaking out and blaming herself so you need to wake up and tell her otherwise."

Lucas touched his son's hand. "I just want you to know that I love you, and although I don't always tell you I do love you so much."

"Luke," Nathan said as he walked into the room. "How's he doing?"

"No change," Lucas said sadly.

"It's gonna be okay man. Scott's are fighters. We always seem to manage no matter what happens."

"Yeah," Lucas wasn't so sure.

"I wanted you to know that Brooke and I are gonna be okay. We know that we love each other, and I think everything is finally gonna go back to the way it should be."

"That's great Nathan. I always wanted you two to be okay."

"Yeah…."

"You know I keep thinking of this time when Keith was five and he fell and hurt himself and he had this huge cut on his leg. He wouldn't let me doctor on it because he said he was a big boy and didn't need my help, but I knew that he was just afraid that it was going to hurt when I put medicine on it. It makes me think that he's scared to wake up because he doesn't want to hurt."

"What did you tell him?"

Lucas chuckled a little, "I told him that if he counted to ten and thought of his favorite person or favorite thing in the whole world then it wouldn't hurt as bad, and no one is too big to have someone that loves them help them out."

"Then I'm pretty sure that's all he needs to hear now. Just let him know that you'll be here when he wakes up, and you'll help him through anything that gets in his way just like you always have."

"Thanks Nate…."

Nathan smiled and hugged his brother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe Eddie is dead." Jacey sighed. "He got exactly what he deserved."

"How did the two of you get together?"

"He was charming and sweet and he said everything I needed to hear. He didn't start hitting me until we moved in together, and the first time he hit me he blamed it on me saying that I made him do it to me. He told me not to make him angry and it wouldn't happen again. And it didn't for a while, but his temper would get the best of him and he would just go off on me." Jacey began to cry. "But every time he hit me afterwards he told me how much he loved me."

"You were brainwashed Jacey."

"No," she shook her head. "I was just stupid. I knew that he was hurting me, and I let him hurt me everyday."

"Well he will never hurt you again."

"Yeah well if Keith doesn't wake up then I should have let him kill me. Because I know now that I cannot live without Keith. He's everything to me."

Breanne held Jacey in her arms. She wished that she could make everything better for her, but she knew that she couldn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella walks into Cliff's hotel room.

"Hey baby…I've missed you."

'Yeah well my family is going through a lot right now. I kind of have to be there for them."

"I want to be there for you too….I love you." He kisses her and Isabella thinks back to drinking and doing drugs with him. She knew that she had to stop involving herself in that kind of behavior, but she didn't know how to tell him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel walks into Noah and Elizabeth's little apartment that was located below the Scott household. "Hey brother…"

"Hey…"

"I was hoping to see my little niece. Where is she?"

"Elizabeth took her to the hospital. She thought it might help if she took her to see Keith."

"Right…How's he doing?"

"No change…Elizabeth is a complete mess. I've tried to do what I can to make her feel better, but I'm not much help." Noah told him.

"Yeah but she knows that you love her and that's all that matters."

"That I do. I love her more than anything else in the world. Her and Emma are everything to me."

"Yeah…that's good." Daniel's voice began to break.

"What's wrong?"

"I just really need to talk to you. I'm losing my mind."

Noah looked at him confusingly. He knew that there had to be more to the story. Daniel couldn't possibly be going crazy. That would just be weird.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer opens the door to see Lily and Spencer standing in front of her. "Oh my God does this mean that the two of you are finally together." She squeals with excitement.

"Yeah we're pretty happy." Lily smiles as she hugs her best friend.

"I can't believe this. I kind of always knew the two of you would end up together." She now hugs Spencer. "Where have you guys been?"

"Well we kind of have something that we want to tell you." Spencer tells her.

"Okay I'm listening…"

"But it is top secret and no one can know."

"Okay…now I definitely want to know."

"Can you keep a secret?" Lily just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah just tell me already."

"We were in Las Vegas getting married." Lily squeals when she tells her.

Summer looks unbelievably shocked. "What?"

"We decided that we wanted to be together forever, and we weren't going to let anything get in our way." Spencer walked Summer over to the couch. She looked like she was about to fall out.

"Then why is it such a secret?"

Lily looks over at Spencer. "We also decided that we want a big wedding where Lucas walks me down the aisle and gives me away."

"And we decided to let it set in for everyone. We don't want to push our happiness in Aidan's face. That's the last thing that I want."

"Well I am very happy for both of you. I always knew my two best friends would end up happily married."

"We are happily married." Spencer kisses her forehead.

"Great," Summer makes a face.

"What's with the face?" Lily asks her knowing that there is something wrong with her.

"I thought that Chase was going to propose, but I think he changed his mind." Summer said sadly. She hated waiting for him to propose. She already knew what her answer would be.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing. Why would he change his mind?" Lily wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe he realized that he doesn't love me anymore."

"He loves you with all of his heart. I've never seen Chase more in love."

"Maybe you should say something to him." Spencer suggested.

"I can't tell him that I found the ring. Then he would just propose because he had too not because he wanted too." Summer yelled at him.

"Okay…okay…sorry…just wait on him then. If he loves you and he wants to be with you then he will propose."

"You are no help at all." Lily tells him. "Summer what you have to do is simple. Just throw yourself at him. Let him know that you love him so much and you don't want to be with anyone else. Be the best girlfriend you know how to be and he'll propose."

"I hope you're right. I hope I haven't lost him."

Spencer just shook his head. He didn't understand women and he never would, but that was okay because he finally had the woman of his dreams, and he was never going to let her go ever again.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you thought! I'll update soon. This was kind of a long chapter. **


	57. Ep11Ch3 Rush

**

* * *

**

Episode 11 Ch.3 Rush

Aidan walks into his house to his dad waiting on him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine…You can leave."

"Yeah it isn't that easy. It's good to see you are out and about again."

"Yeah," Aidan just wanted him to leave.

"I think you should stop by the hospital. Your Aunt Peyton would really like to see you."

"Yeah I've been meaning to do that. How's Keith?"

Derek sighed, "He's not waking up and Peyton isn't handling it well. She needs her family now more than ever."

"Then I will go by to see her as soon as you leave." Aidan hoped that would work.

"I thought we'd go together."

"I'm a big boy dad. I'll go. You can count on me."

Derek nodded. He was still worried about Aidan. He didn't seem like himself at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is in Keith's hospital room with Emma. "So you see here Keith, Emma needs her godfather and Uncle to wake up and show her how to do things that I can't show her."

Emma lets out a slight cry. "See she wants you to wake up. You're the person she's gonna complain to when she's mad at me. She needs you. I need you. We all need you." She hopes that he can hear her and he will do all of them a favor and wake up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is still walking with Brooke, and her phone starts ringing. "Hello…yes this is she…what? Okay I'm on my way." Peyton hangs up the phone. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?"

"Lucy and Natalie are throwing a fit to come home from school. I guess I'm going to have to go and get them."

"Let me get them." Brooke was eager to help her friend. "I'll bring them to you. I'm sure they want to see their mommy."

"Thanks Brooke…I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you never have to worry about that because I'm always going to be here for you P. Scott." She hugs her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer walk into the hospital holding hands. "Now remember our marriage is a secret." Spencer reminded her.

"I know. It was after all my idea." She gives him a kiss. "Just know that I love you." They kiss again.

"I love you too."

Aidan walks into the hospital to see Spencer and Lily kissing. He shakes his head and walks right back out of the hospital. That was not something that he wanted to see.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase walks into the apartment still wearing his uniform.

Summer is surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." He picks her up and kisses her.

"I love you too Chase." Summer smiled. She is sure that he is going to propose.

"I've got to get back to work, but I just wanted you to know that I'm always going to love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kisses her once more before walking out of the house. Maybe he really wasn't going to propose to her. Maybe it was all in her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into the hospital to see her dad waiting on her. "Hey dad."

"Hey baby girl," Larry hugs her. "I bought you some food to eat. I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm fine dad. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do. To me you are still my little girl."

Peyton started to cry. "I'm so so scared daddy. I'm supposed to go first. My kids are supposed to live until five hundred or something." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"And they will," he held on tight to her. "They will. Keith is going to pull through this. He's tough. He learned that from you."

Peyton continued to cry, and Larry continued to hold onto her like a father should.

..............................................................................................

"I'm sorry you are having so much trouble with Isabella. That sucks man."

"Yeah well I still love her."

"She's not worth it." Noah told his brother something that he didn't really want to hear. "She's left you over and over again. And I know that she saved you but maybe just maybe she's not worth saving."

"It's not that easy."

"Because you make it hard. You have to decide if you want to fight for her and probably end up losing or move on and find someone else that makes you happy." Noah nods his head. "I know I'm happy with Elizabeth, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, but Isabella has proven that she doesn't mind being with someone that isn't you. How fair is that?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I have to let her go." Daniel said unfortunately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella goes home and looks at pictures of Daniel. She looks at her phone and sees that Cliff is calling her. She ignores the call once again. She can't seem to get Daniel out of her mind even though Cliff won't stop calling her.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks into the waiting room with Natalie and Lucy. They run straight to Peyton. "Mommy," they both scream as they latch on to her leg.

"Hey baby girls," Peyton bends down to their level. "What happened at school?"

"Mommy we're scared." Natalie told her not wanting to let go of her leg.

"Why are you guys scared?"

"Because Keith is going to die," Lucy admitted her feelings.

"Oh sweetheart…Keith is gonna be fine."

"We want to see him. We want to make sure that he is going to be okay." Natalie told her.

"Okay girls…I'm not going to keep you from your brother."

"We need him to know that we love him mommy." Lucy held onto her mom.

Lucas watched on at the scene and then turned around to see Lily and Spencer walking down the hall. He really needed to see his sister. "Lily," he practically runs and hugs her. "I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too," Lily admitted as her brother held onto her for dear life.

* * *

**Okay so this wasn't a huge chapter. Not much happened here, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. **

**Let me know what you would like to see happen. **

**And let me know what you thought and i'll update tomorrow. **


	58. Ep11Ch4 Rush

**Episode 11 Ch.4 Rush **

Jake, Rosi, and Max meet Mia at the park. "Okay so are you guys ready to have fun?" Mia was very enthusiastic around the kids.

"Push me on the swing," Rosi reached for Mia. She really liked her.

"Of course I will," Mia took her in her arms. "Jake you could push Max."

Jake held up his football. "I think we're gonna be manly today."

"Oh yeah," Max tried to make his manliest face. "We like football," he tried to make his voice sound like a grown man.

Jake just shook his head and laughed as did Mia. "You're going down."

"Oh no old man you're going down." Max ran off with the football and Jake picked him up and spun him around.

Mia smiled. She really had begun to enjoy the time she spent with Jake and his kids. They were a wonderful family.

"Let's go swing sweet girl…"

"Yay!" Rosi cheered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy has picked Drew up from daycare for Summer. "Thanks…How was daycare?"

"Fun…where's Chase?"

"He's still working but he'll be home soon. Go play okay…"

"Okay bye daddy…"

"Bye Drew I love you." He gives him a kiss on the cheek and Drew runs off to his room. "I guess I should be going."

"Yeah…"

"Is there something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine Jeremy, and you probably need to remember that it doesn't matter. However I feel does not concern you. It never will again." Summer says coldly.

Jeremy gets the picture and starts to leave. "No matter what you think Summer I will always care about you." He leaves.

Summer shook her head. She didn't want him to worry or care about her. She didn't need him anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton, Natalie, and Lucy walk into Keith's hospital room. "Why are there wires everywhere?" Natalie was always very curious.

"They are helping Keith breathe." Peyton said sadly. She hated to think that her son needed help breathing.

"Oh…" Natalie opens her backpack as does Lucy.

"What's in the bag girls?"

"This," Lucy held up her teddy bear. "We want Keith to have them."

"They are supposed to keep you safe during the scary times."

"It'll be easier for him when he wakes up. They always make me feel better when I wake up." Lucy told her mother sweetly.

"I think Keith is really going to like these when he wakes up."

They both sit their bears on his bed. "I love you Keith. Feel better soon because my Barbie's are missing you." Lucy touched his hand and then walked over to her mother.

"I love you too Keith. Don't be scared…Mr. Teddy will keep you safe." Natalie touched his hand and then walked over to her mom and sister.

Peyton smiled. She probably had the best children in the world. She wouldn't have it any other way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Lily are walking outside the hospital. "So tell me about your trip?" He was curious.

"Well as you can see I had a really good trip. Spencer and I are happy, and we're engaged." She shows him the peace ring. Lucas is pleasantly surprised. "He's going to get me a different ring, but I could care less about the ring. I know that I'm supposed to be with Spencer. I feel like I was the only one that couldn't really see the truth."

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy. You both do."

"I'm sorry about Keith." Lily knew it was killing Lucas. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You just being here is enough for me." He hugged her again. "I love you Lily Scott."

"I love you too big brother, and thank you for always being there for me. I wouldn't be this happy if it wasn't for you."

Lucas smiled. At least Lily was happy and all her dreams were starting to come true.

Lily decided not to tell him that she didn't get the transfer to this hospital. He probably wasn't going to be happy with her for lying to him. That's why she was going to wait a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into the waiting room and sits next to Jacey. "I think we need to talk."

"Are you mad at me?"

Peyton touches her shoulder gently. "I'm not mad at you. This was an accident, and I don't blame you for what happened."

"I blame myself."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. This is not your fault. You were abused, and I have a feeling that Keith does not blame you for any of this. I think that Keith needs to hear your voice and know that you are here for him."

"I don't think so."

"Please go in and sit with him. I think hearing your voice will help him more than anything else in the world. He needs you. He always has." Peyton hugs her. She hopes that Jacey will go in and see Keith. She really needed her baby boy to wake up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so one more chapter to go. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. Again not too much happened. But all the big stuff is coming in the next few episodes. I'm really excited about them. **


	59. Ep11Ch5 Rush

**I made a couple of changes. It was big things but it was kind of confusing. So I hope this helps. Thanks LeytonLove for pointing that out. I guess I was just in a hurry to get it written. I hope this is better.**

**Episode 11 Ch.5 Rush **

Aidan is sitting on his couch staring at his phone. His doorbell starts going off like crazy. He walks to the door. He smiles when he opens the door to see Julie standing in front of him.

He doesn't waste any time before he starts kissing her. They don't even speak to each other. She pushes the door shut with her foot, and he leads her to the bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jeremy walks into the liquor store. He had one hell of a day.

"How can I help you?" Holly smiles at Jeremy. She immediately thought he was a looker.

"Give me the strongest stuff you've got." He smiled back at her. He also thought she was a looker.

"I think I can handle that." She tosses her hair and flirts with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Drew are playing on the floor with his cars. "Mommy this is so much fun."

"I know. I love playing cars with you."

"I like playing cars with daddy Chase too. Are you going to get married?"

"What?"

"Daddy Chase wants too. He told Grandpa Andy."

"Really?" Summer was surprised.

"Yeah but Grandpa Andy said no."

Summer was shocked to hear that her dad said no, and then it all began to make sense. Chase hadn't proposed to her because her dad had the nerve to say no. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Holly hands Jeremy his bag. "So this should get you really drunk." She laughed.

"Thanks…" He smiled.

"I'm Holly by the way, and if you want to know more about me I think there might be something in that bag besides alcohol."

"Nice to meet you Holly…I'm Jeremy…"

"Nice to meet you too…." He smiled and walked out of the store. He looked in his bag and saw a piece a paper with her number on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth is now home cuddled in bed with Noah. They are looking at Emma.

"Are you sure you don't want to be at the hospital?"

"Keith would want me spending time with you guys. He's gonna wake up, and he's gonna be okay. I know it. I have faith in him."

He wraps his arms around her tightly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel takes all of the pictures and things that remind him of Isabella and throws them in the trash.

Isabella looks at her phone and thinks about calling Daniel, but she doesn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake and Mia are sitting in the park together watching Max help Rosi slide down the slide.

"Today has really been an amazing day for me. I love your kids."

"Thanks….I think they love you too. I think we should do this again."

"Yeah I would love too."

"Without the kids," he threw that in there.

She smiled, "I'd like that too."

Jake couldn't believe that he had just asked someone out on a date. He really hoped that it wasn't too soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Savannah, Charlie, Natalie, and Lucy are sitting in the waiting room. The little girls are coloring. "I'm coloring this for Keith."

"I think he's going to love it Luce." Savannah smiles at her little sister. At least they had each other through this trying time.

Lucas and Peyton walk over to them holding hands. "I'm so glad that all of you are here."

"We thought we could go hang out in the cafeteria. I'm starving." Lucas told them.

Charlie jumped up, "Me too dad…"

"Yeah daddy we're hungry too."

"Then let's go get us some food." He smiled.

"What about Keith? Will he worry if no one is with him when he wakes up?" Lucy was worried about her brother.

"He has someone with him. He won't be scared." Peyton smiled. She knew that Keith had a very strong person sitting by his side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is sitting by Keith's side holding his hand. "I'm not a very smart girl. I had the perfect guy in my life and I walked away from you. If you wake up I promise I will never let you go again. I need you to wake up because I'm a selfish person Keith. I need you in my life. I love you." She has tears streaming down her face.

She has her eyes closed when she feels a hand against her face. She looks up to see that Keith has his eyes opened.

"I love you too," he says weakly. She stands up and kisses him with joy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan and Julie never made it to the bed. They are on the floor going at each other. They didn't know what it was but they just had a connection that couldn't be denied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer are laying on the couch wrapped in blankets. "It is good to be home Mrs. Roberts."

"You can say that again Mr. Roberts." She looks up at the walls. They are red. "I love these walls by the way."

"It's my favorite color."

"Mine too," she giggled and he started kissing her again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Nathan walk into their bedroom. "Life is way too short to spend it fighting and arguing and apart. I don't want to be apart from you anymore." Brooke admitted to Nathan.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her beautiful lips. "I couldn't agree more. I missed you baby."

He gently picks her up and carries her to the bed. It was the first time in almost a year that they had been that close, and it felt good. And they never wanted to wait that long ever again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so there is the end of that episode. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keith woke up. Yay! I always knew he would. I have really big story planned for him. So I hope all you Keith fans are excited. **

**Let me know what you thought! I can't wait to hear it. **

**Spoilers: **

**Lily has another secret and it is a big one. **

**Lucas learns some interesting news. **

**Lexie has a hard time taking care of Richard. **

**Keith and Jacey make plans. **

**Jeremy and Holly go on a date. **

**Jenny's secrets are revealed. **

**Elizabeth meets a very welcoming stranger.**

**Alot is going to happen. So Yay!**


	60. Ep12Ch1 Oh Baby Baby

**Episode 12 Ch.1 Oh Baby Baby **

Lily walks into the living room carrying drinks. Holly and Shane are sitting on the couch, and Spencer is sitting in the chair across from them. "Thanks baby," he takes one of the drinks, and she sits on the armrest.

"No problem…" She gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"So I just have to say that you two are so cute." Shane stated the obvious.

"I would have to agree." Holly smiled.

"You know Lil here kept a box dedicated to you." Shane laughed. "Kind of stalkerish if you ask me."

Lily gives him the eye. "Sorry but it's the truth."

"It's okay because I kept one of her too." Spencer squeezes her hand. "I think we always knew we'd be back together."

"Yes…I think we did." Lily smiled. "But that is enough about us. I'm so excited that you guys are staying."

"We are too." Holly told her.

"Do you guys have jobs?" Spencer asked.

"I'm working at the liquor store."

Lily made a face at her.

"I know the liquor store isn't the greatest place, but I'll find something else eventually."

"And what about you, Shane?"

"I'm working at JC Penny's. I want to be a designer."

Spencer laughed. Shane was too funny. "You could always come help me at the studio. I always need an extra hand."

"Wow….Lily have I told you how much I like this guy. I wish I would have found you first." Shane smiled.

"Okay so stop flirting with my man."

"He is kind of cute," Spencer joked and then looked at Shane's face. "I'm totally kidding."

Shane winked at him. "Me too…"

Lily turned towards Holly. "Okay so forget them. Have you met any cute guys yet?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "I've met one."

"Oh really…who?" Lily was curious. She liked gossiping.

"Jeremy Williams…we've talked a few times, and we've got a date tomorrow."

"Jeremy?" Lily couldn't believe it. "As in Summer's ex husband."

"I didn't know that he had been married."

"Oh yeah…"

"Oh," Holly didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the couch cuddled together. "I feel so bad for not being able to go with you tomorrow."

"Yeah….but Nathan is going, and I'll be fine. I don't need my wife babying me all the time."

"Well I love babying you." Peyton kisses his forehead. "It's my job."

"I can't believe after tomorrow I might be able to have more freedom."

"Yeah well that is only if the doctor says it is okay."

"I know, but I will be so glad to be out of this house more than once or twice a week." Lucas sighed. "Being on bed rest sucks."

Peyton looks over Lucas' shoulder to see Keith trying to sneak out of the back door. "What are you doing?" Peyton called out to him.

Damn it, Keith thought to himself. He was hoping they wouldn't spot him. "I was just gonna take a walk on the beach."

"Yeah uh huh….nice try…get over here." Lucas told him.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy."

"I know that mom, but I'm better and I don't have to stay in this house anymore." He looks over at his dad. "Dad I just heard you say that being on bed rest sucks. I don't have to be on bed rest anymore." He throws his mom his puppy dog eyes.

"Are you going with Jacey?"

"Yeah," Keith poked out his lips. "At least I hope so." He begged as if he was a teenager again.

"Go ahead…and have fun…" Peyton told him. "But I'm going to call and check on you." She decided that she had been watching over him for long enough. He was an adult and didn't need her to make his decisions.

"Thanks mom….you are the best."

"Hey," Lucas called out to his son. Keith turned around. "No strenuous activity if you know what I mean." Lucas laughed. Keith shook his head and walked out the door. Peyton glared at him and popped him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny."

"Oh you know you love me."

"Sometimes," she kissed him on the lips. They would both be really glad when they could have sex again. They had withheld because they didn't want Lucas to over do it. He couldn't wait until he could over do it again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is downstairs sitting on the couch looking at designs while Nathan is upstairs giving Sophie a bath.

Eligh walks in. "Hey…"

"Oh hey…what are you doing here?"

"I'm down for a few days. I really need your help."

"Okay…what's up?"

Eligh sat down beside her. "We aren't really telling very many people, but Lexie is pregnant."

Brooke looks shocked.

"I'm nervous as hell, but I'm gonna be a dad."

"Wow you guys really want me to be grandma way before I'm supposed to be." Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that…"

"That's okay. I like being a grandmother." She smiled. "So why exactly do you need my help?"

"I desperately need you to convince Lexie to put Richard in a home. It is just way too much for her to handle it. You've got to help me." Eligh was freaking out. Brooke knew she had to do something.

"Don't worry…I'll talk to her."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob is in the living room playing with Wesley and making faces at baby Nicholas. Jenny walks into the room with her hand on her head. "Hey guys…it is so passed your bedtime."

"Pease mama….on menete…" he begged.

"Yeah Jen pease…" Rob followed his son's begging.

"Fine…I'm gonna go to bed. Please make sure that they don't stay up too much longer." She walks over and gives them all a kiss. "I love you." She says before walking out.

"Wove you too…:"

"Yeah same goes for me," Rob said. He was really happy that things finally seemed to be normal for them again.

Jenny walks into the bedroom and falls on the bed. Something was wrong with her and she wasn't sure what it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please put your phone on silent," Jacey laughed. Peyton had called him four times since he got there.

"Done," he placed his phone back on the table and cuddled next to her on the couch. "I've missed this."

"I know. I've missed this too. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Keith touched her face. "I don't want you to blame yourself. What happened was an accident, and no one is to blame but that son of a bitch, Eddie. Thank God he's gone."

"Yeah," Jacey still felt responsible.

"I love you, and I'm never going to let you go again."

"I just keep thinking that things could have been worse. You could have died."

Keith shakes his head, "Yeah and you could have too. Eddie could have killed you long before I found out. I'm just relieved that you're okay. I don't what I would have done if I would have lost you."

"Well you never have to worry about that again….because nothing is going to keep us apart."

He leans in and kisses her. This is the way it should have always been.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks out of the bedroom wearing a beautiful nightgown. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," He starts kissing her neck and then works his way down her body. "Lily…"

"Yeah is something wrong?"

Spencer stood up and touched her face. "I've been thinking about something."

"Okay," she smiled. "What is it?"

He walks her over to the bed. "I want to have a baby with you."

"Huh?" She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I know we're young, but I think this is the best time in our lives to have a child. You aren't working right now, and instead of taking just a year off you could take two or three off. I make enough money to support us. It just seems to fit. I love you Lily, and I want to make a baby with you."

He kisses her. "We could start now." He smiled at her, but she wasn't smiling.

She didn't know what to say. "I'm kind of tired. Can we just go to bed?"

"Lily…"

"Please…Spencer…I'm tired."

"Okay," Spencer realized that he might have said something she didn't want to hear. But why wouldn't she want to have a baby with him? There had to be some kind of reason she was acting weird about it. And there was.

* * *

**Okay So I'm pretty excited about this episode because it is the start of different storylines and ending storylines and different things. And I really like when that happens in a story because that means things are flowing the way they should be. **

**I know a lot of you are probably wondering about the Lily stuff. You'll figure out. I promise. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the last episode. You guys are always so good to me. And I can't tell you guys enough how much I appreciate it. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes: Okay so you aren't going to fall out of your chair just yet I don't think. Your reviews always make me smile. So thanks a lot for that. I'm so glad to hear that my story is your favorite. That makes me so happy. You like made my whole month when you said that. So thanks so much again. I really can't tell you that enough.**

**A Amanda A: I hope that I don't dissappoint. Your reviews mean so much to me. Thanks for taking the time to send me one. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You were one of the only ones that thought Jeremy is going down a dangerous road that was interesting. I love your reviews. I'm glad you love the story. So I'm going to let you in on a little secret...There will probably be a part five of the story. If you guys want one because the ending if it goes like I have it planned in my head will leave a lot open and a lot of questions and shockers. But that depends on you guys. But I'm glad you don't want it to end. This was my baby so I will be pretty sad when it is over too. **

**LeytonLove123: I love your long reviews. I'm glad you are happy with the way things going. In the very beginning of this fic I was going to put Jake and Brooke together. And now after all of this I am so glad that I put her with Nathan. To me it just kind of works, especially without Haley. If he couldn't be with Haley he should be with Brooke. But I can't promise it will always be easy for them because no marriage is always easy. **

**Suze18: Thanks so much for reviewing. I couldn't let Keith die. That would have been way too sad like you said. **

**Saints and Sailors: I hope you liked the episode. This episode is back to the Lily drama and not so much the Keith drama. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. But I really want to hear from you guys and know what you would like to see happen or kind of predict to happen. **


	61. Ep12Ch2 Oh Baby Baby

**Episode 12 Ch.2 Oh Baby Baby **

Spencer opens his eyes and smiles. He moves his hand to the other side of the bed to reveal that Lily isn't by his side. He sighs. Something was wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton opens the door to have Lily barge in. "We have to talk."

"Nice to see you too," Peyton closed the door behind her.

Lily was in major panic mode. "Spencer wants to have a baby with me."

"Oh," Peyton scrunched her face.

"Yeah…" Lily sighs. "I knew that this day would come, but I was hoping it would be a couple of years from now."

Peyton could tell Lily was freaking out. "Okay…come sit down." She led her over to the couch. "Why would he want to have a baby if you guys aren't even married yet?"

Lily closed her eyes and then opened them to look at Peyton. "Well about that….You can't say anything, but we kind of got married in Vegas."

"Why the hell would you keep that a secret?"

"I want a big princess wedding with Lucas walking me down the aisle, and I didn't think it would be the same if everyone already knew that we were married."

Peyton lets out a slight chuckle. "And now all of a sudden Spencer wants a baby."

"He says that it is the perfect time for us to have a baby, and in most cases I would probably agree with him. I mean I'm not working right now."

"I thought you were starting your internship."

"Well about that," she said again. Peyton let out a concerned look. "I didn't get the transfer. I just came home because Lucas needed me."

Peyton looks shocked. "But you told me that you did. I can't believe you lied to me." She was upset with her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but coming back to Tree Hill was the best thing for me to do." Lily was convinced that she made the right decision. "But none of that is why I'm here. I'm here because…."

"Hey," Lucas said as he walked down the stairs with Lucy and Natalie behind him.

"Aunt Lily," they both screamed as they ran towards her.

"Hey my little cuties," Lily gives them both a hug.

Lucas walks towards her, "What brings you by so early?"

Lily looks at Peyton. "I wanted to talk to Peyton." She was trying to think of a good lie. "I want more time to spend with Spencer. I don't want him to have to work right away."

"But I need him," Peyton went along with it.

"Yeah I know. I understand." She stands up. "I should probably go."

"Okay," Lucas looks at her. He felt like there was more to the story.

"Will you take us to school?" Natalie asked.

Lily smiled, "I think I can handle that."

"Yay," both of the girls squealed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah picks Emma up out of her crib. "Hey pretty girl…Are you ready to go see grandma?" Noah was going to work and Elizabeth was already at school.

Noah picks up his cell phone with Emma in his hand. "Hey…" He smiles.

"Hey…how's my girl?"

"Perfect…how's school?"

"It's fine. I miss you though. I miss both of you." Elizabeth was struggling to hold her bag. "I better let you go. Tell Emma that mommy loves her."

"I will…" Noah hangs up.

Elizabeth drops her bag and someone bends down to help her. "Here let me get that for you." He said.

"Thanks…"

They get everything picked up. "I dropped my coffee." She laughs.

"Let me buy you another one. I'm Jared by the way." He smiles at her.

"Um you don't have to do that. I should probably buy you one considering you were there to help me with my mess."

"You buy mine and I'll buy yours."

"Deal…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So what brings you by?" Lexie asked as her sister walked in.

"Well I'd like to say I just came to visit, but we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good. What did I do?"

Brooke walked over towards the couch. "You are an amazing daughter. Dad is so lucky to have you, but Lexie you can't handle him forever. I think you should put him in a home."

"No," she yelled at her. "You may be willing to do something like that to our father, but I'm not." Lexie glared at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey and Keith wake up next to each other on the couch. He smiles, "So my mom is totally going to kill me for not going home last night."

"I'll let her know that you're fine. I took good care of you." She kisses him. "I'm gonna take care of you until you are able to go back to work."

"Well fortunately…unfortunately…I'm going back to work in a few days."

"Well at least we'll have a few days to do this." She kisses him passionately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton walks into the studio to see a tall, young, brunette, teenage boy standing at the desk. "May I help you?"

"Are you Peyton Scott?"

"That would be me."

"And you own this place?"

"Yeah…Co-own."

"I need a job."

"Well we're not really hiring teenagers right now."

"I'll take any job…cleaning…whatever….I just really need the money."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen…please…I'll do anything."

Peyton thought for a moment. "Well what's your name?"

"Riley…please…" He seemed desperate.

"Come back this afternoon and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks…" Riley sure hoped that she could help him. He didn't have any other options.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I don't know what to do." Lily told Holly. She had gone to see her after she didn't really get to talk to Peyton.

"You have to tell him the truth. And there's a chance that everything will be okay."

"Yeah but there is a bigger chance that it won't be, and Spencer isn't going to risk my life."

Lily knew that it was going to be hard to tell him the truth and that everything could possibly change once she did.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wesley please go play in your room for a little bit okay." Jenny tells her oldest son.

"Okay mommy." He runs passed her.

Jenny walks into her room and puts Nicholas in the crib. "I'll be right back." She walks into the bathroom and looks at the pregnancy test. She can't believe it. She didn't want another child. She didn't need another child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so there's chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. I promise in the next few chapters a lot happens. This is sort of a big episode. At least I think so. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	62. Ep12Ch3 Oh Baby Baby

**Episode 12 Ch.3 Oh Baby Baby **

Brooke follows Lexie into the kitchen. "I really think you should listen to me considering your condition."

"Eligh told you…" Lexie clinched her fist. "He shouldn't have told you."

"Congratulations…you are going to be a good mother."

"Yeah and I am good daughter."

"But Lexie…"

"No buts Brooke….I'm done discussing this. Dad needs me." She walks passed Brooke and up the stairs. Brooke had a feeling that things weren't going to end well in this situation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer walks into the Studio. "Long time no see…"

"Well there's my partner…I'm guessing you aren't going to LA." Peyton was really excited about that.

"I belong in Tree Hill with Lily."

"Yeah….I'm so happy for the two of you. All of your dreams are going to come true." Peyton was sure of that.

"Yeah I just wish I knew what was bothering her."

"I'm sure she'll tell you."

Spencer gives her the look. "I have feeling that you already knew something was bothering her considering you didn't ask me what could be bothering her."

"I don't know anything." Peyton lied.

"Come on Peyton…we've always been honest with each other…what's going on?"

"Spencer I wish I could tell you, but it isn't up to me to tell you. Just talk to Lily." Peyton walked into the back.

Spencer stared at her. He was sure now more than ever that something was going on with Lily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas is waiting patiently in the doctor's office with Nathan. "Thanks for coming Nate. I really appreciate it."

"No problem bro….I know Peyton didn't want you to come alone."

"Yeah she's worries about me way too much."

"She's your wife…that's her job." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah I know…."

Lucas was about to say something else but the doctor entered the room. "Hello there Mr. Scott."

"Hi…Dr. West….How's my heart?" Lucas was hoping for a good report.

"For now your heart is fine…"

"What does that mean?"

"Lucas for right now you are fine…but your heart isn't strong and you've always known that. Your disease has really put a strain on your heart. We're going to continue you on your medicine but more than likely you're going to have to have a heart transplant."

Lucas looked shocked. "What? When?"

"Maybe in five years unless there is a drastic change…but it doesn't look good."

Lucas couldn't believe this but at least he had a couple of years.

"What do I do now?"

"You live your life as normal as possible and try to avoid stress and strenuous activity. You are going to have to take care of yourself Lucas, but you can still have the life that you have always wanted." The doctor was sure of that.

Lucas knew that this was going to change everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into Jenny's house. "I'm sorry I had to call you last minute, but I really have something I have to do."

"Yeah it's no big deal…I love these little guys…"

"Yeah they love you too." Jenny walked out without even kissing them goodbye.

"Alright little dudes…let's have some fun…"

"Yay…" Wesley squealed. He loved his Aunt Lily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holly is getting dressed when Shane walks in. "You are making a huge mistake," he reminded her.

"I'm not making a mistake. Jeremy is a good guy."

"With an ex wife…he probably is still in love with her."

"No he's not…" Holly told him. "He's moved on."

"He didn't even tell you he had one."

"Because we haven't been on a date yet…he'll tell me…stop worrying about me…"

"I always worry about you. You are my best friend."

"Yeah well don't…I'm gonna be fine…"

Holly continued to get dressed and Shane shook his head. He had a bad feeling about Jeremy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and her new friend, Jared, are drinking coffee together. "Oh wow you are taking calculus." He noticed her book.

"Yeah I registered late and it just happened to be one of the classes that was still opened…"

"How are you doing in it, Elizabeth, right?"

"Yeah…I suck at it…but that's okay…I'll manage…"

"I could help you." He was very eager to get to know her.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too….I'm a wiz in math…" he pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it. "Here…call me if you need any help at all."

"You just met me…why are you being so nice?"

"I just…" he puts his head down and then looks back at her. "I just want to that's all."

"Are you sure we've never met before?"

"Maybe in another life or something…" He jokes.

"Yeah….maybe…" Elizabeth felt that they had met before…somewhere…she just couldn't remember where…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So I have an idea." Jacey walks from the kitchen and sits next to Keith. "I think you should move in here with me. I don't want to live by myself…and I don't want to be away from you ever."

Keith doesn't saying anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny is sitting on the table in the doctor's office. The doctor comes in. Jenny speaks first. "Listen doctor if I'm pregnant…if my results prove that I'm going to have a baby I have to have an abortion…I don't want to be a mom again…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so dun...dun...dun..**

**Is Jenny pregnant? **

**Will Keith move in with Jacey?**

**What's wrong with Lily? **

**Will Jeremy tell Holly that he was married? **

**What decision will Lexie make? **

**So many questions to be answered and they will be in the coming chapters. I promise. **

**Let me know what you thought. I'll update tomorrow. **


	63. Ep12Ch4 Oh Baby Baby

**Episode 12 Ch.4 Oh Baby Baby **

Lucas and Nathan are sitting in Nathan's car. "I can't believe I'm going to have to have a heart transplant…" He sighs…

"Maybe the medicine can prevent it. Maybe you want have too."

"You heard the doctor…I'm going to have to have a transplant eventually…"

"You'll get through this," Nathan encourages him. "You have Peyton to lean on and me…and…"

"No…Nathan you have to promise me that you will not tell Peyton…She can't know about this." Lucas was sure of that.

"Luke…"

"No…Nathan…please don't say anything…I don't want her to worry about this for five years or at all…please…"

"I want say anything, but Lucas I've learned that things always come out eventually…"

"Yeah well I'm hoping this doesn't come out anytime soon."

* * *

"Peyton," Brooke says as she walks into the studio.

"I'm right here. What's up?"

"I'm worried about my sister."

"Okay well come over here and sit down…what's going on?" Peyton sat next to her.

"Lexie's…."

Isabella walks in. "Oh great mom you're here. I tried calling your phone, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry I think I put it on silent earlier…is something wrong?"

"Yeah I really need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Brooke looks at Peyton. "I'll call you later."

"Okay…that's fine honey…go ahead…see ya later Bella…"

"Bye…"

Riley walks into the Studio.

Peyton sees him, "You are right on time."

"Did you think about it?" He really needed her to say yes. It was very important to him.

"Yes…We could use some help cleaning up the place…" He looked like a pretty decent kid, and she could really use the help.

He smiled, "I think I could handle that."

"Great…you start in the morning." Peyton smiled at him. He seemed like he really needed help and she really liked helping people.

* * *

"I have your results Mrs. Wilson…"

"Okay so…." Jenny was anxious to know.

"You're not pregnant…sometimes those home pregnancy test aren't correct…"

"Thank God…" She was unbelievably relieved. But she knew she had to make some kind of change in her life.

* * *

Rob walks into his house to see Lily sitting on the couch. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Jenny had somewhere that she had to go. She wanted me to watch the boys."

"Oh…she didn't tell me about it."

"She said that it was last minute." Lily could feel the tension. There was definitely something going on in that house.

"Oh," Rob had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right.

* * *

"So you never did answer my question." Jacey sat back on the couch. "Will you move in with me Keith Scott?"

He smiled, "Of course I will Jacey Jones…" They kissed. Everything was finally going to be perfect for them.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walk into the studio. Peyton walks into the front. "Luke…" She's happy to see him. "How did it go?"

Lucas walks over and picks her up and spins her around. "I am officially off of bed rest. I can do whatever I want."

"To an extent," Nathan chimed in.

Lucas glared at him.

"At least you are going to be okay. I'm so happy. You finally got your clean bill of health. I'm so happy I don't have to worry anymore."

"Me too…" He kisses her. Nathan felt horrible for not telling her the truth. He knew it would come out eventually.

* * *

Holly opens the door to see Jeremy. "Hey…" She smiles at him.

"I know I'm a little early, but I was kind of excited. I couldn't wait any longer…"

"I'm glad you're early because I couldn't wait much longer either." She takes his hand and they walks out. Shane watches from the other room. He didn't trust Jeremy, not one bit at all.

* * *

Lily walks into her house to see Spencer sitting on the couch. "Peyton told me to come home early. I couldn't think about anything but you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I have something I have to tell you." This was going to be the hardest thing she was ever going to have to tell him.

* * *

Lexie is helping her dad get out of the bed. "Dad maybe you should use the wheel chair. You don't need to walk."

"No…helpless…"

"I know you're not helpless, but I don't need to carry you like I usually do."

"No…helpless…" He was persistent like a little child.

"Okay," she wraps her arm around him. "Let's just get you to the bathroom."

"No helpless…"

"I get it dad…you're not helpless."

They start to walk towards the bathroom when Richard's leg hits the dresser and he falls. When he falls he twist his body and falls on top of Lexie. She falls backwards and hits her back on the wall causing the other dresser in the room to fall on top of her.

"Ow…" She screams in agony.

* * *

**Okay so i'm sorry about the lack of update yesterday. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**I really hope Lexie is okay. **

**What do you guys think? Did you see this coming? Do you have an idea of what is going to happen? What is Lily's big secret? I think a lot of you have figured that one out. **

**Let me know what ya thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	64. Ep12Ch5 Oh Baby Baby

**Episode 12 Ch.5 Oh Baby Baby **

Lexie is able to get the dresser off of her body, but when she sits up she sees that she is bleeding. "Oh my God…" She reaches for her cell phone in her pocket.

"Hello," Brooke answers the phone.

"Brooke," she's very weak. "I need you. I'm in a lot pain."

"Okay I'm on my way." Brooke hangs up. "Honey I am so sorry…that was Lexie…"

"It's okay go ahead we can talk later."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I just want you to know that I'm so thankful that you're my mom. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Brooke smiles and hugs her daughter. "We'll talk more okay."

"Okay…"

Isabella knew what she was going to do about her life, and she knew that Brooke would be proud of her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie is still lying on the floor in pain. Richard tries to help her, but he can't even move himself.

Eligh walks into the room, "Lex are you in here?" He sees them lying on the floor. "Oh my God…" He sees the blood as he runs by her side. "Oh God baby…it's gonna be okay…you're gonna be okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny is sitting in her car freaking out. She doesn't want to be a mom or a wife. She just wants to be a twenty-four year old woman with no responsibilities.

Rob keeps calling her but she doesn't answer.

She is trying to think about what she should do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Daddy," Wesley cries out. "I want my mommy."

"I know buddy…she'll be home soon…" At least Rob hoped that she would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Holly and Jeremy are walking through the park. "I have something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I was married…but I'm not anymore. We were young, and I wasn't ready for it…I have a son…his name is Drew…"

"Aw…"

"I just thought you should know. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Me either…" She leans in and kisses him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Jacey walk into his house. Peyton is standing in the kitchen. "Hey Keith…I wish you would start answering my calls."

"Sorry mom…I have something I want to tell you."

"You want to move in with Jacey?"

"How did you know that?"

"I just had a feeling."

Keith and Jacey smile at each other. "Mom this is really what we want."

"Then I'm okay with it." Peyton's answer surprised them. "You're a grown man Keith…I'm just glad that you are happy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey baby girl…" Elizabeth picks Emma out of her crib. "Did you have a good day sweet girl?"

"I think she had a good day. My mom had a blast with her."

"I'll have to tell her thank you the next time I see her."

"She doesn't mind Elizabeth. She loves being able to help us."

"I know. And I love her for it."

"How was your day?" he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was great…I met this guy. He's gonna help me in Calculus."

"A guy?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes honey…and you have nothing to worry about…he's not even that cute." She smiled.

Noah becomes jealous immediately after hearing about a guy. He just had a bad feeling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob is still calling Jenny. She won't answer her phone.

Jenny drives passed the come again sign…She leaves Tree Hill.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke walks into the hospital and is met by Eligh. "What happened? How is she?"

Eligh shakes his head. "She fell….she lost the baby."

"Oh my God…"

"And it is all your dad's fault." Eligh huffed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walks downstairs to see Peyton in the kitchen.

"Wow it smells good in here."

"Yeah I'm cooking your favorite. In celebration of you no longer being sick."

"Yeah…I'm pretty excited about it."

Peyton kissed him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Is something wrong?"

Peyton bit her bottom lip. "There is something you should know about Lily. Something that I probably should have told you a long time ago."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Does this have something to do with the fact that I want to have a baby?"

Lily tried to control the tears that seemed to be escaping her eyes. "There's a chance that I can never have a baby, Spencer."

He just looks at her.

"And even if I get pregnant the pregnancy probably won't be a normal one."

"How do you know this? What happened?"

"I was pregnant once before."

He was more confused than ever.

"Spencer I had what they call an Ectopic Pregnancy."

"I know what that is."

"I had to have surgery, and it almost killed me." She was now crying. "The baby was yours Spencer."

Spencer looks shocked. "Oh my God…"

"I was gonna tell you and then I got really sick and passed out. Holly found me and the next day I had to have surgery. It all happened so fast. Peyton came and stayed with me for a few weeks. I was devastated."

Spencer took her in his arms. "It's okay Lily…Just because it happened once doesn't mean that it can happen again."

"My doctor in Tennessee warned me that it would be really hard for me to conceive again and if I did there would be a huge chance of it happening again or I could even lose my life."

Spencer couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? And why didn't she tell him sooner?

"I can't give you a baby. I'm sorry." The tears were uncontrollable.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so that's the end of the episode. I think you guys probably figured out that was what was wrong with Lily. I have a huge storyline coming for them. I'm really exicted about it. **

**Let me know what you thought. I really want to know. **

**Spoilers: **

**Rob and Jake panic when they can't find Jenny. **

**Lucas is upset with Peyton. **

**Peyton finds an unexpected person living in her studio. **

**Spencer still wants a baby with Lily, and he'll do anything to get it. **

**Jacey and Keith finally have some long needed time together. **

**Lexie pushes everyone away. **

**Jared helps Elizabeth, and Noah is suspicious of his kindness. **

**Alright can't wait for your reviews. **


	65. Ep13Ch1 This is My Life

**Episode 13 Ch.1 This is My Life **

It is the next day in Tree Hill, and Lily wakes up on the couch to see that Spencer is missing. They had talked about her situation for most of the night. Lily felt bad, but Spencer made her see that it wasn't her fault and that they could get through it because they had each other.

She reaches for her cell phone not thinking that he is anywhere in the house, but before she dials the number Spencer walks in the front door holding what looks to be a lot of books.

"I was just about to call you."

"You are such a little sleepyhead. It's almost noon." He walks over and kisses her forehead.

"I know. I guess I was just tired."

"I've got something for you." He hands her the pamphlets.

"What's this?"

"I still want to have a baby with you."

"I can't risk it Spencer."

"I know you can't, but a surrogate can."

Lily was surprised that he mentioned something like a surrogate. Spencer smiled because he was sure that it was a perfect idea for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is at work and she tries to call Lucas, but he doesn't answer.

"_I can't believe you didn't tell me that Lily lost a baby." _

"_She made me promise not too." _

"_You should have told me. You told me you had to go out of town for business." _

"_I'm sorry Lucas, but Lily needed me." _

"_You are supposed to tell me things like this. You are my wife." _

_She glared at him, "I haven't forgotten that little fact Lucas. I thought that I was helping Lily." _

"_Well why are you telling me this now?" _

"_Because Spencer wants to have a baby." _

"_What? They aren't even married yet." _

_Peyton makes a face and turns around. _

"_What else aren't you telling me?" _

"_Lily and Spencer got married in Vegas, but they didn't want anyone to know because Lily wants to have a Princess wedding with you walking her down the aisle." _

"_So Lily tells you all of her secrets, but I don't get to know anything." _

"_It isn't like that…" _

"_Is there anything else you should tell me?" _

"_You should probably talk to Lily." _

"_I'm talking to you." He snapped at her. _

"_No you are yelling at me…And I think you should stop." _

"_Yeah I think you're right…I mean you're keeping secrets from me so what's the point." Lucas threw his hands up and walked upstairs. _

That was the last time they talked the rest of the night. He didn't even wake up when she got ready for work. He always woke up when she got ready for work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake comes into Rob's house in panic mode. "What happened?"

"She didn't come home all night." Rob told his best friend. He didn't know what to do.

"Could someone have hurt her or taken her?"

Rob shook his head. "Nobody took her Jake. She ran away from me and her kids." He just couldn't believe it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke answers her cell phone at work. "Hey sexy man," it was obviously Nathan.

"Hey…listen we've got to get to Millie's school…she's in trouble."

"Oh," Brooke was disappointed. She knew Millie was going to be a problem child.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh walks into Lexie's once hospital room to see that she isn't there. He goes to the nurse's station. "Yes could you tell me where Lexie is?"

"Oh she checked herself out early and took a cab home."

"Thanks," Eligh could only see problems in their near future.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so there is the beginning of the episode. Did any of you see the surrogate thing coming? I like to keep you guys in suspense and throw twist at you taht you would never expct. **

**Oh and I have to tell you guys that there are going to be twenty-one episodes, and I have already written all the way until episode 18. Well I'm almost finished with 18. So i'm pretty excited about it. **

**So if you guys review I'll post one to two chapters a day so that you guys can read my episodes. I can't wait until you guys read them all. There are a lot of twist and turns and unexpected things. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last episode. Awesome as always. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: Thanks for your kind words. I try to make the story interesting. Did you expect him to want a surrogate? I promise that there is so much drama to come. **

**Saints and Sailors: I'm glad you liked it. The Jenny stuff will be explained this episode. **

**LeytonLove123: I think things feel like they are moving so fast because I try to update everyday because I'm so far ahead with the writing. I think there will be a fifth part if you guys want one. The ending isn't much like an ending. I mean I can continue. And I probably will. When I end the story I want it to be a happy ending, and I'm not so sure that this one ends happy. And there is about eight episodes left. **

**A Amanda A: I know it is all kind of sad, but I think it will get better soon. **

**LukeandLorealaidanes: So I hope you aren't mad at me for making there be more babies in the story. I know you say always have pregnant people in the story. And I'm sorry if I broke your heart, but I think it will mend with future episodes. **

**Alright so review and I will update sooner. And just remember you guys are awesome. **

**And if some of you that never review want to tell me what's on your mind I would love to hear from you guys too. **


	66. Ep13Ch2 This is My Life

**Episode 13 Ch.2 This is My Life **

Eligh walks into Lexie's place. She's in the kitchen. "I went to the hospital to pick you up."

"I was released earlier than expected." She couldn't even look at him.

"You should have called me. I could have brought you home."

"That's okay."

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine," she spoke coldly.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened."

She doesn't say anything. She just walks right passed him towards the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke, Nathan, and Millie are sitting in the principal's office.

"Thank you for joining me Mr. and Mrs. Scott. It seems that Millie here was caught in the bathroom smoking." The principal told them.

"Millie what were you thinking?" Brooke was the first to speak.

Millie didn't respond.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have no other choice but to suspend her for three days."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott…rules are rules…and I can't bend them just because Millie has always been an upstanding student…"

"It will never happen again we can reassure you of that." Nathan looked over at Millie. He was so disappointed in her. But she didn't even seem to care. What was going on with her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So I was thinking that we should spend the day together," Chase said as he kissed Summer's cheek. She was standing by the kitchen counter.

"Do you not have to work?"

"No remember I'm off for the day."

"Well then I would love to spend the day with you." She kisses him, and he puts her up on the counter, and kisses her even harder and more passionately.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is sitting in his classroom. He decided to go back sooner than expected. He owed that to his kids. Jacey walked in holding a sack lunch. "I thought that I would bring my cute boyfriend some lunch."

"I'm glad my cute girlfriend thought about me." He kisses her, and Stephanie is watching the scene from the doorway. They don't see her and she walks off upset and jealous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks into the studio. Peyton is surprised to see him. "I thought that you were mad at me."

"I am mad at you." He told her.

"Well I'm not going to apologize."

"I didn't expect you too." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for getting so upset. I just feel like I'm supposed to protect Lily. It's my job."

"I know, and I should have told you, but I also have girl code to follow, and when a girl tells you not to tell a man something you are supposed to listen no matter who the man is." Peyton admits.

Lucas kisses her. He couldn't stay mad at her for too long. She was just too damn hot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily reads over the pamphlets. "Spencer we can't afford this."

"Yes we can…I have plenty of money saved up and so do you. I want this more than anything, and I hope that you want it too." Spencer kisses her.

Lily didn't know what to say. Spencer seemed so passionate about wanting a baby. And ever since she lost their baby she had wanted to get pregnant again. "I want a little baby that looks like you and is sweet like you and..."

Spencer stops her. "We can have this Lily. I've been thinking about what our life would have been like if you would have had our baby."

"I'm sorry. I was so excited when I found out. I knew it would bring us back together."

"Hey," he touches her face. "This is not your fault. You are not to blame for what happened. We're together now Mrs. Roberts, and that is all that matters. I want a baby with you. I want this more than anything. And if you want it too we can have it. We can have it all Lily Roberts. We can have it all." He started kissing her.

She just wasn't sure about a surrogate. But he seemed very sure. She had never seen him so passionate and happy about something other than her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so there is chapter 2. Can I just say that I love Leyton...And I'm going to miss them this season, but I am so excited about the new season, and I definitely want to give it a chance. But I think I'm going to treat it like a whole new show. **

**Anyways...I hope you guys liked this. There is a lot more to come. I can't wait until episode 15. That's a big episode. So you guys review, and I will update. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	67. Ep13Ch3 This is My Life

**Episode 13 Ch.3 This is My Life **

Nathan and Millie walk into the house. "You are so unbelievably grounded."

"Come on dad…it isn't that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal." He yells at her. "When did you start smoking?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I mean I do know but I don't have to tell you. It is none of your business."

"Everything you do in your life is my business." He yelled at her.

"You don't just get to come in and act like you care. You haven't cared in two years." She stomped off upstairs.

Nathan dropped his head. He was getting tired of her using his absence as an excuse. It was getting old.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks into COB to see Isabella. "Hey mom…I got your call."

"Yeah…I wanted to offer you a job."

"A modeling job," she was getting excited.

"No….well maybe after a while, but I want you to work here in the store again like you use too….I know that you are destined for great things Isabella…And it has to start somewhere…"

"Thanks mom," she stands up and hugs her. "You are the best."

"Just don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I promise."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Chase are lying on the floor next to the couch. They didn't make it very far. "I thought we might go out today."

"Yeah we still could." Summer laughed.

"Oh no this is just fine. I wish all of my days were like this one."

"Chase….I want you to know that we are going to be together forever….I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Summer rolls on top of him and kisses him. "I love you, and I think all of our days are going to be this good."

She really hoped that she made him see that she would totally say yes if he asked her to marry him no matter what her dad said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth walks into the café with Emma. Jared has saved them a table. "Oh wow you have a daughter."

"Yeah she's the light of my life…"

"She's cute…"

"Thanks…and also thank you for helping me…"

"No problem…I don't mind."

"I just find it weird that you don't mind helping a complete stranger…."

"Like I said I don't mind. I like helping people." He smiled at her.

Elizabeth didn't mind him helping but she still found it weird that he was. He acted like he had known her forever, and somehow she felt like he had.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh walks upstairs to see Lexie walking out of her dad's room. "I thought you had left."

"I want to talk to you."

"And I want you to leave…please just go…" Lexie walked off to her room and shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is still flipping through the papers that Spencer brought to her. "So it would be our baby?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "The surrogate would have our baby. You said that the doctor told you that you probably would have another miscarriage, but there is nothing wrong with your eggs. In my opinion this is the perfect way for us to get what we want."

Lily nodded and smiled.

"Lily if this is what you want we could have a little baby running around this house by this time next year." Spencer kissed her. "I want that more than ever."

"I want that too." Lily kissed him passionately. She wanted to have a baby with the love of her life, and that was definitely Spencer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so this was a really short chapter, but if you guys review I'll post the next one pretty fast. I like to get at least one usually three for each chapter. It just makes me feel like I'm doing something and you guys are still reading. Although for the longest time in part three I went chapters and chapters without getting reviews and then my trusty reviewers came along and you guys never let me down. You all are really amazing. I just wanted you to know that. Because if it wasn't for your kind words I would have stopped writing this story a long time ago. So thanks for that. **


	68. Ep13Ch4 This is My Life

**Episode 13 Ch.4 This is My Life **

Lily kisses Spencer. "I love you more than anything in the world Spencer Roberts, and I want nothing more than to have a little boy or girl with you." She kisses him again.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I don't care how we have to do it….I want this with you….I want it more than anything…" They kiss again. "And you know we could practice right now."

"But…"

"That doesn't matter….doesn't mean we can't practice." She laughed and kissed him.

"Lily wait…"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He was still a little upset that he wasn't able to be there for her when she had the miscarriage.

"I need you now. That's all that matters." This was her life, and it was everything she had ever wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Chase are now lying on the couch. "Chase I meant what I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me…besides Drew….I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same way."

"Good…" She kisses his cheek.

Chase thought about proposing right then, but he wanted the moment to be perfect. He knew Andy was against it, but he didn't care.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Noah walks into the café. He sees Elizabeth with Jared. "Hey…" He looks at his daughter and then at Elizabeth.

"Oh hey…I didn't know you were going to be stopping by." Elizabeth was happy to see him.

"Yeah well I wanted to meet Jared. I'm Noah…Emma's father. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jared shakes his hand.

Noah sits next to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth really appreciates your help especially when you barely know her."

"I don't mind like I told her."

Noah already didn't like him. There was just something about him that sent chills up and down his back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella walks into Cliff's hotel room. "Hey baby…"

She walks right passed him and finds his suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to go back to New York. I don't need you here."

Cliff is shocked by her statement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob is sitting on the couch looking at Nicholas. "Don't worry baby boy. Daddy is going to figure all of this out."

His phone rings. "Hello…"

"Rob," Jenny is on the other line.

"Jenny….damn it where are you?"

"I'm in Charlotte. I need you to come and meet me here. I'll send you the address. We really have to talk."

"Why did you leave?"

"Listen just come here and we'll talk. I have a lot of explaining to do."

She hangs up the phone. Rob doesn't feel any relief. He's still afraid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is working in her office. She hears a noise and thinks that it is Nathan. "Hey baby…" She turns around and is shocked to see Julian.

He just smiles at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas and Peyton are standing in the studio. "So I have a little surprise for you." He wraps his arms around her.

"Ooh I love surprises."

"You are definitely going to love this one. I got a babysitter for most of the night. I'm free to do whatever I please…and I want to do whatever I please with you." He laughed.

Peyton walked over to the door and locked it. "We have couch in the back. You can do whatever you want with me for however long you want to do it." She walked back over to her husband and started kissing him.

"God I love being healthy." Lucas said in between kisses.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so I loved the scene between Lucas and Peyton. They are amazing. So just one more chapter. Oh yeah and make sure you read the chapter before this one because I updated rather quickly. **

**Feel free to give me any advice, pointers, or just anything you would like to see happen. Just let me know and I will do my best. **


	69. Ep13Ch5 This is My Life

**Episode 13 Ch.5 This is My Life **

Nathan knocks on Millie's door before entering. She is lying on her bed. "What do you want?" she says rudely.

"I want my daughter to stop treating me the way she has been treating me." He sat on her bed.

"Yeah well I wanted my dad to be around while I was growing up, but we don't always get what we want." She was so sassy.

Nathan shook his head. "I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't take it back, and I have apologized until I am blue in the face. There isn't anything else I can do."

"Stop trying to boss me around so much."

"I'm your father. That's my job."

"You suck at your job."

Nathan stood up. "I was hoping to get through to you, but I don't guess anything I say is going to help matters."

"No I guess not…."

"I love you Millie." Nathan walked to the door. "And I'm only being hard on you because I want the best for you."

"Yeah…"

Nathan shut the door behind him. He knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are you doing here Julian?"

"I think you should know how much I love you."

"You don't love me Julian," she didn't understand why he kept saying that.

"Yes I do Brooke. I want to be with you. I know that I have found my soul mate in you." He walks closer to her. "And I know you feel the same way. You are just confused." He touches her face.

"Don't touch me like that Julian. I love my husband."

"You're husband didn't care about you. He was too worried about himself….I love you Brooke. I knew it from the moment that I laid my eyes on you."

"Please just leave Julian…"

"I'll go but I'll still be on your mind…You will never be able to get me out of your head."

Julian walks out, and Brooke can't shake the feeling that she will see him again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh is sitting outside of Lexie's bedroom door. "I love you Lexie….And I think that we need to talk about this."

"No…" She yells from the other side. "I just need you to leave. I need to do this on my own."

"But…"

"No buts Eligh…just please leave." She cried out to him.

"Lexie...I'm here for you. I love you..." He decided to do as she asked. Maybe some time apart will do them some good.

LExie was on the other side crying her eyes out. This was the hardest thing that she had ever had to go through.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you are doing this." Cliff said as he watched her pack his bag.

"I don't want to be the girl that you fell in love with. That is not who I am."

"I love you."

"I know, but I don't love you. I'm sorry. I have to find myself…well I have to find myself again…the old me…the me that I could be proud of…."

"I just don't understand…."

"Maybe one day you will, and if you don't I'm sorry….I can't change how I feel."

"Whatever Isabella…you'll come back to me when you want drugs or alcohol…they always do…"

"Not me…" Isabella walks out of his apartment without saying anything else.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah and Elizabeth walk into their bedroom with Emma. "You did so good today." Elizabeth told Emma. "You are such a good little girl."

"Yeah," Noah replied.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think you should stay away from that guy."

"Why?" She looked at him oddly and let out a slight chuckle.

"Because you barely know him."

"He's just a nice guy helping me out a little."

"You know I would think that you would be a little more cautious after what happened to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She started to get upset with him.

"You were raped Elizabeth."

"Yeah that's something I deal with every single day of my life. I think I know that I was raped…." She shook her head. "Are you insinuating that it was my fault I was raped? Because I'm too nice and too welcoming…"

"Elizabeth…"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I try not to let that moment define who I am Noah because if I did I would never leave the house. I have a hard time closing my eyes at night because I think about my attacker coming from behind me and throwing me against my car. I didn't ask to be raped. I don't even know what the guy looked like….He had mask on…" Tears continued to roll down her face.

"I just remember begging and pleading for him to stop, but he didn't. He wouldn't. I realize that I don't know Jared that well, but I can't let one experience stop me from letting people in."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have any idea what I went through or what I go through every single day. Every little bump or sound that hear…and God I hate going outside at night, but I can't let that stop me from living my life…I won't let it stop me…I have to be strong for my daughter…She deserves the best I can give her."

"Elizabeth…"

"I think I'm gonna sleep in Lily's old room tonight."

"Liz…"

"Come on Emma…" She grabbed her little girl and walked into the other room. Noah just needed to let it go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jared walked into his dorm room. "Where have you been man?" His roommate asked.

Jared didn't say anything.

"Oh I know…you've been with Elizabeth…What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I owe her."

"You don't owe her anything, but you're going to be in jail once she finds out."

"She isn't going to find out. I'm never going to tell her."

"Why do you want to spend time with her?"

"I hurt her in the worst way possible. I just want to make it up to her."

"You can't make that up to her."

"I know, but I can try." Jared felt bad for what he had done, but he just wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't a bad person and what he did shouldn't have happened. He wasn't that person, and he would never be that person again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stephanie is sitting on the bench at the park. Tanner walks by. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Tanner just go away." She was heartbroken.

"Come on…tell me what's wrong?"

"Keith has a girlfriend."

"Keith…oh our teacher…you have the hots for our teacher…"

"Yeah…and I thought he felt the same about me…All the signs were there….I really don't know what happened."

Tanner nodded his head. "He led you on. He made you think that he loved you and then he broke your heart…."

"Yeah that's pretty much how it happened."

"Let me help you get even…"

"What?"

"We'll teach Mr. Keith a lesson he'll never be able to forget." Tanner had been looking at away to get Keith since the moment that he started teaching at the school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey and Keith walk into her apartment. Jacey kisses his lips, and he kisses her neck and then slowly lifts up her shirt and kisses her stomach. He stands up and they walk towards the bedroom.

Keith helps Jacey take off her shirt. She falls on the bed, and holds himself up on his hands as he leans down and kisses her lips. She unbuttons his shirt to reveal his beautiful chest. She rubs her hand up and down it sending a chill through his body. He had missed her touch so much.

She pulls him to the bed and positions herself on top of him. She unbuttons his pants.

"I love you so much." She whispers in his ear before kissing his neck.

"I love you too….and I want you to know that you are perfect."

"We're perfect together." She continues to kiss him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Summer are sitting on the couch. "Summer Williams….I promise you that I am going to give you the world."

She turns around and kisses him. She knew that he meant that when he said it unlike Jeremy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Spencer are lying in the bed together. Spencer runs his hands through her hair.

Lily smiles, "I can't wait to be a mom. I learned from the best."

"I had a horrible dad, but I think I'm going to be okay because I'm gonna have you by my side."

"I think we're gonna have a lucky kid, and I think that I am the luckiest woman on this planet because I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I was about to say the same thing."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Peyton are on the couch in the backroom on top of each other when the door opens. "Oh God…" Riley speaks as he steps out of the room.

Peyton grabs a blanket and covers herself up. "Riley…wait…"

He turns around. "I am so sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing…"

She looks down at the bag he was carrying and the blanket in his hands.

"I'm gonna ask you again…what are you doing here?"

"I usually sleep in the back room."

Peyton was shocked. She wasn't expecting that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny opens the hotel door to see Rob. "God I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm so far from okay Rob."

"What's wrong Jenny?" he was very concerned about her.

"I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not. I wanted to have an abortion if I was. I shouldn't want that. I'm married with two beautiful boys, but Rob this isn't the life that I want. I don't want to be a housewife and a mom at twenty-five. I want to have adventures and explore the world…."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I can't live like this anymore Rob. I just can't do it."

Rob didn't know what to say to make it better. He didn't know what to do to fix her. Maybe she couldn't be fixed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dun...Dun...Dun...That's the end of Episode 13. A couple of things were revealed. What did you guys think? Did you see the Jared thing coming? Let me know what ya think. **

**Here are some spoilers for the next episode. **

**Lexie continues to push everyone away. **

**Jenny has an emotional breakdown.**

**Summer and Drew walk in on an awkward moment. **

**Hunter struggles with being a single father. **

**Lily and Spencer search for the perfect surrogate. **

**Peyton and Lucas try to figure out what to do with Riley. **

**I'll update soon. I promise**


	70. Ep14Ch1 It All Comes Crashing Down

**Episode 14 Ch.1 It All Comes Crashing Down **

Lucas is pacing back and forth in his and Peyton's bedroom. Peyton is sitting on the bed. "Could you please sit down?" Peyton asked him. She was getting annoyed by his constant pacing.

"I can't believe that you let Riley spend the night. We don't know anything about him. He could be some kind of stalker or murderer." Lucas was over exaggerating.

"You aren't making any sense. He's a sixteen year old boy who doesn't have anywhere to go."

"You don't know that. You just let him stay here without asking any questions at all."

"He wouldn't have needed a place to stay if he had one."

"Unless he was robbing us. It was probably all apart of his plan."

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Well then I guess we better go downstairs and make sure all the fine china is still in place." She was really getting annoyed.

Lucas knew he was making a big deal, but they had a lot to think about, and he didn't trust Riley.

Peyton was always way too trusting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer and Lily are at the café eating breakfast. "I can't believe we were able to get an appointment so soon."

"I know. I'm pretty excited. The sooner we can get through with this the sooner we can become parents."

"I'm excited too." Lily reaches across the table. "This is everything that I have always wanted, and I'm glad I get to have it with you."

Aidan walks into the café to see Lily and Spencer. He rolls his eyes and walks out of the Café.

"I'll be right back," Lily stands up and goes after him. Spencer lets her.

"Aidan…" She calls out for him, and he stops and turns around.

"Lily…"

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought you needed your space."

"Yeah…well I figured the two of you were together…that's why I called off the wedding in the first place."

"How are you doing?" She tried to make small talk.

"Don't…" he shook his head. "Don't try to act like you care."

"I do care. I hope that we can still be friends."

"We can't…we can never be friends Lily…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand the sight of you and Spencer together…that's why…" He yelled at her and then walked away.

She tried to think of something else to say, but no words came to mind. Nothing seemed to make sense.

Spencer walked outside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She hugs him. "I'm okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah walks into Lily's room to see Elizabeth playing with Emma. "Hi…"

"Hey…" She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I think we should spend the day together, just the three of us."

He smiled. That was her way of telling him that she wasn't mad. "I'd like that a lot."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob watches as Jenny sleeps. She opens her eyes. "Good Morning…"

"I used to watch you sleep when we first got married."

"Things were different then."

"Yeah…I wish they weren't but they are. I don't know what to think. You left our family because you don't want to be apart of it anymore."

"That's not true. I never said that."

"Then what is it," he raises his voice. "Why are we sitting in this hotel room instead of being at home with our boys?"

"I need time to think. I'm not happy Rob."

"I can't believe you."

"I never thought that I would become this person."

"You are doing exactly what your mother did to you. You know how you felt…Do you want our boys to feel that way?"

"No," she cried out. "I don't want that for them."

"Then come home with me. We can figure this out together."

"I don't think we can."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie is asleep in bed when he hears a constant banging on his door. He sighs and gets up. "Do you people not understand that I need to…" He opens the door to see Breanne and Carter.

"Jamie," Carter jumps into his arms. Jamie smiles in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**So here is the beginning of episode 14. I'm so excited that I'm able to write this story as fast as I am. It's moving at a good pace, and I'm already on Episode 19, which by the way is a very important episode. **

**So you guys review and I'll update tomorrow. **

**I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last episode. Like always I appreciate you guys so much. **

**A Amanda A: I hope you continue to get used to the surrogate thing. And I promise that its going to get good. Well interesting...And you are right. I want it to be Spencer and Lily's baby. It just wouldn't be the same if it wasn't. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks...I'm glad to hear that you like the stories. I try really hard to make them good and worth reading. **

**Masha: So I had a hard time deciding whether or not I was going to reveal the Jared thing to you guys. It was a hard choice, but I decided to do it because I had left you guys in the dark for a while, and you guys are going to know for a while before it is revealed to Elizabeth. And I don't think you will see that coming. And there are so many things to come. i'm excited about them all. And thanks so much for reviewing. i hope I don't disappoint. And I hope you continue to read because I know you will be surprised with the things to come. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: So the surrogate will be revealed in this chapter, and I'm going to go ahead and say that it isn't anyone we know. I'm introducing someone new. I thought it would be weird for it to be someone they knew. I hope you like what's to come, and if you have any ideas you can always let me know. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes: Okay I'm glad I didn't completely break your heart. And I think I can fix it. And I thought about making it Aidan's baby, but I just couldn't do that. I thought it caused a little more drama cause it was Spencer's and he had no idea, and she never told him. It just shows that Lily has a past and that things happened during the years they were apart. And I'm glad to know you would read it. Because it would be weird to do the story and not get a review from you. I love your reviews. They always make me smile. Or think oh yeah that's a good idea. I should have thought about that. **

**So thanks so much guys, and I promise there should be an update tomorrow. **


	71. Ep14Ch2 It All Comes Crashing Down

**Episode 14 Ch.2 It All Comes Crashing Down**

Carter is jumping on Jamie's bed, and Breanne is kissing Jamie. "So what are you guys doing in New York?"

"We wanted to see you. I've missed you so much, and I thought you might like a surprise visit."

"I love this surprise visit. It's perfect." Jamie kisses her again.

"Yucky," Carter makes a face.

"Yucky," Jamie walked over to him and started tickling him. Carter giggled and Breanne was so happy to see the man she loved with all her heart. She had missed him more than she could have ever imagined.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter walks through the park pushing Ally. She starts crying. "Oh come on baby girl…daddy is here…"

He picks her up and pats her on the back. "I love you little girl. I know I'm not your mommy. You need your mommy. Every little girl needs a mommy."

Elizabeth and Noah are strolling through the park with Emma. "Oh there's Hunter."

"He looks like he is having a hard time."

"Yeah why don't you guys go find a good place for us to have picnic and I'm gonna go check on him."

"Okay…" Noah walked away with Emma.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she approached Hunter. "Need some help?"

"Yeah," he hands Ally over to Elizabeth. "I don't think I can do this by myself." Hunter admitted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you a stealer?" Lucy asked.

"Are you my cousin?" Natalie asked.

They were very intrigued in Riley. They weren't sure why he was sleeping on their couch. "No I'm not a stealer." He laughed. "And I'm not your cousin."

"Then why are you here?"

"Um…"

"Because nosy rosies I asked him to spend the night." Peyton told them.

"Mommy," Natalie ran to her. "We didn't know who he was."

"He's nice. Can we keep him?" Lucy asked as she smiled at Riley.

"We'll see…you two go play okay."

"Okay…see ya later Riley." Lucy smiled at him before running upstairs behind Natalie.

"We're gonna have to lock that one in her room way before she becomes a teenager…" Lucas joked.

"I should probably get going." Riley stood up.

"No you don't have to go," Peyton stopped him. "We just want to know more about you. Why in the world were you sleeping in my backroom?"

"It's a long story."

"Well we have all day." Lucas told him.

Riley nodded his head. He had a feeling Lucas didn't like him very much. "My dad died when I was five. He was a great guy, but after his death my mom got into some financial trouble, and things kind of went downhill for us." Riley thought for a moment. "She left me about a year ago with my grandmother."

"Where's your grandma now?"

"She died about a month ago. I led everyone to believe that I had found my mom and I was going to live with her, but I have no idea where she is, and I really don't care. She didn't even care enough to come to her own mother's funeral."

"When did you start staying in my studio?"

"About two weeks ago…I decided that I would try for a job…that way I could get some money and find my way."

"So you're basically homeless?"

"Yeah pretty much…I'm sorry that I ever bothered you….I won't bother you guys anymore."

Peyton looks at Lucas. "Riley don't go anywhere….Let us talk about this."

Lucas didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't have a choice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel walks into the café. "Mom," he smiles when he sees Michelle.

"Hey there," she gives him a hug. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…what is there to tell me? Are you dating anyone?"

"Nope…sorry…but I'm not dating anyone…but I do have some good news."

"Okay…please tell me…"

"I want to open up another place to eat in Tree Hill. I think we need more places to eat."

Michelle just looks at him. That would take business away from the Café.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter and Elizabeth are walking through the park. Elizabeth is still holding Ally. "Hunter she's the cutest little thing."

"Thanks Elizabeth…"

"I think Ally and Emma are going to be the best of friends when they grow up."

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I just I hope that I'm gonna be enough for Ally. Some times I think that she needs her mom."

"Didn't her mom sign over all of her rights?"

"Yeah, but I think she's probably having second thoughts. I could always take her back."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You're right. Ally needs a mother. All girls need a mom, but it doesn't have to be someone that didn't want her. Hunter you have the power to pick Ally's mother. And it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. It can be many years from now, but don't let the woman that had doubts about her come back and try to play mom because she had doubts once she'll probably have them again."

"Right…"

"Blood doesn't make a mother or a father….love makes someone a mother and a father….that's really all that matters."

Hunter knew that she was right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Noah is sitting on the blanket with Emma. She was all bundled up in case it got too cold for her. "You are too cute baby girl….precious little angel…"

"Hi…" Jared walks up. "I was just taking a run and I saw you guys. Is Elizabeth around?"

"She's talking to someone." Noah wasn't happy to see him. "Do you want something?"

"I was just hoping to talk to Elizabeth. We probably should get together soon…she has a big test coming up."

"I'll let her know…"

"I can wait for her."

"No," Noah told him coldly. "I just really think you should go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan is at home and he picks up his phone. "Hi…I really need to see you. It is important that I see you right away."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"There are places for people who go through this kind of depression."

"I'm not going to the funny farm Rob."

"Then what are you going to do? Because you have to do something."

"I'm not going crazy….I'm just not happy."

"You keep saying that, but I have given you everything you could possibly ever want."

"When we got married I quit school…I let my dreams go, and then I got pregnant, and I had a little baby and he was perfect…." She had tears streaming down her face. "I was happy but not really. It was all a show."

"You never loved me," he could feel his heart breaking.

"No…I love you…I love you so much, but I'm afraid if I stay with you I'll never forgive you for making me stay."

Rob just shakes his head. Things couldn't get any worse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks into Lexie's house. She looks over into the living room and sees Lexie sitting on the floor crying.

Brooke doesn't say anything she just walks over to her and hold her in her arms and let's her cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so there is chapter 2. So this wasn't a really huge update, but if you guys review I'll update tomorrow before I go to class which doesn't start until twelve. So you guys can do it. **

**I want to post this one kind of fast because Episode 15 is a huge episode. A lot happens....**

**So let me know what you think...**


	72. Ep14Ch3 It All Comes Crashing Down

**Episode 14 Ch.3 It All Comes Crashing Down **

Lexie is sitting at the table, and Brooke brings her a plate full of food. "Okay here you go."

"I'm not hungry Brooke."

"You need to eat."

"No I don't need to eat….I need to be pregnant again…that's what I need." Lexie throws her hands up in the air. "This is all my fault."

"This is not your fault."

"I didn't even want to be pregnant…I knew I wasn't ready to be a mom…I lost my baby because I didn't want it."

"That's not how things work."

"Yes it is…I'm being punished. I'm a bad person and I'm being punished."

Brooke walked over to her and held her in her arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer is in the kitchen. Drew runs into the kitchen and touches her on the leg. "Mommy…Mommy…can I surprise daddy Jeremy with a visit today?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah…Daddy Chase said that I need to spend more time with my daddy. It'll make him feel better."

Summer smiled. "Well Daddy Chase is right. I'll call him and see if it is okay."

"No," he shouted. "It is a secret. You can't tell him. Surprise mommy…"

She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay…I won't call him. I think he's gonna be really happy to see you." At least she hoped so. Jeremy had never really been father of the year, but he did seem to be trying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy pulls Holly into his apartment. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yeah me too," she kisses him.

"I think maybe you should have never left."

"Yeah I think I like that idea…." She kisses him even more and they walk over to the couch.

"I know it's kind of soon but…"

She puts her finger over his mouth. "Stop talking and just kiss me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michelle and Daniel are sitting at a booth at the café. "Daniel I love that you are so ambitious, but don't you think that opening up a restaurant will hurt the Café's business."

"No because I'm not opening a café…I probably won't even sell coffee. I have a lot of ideas and I'm actually meeting with someone that is gonna help me out. I just want to make sure that I have your blessing…"

Michelle smiled, "You definitely have my blessing."

"Thanks mom…"

"Good Luck…."

He nodded his head. He was tired of just working for people. He wanted to be his own boss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Noah stands up holding Emma. "I think that you should stay away from Elizabeth."

"We're just friends. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about you taking her from me. We're in love…I just feel like you are some kind of stalker and it scares me…She doesn't need anymore psychos in her life."

"Okay…" Jared walks away but he has no intentions on leaving Elizabeth alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter walks into his house with Ally. "Baby girl I promise you that I am going to give you the world. I'm going to make sure that you have everything you ever want."

He sits her carrier on the couch and reaches for his cell phone. "Hey I was hoping you could come over. I really need to talk to you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer walk into their house holding a huge notebook. "I can't believe that one of these women in this notebook is going to have our baby."

"We're gonna pick the right one. I know that."

"Let's start looking…I can't wait to have all of our dreams come true."

"Mine already have…this is just an added bonus." He kisses her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Lucas are in the office talking about Riley. "I think we should do this."

"We don't even know him."

"He needs us Luke…Please do this for me."

"Peyton…"

"Everyone needs help every once in awhile…And the little ones love him already…"

"I just don't understand why you want to do this…"

"I just…He's alone…and I was alone in high school, and it is the worst feeling in the world…And if I can stop someone from having that feeling like I did all those years ago then I will."

Riley walks in. "I'm sorry for causing a problem. I'm just gonna go."

"No don't go. We want you to stay." Lucas tells him.

Both Riley and Peyton look surprised.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob is sitting on the hotel bed with his head in his hands. "Well what's your plan? Because I don't have a whole lot of time….I have children I have to get home too."

"I think I have to live my life and follow my dreams."

"Without us…" Rob was devastated.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**OKay so there is chapter 3. Let Me know what you thought. Please....**


	73. Ep14Ch4 It All Comes Crashing Down

**Episode 14 Ch.4 It All Comes Crashing Down **

"I wish that things could be different Rob." She was crying uncontrollably. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…that's why I'm going to let you go…" He touches her face softly. "And one day when you come back to us….if you come back to us we'll be waiting."

"Rob…"

"You will come back to me…" He kisses her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Spencer are still looking at the book. "Not her…not her…no way…"

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't look like she needs the money…I want to help someone because she would be helping us out…"

"Well like I said earlier you're going to pick the one you like the best….I just think it is weird that you don't like any of the gorgeous girls."

"What is your point?"

"The baby is going to be ours. The doctor is going to implant your eggs and my sperm….it is going to be our baby completely."

"I know that….this is her…" She points to a picture. "She's perfect." Lily knew that she had found the perfect woman to carry her baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're going to social services first thing in the morning."

"We are?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah….The Scott's could always use another member…"

"You don't have to do this." Riley told him.

"I know, but we want too."

Riley couldn't believe it.

"But there will be rules…" Lucas tells him. "And you will follow them."

"Or I'll get kicked out."

"No," Peyton laughed. "You'll be grounded." Peyton informed him. "That's how we do things in this house."

"And you'll still work at the studio…it'll help you when you apply to colleges…"

"But I'm not going to school."

"You start Monday…"

Riley could not believe how nice they were being to him. It was weird, but he was tired of sleeping on the couch and being afraid of getting caught.

"I think this is going to work out." Peyton told both of them. "I'm sure of it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne, Carter, and Jamie are walking in Central Park. "I am so glad the two of you surprised me."

"We misseded you a lot." Carter told him.

"I missed you too buddy…and you too…" He gives Breanne a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you like it? The tour I mean…"

"I wish I could say I didn't, but I'm loving it. And I heard my song on the radio the other day…that was totally awesome…"

"I'm happy for you Jamie."

"I still wish that you two would join me. I would give anything if the two of you would join me."

Breanne doesn't say anything. She had missed him so much. Maybe they should go on tour with Jamie. She would be happier if they did and so would Carter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel walks into someone's office. "Hi…I'm here to see Dana Barnett."

"Oh that's me."

An older woman smiled at him. She had to be at least in her mid thirties, but she was beautiful. That's all Daniel could really think about.

"I hope I'm not late."

"Oh no you're not late," Dana immediately noticed how handsome Daniel was. "So please tell me your plan."

"I want to open a restaurant. Something that appeals to all demographics…I want it to be hot and fun and…."

She cut him off, "I think I can help you. I think all of your dreams are going to come true if you stick with me."

Daniel hoped that she was right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah are still at the park. "Are you cold?"

"No…I'm okay…I think maybe we should go back home though."

"Why are you not having fun?"

"No, I'm having a great time, but I just thought that maybe we could move our great time to the bedroom."

He looked at her. They hadn't had sex since they got back together. They had both been so busy with Emma that they just didn't have the energy.

"Really…"

"I think we've waited long enough." She leaned in and kissed him. "Don't you?"

"Oh yeah," he kisses her again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter answers the door to see Clare. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing…."

"Well you said that you really wanted to talk. What's up?"

"I want you to be apart of Ally's life."

"I told you I would be."

"Maybe you could be apart of mine too."

"What?"

They had never been anymore than just friends. She had always wanted more, but he was always with McKenzie.

He leans in and kisses her. "Only if you want too."

Ally let's out a sound that resembles a giggle.

Clare kisses him back.

Hunter had loved McKenzie, but the moment she chose not to be a mother to her daughter she lost out, and he stopped loving her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexie has taken a shower.

"Do you feel better?" Brooke knew that was a stupid question, but that's the only thing she could think of.

"A little," Lexie sat down on the couch. "I've made a decision Brooke….A decision about my life…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan opens the door to see Julie. They immediately start kissing like they usually do.

They barely even spoke to one another, but they loved to sleep together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer and Drew are standing outside of Jeremy's apartment. "Drew we have to knock first."

"No we don't. Daddy Jeremy just lets me walk in." He does just that. "Mommy," he points at the couch. Jeremy and Holly are barely dressed and kissing each other.

"Oh my God," Summer covers Drew's eyes and walks out of the apartment.

Jeremy and Holly jump up. This was not the way he wanted her to meet his ex wife and son.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob takes one last look at Jenny before walking out of the hotel.

Jenny sits on the bed and cries. "What have I done?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so one more chapter to go for this episode. This story is moving so fast. And I like it. **

**Oh So I'm not sure how I felt about the episode last night. I thought it was good, but I really missed Leyton. So I guess I'll see. I mean I'm not going to stop watching because there is definitely potential for it to be great. **

**So let me know what you thought about the chapter and I'll update tomorrow. **


	74. Ep14Ch5 It All Comes Crashing Down

**Episode 14 Ch. 5 It All Comes Crashing Down. **

Jeremy is half way dressed and runs out to catch up with Summer. "Summer please…stop…wait…"

She stops and turns around. "I can't believe this."

"Hey you cannot say a word about what you just saw…you were living with Chase way before our divorce was final."

"Yeah but at least I'm smart enough to lock the door."

"Drew…daddy is sorry…He was just playing."

Summer feels like hitting him. "Just stop talking Jeremy…you are making things ten times worse…"

"Summer…"

"I'll call next time." She picks Drew up and puts him in the car seat.

"Bye daddy Jeremy…."

"Bye buddy," he couldn't believe that this had happened to him. Summer was never going to let him see Drew again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Lexie are sitting on the couch. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

Lexie nodded her head. "I'm twenty years old. I should be living my life to the fullest. I've looked into a few homes. I think dad will be very well taken care of at anyone that we choose."

"He's not gonna hold this against you Lexie. You have been an amazing daughter."

"I just always wanted a family and when he was in his car accident I was afraid that I was gonna lose that."

"You will never lose your family." Brooke hugs her. "I'm always here for you."

"I know that now."

"If you ever need to talk all you have to do is say the word and I'll be here."

"I know."

Brooke looked at her and smiled. "What about Eligh?"

"I think we need sometime apart. We've been through a lot lately, and I'm not really ready to face him."

"He doesn't blame you for losing the baby, and you shouldn't blame yourself either. It is no one's fault."

"I know….but I think we both need sometime to grow as individuals before we can be a couple again."

Brooke nodded her head. Maybe Lexie was right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and Clare pull apart. "Hunter I…."

"I know it is sudden, but I care about you, and I wanted you to know that."

"I care about you too Hunter, and I care about Ally."

Hunter picks Ally up out of her carrier. "We're both going to need you now more than ever."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise."

They could be one big happy family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth walks out of the nursery. Noah is sitting on the bed. He stands up and walks over to her. "I have wanted this for so long."

"Me too," she makes the first move by kissing him.

He picks her up and carries her to the bed.

This was the first time since her rape that she had been intimate and she wasn't afraid at all.

Noah made her feel safe, and she knew that she wanted to be with him forever. He felt the exact same way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny looks at a picture of Rob and the boys. She was trying to decide if she was making a huge mistake. She had to follow her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne and Jamie are back in the hotel room. Carter is asleep. "So will you and Carter stay with me on tour?"

"I've thought a lot about this, and I didn't come with you the first time because I didn't want to uproot Carter, but he cries almost every night because you aren't there to read him a story and tuck him in…And he's young…I'm not going to be able to do this when he gets older…."

"Are you saying yes?" He thought she was saying yes.

"Yeah…Carter and I would love to join you. I've realized that life is too short not to take chances and spend time with the ones you love. And I sure do love you James Lucas Scott."

She kissed him.

"The feeling is mutual Breanne Carter."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you really think that this is the one."

"She's definitely the one. I just hope she'll do it."

"We'll call her first thing tomorrow."

They heard a knock at the door. "Ooh maybe she's psychic." Lily laughed and Spencer answered the door.

"It's Lucas…"

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" she looked at Spencer.

"I need to get a shower." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"You just have that look."

"I'm not mad," he smiled. "I just thought that you should know that I know about your pregnancy and about the fact that you are already married."

"Peyton told you…"

"I kind of made her feel really bad about it."

"Nice move jerk," she smiled at him. "I guess now I can tell everyone."

"Actually I would still like to walk you down the aisle. That's why I came over. I wanted to make sure that you were still going to go ahead with that."

She nodded her head. "That's the plan."

"Good because it's kind of been a dream of mine to walk you down the aisle."

"That's the way dad would want it."

"He would also want me to protect you. I feel so bad for not being there for you."

Lily sighed, "You weren't there because I needed a woman, but Peyton was there. She really helped me through a rough time. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, and she kind of knew how I felt since she has miscarried before."

"Yeah…"

"But I'm fine, and Spencer and I are going to talk to a surrogate in the upcoming days."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to be a mom."

Lucas squinted at her. "What about your job?"

Lily looked down at the floor.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't get the transfer."

"Huh?"

"They were already full when I applied. They couldn't take me so I have to wait a year."

"Why did you come?" But he already knew the answer to that question.

"Because my brother needed me, and I'd do anything for him because he'd do anything for me."

Lucas hugged her. "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Everything happens for a reason Lucas, and at first we may not agree with it…but everything gets put in its place eventually….and I think I'm gonna be okay…I just hope you will be happy for me."

"I am very happy for you…I'm gonna be an Uncle again.." He smiled.

"Yeah about that…"

"What?"

"Well I was thinking instead of being the Uncle….you could be the grandfather…I know I'm not your daughter…."

Lucas interrupted. "I would be honored."

"Thanks Lucas…"

They hug again.

"You are going to make one hell of a mom Lily Scott…I mean Roberts…" He was so proud of her. She was such an amazing young woman.

"Well you're the one that taught me to be a good parent….you raised me when I wasn't even your problem…"

He shook his head, "You were always my problem….and that's a good thing."

They hug again and Spencer has been listening in. He smiles at the sight of a family. Their kid was going to be the luckiest kid on the planet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Drew walk into their house. "So mommy what was he doing?"

Summer takes a deep breath and sits Drew on the couch. "They were doing something that only adults are allowed to do, and you should only do it when you are married." That was kind of hypocritical of her considering that she wasn't married to Chase, and they did that all the time.

"But you do it all the time."

"What?"

"I see you with daddy Chase playing…Are you married?"

"Okay you know what….why don't you have some ice cream?"

"I haven't had supper yet mommy…"

"Well today is your lucky day because mommy doesn't care….she wants ice cream."

"Okay…I'll forget what I saw."

"Good boy…." Summer had never been that nervous in her life. She could kill Jeremy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I am so sorry," Holly felt like she couldn't apologize enough.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have locked the damn door."

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't….Summer is just like that, and if she hates you so what. I don't have to get her approval on who I date."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Not even a little bit," He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. "Now where were we?"

"We were right about here," she helps him take off his shirt and they fall back on the couch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Riley are standing in front of Savannah, Charlie, Lucy, and Natalie. "Okay so guys….Riley here is going to be living with us for now on."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Because we need more boys in the house." Charlie was excited. He always wanted another brother considering Keith was never really around.

"Yeah that and Riley's a pretty cool kid, and we're pretty cool people too, and all the cool people should be together." Peyton smiled at Riley.

He didn't think this little arrangement was going to be so bad.

"Yeah," Natalie screamed.

Lucy ran and hugged him. "My brother…." She held onto his leg.

"Welcome to the family," Peyton hit his shoulder softly and smile.

"Thank you for this…"

'Don't mention it…" Peyton was just happy to see that her kids were okay with the idea of someone new in the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan and Julie are lying in bed together. "So this is the part where I leave." That's what she usually did.

"You don't have to leave. We could talk."

"We never talk." She looked at him, "But I'm okay with that. We both agreed that we weren't looking for anything permanent. This is just about sex."

"Yeah…but we can be friends."

"I don't want to ruin it….I don't want to get attached to you just so that you will break my heart."

Aidan nodded. "Yeah I'm so done with getting my heart broken."

"It sucks…."

He can't help himself. He rolls over and starts kissing her. They were all about sex and both of them were okay with it. At least with no strings attached you didn't get hurt or so they thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob comes home to his boys. "Daddy…" Wesley runs and hugs him. "Me miss you. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's not coming home for a while, but that's okay it will be just us boys…We can have pizza and junk food every single day."

"Yeah…" Wesley started running around the house.

Rob looked at Jake, who was holding Nicholas. Rob dropped his head, and Jake knew that nothing would ever be the same.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny gets in her car and drives away from the hotel. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she would do when she got there. She stuck the picture on her steering wheel. They would always be apart of her heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Yay! So there is another end of an episode. I liked it for the most part. The next episode is the big episode. **

**It is going to be kind of different. It takes place in like a months time, and everybody has their own little timeline that they go through, and the first chapter is like the last chapter. So you get an idea of what is going on and then you get the rest of the chapters in a flashback. It is kind of confusing, but I wanted to do something different. **

**So let me know what you thought about this episode, and I'll post the next episode tomorrow. **


	75. Ep15Ch1 The Days Go By

**Episode 15 Ch.1 The Days Go By **

"_Where does the time go? It seems like it flies by so quickly, and we always wish we could go back to much happier times in our lives. No one enjoys going through hell." Keith voice can be heard. _

Peyton and Lucas are in their bedroom. "Lucas I don't want to do this again. I'm sick of fighting about this."

"Me too…That's why I think Riley should go. He's caused a lot of problems for us this past month, and this is the worst of it." Lucas holds up a bag of drugs. He was furious.

Peyton knew that the drugs were bad, but she wanted to be there for Riley. He deserved to have someone on his side. She couldn't let him down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella is standing outside of Daniel's apartment. She finally knocks on the door. "Isabella," Daniel opens the door with only his boxers on. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying my best to get my life back together."

"That's good Isabella, but I'm kind of…"

She cuts him off, "I love you and I want to be with you forever. I know that now. I was stupid to let you go. Please…Daniel take me back…"

Daniel didn't say anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily is standing in her bathroom holding something in her head.

"Lily," Spencer calls out from the living room. "Jersey is here."

"Okay I'm coming," Lily spoke nervously. She takes what is in her hand and throws it in the garbage.

Lily walks into the living room. Spencer wraps his arm around her. "Jersey bought the pregnancy test."

"I could be pregnant with your child." Jersey was excited. She really wanted to be their surrogate. She wanted to have their baby for them.

Lily smiled but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Well let's find out if you are pregnant." Spencer said. He was thrilled. He wanted to be a father more than anything in the world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everything is hectic in the Wilson household. Nicholas was crying in his crib and Wesley was yelling at his daddy, who was trying to clean up the milk that had been spilled all over the floor. "Daddy…Daddy….Daddy…Daddy…"

"Wesley," he said raising his voice. "That is enough. Now go play. Daddy is trying his best."

"I hate you," Wesley screamed. "I want mommy."

Rob was devastated. Those were three words Rob never wanted to hear from one of his sons especially when he was only three years old.

Rob let a lone tear escape from his eye. Wesley looked at his dad. "Daddy I'm sorry…." Wesley walked over and hugged his dad. "I just miss mommy."

"I know buddy. I miss her too, but she'll be back soon. I promise." Rob held onto his son. He was trying his best, but he was not near as good as Jenny was.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake and Mia are standing outside of her apartment. "You know you have been pretty amazing to me this past month."

"I don't mind. I've enjoyed spending time with you and the kids."

"Well they love you."

"Well I'm pretty fond of them myself. They're great and so are you." She smiled at him. "And tonight was perfect."

"I agree," Jake smiled at her. He slowly touched her face with his hand. He felt like he was a teenager once again. It was a weird feeling, but Mia was worth it. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. He finally moved in closer and kissed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is working at COB. She hears footsteps and turns around to see Julian. She rolls her eyes. "I think I'm going to call the police and have you arrested for stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you Brooke. I love you."

"No you don't…"

Julian hands her a bouquet of daisies. "I know you like daisies."

"You know nothing about me." Brooke snaps at him."

"I know that I love you, and I know that you love me too." He walks closer to her. "Brooke if things were different we would be together and you know it."

"No we wouldn't. We wouldn't be together." Brooke was sure of that.

"Admit it Brooke. You have feelings for me."

Brooke bit her bottom lip. "You're attractive Julian, but you aren't Nathan. I love my husband."

"But you love me too…see…" He leans in and kisses her. She doesn't pull away.

………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is pacing back and forth in her apartment that she shared with Keith. She is trying to call him but gets his voicemail once again. "Baby it's me again…I really wish you would call me back. You were supposed to be home hours ago. Please call me and let me know that you are okay." She hung up. She had a bad feeling.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The black bars reveal his face. Keith Scott had been arrested and he was sitting in the Tree Hill County Jail. Why had this happened to him? It was a huge misunderstanding.

He was sure that his lawyer could get him out of it. He hadn't done anything wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dun...Dun...Dun...What do you guys think that Keith did? Did you see that coming? Any guesses? Please let me know. I love getting reviews. And I do really want to know what you guys think. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last episode. You guys are awesome. **

**LeytonLove123: That's okay. I hope you are feeling okay and everything went well. I think you are right about Julie and Aidan. You'll see. The holly/Jeremy/Drew/Summer thing was my favorite scene i think I have ever written. It was great. Yeah and I kind of forget about Breanne/Jamie/Carter too. I don't want to do anything to ruin their characters. But i think they need to be on tour with him. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You always saying the nicest things. I hope I don't disappoint with this episode. I love when your caught up too. **

**A Amanda A: Thank you so much. I'm nervous about how I wrote this one, but I think it turned out okay. At least I hope so. **

**Saints And Sailors: Thanks for reviewing. I've been missing you. **

**Leytonloveforever: I'm glad you like the story. And I think there is a lot to come with Riley, but I don't think he is going to be bad. **

**Oh and don't forget that the next chapter is a flashback. **

**Please let me know what you think. I love feedback. **


	76. Ep15Ch2 The Days Go By

**

* * *

**

Episode 15 Ch.2 The Days Go By

Their Story During the Previous Month…..

Spencer opens the door to see a tall brunette with wavy hair and beautiful green eyes. She was beautiful but looked a little rough around the edges. She was the girl that Lily had picked out to be their surrogate.

"I'm Jersey Nelson…you must be the man that is going to help me pay my rent for a while." She laughed and shook his hand.

"I'm Spencer." He didn't know if he liked her comment. They didn't want this to be just about the money.

"And I'm Lily."

"God you guys are so young. I was expecting an old geezer couple…You guys are actually my age…" She sat down.

Both Spencer and Lily shared looks. "It would be dangerous for Lily to have a baby. She could have another miscarriage or I could lose her. And I don't want that."

"Aw you are too sweet. I've always wanted to find a guy like you. Too bad all the good ones are taken."

Lily gets a bad feeling. "Maybe you aren't right for this job."

"What? I'm perfect for this job."

"You are already flirting with my husband. I don't think I like that too much."

Lily stands up.

"Wait…before you kick me out…please just hear my story…"

Lily just looks at her.

"I'm not really good with first impressions. I get nervous and say things that I don't really mean. I just really want this to work out, and I think you would be making a huge mistake if you didn't listen to me." She pleaded with her.

"Okay…I'm listening….because you're picture spoke to me…but don't waste my time because this is important to us. This is our future."

Jersey nodded. "I promise you that you won't be disappointed."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is in class. Tanner is trying to be the class smart ass as usual. "Tanner please sit down." As Keith speaks the bell rings.

"Goodbye Mr. Keith," Tanner says sarcastically. When Tanner walks out he purposely bumps into Keith and drops his knife.

"Tanner, what is this?"

"It looks like a knife….Damn you're supposed to be a teacher…you don't even know what a knife is…"

"Watch it…" Keith picks up the knife. "I'm gonna have to keep it."

"Fine with me…"

"Don't let me see you with a knife ever again."

"Whatever…" Tanner walks out.

Stephanie stays behind as usual. "Thanks for helping me the other day with my essay and my poem. You are amazing. I don't know any other teacher that is willing to help out a student as much as you."

"I like you Stephanie. You are a sweet girl, and I expect great things from you."

Stephanie smiled. "Would you say that we were friends?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He thought Stephanie was a sweet girl. "You are a great girl, and you've actually taught me a lot. I'm new at this so it isn't always easy for me. I'm lucky to have a student like you."

"I'm the lucky one," she smiled. "You know I'm dating Tanner now."

Keith shook his head. "I know I'm your teacher and I probably shouldn't say this but he's not good enough for you. You deserve to have someone that treats you right. I don't think Tanner is that guy."

"Do you think I'll find that guy?"

"You'll definitely find that guy." He looked at his watch. "I've got to get to the gym, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Stephanie walked out of the room. Tanner was waiting on her. She shows him the recorder.

"We've got him right where we want him."

"Are you sure that we should do this?" She wasn't so sure anymore.

"We've got to teach him that he can't lead people on and hurt them. He's going to get his. I won't let him hurt you again."

"Okay…then we're ready to make our move." Stephanie smiled. She was a little nervous about their plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is at COB working when a delivery man brings her a picnic basket. She smiles and tips him. "Thanks…."

She looks in the basket and sees a note. "I love You…Julian…"

Brooke is angry and throws it in the garbage. That's all it was…garbage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the couch. Lucas looks at his watch. They were both very tired, but were waiting up for Riley who was supposed to be home hours ago. "It's one o clock Peyton. Didn't we tell him to be home by eleven?"

"Yeah he'll be home soon…."

"Peyton…you've tried to call him and he hasn't answered…if Keith or Elizabeth would have pulled something like this when they were his age you would have been furious with them."

"He's just not used to boundaries….He'll get used to us soon."

Lucas shook his head.

Riley walked in. "Oh shit you guys scared me."

"Watch your language." Lucas yelled at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry…I just got caught up with some stuff."

"Have you been drinking?" Lucas could smell him a mile away.

"Just a little…"

Lucas shakes his head.

"Why don't you go to bed and sleep it off? You'll feel better in the morning." Peyton told him before Lucas could yell at him.

"Okay…" Riley walks upstairs.

"Why didn't you yell at him?"

"Because he's just trying to adjust to us. He's been through a lot…Things will get better for him…"

"So are we not going to punish him?"

"No because I don't think it will happen again…We just have to give him time…"

Lucas didn't understand why she was being so lenient on him. She was always the strict parent. She never let their kids get away with anything. Why was she so afraid to punish Riley?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel and Dana are having dinner. "So you don't think I should open a diner?"

"No," she smiled and flipped her hair. "I think you should open a finance place. You are really good with money, and I can help you do it."

"But I want a diner…"

"I'm a smart woman Daniel…you should listen to me…I think we are going to make a very good team." She leans across the table and kisses his cheek. "A very good team," she whispers. "If you know what I mean."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella is sitting on the couch eating a tub of chunky monkey. Nathan walks in and laughs. "Whoa what happened?"

'Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?" She answered.

"Because you are eating ice cream right out of the tub. I know what that means."

'I'm just dealing with growing up."

"Your mom told me you were doing better. Was she right?"

"Yeah….I'm just afraid that I'm going to screw up again and let her down."

"Isabella you are an amazing young woman, and if you just believe in yourself everything is going to be okay."

"You really think so?"

Nathan put his arm around her. "I know so."

She smiled. She really liked talking to him. He always made her feel better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake walks into Rob's destroyed house. "What happened here?"

"Jenny's gone. She left us." Rob can't believe it.

"Wow…I didn't know it was that bad."

"It was worse." Rob sat on the couch and cried. Jake felt so bad for him. He never thought Jenny would leave her family. That just wasn't like her. Something had to be wrong with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So tonight is the night," Tanner tells Stephanie.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"He made you feel like he loved you, and he hurt you. He broke your heart." Truth was Tanner just wanted to hurt Keith. He hated him for reasons he didn't even know.

"I know…But do you think the plan will work."

"He took my knife," Tanner holds it up. "But I got it back. I'm going to put gloves on and stab myself. You are going to hit your head really hard on something. You have to make it look like he got physical with you, and then you are going to call him."

"What if you die?"

"I'm not going to die. Keith already has a record…There is no way that the police won't believe us…This is the perfect plan."

"I know…I agree…"

"Let the fun begin…" He smiled. He really was evil.

* * *

**Okay so everybody's timeline is different. Some of this is happening on different days so just follow each storyline and don't worry about the timeline. I was really worried about how this was going to turn out cause I've never written like this before so please let me know what you thought. **

**And kudos to those who knew Keith being in jail had to do with Stephanie. I have to say this storyline has been one of my favorites to write. So I hope you guys like it. **

**Remember to tell me how I'm doing and if the episode is good. **

**I'll update tomorrow after I get some feedback. **


	77. Ep15Ch3 The Days Go By

**Episode 15 Ch. 3 The Days Go By **

"So why did you become a surrogate?" Lily asked. She and Spencer were sitting across from her.

"I've lost a lot in my life. My parents died when I was young and I didn't really have anyone. I tried to put myself through college but I hit rough patch, and I do need money to conquer my dreams, but I also want to help. My parents had to use a surrogate because my mom couldn't conceive." Jersey smiled, "I want to be your surrogate. I want to bring your baby into this world. My mom used to call me her little miracle. A surrogate saved her."

Lily and Spencer hold hands.

"I know you guys probably have to meet with others, but just know that I want this more than anything. I want to be a good surrogate, and I'm in perfect health."

Jersey stands up.

"Wait…don't go…I've already made my decision. I want you to carry our child." Lily was sure that she was perfect for the job. Spencer just looked at her. She didn't even need to talk to him about it at all. Jersey was perfect for the job.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is at work. She answers her phone. "Hello…yes this is she…what? Yes sir I'll talk to him." Peyton hung up the phone.

Later that day Peyton walks into her house. Riley is sitting on the couch. "Are you sick?"

"No," he looks at her confused.

"Hmmm….Because I got a call today saying you weren't at school….what the hell were you thinking? We don't skip school in this house."

"I know I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"Okay well it better not." Peyton told him. She just let it go.

Lucas had watched from the stairs. He couldn't believe that Peyton let it slide the way she did. That just wasn't like her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke walks into her store to see twenty-four red roses.

She reads the note, "One day you will see that we are meant to be together forever…Love Julian."

She takes the roses and throws them into the trash. She was so sick of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Spencer are now alone. "I can't believe we are going to have a family."

"Very soon…I called the doctor and sat up an appointment." Lily smiled. "I can't wait."

"I can't either." Spencer pulls her into a kiss. "Make love to me Mrs. Roberts."

"Of course Mr. Roberts," she smiles.

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella walks into the store. "Mom, mom," she yells out for her mother.

"Hey pretty girl….what brings you by?"

"I wanted to show you this." She hands her a paper. "I got an A."

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you."

"I'm really trying to turn my life around."

"Well you are doing a very good job. I really am proud of you." Brooke hugs her.

Isabella notices the roses in the garbage. "Were those from Nathan?"

Brooke shakes her head, "Those were a mistake."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel walks into Dana's office. "So I think I've decided not to open anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I've always heard that you aren't supposed to date someone you work with…"

"And…what does that have to do with us?" Dana smiled.

"Because I've been wanting to do this since the day I met you." He leans in and kisses her passionately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob is sitting on the couch flipping through channels. The kids were asleep and he was lonely. His phone rings. It is an unknown number. "Hello…"

"Hey Rob…it's me…Jenny…"

"What do you want?"

"I need to see you. It is really important."

"Why? You haven't called in two weeks. Aren't you supposed to be living your life?"

"I figured things out Rob. I just really need to see you."

"Fine….give me the address."

His voice was cold and not welcoming like it usually was. She was really afraid that she had lost him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake walks into Red Bedroom Records. "Mia…"

"Hey what brings you by?"

He sighs, "I don't know what to do anymore. I've lost my daughter."

Mia hugs him. "Don't worry….I'll take your mind off of everything."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stephanie and Tanner are in a hotel room. "Okay…it's time…call Keith…" Tanner tells her.

He hands her a cell phone.

"This is going to work Stephanie…You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay…"

Keith is at school working late. His phone rings, "Hello…"

"Hey Keith…" Stephanie sounds distressed.

"Stephanie…"

"Please you have to help me…he's hurting me…please…come to the Tree Hill Hotel…Room 113…..hurry…"

"Maybe I should call the police?"

"No….no time…just hurry…"

Stephanie hangs up.

"Okay let's get ready to rock and roll." Tanner smiles.

Keith grabbed his keys and walked out of his classroom. She sounded really upset, and he knew he should probably call the police, but maybe he could handle it on his own.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so I know this was kind of a set up chapter. The next chapter is better so review and I'll update soon. **


	78. Ep15Ch4 The Days Go By

**Episode 15 Ch.4 The Days Go By **

Keith walks into the hotel room. He knew he probably should have called for help, but he didn't. "Stephanie," he calls out to her as he walks into the room. He looks on the other side of the bed and sees Tanner lying on the floor holding his stomach. "Oh my God," Keith runs to his side.

He bends down over his body and touches the blood. "What happened?"

Tanner points to the knife. Keith stupidly picks it up. "Who did this to you?"

Stephanie walks out of the bathroom. Her shirt is ripped and she has a cut on her head. She run towards Keith and hugs him.

"What happened? I'm gonna call the police."

"I already did," Stephanie told him. She pushes him away. "Stay away from me," she calls out. "You are a horrible man."

Keith is more confused than ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is in the living room. He sees Riley's bag lying on the floor. He picks it up and a bag falls out of it. "What the hell is this?"

Peyton walks in. "What's wrong baby?"

"I want him out." Lucas yells. "I want him out now."

Peyton looks shocked as she sees the drugs in Lucas' hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily, Spencer, and Jersey walk into the hospital. "Are you nervous?" Lily asked Jersey.

"No way…I know this is going to work….and in a short nine months you guys are going to be parents…I know it." Jersey was sure of it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel and Dana are at his apartment. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am damn sure that you are what I want." Daniel tells her as he continues to kiss her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella is sitting on the couch looking at pictures of Daniel.

"You guys were happy," Deb tells her.

"Yeah we were, but I ruined it."

"No you didn't….I bet Daniel still loves you. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"I'm positive."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob walks into a hospital.

"Rob…I'm so glad you came."

"What is this Jenny?"

"I'm a patient here. After you left me at the hotel I realized that you and the boys are my life. I love you guys so much. So I found this place. They help people like me come to terms with our depression." She has tears streaming down her face. "I have a problem Rob, but I'm gonna home to you guys very soon."

Rob wraps his arms around her. This was the best news that he had heard in a while.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey drives by Tree Hill High to see Keith's vehicle isn't there. She didn't know where he could be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke receives yet another present from Julian. This time it was a diamond bracelet. This had to stop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Stephanie, what are you talking about? You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Please don't kill me." Stephanie was crying hysterically.

"Police don't move," Chase said as he entered the room. Keith was standing with a knife close to Tanner's body and Stephanie was screaming for him to stay away from her. "Keith…" Chase couldn't believe his eyes.

Keith realized what it looked like. "It's not what you think."

"What happened here?" Chase looks at Stephanie.

"He hit me…and then he stabbed Tanner."

Keith was shocked. "That's not what happened…Chase you have to believe me."

"I'm sorry man, but you are going to have to come with me." He took out his hand cuffs.

Keith couldn't believe this. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 4. Only one more to go. Did anyone see this coming? **

**Oh and I know it was kind of short. Sorry about that. **

**Let me know what you guys thought. I'll update tomorrow. **


	79. Ep15Ch5 The Days Go By

**Episode 15 Ch.5 The Days Go By **

Present Time……

Brooke is looking at the diamond bracelet. Julian walks in. "I see you got my present."

"Julian this has to stop."

"You love me Brooke. I can feel it. And you can feel it too." Julian walks closer to her. "Just let it happen." He leans in and kisses her.

Nathan walks in holding a dozen red roses. He drops them and walks out of the store.

"Nathan," Brooke calls out to him but he doesn't stop.

"Just let him go." Julian told her.

Brooke slaps him. "Stay out of my life."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel is standing in front of Isabella. "I love you so much, and I am so sorry for letting you go. Please say you want to be with me too."

"Daniel," someone called out from the bedroom. Isabella looks confused and shocked.

Dana walks out in Daniel's shirt. "Oh sorry…I didn't know you had company."

"It's okay…" he walks over towards her. "She was just leaving."

Isabella takes the hint and leaves. Her heart was broken.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob is sitting with his boys.

"Daddy I miss mommy a lot." Wesley told him.

"I know Wes I miss her too, but she'll be home soon. She just had to take a little break, but she loves us all very much."

"Does she know I wove her?"

Rob nodded. "Yeah buddy...she knows."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny looks at a picture of Rob and the boys. She let's a tear fall down her face. "Mommy we'll be home soon." She was going to get better for her kids and her husband. They deserved her to be the best that she could for them, and she was going to do whatever she could to get back to that.

...............................................................................................

"Peyton you have been letting his bad behavior slide since he moved in. He can't behave this way. We have young kids. What if they would have found these?"

"Riley," Peyton yells for him.

Riley walks in. "You called…"

"What's this?"

"Um…I can explain."

"No let me explain." Peyton interrupted him. "We let you into our house because we believe in you, but you can't do this."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No," Peyton yelled. "But you are going to wish we had. You are so grounded, and if I ever see drugs in this house again I will put you in a drug rehab so fast."

"I didn't take them." He huffed

"I don't care. I want this to work, but you've got to want it to work too…So go to your room…now." She yells.

Riley walks out of the room and rolls his eyes.

"Wow…there's the woman I love…" Lucas had a big smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very demanding with him. I was just afraid of losing him. I think that he is a good kid and I believe in him."

"I know that's what I love about you. You are so caring."

He hugs her. "We'll figure all this out together." He reassured her that everything would be okay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake and Mia are kissing. "I'm so happy that you are apart of my life."

"I'm happy to be apart of your life."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He continues to kiss her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jersey has taken her pregnancy test. "Well am I going to have your baby?"

Spencer looks at the test. "Yes…You're pregnant."

"Ah…" Jersey squeals in excitement.

Spencer hugs Lily. "We're gonna be parents."

"Yay," Lily was excited but she was nervous. "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Lily, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah I'm thrilled…I just have to pea…I'll be right back." She gives him a kiss and walks to the bathroom. He was afraid that she wasn't happy about their news. She had to be happy.

She pulls her pregnancy test out of the garbage. "I can't believe this." She's pregnant too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is using the phone in the jail.

Jacey answers her phone. "Hello…"

"Jacey…"

"Keith, where are you?"

"I'm in jail." He said sadly. He didn't know how this happened to him.

Jacey fell back onto the couch. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

What else was going to happen to them? Why in the world would he be in jail? What did he do?

...................................................................................................

**Okay so there is the end of Episode 15. Let me know what you think. Were you expecting Lily to be pregnant, and her surrogate to be pregnant too? I can't wait to hear from you guys. **

**Spoilers: **

**Things don't look good for Keith. **

**Nathan avoids the obvious. **

**Summer and Chase have some exciting news. **

**Lily can't tell Spencer the truth. **

**Eligh has a surprise for Lexie. **

**So leave a review and I'll update tomorrow. **


	80. Ep16Ch1 Impossible

**Episode 16 Ch.1 Impossible**

Keith is sitting in a holding room at the police station. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit. Jacey and his lawyer, John Barrett walk in.

"Keith," Jacey runs and hugs him.

"Mr. Scott we have a lot to discuss. I'm John Barrett." He was a young lawyer, but he was good, and considered one of the best.

"I didn't do this."

"I know baby. We're going to prove you innocent…and he's going to get you bail."

John shook his head. "I don't know about that. Keith has a record. They probably won't let him out until after his trial."

Keith can't believe it. "But I didn't do it."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you were standing over someone who had been stabbed…and it also doesn't help that they both say you did it."

"I'm innocent."

Jacey was so afraid for him. She didn't want him to go to jail. He wouldn't make it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks downstairs with Natalie and Lucy. Elizabeth is in the kitchen. "Hey honey, what are you doing?"

"Noah wanted some toast. So I'm being the good girlfriend and getting it for him."

"You should get married." Lucy told her.

"I think we're just fine the way we are." Elizabeth wasn't ready to be married.

They hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lucy ran to the door.

"I want to get it," Natalie ran after her.

"Answer the door together," Peyton told them. They fought over everything.

"Ooh a policeman," Lucy said as she looked at Chase. He was still in uniform.

"That's Chase let him in," Peyton said as she walked over to the door. "Hey Chase…what's wrong?" Chase didn't come over very often and he had a look on his face. Peyton knew something had to be wrong. She was assuming it had something to do with Brooke.

"I'm guessing Keith didn't call you."

"What happened to Keith?"

"Can I talk to you alone? Maybe with Uncle Lucas…"

"I'm right here," Lucas said as he walked down the stairs. "Nat…Luce…why don't you two go upstairs for a minute?"

"Because we want to listen," Lucy smiled at him.

"Upstairs," Peyton gave them a look and they went running. "What's wrong?"

"Last night I got a call about a disturbance and a stabbing…"

"Okay so…"

"Keith was arrested for stabbing one of his students, and beating another one up."

Peyton, Lucas, and Elizabeth can't believe what they are hearing. "Not our Keith…"

"Yeah…it looks like he was having a relationship with one of his students."

"I can't believe he didn't call us."

"He's innocent." Elizabeth knew her brother was not capable of stabbing one of his students or anyone for that matter.

"It doesn't look good for him." Chase admitted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is sitting on the couch. She turns around when she hears the door open. "Nathan…"

"Hi…"

"You didn't come home last night. I was worried."

Nathan shook his head, "I just didn't feel like coming home. I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Wait Nathan we need to talk about what you saw."

He shook his head again. "It was a mistake. You don't know why you kissed him." He told her. "That's what you are going to say, right?"

"He kissed me."

"Then I trust you. And I hope it doesn't happen again." He walks upstairs. He didn't seem mad, but he was hurt. He was unbelievably hurt, and Brooke knew that. The kiss didn't mean anything.

But doesn't a kiss always means something?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chase meets up with Summer in front of her dad's house. "Hey did you talk to Lucas and Peyton?"

"Yeah…I can't believe I had to arrest Keith."

"It wasn't your fault, and I'm sure he's innocent."

"He didn't look too innocent to me."

Summer touches his face. "Please don't be sad. We're about to tell my dad our happy news. Just think about how happy you are that we love each other." She kisses him, and they both think back to a few days earlier.

_Summer is standing in the kitchen. Chase walks in without Drew. "Where's my son? Weren't you supposed to pick him up?" _

"_Oh yeah…whoops…I'll go get him." He walks to the door and then turns around. "I took him to Jeremy's. He's spending the night with him."_

"_Why? He never spends the night." _

"_Well because I am taking you out. I've got a surprise for you." _

"_Ooh…I like surprises…but I was going to cook." _

"_You can cook tomorrow." He walks over towards her and picks her up and sits her on the counter. "I love you Summer." He kisses her and then walks away. "Go get dressed. We have a big night ahead of us." _

_Maybe her dreams were coming true. Maybe he was finally going to propose. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith is still sitting in the holding room waiting to appear in front of the judge. His lawyer walks in. "I just got some bad news."

"What?"

"Tanner's awake, and he's still claiming that you stabbed him. He also said that you did it because he was sleeping with Stephanie and you wanted to be sleeping with Stephanie."

"That's bull shit," Keith was outraged. "Stephanie called me and told me to come. I thought he was abusing her. They set me up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily walks out of the bathroom. She's been throwing up. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't fine. She was pregnant. But she couldn't tell him the truth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There's the start of episode 16. Tell me what you think is going to happen. **

**Okay so there is going to be 22 episodes to this part. So you guys got a little more to read. **

**I wanted to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed for the last episode. You guys are awesome! **

**A Amanda A: I love that you review as much as you can. It makes me feel good that I have someone that will review even if it just to say good job. So thanks for that. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You're always saying the nicest things. I'm just so afraid I'm going to end up dissappointing you. Oh and I also like how if you didn't get to review for a chapter and you liked it you go back and review to it after you read it. That makes me feel good. So thanks for that. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks for reviewing. As for Peyton and Riley I don't think anything bad is going on. Peyton just felt bad because he never really had anyone to count on and she didn't want to lose him. And as for Keith well he's probably going to spend sometime in jail. **

**RockieWriter: I'm so glad you reviewed. Like I told you in the email I promise to bring Jamie back if I do a fifth part. You are right about him needing a bigger storyline. He's one character that I feel like I never really developed and fell in love with as a writer. So he's one of those characters that kind of got back burned, but I have big plans for him if I do the fifth part. So thanks for reminding me to add him in and make him a much larger character. **

**Masha: I agree with you. Tanner is horrible, and he only gets worse. Stephanie is kind of like an innocent bystander, but she's going to pay the price in the end. **

**Saints and Sailors: That's okay. I understand that you are busy. It happens. But I am glad you are still reading the story. That makes me happy. I don't want you to lose interest. **

**Suze18: Yeah a lot has happened and a lot has changed, but it is going to continue to change, and the final episode of part 4 is going to have a lot of drama and change it. So get ready for the fun. **

**Okay so please let me know what you thought. And an update will probably be up tomorrow around the same time or a little after. I'm trying to get this story posted as quickly as possible. But I don't update until I get some reviews. Because they help motivate me, and if you guys aren't liking something I usually change it. **


	81. Ep16Ch2 Impossible

**Episode 16 Ch.2 Impossible **

Keith is still in the holding room. He was getting anxious and worried things weren't going to work out in his favor. The door opened and his mom and dad entered the room.

"Keith," Peyton said sadly as she hugged him.

"What happened?"

"I got a call from one of my students. She needed my help. When I got there Tanner had been stabbed and she had been hit in the head. She started screaming that I had done it, but I didn't do anything. They set me up."

"Why?"

"I don't know." And he really didn't have the slightest idea why they would do something like that.

"Were you seeing this girl?"

"No," Keith had no interest in Stephanie. "She's my student. I'm not that kind of guy."

"When can we take you home?"

"I'm waiting on my bail hearing. That should be soon."

John walked in. "I have bad news."

"What?"

"The judge that reviewed your case has denied bail."

"Why?" Lucas wondered. "Keith didn't do this."

"He's been charged before, and he's a Scott. They think he is a flight risk."

"So he has to stay in this place?" Peyton did not want that for her son.

"How long?"

"Until trial," his lawyer admits. "Which could be a month but it also could be a year from now."

"This is un freaking believable," Keith yelled. "I didn't do a damn thing."

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here. You've got to tell me everything you know about Stephanie, and any time you spent together. I'm going to figure this out." John hoped that he could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth is downstairs with Noah. "I just can't believe this. I know that my brother is innocent."

"I know. They're going to prove his innocence."

"I can't believe it. If it isn't one thing it is another with this family. We just deserve to be happy."

Elizabeth starts to cry and Noah takes her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. But nothing could make her feel better about her brother being accused of hurting someone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer brings Lily some tea. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," her pain had began to ease. "Luke called. Keith's in jail."

"What?"

"Yeah…Lucas thinks it is a huge misunderstanding. He's sure that he'll be cleared of all the charges."

"Poor Keith…"

"I know…that sucks…"

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine. I was thinking about something though."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to miss anything while Jersey is pregnant. I think she should move in with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah…do you think that is a bad idea?"

"Actually I was going to suggest that to you."

She smiled, "Great minds think a like."

He leans over and kisses her. How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexie is at the facility that she placed Richard in. "Hey daddy.."

"Lexie," He said slowly. "I….miss…you…"

"I miss you too daddy…Do you like it here?"

He nodded his head. "I'm happy…for you…"

"Thanks daddy."

"Have you talked to E…ligh?" He asked.

"Not really…I think we may be over."

Richard shook his head. "No…he loves…you…very…much…" He squeezed her hand. "Don't…let him…go…"

Lexie smiled. Maybe Richard was right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella is walking down the street to go into COB when she sees the woman that was with Daniel. She expects to see Daniel too but instead she sees a completely different man. The woman kisses the man. Isabella can't believe she was cheating on Daniel. She had to tell him the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter, Clare, and Ally are walking through the park. "We feel like a family." Hunter remarks.

"Well you and Ally are." Clare tells him.

"Ally thinks of you like you're her mother."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me," he smiles.

That's all Clare ever wanted was to be part of a family. To have people that she could count on.

He kisses her cheek. "The perfect family…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holly and Jeremy are sitting in his apartment. "It's like you never leave." He joked.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Actually I was thinking you should stay?"

"What?"

"I think you should move in with me Holly. I want you to move in with me."

She just looks at him. She didn't know what to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Chase has Summer blindfolded. "I know we're at the beach. I can feel the sand." _

"_Okay…almost there…alright here we are." He takes off her blindfold and reveals the set up that he has done. There is a red carpet set out leading to a tent. Under the tent was a table set for two and candles were lit._

"_Chase this is beautiful." _

_She turns to see him bending on one knee. "I love you Summer. With all of my heart…And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Drew. So will you marry me?" _

_Summer can't stop smiling. "No…" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so why do you think Summer said no. And do you think Lily will tell Spencer the truth anytime soon, or will he find out a different way? Should Holly move in with Jeremy so soon into their relationship? And do you think John will be able to prove Keith's innocence? **

**These are the questions you can answer. **

**So please let me know what you thought. I can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	82. Ep16Ch3 Impossible

**Episode 16 Ch.3 Impossible **

"_Did you just say no?" Chase was shocked. _

"_No…I mean I did say no, but I didn't mean it. I just wanted to see your face. Of course I will marry you Chase Davis. I love you, and I have been waiting for you to ask me this for far too long." _

_He places the beautiful diamond on her finger and he stands up to kiss her. _

_"I can't believe you did that." He laughed. _

_"I can't believe you thought I was serious. I love you." _

_"I love you too." He gives her another kiss. This was the best day of their lives. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton have taken Jacey to their house. "I don't understand. He was just supposed to work late last night."

"This is not your fault Jacey." Lucas told her.

"Keith is innocent, and he will be proven innocent."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and I'm going to make sure that those liars get what they deserve." Jacey wasn't afraid to share her feeling with them. They felt the same way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is now sitting in a jail cell, and John is with him. "Okay so explain everything to me."

"Stephanie has always been a flirt. I know I should have seen all of this coming."

"Why would she blame you for hurting her and Tanner?"

"Tanner has always hated me. I bet this is all his doing."

"Keith don't say things like that. You make it sound like you did have a thing with Stephanie."

"But I didn't…I don't understand why no one will believe me. I'm innocent."

"I believe you Keith, but the DA is going to do everything in his power to make sure the jury doesn't. And it's my job to make sure that they do, but you can't defend Stephanie. She's apart of this."

"I know." Keith dropped his head. He couldn't believe that he was going to be in jail for a while. All his stupid mistakes had finally caught up with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke walks upstairs where Nathan is sitting on the bed. "We need to talk."

"Yeah…did you hear about Keith…I'm gonna go talk to Lucas in a little while."

"Yeah I'm gonna talk to Peyton. But we need to talk about us first."

Nathan stands up. 'There is nothing to say." He walks out of the room.

Brooke dropped her head. She was afraid that she had lost him for good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley is sitting on the beach. He needed to get away from the drama.

"Hey," Millie says as she walks up to him. "You live with my Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas."

"Yeah…they kind of took me in. Are you a Scott?"

"Yeah there are a lot of us around here." Millie laughs. "I'm Millie."

"I'm Riley."

"It's really nice to meet you. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I kind of felt out of place."

"Yeah I feel that way sometimes too." Millie told him.

"But you are one of them."

"Yeah but I'm more of a wild child…I don't always agree with the Scott way."

Riley smiled.

"I'll leave you alone now."

"No you should stay…we can feel out of place together…" She sits down beside him and smiles.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and Clare are pushing Ally's stroller together. McKenzie sees them together. "Who does she think she is?" She says to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jersey walks into Lily and Spencer's house. "Hey is something wrong?"

"No…should there be?"

"No I just I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to move in here until after the baby is born. I know that you said you struggle to pay your rent."

"You would let a total stranger move in with you."

"You aren't a total stranger. You are having my baby. That makes you family."

"Then hell yes I'll move in. Thank you so much." She gives Lily a hug. Lily knew Jersey was a good person.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella stares at her phone for a little while. She finally dials.

"Hello," Daniel answers.

"I need to see you right away." Isabella tells him. "It is really important.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie answers her ringing phone. "Hello.."

"Hey.." Eligh says. "I'm glad you answered."

"Yeah…It's really nice to hear your voice."

"I have a pretty big surprise for you."

"Really? Eligh you don't have to get me anything."

"This is something for both of us. Just be home this afternoon."

"Okay," she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for her. It had been a really long time since she had seen him, and she had to admit that she really missed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey man," Lucas says as he walks on the river court. "What's on your mind?"

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that. I heard about Keith."

"Well I wish I could say things looked better but I can't."

"What is he charged with?"

"They say that he hit one of his students and stabbed another. It's stupid. Keith would never do anything like that."

"I'm so sorry. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Yeah…I will…We're going to need all the support we can get. I just can't believe this happened." Lucas sits on the bleachers with his hands on his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke walks into Peyton's house. "Hey…" She gives her a hug. "I am so sorry about Keith."

"It's okay. He's going to get through it. He's innocent."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke was always there for her best friend.

"Actually can we talk about anything but Keith's arrest?" It made her too sad to think about her son being in prison.

"Sure…let's talk about how I have screwed up my life unbelievably."

"What now?"

"I kissed Julian."

"What? Why would you go and do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know. He kissed me, but I kissed him back. What am I going to do?"

"You have to tell Nathan the truth. You don't need secrets."

"He already knows because he walked in on it."

Peyton's jaw drops. "Whoa…your life is screwed up."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Holly walks into her apartment that she shares with Shane. "Oh wow…there's my roommate…Are you actually going to be spending the night here tonight?"

"Actually I'm not going to be spending the night here at all anymore. I'm moving in with Jeremy."

Shane couldn't believe this. She had to be kidding. They barely knew each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natalie and Lucy are downstairs with Elizabeth.

"Is Keith going to go to jail?"

"No…he's gonna be proven innocent."

"But what if he isn't." Lucy asked again.

"I'm worried." Natalie told them. "Can we go see him?"

"No guys…I don't think you can do that."

"I'm scared. I'll miss him too much if he doesn't come home." Lucy said.

"I thought that jail was for bad people. Keith isn't bad." Natalie suggested.

Elizabeth just hugged her sister's. She didn't know what else to do. She was afraid that Keith would have to do some major jail time and that just wasn't fair.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith is sitting alone in his cell. He has his face in his hands. What was he going to do?

* * *

**Okay so in this chapter I feel really bad for Keith. Actually for the next couple of episodes I feel really bad for him. **

**So Summer said yes. I was surprised none of you said she was joking. I kind of got that from a movie I watched. I did it a little different than they did, but I thought it was the cutest thing, and shocked me when she said it. So I had to put it in here. **

**Anyways I'm going to stop babbling. Let me know what you thought, and there will be an update tomorrow. **


	83. Ep16Ch4 Impossible

**Episode 16 Ch.4 Impossible**

"You cannot be serious. You just met Jeremy." Shane told his best friend.

"I know, but it'll be fun. Besides I've been staying over there anyway."

"You are making a huge mistake."

"No I'm not. Jeremy is a great guy."

"But he's not the guy for you, and you know it." Shane argued with her.

"I've got to pack," she walks out of the room. Shane knew that she was making a huge mistake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith was sitting in his jail cell thinking about Jacey when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw Jacey through the bars. He stood up and walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your lawyer talked to one of the guys. They said I could come in for a minute, but we couldn't touch or anything like that." She said sadly. They had just gotten back together. This wasn't fair.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry about. I know that you didn't do this." Jacey was sure of it.

"I'm so afraid that my lawyer isn't going to be able to prove my innocence."

"He will. I know he will because you are innocent, and we'll get through this. Just please stay strong and know that I love you."

"I love you too Jacey Jones…With all my heart."

They wanted so badly to touch each other but they couldn't. This all felt like a nightmare and they were both ready to wake up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was still in shock after hearing Brooke's revelation. "I can't believe you kissed Julian and Nathan saw you."

"Yeah well I guess I have bad timing."

"What did Nathan say?"

"Nothing," that was what was so bad. "He didn't even yell at me. Peyt, what am I going to do?"

Peyton shook her head. "Brooke I think the only thing you can do is decide what you want, but I would hate to think that you are going to throw away a love and a marriage to a man that has made you so happy for a fling with a guy you barely know."

"I know Julian pretty well."

Peyton looked at her in shock. "So you've already made your choice. Are you choosing Julian?" She couldn't believe it.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Maybe she did mean it like that. She wasn't sure what she meant anymore. "I love Nathan and my family. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

"Yeah but Brooke if you were honestly happy I don't think you would be going around kissing other men. Trust me Brooke an affair only hurts a marriage. I know Lucas and I finally got over it, but we were divorced for four years. And there are still times that I fear that he will cheat on me again."

"Luke would never do that to you again."

"Yeah I know, but that's what an affair does to someone. Brooke I don't want to see you or Nathan get hurt. It is better for you to make a decision now rather than later."

Brooke nodded her head. "I want to be with my husband. That's what I want." But to be honest she wasn't so sure.

Peyton wasn't sure either. She had a feeling that there was more to the story where Julian was concerned.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Nathan were sitting in silence. Lucas looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Lucas had a feeling that something other than Keith was bothering him.

"Nothing…don't worry about me. You should be focused on Keith."

"Come on Nate I don't really want to think about all of that right now. Take my mind off of everything."

"I walked in on Brooke kissing another man."

"Oh wow," Lucas didn't know what to say. That didn't sound like Brooke.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't really know what to say. My wife is cheating on me."

Lucas shook his head. "It was probably a mistake. You should talk to her about it."

"This guy told her that he loved her. Luke I think I screwed things up. I'm pretty sure that Brooke is gonna leave me because I left her." Nathan didn't know what he was going to do.

"No that's not gonna happen. You and Brooke are going to work it out because that is what you do. You guys love each other and that's all that matters."

"Are you forgetting that you and Peyton divorced after you had an affair?"

"Yeah I try to forget that. Thanks man…but Peyton and I didn't talk about what happened. We just let things end, but finally after all those years apart she started trusting me again. You don't want to lose Brooke like I lost Peyton. Talk to her. Find out what is going on. That's really all you can do." Lucas knew what he was talking about and Nathan knew that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley and Millie are still sitting on the beach together. "You know this is pretty peaceful, just sitting here and not worrying about anything." Millie told Riley.

"Yeah well I'm always worried about something."

"I know it may seem weird, but my Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are good people. They'll make sure that they take care of you." Millie was positive about that.

"I know. I just…I don't belong here."

Millie touches his shoulder without even thinking. "Well you can always talk to me when you feel out of place. I'll be here."

"You know you are wise beyond your years Millie." He thought she was a really cute kid.

"You are probably the only person that will ever tell me that."

He smiled at her. "Well I mean it."

"We have a lot in common. We both feel like outsiders."

"I guess we can be outsiders together."

She had a feeling this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship or something more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter and Clare are still walking through the park with Ally. McKenzie finally finds the nerve to approach them. "You know you are going to confuse our daughter."

"Excuse me," Hunter glared at her.

"She's gonna think that Clare is her mother. She is not her mother." She turns and looks at Clare. "No matter how hard you try you will never be her mom." She walked to the stroller to look at Ally. Hunter pushed her away.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." It was like fume was coming out of his ears. "I don't want you anywhere near my child ever again."

"I'm her mother."

"You didn't want her. You are not her mother. As far as she will ever know you are dead."

"You can't do that."

"I'm not doing it. You already did it when you signed away your rights. Stay away from her and stay away from me." He raises his voice slightly. "She will never know you. Never…." He walks behind the stroller and grabs Clare's hand and they walk past McKenzie. He wasn't having her tell him what he was supposed to do with his daughter. She gave up that right, and she would never get it back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Chase are sitting in front of Andy. "What's going on?" Andy had a feeling that something was up.

"Dad you need to know that I love Chase with all my heart….I know that I have said that before with Jeremy, but I was young and I didn't really know what my future held for me…"

"Summer…" He started to interrupt.

"Daddy…being married at such a young age made me stronger and smarter and I'm a better person because of it….I wouldn't take it back for anything because someway somehow it led me to Chase…And I don't know what I would do without him." She squeezes his hand. Him and Drew were her everything.

"I love her Andy….And I always will…I asked Summer to marry me against your wishes because I know in my heart that we are supposed to be together…I want a life with her and Drew, and I want that life to start now. Life is too short to wait around on the right time. The right time is now." Chase hoped Andy would agree with him.

Andy nodded his head. "Are you happy?" He asked Summer.

"Very," she smiled and looked at Chase.

"Then I can't say no to that. All I ever wanted as your father is for you to be happy."

"Chase makes me unbelievably happy."

"Then I guess all I can say is congratulations."

Summer smiles, "Really?"

He nods his head. "Really…"

She gets up and hugs him.

Chase stands up. "Thank you sir…."

"You just better take care of my daughter."

"You don't have to worry about a thing sir." Chase shakes his hand. "I'll always be there for her."

Summer believed him. And so did Andy. Chase was a good guy, and he was going to take care of the ones he loved.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lexie is at home looking at her watch. Eligh told her to be home because he was sending her a surprise. Where was her surprise?

Finally she heard a knock at the door.

When she got to the door she was surprised to see Eligh standing on the other side with a bag in tow.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming home Lexie. I lost my job."

"What?" She couldn't believe it.

"I guess I just wasn't focused on my job. But I'm okay with that because I just want to be with you Lexie. I love you."

He touches her face with the palm of his hand. "I hope you love me too."

"I've never stopped." She has tears in her eyes as he leans in and kisses her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel lets Isabella into her apartment. "What do you want Isabella?"

"I told you on the phone that I had something important to tell you, and I wasn't lying. This is very important."

"What?" He didn't really care to hear what she had to say. He was trying to get her out of his mind for good.

"I saw the woman you were with the other night kissing another man. I'm sorry Daniel. She's cheating on you."

Daniel just stares at her. "I know," he finally spoke.

She looks shock. How in the world could he know and be okay with something like that?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jersey walks into Lily and Spencer's house carrying a bag. "Lily…"

But no one responds. Jersey walks further in the house, and she hears Lily in the bathroom. She opens the door, and Lily is throwing up.

"Oh my God Lily….are you pregnant?"

All Lily could do was nod her head as she continued to throw up.

................................................................................................

Peyton knocked on someone's apartment door.

Julian opened the door, "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

All she could do was slap him as hard as she possibly could.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?** **Was Peyton right for slapping him? She's worried about Brooke, and actually I just wrote that in there when I was reading over this chapter. I thought it seemed like Peyton. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	84. Ep16Ch5 Impossible

**Episode 16 Ch.5 Impossible **

"What the hell Peyton?"

"You tell me. What are you doing with Brooke? She's married."

"Not for long."

Peyton gave him a look and he backed away so she would not hit him. "What is with you? When you first came to town you wanted me."

"Ooh are you jealous?" He grinned from ear to ear.

She went to slap him again. "You are so not worth my time."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to tell you to leave Brooke alone. You are only hurting her. She has a family and a husband and she doesn't need you ruining it for her."

"If Brooke's marriage was so perfect I wouldn't be a problem. Her marriage was going down hill long before I came into the picture."

"I don't understand why you go after married women." Peyton threw her hands up in the air. "Do you like the fact that they are unavailable? Or do you like the idea of being able to break up a marriage?"

"I love Brooke," Julian spoke sincerily. "I love her with all that I am. I want to be with her. And you're standing here telling me not to hurt her, but if you would really look at Brooke you would see that she's hurting already."

At that moment Peyton realized that Julian really did care about Brooke.

"This isn't about breaking up a marriage or chasing after some married woman. I have genuinely fallen in love with her, and if I have to I guess I'll wait forever because one day she will see that she loves me too."

Peyton didn't know what else to say. She knew things were about to get a whole lot worse for Nathan and Brooke.

.................................................................................................

Lily is lying on the bed with a cloth over her head. "Are you sure you are okay?" Jersey asked for like the tenth time.

"I'm fine Jersey. I'm just pregnant."

"I thought that you couldn't get pregnant."

"Yeah well I guess I beat the odds. I'm a Scott that happens. But I'm not out of the clear. I could lose the baby or..." Her voice began to break. "I could die."

"What did Spencer say?"

"He doesn't know because I haven't told him." Lily didn't know how to tell him.

"You have to tell him," Jersey seemed to be freaking out more than Lily. "He deserves to know."

"I can't tell him yet. I have to figure out what I'm going to do."

"He's your husband. He deserves to know."

"You cannot say a word to him…okay Jersey…you just can't…."

"I won't….but you're going to have too eventually…he's going to notice when you start getting fat…." Lily touched her stomach. Jersey warned her, but she already knew that Spencer was going to figure things out eventually.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter and Clare walk into the café with Ally. Clare picks her up out of the stroller. "Hey baby girl…"

"Do you think she's okay?" Hunter asked Clare. "I mean do you think McKenzie scared her with all the yelling."

"I think Ally slept right through it." Clare smiled at the beautiful little girl. She loved her so much.

"Don't worry about McKenzie. You know about what she said….Ally and I aren't going to let you go anywhere." Hunter leans over and kisses her.

Michelle watches from the counter. She wasn't sure how she felt about Clare's budding relationship with Hunter. She was afraid that she was getting way too attached way too fast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is still in shock after hearing what Daniel said to her. "What? How…I don't…"

"Well it is really none of your business, but I know that she's married."

"She's married? I don't get it."

"They have an open marriage."

"But that's not like you."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't really know what is like me anymore Isabella, but as far as I am concerned it is my business….not yours….You left me, and I'm sick of pining over you."

"I love you Daniel. Don't do this…Don't have an affair."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I…I…"

"I think you should go." Daniel walks to the door. "Dana will be here shortly."

"I just don't get why you would do something like this."

He shrugs.

"But you're right…it isn't any of my business anymore." Isabella sadly walks out of his apartment. She guessed that they were finally over…for good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley walks Millie back to her house. "So it was really nice getting to know you." He told her.

"Yeah it was really nice getting to know you too." She smiled. "You can come over anytime you want."

"Yeah well I'm actually supposed to be grounded…so…I'm surprised Peyton hasn't sent out a search party looking for me." He laughed. "But I guess it feels kind of nice to have someone that cares about me."

"Yeah," Millie couldn't stop staring at his beautiful eyes. Riley seemed as if he was perfect. At least he was perfect in her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Chase walk into their house with Drew in tow. "Mommy…pizza…please…"

"First…little man we need to talk."

"Uh oh…who is in trouble?"

Chase picks Drew up and sits him on the couch. "No one is in trouble."

"I bet it is you." Drew laughed.

"Well," Summer started. "No one is in trouble. We actually have really good news."

"Can I have a puppy?" His eyes grew large.

Summer shook her head. "No sweetie we aren't getting a puppy, but I think you are going to like our news."

"Tell me…tell me…" Drew begged her.

"Well I was hoping that you would be okay with it if your mommy and me got married."

Drew's eyes got bigger again. "You'll be my daddy?"

"You already have a daddy sweetheart, but Chase would be like a daddy. Are you okay with that?"

Drew nodded and hugged Chase. "I love you daddy Chase."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Holly and Jeremy walk into his apartment holding some boxes. "We still have a few more to get." Holly reminded him.

"I think that can wait." He pulls her into a kiss. "I want to give my new roommate a proper welcoming."

She giggles, and he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom that they would be sharing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is sitting on the couch and Peyton walks in and sits next to him. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I had to take care of something." She sighed.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No I don't even think I can help anymore..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," She shook her head. "We need to talk about the fact that our son is sitting behind bars."

"John is a good lawyer. He'll get him out of this."

"But what if he can't."

"He will."

"I just I don't know anymore. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my little boy. I just need some reassurance. I need to know that he is going to be okay."

Lucas took her in his arms. "Keith is innocent, and one way or another his lawyer will prove his innocence."

"I bet it was all a setup. We could work together to prove those brats set him up."

"We have to let his lawyer figure it out. We can't get involved."

"Why the hell not?" She was beginning to get upset.

"Because we're not the law. Something could go wrong and we could make things a lot worse." He grabbed her shoulder gently, "You have to promise me that you won't get involved."

Peyton bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "I won't get involved." She lied. She was his mother. She had to get involved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is sitting on the couch when Nathan walks into the house. "I've been waiting on you." Brooke stands up.

"Yeah well we probably need to talk."

"Yeah I agree."

"Are you having an affair with that guy?"

Brooke shook her head. "No…It was just a kiss."

"He's in love with you. Just tell me the truth…are you in love with him too?"

"No…I love you…I love you Nate…you're my husband."

"Yeah but I just get this feeling that if we weren't married you would be with this guy."

"But we are married, and we're gonna make this work."

Nathan shook his head, "Brooke…I just…"

She puts her finger up to his mouth. "Shh…don't say it….just don't say it…" A tear falls down her face. "We're gonna make this work."

Nathan goes to speak, but they hear a knock at the door. "Maybe they'll go away." Brooke suggested.

"I'll get it." Nathan walked over to the door. "What the…"

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" Taylor James remarked.

Brooke walked over behind Nathan. Oh great…someone else was there that could ruin their marriage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is wearing an orange jumpsuit and sitting in jail. A tear fell from his eye. The evidence looked bad, and he didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to make it. Jail was not a place for him. He already missed Jacey.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey is sitting in her apartment looking at a picture of Keith. Why was God doing this to her? Why did he keep taking Keith away from her?

Someone started knocking on her door.

She sat the picture down and walked over to the door. "Peyton…"

Peyton walked in. "I wanted to talk to you about Keith."

"Was there any more news?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. "He's gonna be in jail until his trial, but that's not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?"

"My son is innocent. He would never do what they are accusing him of."

"I know that."

"His father thinks that I should let the lawyers and police do their jobs, but I just have this feeling that they aren't going to do what they need to do to make sure that my son is proven innocent."

"What do you have in mind?" Jacey asked.

"I think that we should work together and do whatever we can to make sure that those little brats that did this are found out. I know that they set him up, and it is just a matter of proving it."

Jacey nodded her head. "I'm in. Whatever we have to do I'm in." She wanted to prove that the guy she loved was innocent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily is lying in bed when Spencer walks in. "Hey baby, are you okay?" He walks over next to her and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah I'm okay…you're kind of late."

"Yeah I'm sorry…I was working late. Peyton didn't come in today."

"It's okay…I…"

"Why don't you let me make you some soup or something?"

"Yeah that'd be nice."

"I saw Jersey's stuff. I'm glad she's moving in."

"Yeah…"

"And I'm so glad that she is having our little miracle baby…that kid is going to be the most loved kid on the planet."

Lily smiled…. "I um….I should…."

"You know it is so amazing that we get to have this child, and I don't have to worry about losing you. Everything is going to work out perfectly. We get to have our happy ending, and everything is going to be okay." He leaned over and kissed her.

Lily was going to tell him, but she just couldn't. It was just too hard. He was so happy.

* * *

**There is the end of Episode 16. For the most part I liked it. **

**You guys have to let me know what you thought about the whole episode. And if there is something that you want to happen in episodes to come. I'm taking request. **

**Spoilers: **

**Keith dreams about his life with Jacey. **

**Taylor has a plan up her sleeve. **

**Aidan and Julie have a problem that sex can't fix. **

**Will Spencer finally learn the truth from Lily? Or will he find out all on his own? What will happen? **

**Lexie makes a decision about her life with Eligh, and learns an interesting secret about him. **

**Jacey and Peyton are certain that Keith is innocence, and they will stop at nothing to set him free. They realize they may have a secret weapon. **

**So let me know what's on your mind, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	85. Ep17Ch1 Falling

**Episode 17 Ch.1 Falling**

Keith was sitting behind the bars. He had been doing that for two weeks. The two longest weeks of his life and it was just getting longer and longer. He had been thinking a lot lately. That's all he could do while he waited for word on his trial. Jacey was the main thing that filled his thoughts. She was all that he wanted. She was all that he needed.

_Keith walked into a two story house to smell the scent of dinner cooking on the stove. "Hey baby I'm home." _

"_Daddy," a little girl about six years old ran down the stairs. _

"_Daddy," a little boy about four years old ran out of the kitchen. _

_They both ran into their daddy's arms. "Hey there my little angels…I missed you." He gives them both a kiss. _

"_We missed you too." The little girl kisses him on the forehead. _

"_I missed you the most." The little boy giggled and gave his daddy a kiss. _

"_Hey there hot stuff," Jacey walked out of the kitchen. She was about six months pregnant. _

"_What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?" He leans over and kisses her and rubs her belly. _

"_Mommy doesn't like to rest daddy." The little girl reminded him. _

"_She's so right." Jacey smiled. "I wanted to cook my man dinner." _

"_Have I told you lately how much I love you?" _

"_Every single day," she smiles and gives him a kiss. _

_They had the perfect family. The perfect life._

Keith was snapped out of his trance when he heard another prisoner yelling at a guard. He needed to get out of the hell whole and propose to the woman he loved so that they could have the life that he always dreamed of them having.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey is writing in a notepad.

"It doesn't look good does it?" Peyton asked her.

They had been trying to figure out what to do for the past two weeks.

Jacey shook her head. "I'm afraid that Keith is gonna go jail for a very long time."

"Don't say that Jacey….he's not going to stay in that jail….we're going to get him out of there…I just have a feeling that those kids set all of this up."

"Yeah me too," Jacey didn't know how to prove him innocent. She knew that it was up to them to save Keith.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and Clare are walking in the halls of Tree Hill High. "Do you see them?" Clare pointed to Tanner and Stephanie.

They were holding hands. It was Tanner's first day back at school, and he was milking it for everything it was worth.

"Guys it is okay. Mr. Scott is going to get everything he deserves for trying to kill us."

Clare rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that for one minute. Keith didn't do anything to him."

"Yeah I know. It sucks that they are getting away with this."

"They aren't going to get away with it." Clare was sure of that. She wasn't going to let those liars get away with something like that. She just had a bad feeling about both of them.

"Hey Hunter," a guy walked up behind him.

"Hey man," Hunter shook the guy's hand. "What's up Chris?"

"I was just wondering if you were up for hanging out with the guys tonight."

"I can't man. I don't have anyone to watch my daughter." Hunter couldn't just bring her with him.

"I'll watch her. Everyone deserves a little time to themselves." Clare offered. "Besides I love that little girl."

Hunter nodded his head, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I don't mind at all." Clare smiled. She would do anything for him and Ally.

"You're the best," he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

McKenzie has seen the whole thing. It made her sick to her stomach. Clare was getting everything that was supposed to be hers. She had given it up because she was hormonal and she wasn't thinking straight. This was not how things were supposed to be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke walks out of the bathroom. "So has the slut left yet?"

Nathan glared at her. "Don't call her that. She isn't a slut."

"Taylor James is the epitome of a slut Nathan, and you know that."

"You know she's got to figure out what she wants to do. She's been through a lot."

"The guy hit her once. She's fine Nathan. She just wants everyone to feel sorry for her." Brooke wasn't happy with all of this.

"If you think that I'm going to sleep with Taylor…you're wrong. I'm not going to cheat on you Brooke." He gave her a look. He reminded her often that he wasn't a cheater, and reminded her of the kiss she shared with Julian without even saying a word.

Brooke sighed loudly, "Well I'm not cheating on you either. I thought we had settled this."

"It's settled Brooke. I just…"

"What…you like to throw it in my face every chance you get."

"I'm not going to apologize for being upset about this Brooke."

"And I'm not going to apologize anymore either….We decided to be together and to let all the bad things go…is that what you want?"

"Yes that's what I want." Nathan grabs his shirt and walks into the bathroom.

Brooke sat down on the bed. She knew things weren't good between the two of them, and she didn't know how to fix them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Taylor and Julian are having coffee in the café. "I'm really glad that I bumped into you last week." Julian smiles at her. They had met while Taylor was going into COB and Julian was leaving COB. He was trying yet again to make Brooke change her mind, but she was dead set on being with her husband.

"Yeah well you are a very hot guy." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah but we made a deal right."

"Right….I'm going to help you get Brooke….and you're going to help me get back on my feet."

"That's the deal, and you'll get the cash once Brooke is in my arms."

"I know this will work Julian. We'll make her jealous. Because let me tell you that women like to have what they can't have. And if she thinks that she can't have you then she'll want you even more." Taylor touches his arm. "Don't worry about a thing."

Julian hoped that she was right. He wanted Brooke now more than ever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh brings the last of his boxes into Lexie's house. "So I think that is everything."

Lexie half-way smiled. "Good."

He wraps his arms around her. "All I have to do now is find a job."

"Yeah," she couldn't get this bad feeling out of her stomach. There was something else going on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julie is at work looking over her kids work. They are at recess. Aidan walks into her classroom holding a single red rose.

"What are you doing here?" She smiles. She was actually happy to see him.

"I was hoping that the two of us could go on a date together…tonight…"

"What if I have plans?" She smiled.

"I'm hoping that you don't."

Julie nodded. "Well I don't….besides this fling that I have with this guy…I lead a pretty boring life."

"Hmmm…So how about that date?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you."

This would be their first date, and hopefully it would be the beginning of many. They had a connection that was undeniable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into Summer's house. "You wanted to see me…."

"Yeah…" Summer smiled. "I should have told you this two weeks ago, but we've both been so busy…so I'm asking you now….Will you be my maid of honor?"

Lily shakes her head. "Oh my gosh…you're getting married?"

"Yeah…Chase asked, and of course I said yes."

"That's great news." Lily had tears rolling down her face. "Of course I'll be your maid…well matron of honor."

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily started crying harder. "I'm pregnant, and I don't know how to tell Spencer."

Summer held her in her arms.

Lily was an emotional mess.

* * *

**Okay so two weeks has passed and she still hasn't told Spencer. What in the world is she waiting on? **

**There is a lot foreshadowing in this episode. I give you hints of what is going to happen in the future. Can you guys figure out the hints? **

**Late Breaking News: I am going to do a fifth part. At least I think so because the last episode isn't an ending. So I'm excited about that. And I hope you guys are too. But I do have a question and want everyone to tell me what they think about this even if you never review. I would love your input. So I started working on my outline for part five, but the timing is off. This part started right after Christmas and the next part is going to start in the beginning of September, but almost a year has passed really. It should really start around Christmas time so...My question is...Do you guys think that I should stick to the timeline and write it accordingly? Or can you guys work with me and pretend like part 4 started in like November instead of January. Because what I have planned kind of needs to take place in September. But if you guys want me to stick to the timeline I'll just change my ideas around and try to come up with something else. **

**So please let me know.**

**Okay so for those who reviewed I wrote you out comments and everything like I usually do at the beginning of the episode but something happened and it didn't save and said I wasn't logged in so everything that I wrote to you guys was deleted. So Instead of writing it out all again. I'm just going to tell you how thankful I am for your reviews. And you guys are amazing and I could never thank you enough. **

**A Amanda A **

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**Suze18 **

**SuperNaturallyCharming **

**Leytonloveforever**

**Saints and Sailors**

**I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about the start of this episode, and my little dilema about the timing thing for part 5. **


	86. Ep17Ch2 Falling

**Episode 17 Ch.2 Falling **

Lily and Summer are sitting on Summer's couch. "So you were pregnant back in Tennessee?"

"Yeah with Spencer's baby. We slept together this one time….I just…I don't know what to do." She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You should tell him the truth."

"I could die Summer. If I have this baby I could die or I could lose it…We got a surrogate. This wasn't supposed to happen…."

"Do you not want the baby?" Summer knew Lily pretty well, and she knew that was a stupid question.

"Of course I want my baby. But I'm afraid that Spencer isn't going to want it like I do. He's gonna want me more."

"You never know if you don't tell him." Summer reminded her. "You have to tell him the truth." Summer took her in her arms. "It's gonna be okay Lily. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is trying to call Lily.

"Hey is everything okay?" Jersey asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lily left early this morning. She didn't tell me where she was going."

"She had somewhere she had to be." Jersey lied. She knew where Lily was going. "Everything is okay."

"She's been acting weird Jersey. Do you know what is going on with her?"

"Nothing is going on Spencer. You know that."

"No I don't know that. I think you guys are hiding something from me and Jersey I don't like secrets." He walks out of the kitchen.

Jersey felt guilty. She knew what was going on, but it wasn't her place to tell him. Lily was the one that had to break the news to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is sitting in his cell when they bring another man into his cell. Keith doesn't really like that idea.

The prisoner looked at him. They sat in silence for few minutes and then the prisoner finally broke the silence. "Do you have a girl?"

"What?"

"Is there someone that you are in love with?"

Keith nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I remember when I had someone on the outside."

"What are you talking about?"

"She'll leave you young man. I've been in this place for twenty years, and once you've been in here that long the people on the outside well they leave you…they let you go."

"No…Jacey wouldn't do that to me. She loves me."

"That's what my girl said." He sighs, "It's over. She's not going to wait on you."

"She's not going to have to. I'm innocent."

"Yeah so was I." The man told him. "So was I kid."

Keith's heart sunk down into his chest. He didn't want to believe that. He couldn't believe that. He had to believe that everything was going to be okay.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is in her kitchen fixing Sophie some cookies. "Mommy I love cookies."

"I know. So do I." She smiled.

"Mommy," Sophie looked up at her.

"Yeah baby girl…"

"Are you and daddy going to get a divorce?"

"What? Where did you hear something like that?" Brooke didn't want her kids to know about the fighting.

"I told my friend at school that you and daddy fight all the time. She said you are going to get a divorce."

Brooke shakes her head. "That's not going to happen sweetie."

"But you fight all the time."

"Yeah but sweetie that doesn't mean we are going to break up okay…we love each other, and most importantly we love you." Brooke kisses her on the forehead. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," Sophie smiled. "I just don't want you to break up."

"Don't worry about that sweetheart. That isn't going to happen." Brooke hoped that didn't happen. She didn't want that to happen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan is at work at the dealership. "Dad," Eligh walks in.

"Hey son," he smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to my old man." He laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not too busy…actually I'm never too busy for you. What's up?"

"I quit my job."

"What? I thought you got fired." Nathan was surprised.

"Dad we were winning games with my coaching. They didn't want me to leave."

"Why did you quit?"

"I love Lexie, and I wanted her to know that."

"I think she already did."

"Yeah well sometimes you have to put the people you love first….the other stuff doesn't really matter if you don't have someone to share it with."

Nathan just looks at him. Eligh was really a smart young man.

"What?" Eligh noticed the look his dad was giving him. "What's with the look?"

"You just put things in perspective for me that's all." Nathan didn't want to lose Brooke. He knew that with all his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny is sitting on her bed looking at pictures of the boys. She missed them so much.

The door opened and Rob walked in.

"Rob," she smiled and ran and hugged him. "God I miss you so much."

"I missed you too." He gives her a kiss.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"It's visitation. I couldn't pass up visitation."

"I've missed you so much." She couldn't stop telling him that. "How are the boys?"

He reached in his pocket and showed her some new pictures. "Perfect…but they miss their mommy."

"I'll be home soon enough. I'm getting better Rob. I'm getting a lot better. And I'm doing that because I love you and I love my sons, and I know that now more than ever." She kissed him. She was finally getting her life back on track.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is playing with Emma. "You are such a good little girl. I love you baby girl. I love you so much."

"Knock, knock," Jared says as he walks into the little apartment. "I hope you don't mind that I stopped by."

"No…no it's fine…."

He walked over and sat next to her and Emma. "Hey pretty girl….you are too cute."

"Yeah she's getting so big."

"I know…I can't believe it." He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about my brother. He shouldn't be in jail. He's a good guy."

"Yeah well good guys make mistakes. I should know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith has his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. His life pretty much sucked.

_Keith walks into his rat whole of an apartment. There is no food, no Jacey, and no kids. This was his life after he got out of jail. And it wasn't a very good future. His life was over if he didn't have Jacey in it. He didn't know what he would do without her. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey and Peyton are still going over the evidence. "We have to do something. We have to figure out away to get those little rats to talk." Jacey thought.

"We have to find someone that they can talk to…Someone that they think they can trust."

Jacey nodded. "But who?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clare walks into her house. "Hey where have you been?" Andy asks her.

"Oh um I was with Hunter."

"Oh," Andy didn't like that idea.

"Yeah I just came home to change. I'm watching Ally tonight."

"No," Andy told her. "I don't want you playing house anymore. Your just going to get your heartbroken."

Clare glares at him. Who did he think he was?

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 2. It was okay not really my favorite chapter, but it was needed to push the story along. Did you guys think that Eligh was fired? He just really loves Lexie. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	87. Ep17Ch3 Falling

**Episode 17 Ch.3 Falling **

Lucas is sitting across from Keith. "I'm glad you came dad."

"Yeah well I told you I would be here every chance I get. You don't look too bad."

"Yeah well I'm holding up the best that I can." Keith admitted. "Have you seen Jacey? She hasn't been by in a few days."

"She's been hanging out with your mom. I think they are up to something." Lucas smiled. "Jacey is okay Keith. You don't have to worry about her."

"I'm always going to worry about her. I love her so much."

"I know….ow…hmmm" Lucas grabbed his chest and made a painful face.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Lucas shook it off. "I'm fine. I'm okay….Don't worry about me."

"Dad…"

"The only thing you should think about is getting out of here. I'm fine, and Jacey is going to be fine. It is you we are worried about." Lucas was sure of that. He hated seeing his son behind that wall. It just wasn't fair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey sees Tanner and Stephanie in the park holding hands. She thinks about it a minute, and then finally approaches them.

"You're Stephanie…and you're Tanner right?"

"And you're Jacey….we're not talking to you." Tanner told her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She lied.

"We're fine no thanks to your boyfriend." Tanner glared at her. "He could have killed me."

"I know that and I'm sorry…I just…"

"Nothing," Stephanie interrupts her. "Keith could have killed us. We want nothing to do with him." She takes Tanner's hand and they walk away.

Jacey was sure now more than ever that they were lying. They had to be lying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here you go," Peyton hands Derek a cup of coffee. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah well I figured that my sister needed me."

"Yeah I could use a vote of confidence…or something…I'm scared that my son is going to spend the rest of his life in prison…he's just so young to have his life taken away like that….It isn't fair…"

"Keith is a warrior…he's a fighter just like his mom, and they are going to prove that he is innocent…"

"I wish I could believe that."

"Do you remember when Caroline was pregnant with Caleb?"

Peyton nodded.

"And I thought that I was going to lose her. I was afraid that she was going to die or the baby was going to die."

"Yeah I remember all of that."

"Well I remember a certain someone told me that God never give us more than we can handle, and he always had a plan for us….every single one of us…and you said you refused to believe that he had a bad plan for me and for Caroline and for our family….well Sawyer I refuse to believe that he has bad plan for you and for your family….Everything is going to work out…I just know it."

Peyton hugged him. "As for speeches you sure in the hell are good at them." She wipes away her tears.

"Yeah well I kind of stole that one from someone." He smiled. "Don't worry….don't worry."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Jared are still in the apartment. She has put Emma in her crib. "What are you talking about Jared?"

"I um…" He didn't know how to tell her. "I've made some mistakes in the past, but I'm not that guy anymore. I'm a good person, but I guess everyone makes mistakes."

"What kind of mistakes?"

"Mistakes that I will never make again."

"So you think that my brother did this?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just think that good people are capable of making mistakes and doing things that they are not proud of."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew what he meant. At least she thought she did.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clare walks downstairs with her jacket on. "Where are you going?" Andy questions her.

"I'm going out."

"I don't think so." He warned her. "I think you should stay away from Hunter. He's only going to hurt you."

"Well you can let me be the judge of that." She walks to the door, but he steps in between.

"I said no."

"You can't keep me here." She yells at him.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"You're grounded."

"What?" She was shocked. She had never been grounded before. "On what grounds?"

"For yelling at me."

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm protecting you."

"No you're babying me." She huffs and runs upstairs.

Andy knew that he was making the right decision.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter is getting his stuff ready to hang out with the guys when his phone rings. "Hello…"

"Hey…" Clare says on the other end.

"Where are you?"

"Um I'm going to be a few minutes late." She was trying to figure out how to sneak out of the house. "Just take Ally to the River Court with you, and I'll meet you there."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect…don't worry about a thing…I'll be there soon."

Andy was not going to keep her from the two people that she considered to be her family.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny and Rob are sitting on the bed together. "I promise you Rob that things are going to be a lot better for us."

"I know."

"I mean it. I know now that I love you guys so much. I was just depressed and I felt like I had lost everything that I thought I wanted, but really all I have ever wanted is a family and to be loved, and I am definitely loved by you guys….you guys are all I need…"

He touches her face. "I want you to follow your dreams no matter where they may lead you."

Jenny smiled. That's all she ever wanted to hear. She wanted to know that she could still have her dreams and her family all at the same time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into the house to see Jersey and Spencer sitting on the couch. "Hey where have you been?"

She gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "I went to see Summer. She's getting married. I'm the matron of honor."

"Wow that's great."

"Yeah listen Jersey, do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure," Jersey was up for anything.

"Hey I can come a long and keep you guys company." Spencer suggested.

"No baby that's okay….I just want it to be us girls."

Spencer nodded. He knew something was up between them. He just hoped his baby was okay.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan walks into Julie's apartment. He has a picnic basket in tow. "Hey…are you ready?"

"Yeah almost….what do you have planned for us?"

"I thought we could have a picnic in the park or something."

"I'd like that."

"And Julie I want to treat this like we don't know each other at all."

"Oh so you don't want us to have ever had sex?"

"Yeah I guess, but I mean the sex is really great, but I want us to say that we had a first date."

"Okay…but it doesn't matter if we've already had sex." She told him. "We have a connection that is so strong Aidan…it doesn't matter how we figured that out."

Aidan nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare walks downstairs and sneaks out the back door.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Millie says as she meets Riley on the beach. They had been meeting in the same spot everyday for two weeks. It was like their special spot.

"Hey…you are right on time…I brought you a coke."

"Thanks…you are always thinking of me."

"Yeah well I can't meet in our special spot without you…." He smiled. He really enjoyed her company. It was nice.

She thought they were really beginning to get closer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter shows up at the River Court a little early with Ally. McKenzie is waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"The guys aren't coming," McKenzie admitted. "I asked Chris to ask you here. I didn't know you were bringing Ally."

"Clare's coming. Why would you do something like this?"

"Because I need to talk to you….I know you have custody of her Hunter, and I'm glad that you did get custody, but I need to be apart of her life….I want to hold my daughter. I want her to know that her mommy loves her more than anything else in the world…Giving her up was the biggest mistake of my life."

"You should have thought about that."

"I know…and I think about that everyday Hunter." She fights back her tears. "Please…please just let me hold her."

Hunter looks down an Ally. "Fine…"

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah…" He picks Ally up and hands her to McKenzie. "She's always needed her mom."

Clare watches from behind. What the hell was he thinking?

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Jersey are in Lily's car. "So where are we really going?"

"I have a doctor's appointment to hear my baby's heartbeat. I didn't want to go alone, and I didn't think you would mind."

"Oh no I don't mind," she smiled. She kind of felt like they were a family.

Spencer was following behind them. He was going to get to the bottom of things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie is on the phone. "Yes I just need to talk to someone about Eligh Scott. Yes ma'am he was fired, and I want to know why…..What? I know he was fired….I just don't know why….Yes he was fired…" The woman kept telling her that he wasn't fired. "He quit." It all made sense. He quit to be with her. He gave up his dreams to have her in his life.

* * *

**Okay so this would have been up sooner but I had a long shopping day, and just got back to a computer. I hope you guys liked it. Drama to come in the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	88. Ep17Ch4 Falling

**Episode 17 Ch.4 Falling **

Eligh walks into Lexie's house to see that all of his boxes are sitting by the door, and she has a few bags packed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're leaving," she walks out of the kitchen with her purse in tow.

"What?" He was still confused.

"I called your work. You quit…you weren't fired…"

He drops his head.

"It's okay…I actually find it kind of romantic." She walks closer to him. "I love you so much Eligh, and I want what is best for you. And coaching that basketball team is what is best for you."

"You are what is best for me."

She nods, "Yeah well I agree with that too. That's why I'm going with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I got your job back for you, and I found us an apartment over the internet. It's really nice."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she smiles. "I'm positive that this is what I want." She leans in and kisses him. Things were finally back to normal for them. "You're what I want."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian and Taylor walk into COB. "Julibug you should buy me this?" She holds up some lingerie. "I know I'd be sexy in it."

Julian nods.

Brooke is watching from the counter.

Julian notices and starts kissing Taylor.

Brooke rolls her eyes. The PDA was disgusting.

"I think it is working," Taylor whispers in his ear as she kisses him on the neck.

"Me too," Julian smiled and kissed her nose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Everything looks great Miss Scott." The doctor tells Lily.

Lily smiles and Jersey smiles back at her.

"Do you think that I can carry this baby to term?"

The doctor nods. "If we take all the necessary precautions everything will be okay. I'm not telling you that this is a risk free pregnancy because you know your history, but I'm hopeful that everything will turn out in your favor."

Lily nodded. That's what she needed to hear. Now she could tell Spencer.

But she wouldn't have too. He was listening outside the door, and he was extremely pissed.

Why wouldn't his wife tell him she was pregnant?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth walks Jared to the door. "You know if you need anything Elizabeth all you have to do is call me." He reassured her.

"I'm gonna be fine Jared."

"I know that, but I care about you. And I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll call you if I need you."

Jared gives her a hug and a slight kiss on the cheek. His lips against her skin made her feel funny and sent chills up and down her back, but she didn't know why.

"I'll see you later."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andy answers the door to see Peyton and Jacey standing in front of him.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"We need to talk to Clare." Jacey spoke. "It is very important."

"Why?"

They walked in and followed him to the living room.

"We need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"We need Clare to work undercover for us. We need her to get in on the inside with Tanner and Stephanie." Peyton told him.

"We know that they are hiding something."

Andy shook his head. "No way in hell will I let her do something like that."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare walks over to where McKenzie is holding her daughter. "Hunter….what's going on here?"

"Oh hey…you're finally here…."

"Yeah," she still wanted him to answer her question.

"Hunter is letting me hold my daughter." McKenzie was gloating. She warned Clare that Hunter would choose her, and it seemed that he had.

"I thought that it was time." Hunter admitted. Clare just shook her head. She knew this was a mistake, a very big mistake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Millie and Riley are still sitting on the beach. "You know these past few weeks have been a lot of fun for me." Riley admitted. "I like having someone that I can trust."

"Yeah well you can always trust me."

"Thanks Millie…." There was just something about her.

Millie leaned in closer to him and took the opportunity to give him a kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan and Julie are sitting in silence at the park. They couldn't seem to find anything to talk about. And they didn't think that they had anything in common at all, but sex.

It was a very awkward date, and they never thought it would end.

How could they be so good in bed but have absolutely nothing in common?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Jersey walks out of the hospital room. Lily immediately bumps into Spencer. "Spen…"

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

Lily closed her eyes. This was not how she wanted him to find out.

Jersey just stood there. She knew that this would happen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julian walks up to Brooke. "Where's Taylor?" She asked coldly.

"She's out looking for a job."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to buy her something nice."

"Whatever," Brooke pretended not to care.

"I know you care Brooke. I can tell."

"I just think you are making a big mistake. Taylor isn't good enough for you."

Julian chuckles. "You're saying that because you love me. Admit it…"

Brooke shakes her head.

Nathan walks in and sees them together.

Brooke looks guilty and nervous.

* * *

**Okay so only one more chapter to go. What is Nathan going to say to Brooke? What is Spencer going to say to Lily? Will Andy let Clare help Jacey and Peyton? And what will happen to Julie and Aidan?**

**Those questions will be answered soon. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	89. Ep17Ch5 Falling

**Episode 17 Ch.5 Falling **

"Nathan," Brooke walks over to him. "We were just talking."

Nathan gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it Brooke. I trust you."

Brooke was happy to hear him say that.

Julian nods his head. "I've got to go find Taylor." He walks past them and out of the store.

"Nate….I…"

"Brooke…I trust you." He wanted her to know that.

"Hey guys," Eligh said as he and Lexie walked in.

"Hey," Brooke hugged him and then Lexie. "What's going on?"

"Well we have some news." Eligh started. "It seems that I'm going back to my old job."

"And I'm going with him." Lexie smiled.

"You guys are leaving Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"We decided that it was the best thing for us to do, but we'll be back one day."

"Yeah because Tree Hill is home," Eligh hugged Lexie.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you." Nathan hugged his son.

"And you better not forget to call." Brooke reminded both of them.

"Just make sure you take care of dad," Lexie hugged her.

"I promise…I'll check on him everyday."

They all had tears in their eyes, but it was time for Eligh and Lexie to be a family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Please Andy," Peyton begged. "We need Clare in order to prove Keith's innocence."

"I'm not letting my sixteen year old daughter get involved with something like that. I'm sorry Peyton."

"Just let us talk to her." Jacey begged.

"No," Andy shook his head. "But I will go tell her that she isn't allowed to get involved." Andy walks upstairs and opens her door. She's gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"She's so beautiful," McKenzie keeps looking at her daughter.

Hunter takes Ally from her. "It's probably time for us to go."

"I want just a few more minutes with her."

Hunter shook his head. "McKenzie you can see her from time to time when it is convenient for me, but I don't want her to know that you are her mother. I used to see a future for the three of us, but I don't anymore. You missed that chance. We can never be a family. And I'm not going to apologize for that."

McKenzie looked sad.

Clare smiled, and then her phone rang. It was Andy. "Hello…"

"I want you home now." Andy yelled at her.

"I'm on my way." Clare said sadly. "I've got to go."

"I'll take you home." Hunter put Ally in her stroller. "Bye McKenzie."

"Bye," McKenzie thought that she finally had him, but she didn't. He was too consumed with Clare.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob walks into his house to be bombarded with hugs from Wesley. "Did you see mommy?"

"Yeah little man, and mommy can't wait to see you."

"Yay…"

Rob hugs him. "We're going to be a family again very soon…I promise." He was sure that everything was going to go back to normal when she came home. Things were going to be so much better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan and Julie walk into his place. "So tonight sucked."

"Yeah," Julie agreed.

"We…um…I…"

She interrupted by kissing him and helping him take off his shirt. They didn't have anything in common but sex. That wasn't a good thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley pulls away from Millie. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" She was devastated.

"You're too young for me."

"We have a connection."

"That doesn't matter. We can't do this." Riley walks back up to the house leaving Millie on the beach by herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is in the kitchen cooking. Lucas walks up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"No," she turned around to face him. "I'm really afraid that I'm not going to be able to keep Keith from spending a lot of time in prison. I know that he is innocent."

"Peyt you've got to stay out of this."

"I can't….he's my son…" Peyton grabbed the salad off the counter and walked to the table avoiding Lucas. She would do anything for her son.

Lucas was worried that things were only going to get worse for them. He didn't see the end in sight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is sitting on the other side of the wall looking at Keith. "I love you Keith Scott."

"Please don't leave me Jacey…please no matter what happens don't give up hope on me."

"Never," she smiles. "I'll never leave you. I promise you that I'm going to find away to get you out of this place."

"I know. I know you will." Keith believed in her. And Jacey believed in his innocence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eligh and Lexie drive past the Tree Hill sign. They were off to a new adventure together. Life was getting better for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer walk into their house together. Jersey got them to drop her off at the café. She knew that they were going to need some time to talk.

"I can't believe you followed us."

"Don't put this on me. You are the one that has been lying to me."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm your husband. You should have told me. I thought you couldn't get pregnant."

"That's why this baby is a miracle."

"We got a surrogate…Jersey is already pregnant."

"That doesn't make this baby any less important. We'll just have two. The doctor said I could be okay."

"But there is a chance that you won't. No….you aren't having this baby."

"What does that mean?"

"I want you to have an abortion."

"No," she yelled at him. "I'm not killing my child."

"Yes….you have too….you're not having this baby. I don't want to lose you."

He goes to touch her but she pushes him away. "Stop…don't touch me…don't ever touch me…." She grabs her purse and walks out of the house.

Spencer sits on the couch and lowers his head. He was so afraid that he was going to lose her. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. He refused to lose her.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of episode 17. There are only five episodes left. **

**What did you guys think? Let me know!!!! **

**Spoilers for Episode 18: **

**Lily and Spencer deal with her pregnancy. **

**Breanne wants to leave Jamie. **

**Keith is offered a deal if he pleads guilty, but will he take it? **

**Noah and Jared get into a fight. **

**Summer is furious with Jeremy. **

**Riley and Millie kiss again. **


	90. Ep18Ch1 Battlefield

**Episode 18 Ch.1 Battlefield **

Lily wakes up in her old bedroom with Lucas standing at the door. "Oh God you scared me." She jumped.

"Sorry," Lucas walked over to the bed. "I brought you some tea." He hands it to her.

"Thanks…" She sat up in the bed. "And thanks for letting me stay here last night. I didn't want to go home."

"You know you are welcome here anytime, but maybe you should tell me what's going on. What happened between you and Spencer?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lucas squints. "Jersey is pregnant right?"

"Yeah well she's pregnant, but so am I. Spencer and I had sex this one time without using protection right after we met Jersey. We were excited, and I guess we just forgot."

"What did Spencer say when you told him?"

"He wants me to have an abortion. The whole reason we used a surrogate was because we thought I couldn't get pregnant, and Luke I could still lose this baby….or I could die." She started crying. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"You aren't going to die. You're gonna be okay."

"But what if I do? What if Spencer is right? I just need some kind of sign." Lily cried on his shoulder.

Lucas held her tight. He didn't know what to say. Everything he could think of felt meaningless to him and probably would feel the same way to her too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer opens his front door to see Peyton walking in. "Is Lily at your house?" Was the first thing that he asked. "She didn't come home last night, and she's not answering her phone."

"She's fine," Peyton reassured him. "She spent the night at our house."

"We got into a big fight, and I didn't think that she would want to see me."

"You're probably right. She probably needed sometime to clear her head."

"Did she tell you that she's pregnant, and it could kill her?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah she told me. She's scared just like you are."

"Well she's had a little longer to come to terms with it. I just found out last night."

"She was afraid to tell you. She didn't know what you would think."

"She should have told me."

Peyton nodded, "I agree, but take it from someone that has had several bad pregnancies when you find out that you are pregnant your maternal instincts kick in and the only thing you can think about is the little baby growing inside you. The risk for your life really means nothing."

Spencer just looked at her. All he could think about was Lily's safety and losing her.

"You should talk to her…calmly…" She reminded him. "Yelling and fighting about it isn't going to make things better….trust me." Peyton hoped that she had helped him understand things a little better. She had been through a lot of high risk pregnancies, and she had made it through all of them…except for the miscarriages that she had been through.

She was sure that Lily Scott Roberts could get through anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Nathan are at the café having breakfast. "You didn't have to treat me to breakfast Nathan."

"I wanted too. You are my wife, and I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezes his hand from across the table. She looks up and sees Julian and Taylor walking into the café. "Great…" She said out loud. She didn't mean to say it out loud for Nathan to hear her.

He turns around and sees them together. "I'm so glad that they found each other."

"What?"

"Now Julian can stop hitting on you….That makes me very happy." Nathan admitted. "Now that he has Taylor we don't have to worry about him being obsessed with you."

"Yeah," Brooke half-way smiled. She had to admit to herself that seeing Taylor and Julian together made her sick. Taylor wasn't good enough for Julian. He deserved better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy and Michelle are standing in their kitchen. "What are we going to do with her?" Andy asked his wife.

"Andy we can't stop her from seeing Hunter."

"Oh yes we can. She snuck out of the house after I grounded her. That's not what I call following the rules of this house."

"I know, but Andy…." Michelle thought that he was being too protective of her. She was afraid that Clare would grow to resent him if he tried to keep her away from Hunter.

Clare walks downstairs and sits at the bar. "Okay so I'm ready…let the yelling begin."

"We're not going to yell Clare, but you know where we stand."

"Yeah…"

"I'll pick you up from school for the rest of the week."

"Please…don't do that…I have a group project I have to work on. I'll be home as soon as our meeting is over. You guys can trust me."

"Okay," Michelle agreed. Andy wasn't too happy about it.

"Fine but you are grounded for a week. And if Peyton and Jacey ask you to help with Keith's case I don't want you too…Do you got it?"

"Yeah," Clare grabbed her bag. "I'll be waiting in the car." She walked out of the house.

Michelle looked at Andy. "We can't keep her on a short leash Andy. She's gonna grow to hate us."

"That's not going to happen."

"Andy just give her a break." Michelle warns him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith let his mind drift to the only person he could think about.

"_Keith," Jacey walks into their house. "Are you guys home?" _

"_We're in here," Keith called out to her. _

_She walked into the nursery to see Keith holding their little girl, and their one year old son playing in the floor. _

"_Ma…" the little boy jumped up into her arms. _

"_Hey baby…" She picks him up and walks over to Keith and their daughter. "I missed you guys so much." _

"_I missed you too. I wish that we never had to leave each other." _

"_I don't mind leaving as long as I have you to come home too."_

_He kisses her forehead. Life for them was everything they ever wanted it to be. _

Jacey wakes up. It felt so real, but it was only a dream, and some times it felt like that was all it ever would be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie walks into his hotel room that he shared with Breanne and Carter. He almost stumbled over the bags that were piled up at the door. "Bree, what's going on?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Um excuse me…."

"Jacey and Keith need me…I've got to go back to Tree Hill."

Jamie didn't want her to leave. He needed them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas opens the door and Spencer walks in. "Where is she? I know that she is here." Spencer wasn't angry, but he was upset. He wanted to see his wife.

"Actually you know wrong….She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She needed some fresh air."

"I've got to find her." Spencer walked to the door, but Lucas stood in front of him.

"She'll be back, and you can wait for her here…besides I need to talk to you….man to man…"

Spencer steps away from the door and walks to the couch. He had a feeling he knew what Lucas was going to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was standing next to her mom and dad's graves. "Hey guys…it's me….Lily…I know I don't come here often, but you guys are always in my heart. I'm really scared. I'm pregnant, but I could die, and I just really need you guys…I need some kind of sign to know that I'm making the right decision." A tear fell from her eye, "I just wish you guys were here. I really need you guys to be here."

But they would never be here. They were gone, and she had to figure out what was best for her without them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so that's the start of a new episode. I liked it. Now I want to know what you guys think. **

**I want to say thanks to all you guys who reviewed. You're awesome as always! **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You crack me up with your reviews, and I really like to get long ones. So keep em coming. Spencer and Lily are my favorite too. The story kind of revolves around them. I do have a big cast of characters so I have to kind of decide who gets what storylines and how much I'm going to write for them. So I love writing for Lily and Spencer so they get a lot of the good stuff. And if you guys tell me that you like a character I try to write them more because that is what you guys want. That's why in the next part Jamie is going to be a huge character, and he's going to have a lot of storyline. Thanks again for all the kind words. You are too nice to me. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes: I can tell you that the Taylor/Julian/Brooke/Nathan thing gets pretty interesting, but that's all I'm saying. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much for reviewing. And I'm excited about the fifth part too. I never expected to do a fifth part. The fourth part was supposed to be the end, but there is a lot more to be written. So yay!!! **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you love the story. The drama is my favorite part. **

**Saints and Sailors: Jacey and Peyton are really going to bond over this, and they are going to do whatever they can to get Keith out of jail. **

**Masha: Thanks for your advice on the time delima thing. You are right, and I'm going to write it my way, and hope everyone is okay with it. **

**Suze18: If Taylor shows up in my story she will always be there to stir up trouble. I liked the character in season 2 because she wasn't perfect and she made a whole lot of mistakes all the time. **

**Oh yeah and guys I'm really excited because I just started writing episode 22, and that's the last episode of this part. So I'm super excited about that. This part is almost over. **


	91. Ep18Ch2 Battlefield

**Episode 18 Ch.2 Battlefield **

Lily is still sitting at the graves crying. "I think you are going to make an incredible mother no matter what you decide."

Lily turned around startled to see Peyton standing behind her.

"I think that's what your mom would tell you. She would want you to know that you are an amazing person Lily Scott Roberts, and you have come so far from the little girl you used to be. Your children are going to be very lucky."

"I'm just so scared."

Peyton held her in her arms. "I know. Trust me I know that, but you can do this. You and Spencer can get through this, but you've got to do it together."

Lily nodded. "I know." She sniffles and wipes away the tears that were falling.

"And if you ever get scared all you have to do is call me and Lucas and you know we'll be there for you."

"I know. You've always been there for me."

"And I always will be. You're my Lily." Peyton hugs her. "You're my sister."

Lily smiled. She was really lucky to have Peyton in her life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is sitting on the couch, and Lucas joins him. "When Peyton was pregnant with Savannah there were a lot of complications. She had her at six months, and I was a nervous wreck, but Peyton and I weren't really on speaking terms. I had cheated on her and broken her heart."

"What does that have to do with me?" Spencer asked. He didn't know where the story was going.

"Well I know you aren't going to cheat on Lily again because if you do I will kill you, but the point I'm trying to make is that Peyton was alone. She didn't have me because we were fighting. Right now Lily needs you more than ever. She needs to know that you are there for her, and that whatever she decides to do concerning the baby you will be there for her, and trust her decisions."

"I don't want to lose her. She's everything to me."

"When you see that little baby for the first time all your priorities will change."

"What if I never get to see my child?"

Lucas nodded. "I know that's scary, but I have faith, and Lily and your unborn baby have some really amazing people watching over her in heaven." Lucas really believed that. "They aren't going to let anything happen to her. She's already been through so much, and she's still standing. She's a fighter."

Spencer knew that Lucas was right. Lily always got through any hard times thrown her way. She was definitely a fighter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is still packing all of their things. "What are you doing?" Jamie asked her again. "Please stop." He grabbed her arm and sat her on the bed. "Let's just talk about this."

"I love you Jamie Scott, but Jacey and Keith need me."

"Sweetheart you can't do anything about what is going on with Keith."

"I know, but they need me." Breanne was really upset. "Jacey doesn't need anything to keep them apart. This just isn't fair."

"I know…but listen you can be a good friend by just calling and checking on her. I know I'm being selfish but I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to lose you."

…………………............................................................................................................................

Summer and Drew are standing outside of Jeremy's apartment. Jeremy opens the door, and Drew jumps into his arms. "Hey buddy…I'm so happy that you are going to get to stay with me today."

"Me too," Drew jumped out of his arms and grabs his bag from his mom. "I want to play." He runs into the apartment.

"He's a great kid."

"Yeah you don't have to tell me that." Summer still found it hard to be around him. He had really broken her heart.

"Thanks for letting him come over."

"Just make sure that you keep your sex life out of his life." Summer glares at him.

Jeremy sighs, "I promise. No sex…there's actually something I…."

"I'm getting married," Summer blurted out.

"Oh," Jeremy's heart began to break even more. It was really over between them. He was never going to get her back. "Congratulations…Chase is a really good guy."

"Yeah well I think so."

Jeremy decided not to tell her that Holly had moved in. He just didn't know how.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back to pick Drew up in the morning."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay…I'll see you then."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Clare," Jacey shouts out and pulls her into the coach's office.

Peyton is with her.

"What's going on here?"

"We know that Andy said no, but we really need your help."

"This is about Keith."

"Yeah," Jacey answered. "We really need you to get to know Tanner and Stephanie. We need to prove they are lying."

"Alright I'm in….what Andy doesn't know want hurt him." Clare smiled. She didn't mind lying to Andy. She was sick of him being so hard on her.

Jacey and Peyton were relieved. Clare might be exactly what they needed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey," Jared said as he walked into Elizabeth's little apartment. He had been coming over all the time, and it was beginning to be a little weird for her.

"Hey Jared…." She smiled at him all the same. "What brings you by?"

"Well I knew that Noah had to work today, and that you would be here all by yourself with Emma, and I thought that maybe you would want to go see your brother."

"I can't take Emma with me."

"I'll watch her," Jared volunteered.

"Um I don't know."

Jared picked her up. "See she loves me. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay…I guess I can't argue with that." Elizabeth agreed reluctantly.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Riley," Millie corners him at school.

"Hey," he liked seeing her. "What are you doing in my part of the neighborhood?"

"I wanted to see you. Well I needed to ask you a question."

"Okay I'm listening." He was kind of afraid of the question.

"I need you to come over this afternoon. I have this shelf that I need help putting together, and my dad won't help me."

Riley nods, "Okay sure…I'll be over after school."

"Great…" She gives him a hug. "You are the best."

"Yeah," Riley was still nervous to get close to her. She was just a kid. But in a way so was he.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is an emotional wreck. She goes to walk into the café, but she bumps into Aidan.

"Lily," he could tell that she was upset.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask you if you were fine. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she couldn't help but cry.

"Listen you can't forget that we were together…I can't forget that we were together…I know that something is bothering you, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant."

Aidan is shocked. Maybe she couldn't tell him everything.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. **

**I am writing episode 22 ch.5 right now. I'm so excited. It is almost over. **

**So review and I'll update tomorrow. **


	92. Ep18Ch3 Battlefield

**Episode 18 Ch.3 Battlefield **

Drew is sitting on the floor playing with his trucks. Holly is sitting by his side. "This truck is pretty cool."

"That is daddy Chase's favorite." He explains to her.

Holly nods. "I'm hoping that we can be good friends Drew. Would you like that?"

Drew nodded. "Daddy I want some milk."

"Okay," Jeremy looked in the refrigerator. "Hey buddy we don't have any."

"I want milk."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay…I'll go get some. Let's go."

"No I don't want to go." Drew told him.

"Okay…um…"

"I'll stay with him Jeremy. We'll be fine."

"Okay." Jeremy gives them both a kiss. "I'll be right back."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Yeah well it all happened so fast."

Aidan nods. "Well congratulations."

"Thanks…"

"Lily, why are you so upset?" He knew her so well. He could tell that she was really upset. He just wanted to help her and make it all better for her.

"I don't know. I should probably go." She walks off.

Aidan was heartbroken. She wouldn't talk to him. She didn't have to talk to him anymore. They were barely even friends. Why did love have to be so hard?

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So you will help us?" Peyton asked Clare.

"Of course…I know Keith is innocent, and I don't want him to have to spend anymore time in that jail."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Jacey hugs her. "I know you can do this."

"I know I can do it too. Keith will be out of jail in no time."

Peyton hoped that she was right because she hated thinking about him behind bars. It was too sad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth stares at Keith through the window. "You don't look too bad."

"You look worse than I do," Keith joked.

"Yeah well it's nice to see you still have a sense of humor."

"I've got to keep my sense of humor. I have nothing else."

"Keith," Elizabeth began. "You have your strength, and you have Jacey. She's really trying to prove that you didn't do what they said that you did."

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life."

"Yeah I think we are pretty lucky. We both have people in our lives that love us and would do anything to protect us."

"I should be the one protecting her. Lizzie I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't spend the rest of my life in here."

'You won't," she was sure of that. "Keith you didn't do this."

"But it sure in the hell looks like I did."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I refuse to believe that Emma is going to grow up without her Uncle Keith. You are going to fight Keith, and you are going to go free. I just know it."

She wasn't giving up hope, and she didn't want him too either.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne calls Jacey. But she gets her voicemail. She just really needed to hear her voice and make sure that she was okay.

Carter runs into the room where his mom is. "Mommy I don't want to leave Jamie. Please…I don't want to go back to Tree Hill." Carter cried out. "Please…I want to stay with Jamie."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan walks into Julie's apartment. They start kissing immediately. They walk over to the bed and Aidan falls on top of Julie.

"Did you have a bad day?" Julie managed to ask between kisses.

"Yeah," He continues to kiss her. She always made him feel better. And she knew that when he called her in the middle of the day that he was having a bad day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley walks into Millie's house. "Okay so where is this shelf that we need to put together."

"I lied."

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not giving up hope. Age is just a number, and I'm really mature for my age. I like you Riley, and I know you like me too." She leans in and kisses him again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is at COB when Julian walks in. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you this morning with your husband."

"Yeah I saw you with your little skank." Brooke remarked.

"Be nice…"

"That was nice." Brooke smiled. "Taylor is bad news. She isn't good enough for you."

"Brooke….I would leave Taylor in a heartbeat if that meant I could be with you. That's what I want Brooke. You are what I want. But I can't have you so I'm sticking with Taylor."

Brooke nodded. "I love my husband."

"That's your story, and you're sticking to it." Julian walked out of COB. He was going to convince Brooke that they were meant to be together even if it was the last thing that he ever did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily walks into Lucas' house. Spencer is waiting on her. "Thank God you are okay."

"I'm not okay."

"But you will be." Spencer takes his wife in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay as long as we stick together."

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought. **

**Oh and by the way I am so excited. I am completely finished with this part. I wrote the last chapter yesterday. So yay. **

**So review and I'll update soon. **


	93. Ep18Ch4 Battlefield

**Episode 17 Ch.4 Battlefield **

Lily is standing in front of Spencer. "I'm sorry that I ran out on you. I should have never done that."

"I'm sorry that I suggested you get an abortion. I know that isn't something you would ever want to do."

"I know this wasn't in the plan, but plans change, and as soon as I found out that I was pregnant I wanted nothing more than to have this baby." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I should have told you when I first found out...that was my mistake. But I wanted to make sure everything was okay so far, and it is. The doctor said that I could have a normal pregnancy...I love you Spencer...and I'm having this baby."

"I know," he interupted her. "And I'm going to be right next to you every step of the way." He moved closer to her. "I don't know what is going to happen, but whatever does happen we're going to go through it together." He leaned in and kissed her and held her in his arms.

She was relieved. She hated when they fought, and she didn't want to anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie and Aidan are lying in bed together. "You always seem to make my day better."

"Yeah," Julie sits up. "Aidan…I think there is something wrong with us."

"What does that mean?"

"We don't have anything in common but sex….There has to be something wrong with us."

Aidan had really never thought about that, but it was true. Their date had gone really badly. What were they going to do?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"B. Scott," Peyton says as she walks into COB.

"Hey you…what brings you by?"

"I just needed a break. I've been so consumed with getting my son out of jail I haven't gotten to see my best friend."

"Well come sit down….we can talk now…"

Peyton walks over to the couch.

"So what's up?"

"I just need my best friend."

Brooke smiles and places Peyton's head on her shoulder.

"Well I'm here for you Peyton."

"I just…I try to make sense out of all of it, but I can't. I honestly can't find away to make sense of everything that is happening. I want answers…."

Brooke rubs her back. "Aren't you the one that always tells me that the answers will come when we look inside our heart?"

"I can't find the answers I'm looking for inside my heart. My little baby boy could spend up to ten or more years in prison. I just I don't think I can handle that."

Peyton's tears become uncontrollable, and Brooke just sits there and listens as she cries. She wasn't going to tell her everything was going to be okay, but she was just going to be the friend that Peyton needed her to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan walks up to his front porch and he sees Lucas sitting outside on the sand. He puts his stuff down and walks over to him. "Hey brother…what's up?"

"I'm just having a bad day that's all."

Nathan shook his head. "I know what you mean. I was just about to go in and have a beer. Do you want one?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Lucas stands up and follows him to the house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley and Millie can't pull apart. He's lost in her touch, and she's lost in his. He didn't want to let her go. They continue to kiss, and Millie pulls him over to the couch. This was what she had wanted since she had laid her eyes on him.

Riley knew that she was too young for him, but there was a connection between them that couldn't be denied.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nathan said as he walked into the living room.

Riley and Millie pulled apart. Riley's head dropped when he saw Lucas walk around the corner. Great…he thought to himself. I'm dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy is in the grocery store. Summer walks in. "Jeremy…."

"Hey," he smiled at her. He was holding the milk that Drew had asked for.

Summer looks around for Drew. "Where's my boy?"

"Oh I left him with Holly." Jeremy didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"What?" She was outraged. "The girl that you're sleeping with?"

"Actually the girl that I'm living with," Jeremy snapped back.

Summer just looked at him. "I don't know her. You should not have left my son with her."

"They are fine. I just got off the phone with her."

"It doesn't matter. You should have asked me before you just let him stay with her."

"You don't ask me before you let him stay with Chase."

"That's different," she was offended by his remarks.

"How?"

"Because Chase just isn't some slut I sleep with. He's the love of my life."

Jeremy shook his head. "I'm going to pay for my milk."

"And I'm going to get my son."

"Summer," he yelled at her as she walked out of the store. "Damn it…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah walks into his apartment to see Jared holding Emma.

"What the hell is going on here? Where's Elizabeth?" He yells in a whisper.

"She's visiting Keith."

He takes Emma from him. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

"I'm not hurting anything." Jared defended himself. "Emma likes me."

"No this has nothing to do with Emma. You want Elizabeth."

"Hey man you don't have to be jealous."

Noah glared at him and put Emma back into her crib. "I'm not jealous."

"You could have fooled me. Elizabeth and I are just friends."

"Yeah because she is in love with me."

"Just get over yourself man. I was doing something for a friend."

"I don't trust you."

"Yeah well I don't care because Elizabeth seems to trust me just fine."

Noah couldn't help himself. He didn't know what took over his body, but he started hitting him as hard as he possibly could.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Breanne," Jacey calls Breanne back.

"Oh my gosh thank goodness you called me back. I've been so worried about you lately."

"Well you don't have to be. I'm gonna be just fine."

"I'm gonna come home."

"No you're not. You are going to stay with Jamie."

"You need me."

"He needs you more," Jacey told her. "If I've learned anything through all of this it is that you have to stand by and stay with the one that you love no matter what. Love is the most important thing Breanne. I'll be okay…but you can't leave Jamie." Jacey knew how hard it was to be away from the one that you loved. She wasn't going to let Breanne do that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith and his lawyer are sitting in the meeting room. "How are you holding up?"

"Just tell me that you have good news."

"It depends on how you look at it." His lawyer admitted.

"Okay just tell me."

"The DA wants to cut a deal with you. If you plead guilty you'll get three years in jail. You'll only spend about a year and a half in jail. Keith I have to be honest with you things don't look good. All the evidence is pointing right at you." He sighed. "It's your choice Keith, but if I were you I would take the deal."

Keith sighed. He didn't want to go to jail for something that he didn't do, but it looked like he would go to jail whether he took the deal or not.

* * *

**So we'll Keith take the deal. Let me know what you thought! **


	94. Ep18Ch5 Battlefield

**Episode 18 Ch.5 Battlefield **

Nathan is pacing back and forth in front of Millie. "Do you know how old he is?"

"Yeah I think he's fifty." Millie acted smart.

"Don't play smart with me. I'll tell you how old he is…He is way too old for you."

Millie shook her head. "He gets me."

"I don't care Millie. You are thirteen years old, and you are not allowed to see him."

"You can't stop me from seeing him." She yelled at him.

"I sure and the hell can." Nathan yelled back at her.

"I hate you," She ran upstairs and then turned back to look at him. "I wish you would have died instead of mom." She walks to her room and slams the door.

Nathan falls on the couch. She knew how to use her words to kill him. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is pacing in front of Riley. "What were you thinking? Millie is thirteen."

"I don't know what came over me. She doesn't act like she's thirteen."

"It's because she is a wild child."

"Please don't tell Peyton."

"I'm not telling Peyton. She has enough to deal with right now. But you are dealing with me right now."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Just stay away from Millie." Lucas told him. "Just stay away from her."

"So you are saying that I can't see her anymore?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"But I care about her."

"That's great, but she's too young for you. Stay away from her." Lucas told him. "If you don't Nathan will kill you."

Riley sighed. He believed that to be true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer walks into Jeremy's apartment with Jeremy right behind her. "Don't do this Summer."

"Mommy," Drew runs up to her. "I was paying with Howly."

"That's good sweetheart, but we are going to go home."

Holly looks at Jeremy. He shakes his head.

"You're making a mistake Summer."

"Mommy I want to stay." Drew begged.

Summer shook her head. "Maybe another day Drew." She picks him up and walks out of the apartment.

"What happened?"

"She got mad at me because I let you stay with Drew."

"Why?"

"Because she's a bitch." Jeremy shook his head. "She isn't going to keep me away from my son. I'll make damn sure of that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer walk into their house. Jersey is waiting on them.

"Hey Jersey…"

"Are you guys okay?" She was freaking out. "Do you still want the baby I'm carrying?"

"Yeah of course we do." Spencer told her. "Why would you think that we wouldn't?"

"Because Lily's pregnant…You don't need my baby anymore."

Lily smiled. "You're baby is our baby. We love both of our children very much, and we'll never stop loving them."

"And you are sure about that?"

"Yeah we're having two miracle babies. That's the best thing in the world. And we are so lucky that you are having our baby. We're thankful that you came into our life Jersey. We wouldn't have it any other way." Spencer hugged her and Lily followed suit.

Jersey was happy to know that they were going to love both babies equally.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey," Clare says as she walks up to Tanner in the café. She was helping Andy out as a part of her punishment.

"Hey," he squinted. Clare had never really talked to him.

"What's up?" She was acting all nice.

"What do you want?" Tanner wasn't buying it.

Clare took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't blow this. She leans in a little closer to him. "I've been meaning to tell you that I think you're hot."

"I thought you were dating Hunter."

"I'm only with him because I know he puts out." She smiles deviously. "I also wanted to tell you that I am really glad that Keith didn't kill you because I'd hate not getting to look at you every single day." She kisses his cheek and walks to the back. Tanner smiled.

Clare looked back. This was the beginning of a great plan. Keith would be free in no time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah is still punching Jared in the face, and Emma is crying in her crib.

"Noah," Elizabeth screams as she walks into the room. "Get off of him."

Noah stops when he hears her yelling at him.

Elizabeth walks over to Emma. "It's okay baby. Mommy is here."

"Liz I'm sorry." Noah spoke.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Elizabeth yelled at him.

"I'm not apologizing to him. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"He was helping me out." Elizabeth tried to explain. "He's my friend."

"I don't trust him, and I want him to stay away from my family." Noah huffed off into one of the other rooms and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth helped Jared up.

"It's okay."

"You should probably go." Elizabeth looked at him.

"What?"

"Just please…thanks for staying with Emma, but I really think that you should go for now."

"Okay…" Jared walked out. He had just gotten beaten up and Elizabeth didn't even seem to care. She was more worried about Noah. He was also afraid that Noah was on to him, and that scared him because he liked being around Elizabeth and Emma. They were very important to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julian and Taylor are at his apartment together. "So how are things going with you and Brooke?"

"She's so jealous."

"Do you really think that she is?"

"Oh I know she is." Julian smiled. "Brooke Davis Scott is going to be mine before we know it."

Taylor smiled. She hoped that Julian got what he wanted, but she knew that Nathan and Brooke had a strong marriage, and it was going to be hard to break.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is sitting at her desk at COB. She looks at a picture of Nathan. "Follow your heart," she said to herself.

_Brooke is kissing Nathan. "I love you so much." She continues to kiss him passionately. They fall on the bed. _

"_I love you too Brooke," Julian is kissing her now. She only sees Julian's face. "I promised you that if you chose me I would give you the world. Let me give you the world Brooke. Let me be your everything. I can show you what you have been missing with Nathan." _

_Brooke continues to kiss him. _

She snapped herself out of her dream. It was just a daydream. It didn't mean anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer are in bed together. "So I want you to know that I love you." Lily kisses him. "I'm really scared about this pregnancy, but I know that all of this is meant to be. We were meant to have these two children no matter what happens."

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives loving each other and loving our children. That's how it's going to be." He kisses her again. "I'm going to be here for you this time every single step of the way."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie is lying in bed alone. Aidan walks out of the bathroom fully dressed. He takes one last look at her and walks out of the apartment. Maybe she was right about them being addicted to sex. They didn't have anything in common. It just couldn't work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi," Keith said as Jacey sat down in front of him. "You look beautiful."

"Your lawyer called me. He said that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that I am…."

"Wait…I wanted you to know that I'm gonna get you out of her. I promise."

"Jacey I'm gonna plead guilty."

"Why would you do something like that? I know you didn't do this."

"No I didn't do it, but if I take the guilty plea I'm gonna get a sentence of like three years opposed to ten. And my lawyer thinks that they'll suspend my sentence and I'll only get like a year and a half. This is the only way that we can be together."

"No," Jacey had tears running down her face. "You can't spend in any extra time in jail."

"Jace I know this is hard, but it's for the best."

"I'm pregnant." She finally told him. "I'm gonna have your baby, and I don't want you to spend anymore time in jail. I'm gonna need you."

Keith's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that she was going to have his baby. He had to get out of jail.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so did anyone expect that to happen? I know it's another baby, but like I said before I love babies. Tree Hill needs more kids. **

**Spoilers: **

**Clare is put in danger. **

**Riley is there for Savannah. **

**Keith awaits his fate. **

**Lucas holds Andy hostage. **

**Jake realizes it may be too soon for him to take any kind of big steps in his relationship. **

**Drew gets sick. **

**Nathan loses hope. **

**Okay so let me know what you thought! **


	95. Ep19Ch1 Deception

**Episode 9 Ch.1 Deception**

"_Have you ever heard the saying today is the beginning of the rest of your life? Here's hoping that saying isn't always true." Keith's voice can be heard. _

Tanner and Clare walk into his parents' beach house. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," Clare put on a fake smile.

"Good," he turned around and pulled her into a kiss. "Perfect…" He kisses her again.

-Flashback-

_Clare is sitting in front of Jacey and Peyton. "So what's the plan?" _

"_You have got to get Stephanie and Tanner to turn on each other." Jacey told her. She was sure that would work. _

"_I don't know if I can do that." _

"_You have to Clare. My son's life depends on it." _

_Clare sighed. That was a lot to put on her shoulders. She didn't know if she could do it. _

"_Okay…I'll do whatever I can." _

"_You know Clare…he's a guy, and you are beautiful woman…I think you should use your assets if you know what I mean." Jacey knew most guys would be a sucker for Clare. She hoped her plan worked. It had to work. Clare had to come through for them. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton, Jacey, Keith's Lawyer John, and the DA are sitting in the DA's office listening to the feed coming from Clare's wire.

The DA shook his head. "This is ridiculous. You know this is wrong. Those kids are innocent and your son is guilty, and when this doesn't work out and we can't find anything to show that they set Keith up he will go to jail, and all deals will be off."

Peyton closed her eyes. This plan had to work. She looked at Jacey. She was touching her stomach. Keith couldn't go to jail. He had a baby to help raise.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stephanie is standing outside of Tree Hill High. "Come on Tanner pick up. You better not be with that whore." She hung up the phone.

"Hey…." Hunter walked up to her.

"What do you want?"

"He's with the whore."

"I thought you liked that whore."

"Yeah well she used me after she got what she wanted."

Stephanie sighed. "I'm beginning to think none of this was worth it."

"What?"

"Nothing… Do you know where they would be?"

"Yeah….their at his beach house."

"Great…that's where we used to have sex too."

-Flashback-

"_Hunter please let me explain." Clare chased after him. _

"_You could have at least told me that you were interested in another guy." _

"_I'm not interested in another guy." _

"_I just saw you with him." He yelled at her. "Tanner is bad news." _

"_Yeah I know." _

"_Then what the hell are you doing with him." _

"_I'm playing a game with him Hunter. He has to think that I've fallen for him and so does Stephanie." _

"_What?" He was thoroughly confused. _

"_I'm doing this for Keith. We know he's innocent, and Tanner and Stephanie are the key to his release." _

"_So you don't like him?" _

_She shook her head, "No…I don't like him because I like you." She leans in and kisses him. "But we can't be together right now if this is going to work." _

"_One last kiss for the road." He kisses her again. "And please…be careful…" _

"_I will…Everything is going to be okay." She didn't know if she really believed that, but she had no other choice. _

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith is pacing back and forth in his jail cell.

-Flashback-

"_I don't understand." _

"_Clare is working Tanner and Stephanie. We're sure that they are going to spill the beans eventually. You aren't going to be here much longer." Jacey held his hand. _

_Keith looked at his lawyer. _

_He nodded his head. "You will be out of this place in no time. I promise. The DA is going to give us a chance to prove your innocence." _

"_And we will Keith. We will." Jacey assured him._

"_What if Andy gets in the way? You know how protective he is of Clare." _

"_We have him taken care of…Don't worry…He won't get in the way." _

Keith sat down. That was a month ago, and he was still in jail. He hoped the plan was finally going to work because all he could think about was his baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was sitting outside of the storage room at the café. It was closed for the day.

"Let me out," Andy screamed.

"I'm sorry Andy, but I can't do that. I can't have you interfering in our little plan."

Lucas had locked Andy in the storage room, and he was standing guard. He was doing it for Keith.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so there is the opening chapter. I don't know if you could tell but like a month has passed. I kind of jumped ahead. That's why my timeline in part five makes no sense at all, but you guys said you would work with me. So you really have to work with me. Because I make it seem like it is still April, but it should be like August. But that's okay. **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. Most of this episode deals with Keith and everyone trying to get him out of jail. There will be other stuff going on as well, but he is the main focus in this episode. **

**I'm so excited I actually have the first episode of part five written, and I really like it. So I can't wait to get this part done so you guys can start with part five. **

**And I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last episode. You guys are too kind. Keep em coming. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: So now you see Lucas is holding Andy hostage for Keith. I thought it would be kind of comical thing to put in the story. I always like to change things up a little bit. And thank you so much for always trying to make me feel good about the story. I really need that encouragement. **

**A Amanda A: I'm glad you like babies too. I'm afraid I put too many in the story, but I kind of need them to progress things. I don't know. Oh and this is the episode where Keith will either get out of jail or won't. So you have to keep reading. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks for reviewing. I always love your reviews, and don't worry if you can't every single chapter. Once and a while is very nice. And I know how it gets when writing. I read your latest chapter and it is really good. So keep up the good work. I don't think I got to review last time. But it keeps getting better. **

**LeytonLoveForever: I'm glad you like it. And this is the episode where Keith will either be proven innocent or be left in jail. So you have to keep reading. **

**So please…please let me know what you thought. I love reading what you guys have to say. **


	96. Ep19Ch2 Deception

**Episode 19 Ch.2 Deception**

Lily and Jersey are drinking tea and eating breakfast together. Lily kept looking down at the floor and sighing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous about the doctor's appointment. I'm afraid they are going to tell me that something is wrong with my baby."

Jersey shook her head and pointed to Lily's growing baby bump. "That little baby inside of you is going to be fine. He or she is a fighter just like you."

Lily nodded. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Huh?"

"I just need to hear something to take my mind off of things...I don't care what it is….It could be real or not…it doesn't matter."

"Okay I have a good one." Jersey smiled. "When I was younger I had a best friend. She was the best friend a girl could ever have. She would have done anything for me and well to be honest she probably did."

Lily smiled.

"I was so upset when she was killed in a car accident."

"Oh my God I'm sorry."

"No it's okay…She taught me a lot about life and friendship…and I am so lucky to have you in my life…" She touches her hand. "You're a good friend Lily."

"You too…"

"And I have decided whenever I fall in love and have a baby of my own I'm going to name her Ansley after my best friend."

"I think she would like that a lot. It's perfect."

"You're gonna be fine Lily. You have a whole lot of people watching over you and your baby…everything is going to be alright. You have nothing to worry about."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Here you go," Michelle hands him a coffee. "How are you doing?"

"I'm freaking out."

"That's normal."

"I know, but what is not normal is having a baby with your wife, and having a baby with a surrogate."

"You're going to be a great father. Those babies are very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one. I just hope that Lily is going to be okay."

Michelle smiled. "You just have to believe that everything is going to be just fine. It will all work out in the end, and you and Lily will be raising your beautiful little babies."

"I know. In the end it will all be worth it because having a family is what it is all about."

Spencer knew that she was right, but he was just worried. He didn't want lose Lily. He couldn't lose her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Millie is sitting at the kitchen table working on some homework. Nathan walks in. "Are you hungry?"

Millie doesn't speak.

"I guess not." Nathan opened the fridge and then shut it. "Do you want to watch some TV with me?"

Millie doesn't speak.

"So are you never going to talk to me again?"

"Can I see Riley?"

"Hell no," Nathan looked at her.

"Then I guess you have your answer." Millie closed her book and ran upstairs.

This was hell, but Nathan wasn't backing down.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Savannah walks into her house crying. Riley is sitting at the table doing his homework. He notices Savannah's tears. "Hey Vanna are you okay?"

"Yeah," she wiped away her tears and tried to be strong.

Riley walked over to Savannah. "Hey are you getting picked on again?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Riley was pissed.

-Flashback-

"_Maybe she'll turn out just like her delinquent brother." One girl laughed at Savannah as she sat down waiting on someone to pick her up. _

"_You know her grandfather killed her Uncle…Scott's are bad news." Another girl laughed. This had been going on ever since Keith was arrested. _

_One girl walked over and pulled her hair. "What are you going to do about it Savannah? Are you going to stab me and beat me up? I heard it runs in your family." _

"_Hey," Riley yelled as he walked up next to the girls. He had told Peyton that he would pick Savannah up from school. "What the hell is going on here?" _

_Savannah was obviously upset. _

"_Nothing," The girls ran off. _

"_Are you okay?" Riley hugged her. _

"_Yeah," she lied. _

"_Savannah…." _

"_They keep picking on me." _

"_Don't worry about that okay…I'll make sure they stop." _

_Riley wanted to protect her. He was apart of her family now. _

"Don't worry Savannah I told you I would take care of you and I will."

Savannah smiled. It was nice to have Riley around. He was like a big brother, and she needed one now that Keith was in jail.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny and Rob walk into their house. Wesley runs into his mom's arms. "Mommy I missed you so much."

Jenny had a tear rolling down her face. "I missed you too sweet boy." Jenny looks over at her father. He was holding Nicholas. "Come here," she took Nicholas. "God this feels so good."

"We missed you sweetheart." Jake hugs his daughter.

-Flashback-

"_Hey baby girl," Jake says as he walks into Jenny's hospital room. "How are you holding up?" _

"_I'm doing a lot better now." Jenny smiled. "I'm getting better." _

"_I'm sorry Jenny. I should have known that something was wrong with you." _

"_Dad…I didn't advertise my condition. I let everyone think that I was happy with my life. This isn't your fault…It is because of you that I turned my car around and got help. You raised me right dad." She hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be okay." _

Mia watches as Jake and Jenny hug, and share a father daughter moment.

-Flashback-

_Mia and Jake walk into her apartment kissing. Mia pulls away. "I guess this is where you say goodbye." _

"_No," Jake kissed her again. "The kids are with Rob, and I have all night." He leans in and kisses her again. _

………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is at COB. She looks at a picture of Nathan.

-Flashback-

_Nathan and Brooke are walking along the beach. "Nate, what are we doing? It's getting late. We should probably head back so we can tuck in Sophie." _

"_Brooke," Nathan stopped them and he bent down on one knee and pulled out a new ring. "Will you marry me again?" _

_Brooke didn't say anything. _

"_I want to renew our vows. I want to recommit myself to you and our family. I love you with all my heart. So what do you say?" _

"_No…" _

* * *

Dun...Dun...Dun...What is going to happen? Review and let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow.


	97. Ep19Ch3 Deception

**Episode 19 Ch.3 Deception**

"_No," Nathan couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe his ears. "We're already married. Does that mean you don't want to be married to me?" _

"_No," Brooke shook her head. "I want to be married to you. I love you. It's just a really bad time to have a renewal ceremony." _

"_I think there is more to this." _

"_No there isn't…Nathan you have to know that you and the kids mean everything to me." _

_He nodded his head. He just wasn't sure he believed her anymore. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian and Taylor are lying in bed together. "You know…we probably shouldn't have slept together…its not like Brooke is going to know."

"Oh I'll brag about it or something." Taylor smiled.

"I'm just worried that this plan isn't working."

"Trust me Julian it is working. Brooke wants what she can't have, and right now she thinks she can't have you. You'll get Brooke. I just know it." Taylor kissed him. "But in the meantime you can have me whenever you want."

Julian didn't want her. He wanted Brooke and only Brooke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer walks into Jeremy's house with Drew. "Dad," Drew runs into his arms.

"Hey buddy…are you ready to play?"

"Yeah," he smiled and jumped down.

Jeremy looked at Summer. "Thanks for letting me see him. I promise I'll protect him."

"You better." Summer walked to the door and then turned around. "Because if you don't I will never forgive you. Tell Drew I said bye and I'll see him later."

Jeremy nodded. He was going to prove to her that he was a good father no matter what she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aidan is sitting on his bed. He picks up his phone to call Julie, but then he stops and closes his phone.

-Flashback-

_Aidan and Julie are lying in bed together. "So are you going to ditch me again?" _

_Aidan sat up in the bed. _

"_You know cause it kind of hurts a girl's ego." _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Hey is something bothering you. You just don't seem like yourself." _

"_Yeah…" _

_Julie sits up beside him. "What is it? Is it me?" _

"_It's not you. It's us." _

"_What do you mean?" She was beginning to get worried. _

"_You were right Julie. We don't have anything in common." _

"_We have sex in common." She smiled. She was trying to lighten the mood. _

"_That's not enough for me." He got up from the bed. "I need more. I've never been that guy that just wants sex. I need more. I have to have more, and I don't think that we can build anything on just sex." _

"_So you're breaking up with me?" _

"_It's for the best, and I think deep down you know that too." _

"_But we're having fun." _

"_I need more than just fun." Aidan found his shirt. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob and Jenny are sitting on the couch together. "This is nice."

"Yeah I really have missed this." Jenny looks at him, "I've missed you."

He leans in and kisses her.

She pulls away a little bit.

"Was that too soon? I'm sorry."

"No," She smiles. "I just wanted to remember this moment. I haven't felt this way in a really long time, and I'm so glad that I got help for my depression and didn't run away from the best thing that ever happened to me." Tears begin to roll down her face.

Rob touches her face. "Me too…" He kisses her again. This was the way it was supposed to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake walks Mia to her apartment. "Thanks for coming with me today."

Mia smiled. "I wanted too. I like spending time with you." She gives him a quick kiss. "I'm here for you no matter what."

-Flashback-

_Jake and Mia are kissing in her bed. Jake pulls away and stands up. "Jake, what's wrong?" _

"_I can't do this." _

"_Jake…" _

_He grabs his shirt. "I thought I was ready, but I'm not. I'm not ready to take this step with you." He turned back towards her. "I want to be ready. I want to do this with you, but I can't. I just can't." _

_She stands up and touches his face. "I want this with you too, and I'm willing to wait until you are ready. I'll wait for you." She gives him kiss. "There is no rush." _

Mia kisses Jake. "Like I said before I'll wait for you Jake. I'll wait for you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley knocks on someone's house. Savannah is standing by his side. An older woman opens the door. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes ma'am my little sister here has been picked on by your little girl for weeks now. And we were hoping that you could talk to her because enough is enough."

The woman looks furious, and Savannah looks relieved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is sitting in-between Jersey and Lily at their doctor's appointment. They are both having sonograms done. A tear rolls down his face as he sees both of his babies.

The doctor made things a lot better when she told them that Lily was doing fine, and there was no reason why she wouldn't have a normal pregnancy.

That put Spencer's worries to ease for at least a little while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth is at Jared's apartment. They are studying. She looks up from her book. "You know I'm really sorry that Noah can't get over himself. It really sucks that he's being an ass."

"It's okay. I understand. He doesn't want me to hurt Emma."

"I know that you would never hurt Emma. You are an amazing guy, and you have really helped me out. Besides I am Emma's mother and it is up to me to say who she can and can not see."

"Yeah but he's her dad."

Elizabeth sighs, "No he isn't." After she said it she immediately regretted it. No one was ever supposed to know that.

Her revelation made it very clear to him who Emma's father really was.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? Let me know, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	98. Ep19Ch4 Deception

**Episode 19 Ch.4 Deception**

"Oh God," Elizabeth stood up from the table. "I wasn't supposed to say that. He is her father in every way that matters."

"Did you cheat on him?" He already knew the answer to his question.

"No I would never do anything like that." Elizabeth became defensive. "I love Noah with all that I am."

"Then what happened?" He wanted her to tell him what happened although he already knew.

"I don't want to talk about." The subject made her want to cry. It was way too hard to talk about.

"What happened? You should talk about it."

"I can't it's too hard." The tears began to roll down her face.

"Elizabeth," he took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing that he ever had to say. "I know you were raped."

"How the hell do you know that?" Elizabeth was shocked. There was no way on earth that he could have known that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy is still banging on the storage room door. "Will you please let me the hell out of here Lucas? This is ridiculous."

"I can't let you out Andy. I'm sorry."

"I need to protect my daughter."

"Don't you think that's what I'm doing? Clare is probably the only chance Keith has of getting out of jail. We need her, and I can't let you ruin that. My son's future depends on this." Lucas yelled at him through the door. He just couldn't risk him ruining things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare and Tanner are still kissing. "Okay I think we should take a little break."

Tanner kisses her again. She tries to pull away but he holds her tighter. "No baby….I want you now more than ever." He places her down on the bed. She is trying to pull away, but he won't loosen his grip. "I know you want this too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay this is enough. She's just some high school girl that wants sex." The DA told Peyton and the rest of the crew.

"That's not true," Peyton snapped at him. "Clare is an upstanding young girl, and if you give her the chance she is going to prove my son innocent, and that is what really gets to you. Deep down in your heart you know that you made a mistake. You know that my son is innocent and two high school students pulled a fast one on you."

The DA shook his head.

"Please just let her continue. I know the truth will come out." Peyton was sure of it and she wasn't going to give up until her son was proven innocent.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is looking in the refrigerator. "Are you hungry buddy?"

Drew walks over to the refrigerator. "I want some of those." He points to the strawberries.

"Okay…" Jeremy takes the box out of the refrigerator, washes a few strawberries, and cuts them up for him. "Alright here you go buddy."

"Yay," Drew sits down. "I love berries."

"You do?" Jeremy smiled at his very hyper son.

"Yeah but mommy never lets me have them." Drew put a strawberry half in his mouth.

Jeremy looked at him strange. Strawberry was a fruit, and it was good for you. "Why not?"

Drew didn't say anything.

Jeremy walked closer to his son. "Drew…"

Drew's mouth had already begun to swell and he couldn't talk.

"Oh my God…You're allergic."

Jeremy takes out his phone and calls 911.

Holly walks into the room. "Jeremy…"

"We've got to get him to the hospital. I might have killed my son." Jeremy was freaking out as Drew's face continued to turn blood red.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek walks into his son's house. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Aidan is sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"Don't tell me you've turned to this stuff again."

"It's one beer dad and it is not going to kill me."

"Well I remember how you were when you lost Lily. Are you thinking about her?"

"No actually I don't think about Lily that much at all. She's apart of my past and she'll never be apart of my future."

"Then what's wrong?"

Aidan sighed, "I don't even know anymore."

-Flashback-

_Aidan answers the door at one in the morning. "Julie, what are you doing here?" _

"_I couldn't sleep. I was having a bad day." _

"_Julie…" _

"_Don't say anything…Every single time that you needed me I came running…Every single damn time you saw Lily and Spencer together I came running…For once I'm having a bad day and I want you to come running to me." _

"_I told you I didn't want to do this anymore." _

"_I think you are just scared because you realized that you were never going to get Lily back. She doesn't care about you or who you end up with. It isn't her problem anymore and it is killing you." _

"_You don't know anything." _

"_I know how hard it is to see someone that you loved happy with someone else. Why can't we be happy?" _

"_Because we just don't make sense together." _

"_No what doesn't make sense is that you are still stuck on someone you can't have." _

"_I'm not stuck on Lily. I'm stuck on the idea of what we had. We were in love." _

"_Yeah just keep telling yourself that Aidan. And the next time you see her, and you have a bad day don't call me because I want be here to make you feel better." Julie walked out of his house. _

_He was still kind of confused to why she was there. Nothing she said really made sense, but he guessed that was just a woman for you. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny is holding Nicholas, and Wesley is cuddled next to them. "I missed you so much mommy."

"I missed you too baby." She kisses his forehead. It really did feel good to be home again.

Rob walks into the room holding a bunch of books.

"What is all this?" Jenny asks.

"Your future," Rob smiles.

"I'm looking at my future." Jenny smiles back.

"Well I guess you have two futures." He hands her the books. "You can go to any school you want to go to and you can have any career you please. Me and the boys are behind you a hundred and ten percent."

Jenny was so happy to hear him say that. That was all she ever wanted to hear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is lying in bed. Spencer walks in holding a tray full of food. "You know the doctor didn't say that I was on bed rest. She didn't even tell me to take it easy."

"I know, but I just want to take care of you. It is my job."

"I love you. Did you know that?"

"I had this tiny feeling that you did."

"Yeah well I do…And I always have."

He sits down beside her.

"I think we are really lucky." Lily told him. "Our kids are going to have a pretty cool story to tell their friends."

"Yeah it is a pretty cool story. They are going to be like twins only born at different times."

"I think our story was always supposed to be this cool. I think that everything that has happened to us has led us to this place, and I'm loving it."

"Yeah and I'm loving you." He kisses her forehead and then kisses her lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is standing outside of Drew's hospital room. He didn't know if his son was going to be okay or what was going to happen, but he knew he had to call Summer. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan walks into COB. "Hey baby," he walks over and kisses Brooke. "I thought maybe we could grab something to eat or something considering my daughter hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's a teenager and she'll get over it."

"Yeah I sure hope so."

Brooke's phone rings. "Oh I've got to get this just make yourself at home." She walks into the back room.

Nathan begins to get bored so he looks through her desk for a pen and piece of paper. He is shocked to find a piece of paper with Julian's name and number scribbled all over it. She was in love with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tanner is still kissing Clare. She is saved when Stephanie barges into the beach house. "What the hell is going on here?"

Tanner looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Steph…I can…"

"Tell her the truth Tanner. We're in love, and if you don't mind we were about to have sex." Clare was playing on Stephanie's insecurities, and she was good at it.

Stephanie was outraged. "You can't have sex with her. You are supposed to love me."

"Things happen Stephanie. It isn't Tanner's fault."

"Tanner I can't believe you would do this to me. You are the reason that I did all the things that I did. It is all your fault that I feel guilty every single day." Stephanie yelled.

Clare smiled. The truth was finally going to be revealed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"How did you know that I was raped?" Elizabeth asked him again.

"Because it was me…I was the one that raped you."

Elizabeth immediately stepped away from him. How he could he do something like that to her?

* * *

**Okay so that was a big chapter. A lot happened. So let me know what you thought, and I'll post the next chapter. There are actually six chapters to this episode. So you have two more left. So I can't wait to read what you guys thought. **


	99. Ep19Ch5 Deception

**Episode 19 Ch.5 Deception **

Elizabeth can barely speak.

"Let me explain." Jared began to speak.

Elizabeth shook her head. "How can you explain something like that?"

He walked closer to her, but she backed up as far as she possibly could.

"You stay the hell away from me."

"I'm a good person. You know that."

"No…" Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face. "Why?" Was all she could say. "Why me?"

"I wanted into a fraternity. Everyone thought I was always such a nerd. I wanted to prove them wrong. The guys took it too far. They told me that I wouldn't get in unless I raped an un expecting girl. You just happened to walk out of the school first."

"I was just some unlucky girl. You didn't even know my name."

"No but I could never forget your face and the pain that you felt."

"You don't a damn thing about my pain. You are a malicious son of bitch and I hope you rot in hell for what you did to me."

"I love you Elizabeth. I'm in love with you, and my daughter…."

Elizabeth's blood began to boil. "You stay the hell away from me and my daughter. She is Noah's daughter, and if you come anywhere near us he will kill you. I'll make sure of it."

She runs out of the room, and Jared knew that he would have to deal with his mistake for the rest of his life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer rushes into the hospital and sees Holly. Chase is behind her.

"Hi…"

"Where's my son?"

"They are running some test, but I think he's going to be okay."

"I don't care what you think. I knew I should have made sure you stayed away from my son."

Holly is appalled. This was not her fault.

The doctor comes into the waiting room. "Drew Williams…"

"That's me," Summer walks over to him holding Chase's hand. "How's my son?"

"He's going to be okay. He's very lucky that his father got him here as soon as he did. I just want to keep him overnight for observations, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course…." The doctor shows her the way.

Summer walks into the room and sees her son sleeping and Jeremy by his side. "Hey," he says in a whisper.

"We really need to talk." Summer says coldly.

Jeremy knew this conversation wasn't going to be good.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks out of the backroom. "Nathan…"

He isn't anywhere to be found. That was weird. She walks over to her desk and sees a piece of paper laying on the top. "Call Julian if you are hungry…" Brooke closes her eyes. Things just seemed to be getting worse for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas is still sitting outside the storage room. "You know Lucas," Andy said on the other side. "You can let me out."

"No I can't."

"I'm not going to say anything to Clare. I just want to go to the police station and make sure that she's okay."

"Andy I…"

"Lucas I'm a father, and I would do anything for my kids, and when I married your mother you became one of my kids. I'd do anything for you Luke." Andy sighs. "I can't protect Clare forever, and she obviously feels very good about her decision to help Keith. I have to stand behind that."

Lucas didn't say anything.

Andy heard keys rattling and the door opened.

"We'll go to the police station. We'll make sure that Clare's okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer are sitting on the couch cuddled together. "Oh my God…Oh no…" Lily holds her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

Lily smiled, "It's the baby…It's kicking."

"Really?"

"Yeah…man…" she touches her stomach. "Feel…"

He puts his hand on her stomach. "Best day ever…" He kisses her.

"Everything is going to be okay. I just know it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think that Stephanie is going to get the truth. She's so close." Peyton smiled. She was hopeful.

"Yeah," Jacey looked weak.

"Jacey, are you okay?" Peyton could tell that something is wrong.

"I…I…um…I…." Before Jacey can say anything she passes out.

"JACEY!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Stephanie you need to shut up."

"Oh…you don't want your little girlfriend to know that you are the reason that her little relative is behind bars."

"Shut up Stephanie." Tanner yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Clare knew that she was getting to the answer.

"Stephanie," Tanner warned her.

"We set Keith up. Tanner stabbed himself, and I let him hit me. Keith had nothing to do with what happened in that hotel. It was a set up. It was all part of a plan, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it." Stephanie pushed Clare, and she felt her wire. "What the hell is that?"

"Nothing bitch…" she was trying to play it cool.

"Oh my God…Tanner we're being set up…this little bitch is wearing a wire."

Tanner glares at her "Oh you're going to pay." He pushes her onto the couch.

Clare screams.

* * *

**Ahhh...So what's going to happen next. I'm really excited. What did you guys think? Let me know and I will update tomorrow. **


	100. Ep19Ch6 Deception

**Episode 19 Ch.6 Deception **

"You are such a Bitch," Tanner stands over Clare. "You are going to pay." He starts hitting her with his fist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy and Lucas show up at the police station to see someone leaving in an ambulance. "Oh my God Clare," Andy begins to freak out.

They walk inside to see Keith's lawyer and the DA running outside. "What's going on? Who was in that ambulance?" Lucas asked.

"It was Jacey. She fainted."

"Where's Clare?" Andy wanted to know.

"The police are going to get Clare right now. She did good. She's a hero." He told Andy. "Keith's coming home."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief and hugged Andy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tanner is still hitting Clare as hard as he possibly can. Clare is crying out in pain. She was begging him to stop.

"We should get out of here Tanner."

"Not until I…."

"Freeze," The police run into the house.

Tanner and Stephanie know that it is over for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is pacing back and forth in his cell. He sits on his ratty old bed and places his head in his hands. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan knocks on Millie's door to check on her. When she didn't answer he walked in. He sighed. She wasn't there. He walked over to her window. He spotted her knocking on Lucas and Peyton's door. He knew exactly why she was there.

Riley answered the door. "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Your dad told me to stay away from you."

"I know you don't want that, and I don't want that either."

"No I don't want that, but I have to respect your father. I'm sorry but we can't do this. Now you should go back home." Without saying anything else he closes the door. Millie was devastated and she hated her dad even more because of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke stares at the paper with Julian's number on it. She had to make a decision, and she needed to make it soon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy are standing outside of their son's hospital room. "Summer let me explain."

"Shut up," she tried to be as quiet as possible, but she was so angry. "You knew he was allergic to strawberries. I told you when you first started coming over. I told you not to even keep them in the house because he would want them."

"I forgot."

"You can't forget something like that when it involves your son." She took a deep breath. "I don't want you anywhere near him ever again."

"He's my son." Jeremy yells back.

"As far as I'm concerned not anymore….You could have killed him."

"It was an accident."

"No it was a mistake…and you can't make mistakes like that when you have a three year old."

"Mommy," they heard Drew call out for her.

"You better be glad he's okay, but I'm going to make you pay for this." Summer walks into the hospital room. "Hey sweetheart…."

"Mommy," he was very weak. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry sweet baby boy…everything is okay…you are going to be okay." Summer had tears in her eyes. She was so scared, but so glad that he was going to be okay. He could have died.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So," Keith's lawyer looks at the DA. "Now that you have the real people responsible in custody I don't see why my client can't be released."

The DA nodded his head. "I'll talk to the judge, but with her confession we have no reason to hold Mr. Scott any longer. He'll be free to go soon I'm sure of it." He couldn't believe how wrong he had been.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth walks into her home. She is a mess.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"You were right…you were right…I should have listened to you…"

Noah wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jared…he's a really bad guy…" she couldn't control her tears.

"What? What did he do? Did he try to hurt you?"

Elizabeth could barely say it. "He raped me…he's the one that raped me."

Anger filled his entire body. "I'll kill him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is lying in her hospital bed. The doctor walks in. Lucas and Peyton are sitting by her bedside.

"What's wrong with me doctor?"

"You're going to be fine Mrs. Jones. Have you been stressed lately?"

"More than you could ever know."

"That's why you collapsed. You were dehydrated."

"But she's going to be okay?" Peyton asked.

"If she takes it easy….I do want to do an ultrasound before I send you home."

"No," Jacey said. "I can't let you do that. I don't want to have an ultrasound without Keith. I've been avoiding it…It's a moment we should share together."

"And we will," Keith smiled as he walked into the room.

Peyton and Lucas gasped. "Thank God," Peyton cried out.

"Keith," Jacey couldn't believe her eyes. She immediately started crying.

He walks over and kisses her forehead. "Lets do that ultrasound doctor."

"Yeah…." Jacey was so relieved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy and Michelle sit by Clare's bedside. Her face was black and blue.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Dad…" She barely ever called Andy dad, but he liked hearing it.

"I'm right here…" Andy looked at her.

Michelle was relieved.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Clare…you're gonna be okay…"

"You're a hero Clare." Michelle smiled. "Keith is out of jail because of you."

Michelle and Andy both leaned over to hug her.

"Gentle….I kind of got the crap beat out of me."

Andy smiled…but he was mad and wanted Tanner to pay for what he did to his daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas are hugging outside Jacey's hospital room. "Thank God…I'm so happy that he is out of that hell whole."

"You and me both baby…you and me both…"

"We can finally go back to normal." Peyton smiled.

"As normal as it can get with the Scott family." Lucas chuckled and then placed a kiss on his beautiful wife's lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith and Jacey are looking at the sonogram. They hear a heart beat… "Um Doctor, do I hear…."

The doctor nodded his head. "Yeah…you hear two heart beats…." He smiled.

"Oh my God," Keith couldn't stop smiling. "We're having twins."

"Wow…" Jacey couldn't believe it.

"I love you. God I love you." Keith kisses her passionately. He missed her more than anything. And he missed the touch of her lips.

Thank God his life was going back to normal. Well as normal as it could get.

* * *

**Yay this was a happy chapter. I couldn't let Keith stay in jail forever. What do you guys think about Jacey having twins? How exciting. But don't worry there is still lots of drama to come. There are still three episodes left. That's why I'm trying to post fast. **

**Oh and I'm really excited because I only need three more reviews and I'll have three hundred reviews total, and I don't think any of my stories have made it to three hundred. And I'm really glad that so many of you have stuck with me. I really appreciate it so much. I never expected to be on the fourth part of this story. So I am so so so Happy about that. **

**I'll stop rambling. Here are some Spoilers: **

**Chase finds himself on Jeremy's side. **

**Lily finds herself giving advice to everyone. **

**Hunter tells Clare something that she didn't expect. **

**Keith is finally happy. **

**Wesley acts out against Jenny. **

**Michelle is upset with Daniel. **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update tomorrow. **


	101. Ep20Ch1 Sweet Silver Lining

**Episode 20 Ch.1 Sweet Silver Lining **

Jacey opens her eyes to see an arm wrapped tightly around her. "It wasn't a dream." She said out loud.

"Huh," Keith opened his eyes.

Jacey turned to face him. "I thought maybe it was all a dream."

"No way," he smiled and kissed her lips softly. "It was definitely not a dream. I can't believe I'm a free man. I never thought I would be free again."

"I always knew you would get out of that place because you didn't belong there."

"I'm free because you believed in me and you fought for me."

"No," she touched his nose. "You're a free man because you're an innocent man." She leans in and kisses him.

"I'm definitely loving freedom."

"Me too…"

Keith kisses her again.

............................................................................................................................................................

Peyton walks downstairs smiling. "Good morning wonderful husband of mine." She kisses him.

"Hmmm…Someone is in a good mood."

"Well if you are talking about me then you would be correct. Nothing could ruin this day for me." She gives him another kiss.

"And what exactly has you in a good mood?" But he already knew the answer to that question.

"Um well lets see my son is out of that hell whole of a jail."

"I kind of figured that."

"And I'm also happy because the love of my life is going to be okay." She kisses him one more time. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Peyton Scott."

"I'll see you later." She walks out of the house. Lucas squints as she leaves. He felt bad for not telling her the truth, but she was so happy, and he may never even need a transplant. There was no reason to worry her over a little chest pains. It was nothing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is staring at Emma. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was afraid something was going to happen to her if she did.

"Hey," Noah said as he walked in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…Did you find Jared?"

"No I guess the bastard already left town." Noah sighed.

Elizabeth felt tears falling down her face. She wanted him to pay for what he did to her. He needed to pay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clare walks downstairs. Her arm was in a sling and her face was black and blue. Her arm wasn't broken, but it was badly bruised. Andy spots her. "You are supposed to be taking it easy young lady."

"I am taking it easy." She makes her way to the kitchen and sits down at the bar. "I figured you wanted to fuss at me for what I did." She looked over at Andy, and Andy looked at Michelle. She gave him the look.

"I'm mad at you for lying to me."

"But," Michelle interrupted, "We're proud of you for standing up for what you believe in."

"And we're thankful that you are okay."

"Me too…." Clare smiles, "And I'm glad Keith is out of jail. He should have never been in that place."

"Yeah well if that Tanner wasn't in jail I'd kill him." Andy growled. "No one messes with my daughter and gets away with it."

Clare smiled. It made it her feel good to know that she had a family that cared about her. She had never had that before, and it was an amazing feeling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks into the studio to see Spencer hanging sonograms on the wall.

She laughs, "Damn you are good. I didn't know you could take pictures like that. We might be able to market a whole new demographic."

"Ha, ha," Spencer looked at her.

Peyton walked over and looked at the pictures. "Wow…This is amazing Spencer. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah I'm pretty happy for myself too. And I have the perfect way to celebrate." He pulled out a bottle of wine. "Do you want to celebrate with me?"

"Hell yes…"

It was the weirdest friendship and partnership, but it worked for them, and it was a good thing that they had each other to rely on. They wouldn't have it any other way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny is feeding the boys. "Open up," she tells Nicholas.

"Ah," Wesley throws his food on the floor.

"Hey don't do that," Jenny scolded him.

"I don't have to mind you." He throws some more food.

"Yes you do." Jenny looked at him.

"No," he threw all of his food on the floor, and ran out of the room screaming.

Jenny sighed. This was all she needed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan meets Lucas at the river court.

"Hey what's up little brother?"

"I need some major big brother advice, and I chose you to give it to me." Nathan sat down on the bleachers and Lucas joined him. Nathan didn't look so good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clare is now sitting in the living room. She gets up to answer the door when she hears the doorbell. She smiles when she sees Hunter.

"God I'm so glad that you are okay." He kisses her slowly. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay…I just look like a complete and total mess."

"I think you look beautiful." He kisses her again. "I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you. I love you Clare." He finally told her. He had wanted to tell her for a while, and he thought now was the perfect time, but she didn't say anything back. Did that mean she didn't love him? Or was she just in shock?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so there is the first chapter of episode 20. I'm really glad that I got to post it. I didn't think I was going to get to update today. I hope you guys enjoy. Only two more left after this one. **

**Oh and I found it funny that a lot of you guys didn't catch on in the very beginning that Jared was the guy that raped her. I think I did everything but have him say the words to one of his friends. So I was kind of happy that you guys didn't completely catch on cause I like having surprises, and throwing little twist in there. **

**I wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I finally got my three hundred reviews. I was so excited. I've done like eleven stories total on this sight, and I've never gotten that many reviews for one story so it makes me really happy that you guys are sticking with me and not losing interest in this story. I try to make it as intriguing as possible. **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed for Episode 19: **

**Saints and Sailors: Jenny was depressed. I tried to incorporate it into the episode so that you would know. I don't know if I ever really said it was depression. It was making her go crazy. I hoped that helped. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked chapter 98. That was one of my favorites too. Awesome as always. I love your story by the way. It is so much fun to read. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: I love when you get excited. So the all caps does not bother me. You are always giving me great encouragement. When I'm writing sometimes I think about you being excited about what I am writing. I have a feeling when you are going to like something and I love it when you are caught up and can review for each chapter or every other chapter. Cause your kind words really do motivate me. **

**A Amanda A: You were my three hundredth reviewer. I was pretty excited that it was you. Thanks for all the reviews and the continuous support. It means a lot to me. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you are liking everything. And I can't wait to read more of your reviews. **

**Samiexx: Thanks for the review. I have to agree with you about Jared. I wrote him to be a likeable character and I didn't mean to at first. That's just how it happened. So I promise I'm going to work with that for part five. So he will be around for a while. **

**Lukeandlorelaiedanes: You know you had a lot of good ideas about who could have raped Elizabeth. I actually almost went with your one about Tyler. But yes Jared did it, and a lot is going to happen there. And for now Keith is going to be happy, but I don't know how long it will last. **

**So like always let me know what you think and I'll update tomorrow. Well technically where I am from it is almost tomorrow, but that's okay. I'm just glad to get this chapter up today, technically today. **

**Good Night. **


	102. Ep20Ch2 Sweet Silver Lining

**Episode 20 Ch.2 Sweet Silver Lining**

Millie and Mary Peyton are in the living room at Millie's house studying. Well Millie isn't studying. She is doodling Riley's name all over her notebook.

"You're never going to learn if you keep writing his name all over your book."

"All I need to learn is Riley…He is so fine…and he totally loves me."

"Too bad your dad said no way."

"I don't care what my dad said. I'm going to get with Riley no matter what."

"Oh hell no," Brooke said as she walked into the room. She had been listening at the door. "That is never going to happen."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny walks into Wesley's room. He's playing with his toys. Jenny bends down and takes the cars from him. "I think it is time for a time out."

"No…"

"Yes you aren't being very nice to mommy."

"You can't tell me what to do. Only daddy can tell me what to do." He stood up and stormed out of the room.

What was she going to do?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie walks into the café. "Hey sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Rob smiles. "I have no problem waiting on my favorite cousin."

"Oh well thanks…you're almost my favorite cousin."

"Ha…ha…"

"So what's up?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, and we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah…How's the wife?"

"She's perfect. Things are different, but it is a good different." He couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy she's okay."

"Well she is almost okay. She's got a long way to go, but things are getting better."

"I'm so happy for you guys." She looked down.

"What's wrong?" He could always tell when something was bothering her.

"It's nothing."

"Um…I'm not buying it."

"I was having a fling with Aidan Sommers, and he broke up with me."

"Fling?"

"Yeah…it was all about sex, and he figured out that we had nothing in common. According to him you can't build a relationship on sex."

"You don't agree with him?"

"I thought I did, but I miss him. I really miss him." She finally admitted it.

"Then you should probably tell him how you feel. Trust me I know first hand you should always talk about your feelings."

"Yeah well it just isn't that easy."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer walks out of Drew's room into the kitchen. "So I finally got him to rest instead of playing with his trucks."

"He's a little fighter." Chase smiles.

"I'm just glad he's okay, and Keith was released from jail. How awesome is that?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" She wraps his arms around him.

He pushes away and turns to face her. "I think you should rethink taking Jeremy's parental rights away."

"No," she pushes away from him. "It is a done deal. I've already called my lawyer."

Jeremy shook his head. He was disappointed in her decision.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andy and Michelle are at the café working. "I don't think we should have left Clare alone."

Michelle gives him the look, "She's going to be fine. We can't baby her all the time. We have to let her grow up on her own."

Michelle sees Daniel walking down the street with an older woman. She frowns. "Excuse me…I'll be right back."

She walks outside.

Daniel pulls Dana into the alley way and starts kissing her. Michelle sees the whole thing. She is disgusted.

……………………………………………………………………………………......

Hunter and Clare are sitting on her couch together. "So where's my favorite girl?"

"She's with Nanny Deb. I wanted to spend sometime alone with you. I mean I did just tell you something very important." He was hoping to get an answer.

"I thought you were just saying it. I mean we haven't been dating that long, and you and McKenzie haven't been broken up that long. I remember that you were very in love with her…hence your daughter…"

Hunter gives her a look. "I know it is all happening so fast, but I know what I feel in my heart. I'm in love with you."

"Oh…"

"Clare…I know I love you, and I was hoping that you felt the same way."

Clare can't bring herself to say the words, and Hunter is worried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey," Larry says as he sits down next to McKenzie. "You reading about Keith's release?"

"Yeah…he's one lucky guy that Clare was there for him like that."

"Yeah…He really was."

"I wish I could get that lucky. I wish I could have a second chance like he had." McKenzie sighed. She knew she screwed up her life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Spencer are drinking wine together. "So life couldn't get better for us."

"Yeah…I mean I'm still worried about Lily, but the doctor said that she is in picture perfect health and there is no reason why she won't have a beautiful healthy little baby."

"That's really great news Spencer. I think things are going to turn around for all of us for now on." They clinked their glasses together.

"Mom," Elizabeth came running into the studio. "I need to talk to you."

She has tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"I just really need to talk to you."

Peyton hugs her and then looks at Spencer.

"I'm just going to go for a walk. I need some fresh air after all this wine I just drank."

He walks out of the studio.

"What happened Elizabeth? Did you and Noah break up?"

"No…I know who raped me." She could barely say it. It broke her heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Lucas are sitting on the bleachers at the river court. "I'm so afraid that Millie is going to start having sex, and she's only thirteen."

"I think you should talk to Lily."

"Why?"

"Because she was having sex at thirteen and look how great she turned out."

Nathan gave him a look, "Yeah but she had a lot of problems before."

"Yeah but she overcame them. You know when my mom found out she was having sex she put her on birth control and never said anything else about it. My mom trusted her even though she knew Lily was having sex."

"I just don't know if I can do that. I don't want my little girl having sex. And I already have one teenage child with a baby. I don't need another one."

"Talk to Lily…" Lucas encouraged him. "I really think she could help you."

Nathan nodded. Maybe Lucas was right. Lily's life had turned out to be pretty great.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey and Keith are still in bed. "I want to stay like this forever." Jacey smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He snuggles closer to her and starts kissing her passionately.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Oh man…maybe if we don't say anything they will go away."

"It could be important."

"Well if we don't answer we will never know."

"Keith…"

"Alright let's go."

They get out of bed and put their robes on before heading to the door.

Keith opens the door to see Isabella standing there with Lucy and Natalie.

"Keith we missed you so much." They both run into his arms.

Isabella and Jacey smile. "I knew you guys were probably busy, but they really wanted to see you."

"It's okay Bella…I'm not too busy for my two favorite little sisters." He holds onto them tight. They were very happy to see their big brother was okay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is crying on Peyton's shoulder. "It was the guy that was helping you with school."

"Yeah it seems that Noah was right about him all along. Mom he knows that he is Emma's father. What am I going to do? What if he tries to take Emma away from me?"

She was horrified, but Peyton would never let that happen. She was going to make that monster pay.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought. **


	103. Ep20Ch3 Sweet Silver Lining

**Episode 20 Ch.3 Sweet Silver Lining **

Lily opens her front door to see Nathan. "Hi," She was actually surprised to see him. Nathan didn't come around very often. They weren't as close as they should have been.

"I know it's kind of weird that I'm here, but I really need to talk to you."

"Okay well come in." Lily smiled. "What's on your mind?"

They walked over to her couch. He sighed, "I'm having problems with Millie."

"Oh well I'm not a mom yet so I don't think I can help you." She chuckled.

"Yeah but you were Millie's age once, and well you were um…you know…" He didn't really know how to say it.

"I was a wild child." Lily remarked. "I know I have a pretty shady past Nathan."

"Yeah…Millie likes a guy that is much older than her."

"So…." Lily laughed. "That's not such a big deal unless he's like forty or something."

"He's sixteen."

"Ha, ha…" Lily couldn't help but laugh. "That's only like three years Nathan. That's not a big deal. I've done a lot worse."

Nathan didn't look amused.

"I'm just saying…I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"But she's way too young." Nathan was worried about her.

"Okay so Nathan take it from someone who knows…She's gonna have sex whether you give her permission to or not. And if you forbid her and ground her and yell at her about it she's just going to defy you. That's just the way it is. You have to trust her and love her and let her make her own mistakes…You can't protect her forever." Lily told him the truth. "My mom trusted me after she knew that she wasn't going to be able to stop me. She still punished me when I screwed up, but she let me make my own mistakes."

"I'm just worried about her."

"Yeah well I used to hear my mom talking to Andy about how worried she was about me, but she trusted me." Lily smiled. "I made a lot of mistakes, and I am definitely screwed up at times, but I'm a good person, and I'm happy….All those mistakes made me who I am today."

"You're right…I'm just a worried father…And I'm not ready to let my little girl grow up."

"She's going to grow up whether you like it or not." Lily reminded him as she touched her stomach. "They all grow up way too fast."

"I can't believe you are going to be a mom."

"Yeah me either….it's almost unbelievable…when I was sixteen I never thought in a million years I would be a mother one day, but I really can't wait."

"And you're doing okay?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah I'm gonna be okay. I think Spencer is worried, but I'm not anymore. I know that all of this is meant to be, and everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I had the same mentality about things."

"Is something else going on?"

"Nah," Nathan shook his head. "I guess I'm just a worrier." He didn't want to burden her with all of his problems.

"Well," Lily touched his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk I am always here." She shrugged, "I kind of wish we were closer. I've always thought of you like my brother."

"Well in my book you are my sister, and I love you Lily."

"Awe I love you too Nathan." She smiled. "And listen if you want me to talk to Millie I can definitely do that. I'll let her know that being a slut is not cool, and she will grow up to regret it one day."

"Thanks Lily….I knew you'd help."

"I'd do anything for my family." Lily hugs him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm not going to allow you to run wild." Brooke yelled at Millie. "If your dad doesn't want you to see this boy then you're not going to see him."

Millie glared at her.

"I think she's right Millie. Riley is just bad news. You can have any guy in our class." Mary Peyton told her.

"Ugh…that is so lame…I don't want anyone in our class. I want Riley, and Brooke you have no right to tell me who I can be with. You were a way bigger slut than I'll ever be." She stood up and walked out of the room.

Brooke sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with that kid.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel walks into his apartment to see his mom sitting on his couch. "Mom, what are you doing here? Better question…how did you get in?"

"I know where you hide the spare." She was angry.

"What's going on? You seemed pissed."

"Yeah well I am pissed. What the hell are you doing with that cougar?"

"What?" He couldn't help but laugh. He didn't have a cougar.

"I saw you with that woman. She's old enough to be your mother. I don't want you to see her anymore."

Daniel just looked at her. She couldn't tell him who to be with. He couldn't believe her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith, Lucy, and Natalie are sitting on the couch. "I'm so glad you are okay." Natalie told her big brother.

"We missed you so much."

"Well I missed you guys too." Keith hugged them.

"We needed our big brother." Lucy reminded him.

"Yeah well I will always be your big brother, and so will Charlie."

"Yeah and Riley." Natalie told him.

"Huh? Is Riley still living at the house?" Keith knew about Riley but he didn't know him that well, and he thought he had probably already left.

"Yeah…he's so cool…I love him." Natalie gleamed.

"Yeah me too," Lucy smiled. "He's cool, but not as cool as you."

"Yeah…you're the coolest."

"I am…Am I…" He started tickling them and they both laughed and giggled. And they pleaded for him to stop.

Jacey and Isabella watched on as they seemed so happy. Jacey was extremely happy that Keith finally had his life back, and he could be happy again. He deserved to be that.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley is sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Lucas walks in.

"Hey Riley," Lucas said.

"Hey," Riley turned around.

Lucas grabbed his chest and squinted his eyes.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, and you better not say anything to Peyton about this. I don't want her to worry about me."

Lucas walked upstairs.

Riley was worried about him, and he knew if Lucas didn't want him to say anything then it probably was bad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton hands Elizabeth a rag. "I know you're upset, and I know that this is hard, but I'm not going to let that ass hurt you or my little Emma."

"I know…I just…"

"If he knows what is best for him…He will stay away from you and this family…"

Elizabeth sighed. "I just wish I would have never found out. It was easier not knowing."

Peyton held her in her arms. "I know…some things are better not knowing…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Julie and Rob are still together. "I don't know if I could ever love Aidan, but I know that we were having fun, and I thought that what we had was good enough."

"I think you should talk to Aidan…maybe he feels the same way that you do…sometimes guys are just scared…"

"Yeah…I just…"

His phone started ringing… "Hold that thought….hello…"

"Hey baby it's me."

"What's wrong Jen?"

"Wesley's acting out…I really need you to come home and help me with this."

"I'll be there soon…" Rob hung up. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short. Wesley's acting out against Jenny. I thought this might happen."

"Hey don't worry about it…my problems aren't that big of a deal….you go take care of your son."

"Thanks Jules and I think everything is going to be okay…If you and Aidan are supposed to be together you will."

She nodded, but she didn't know if they were supposed to be together. She just wasn't sure that they weren't supposed to be together. And none of it really made sense to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter stood up from the couch. "I should probably go."

"Wait…I thought we could spend the day together."

"I can't ….I…"

"Is this because I couldn't say I love you?"

"Why couldn't you say it? Do you not love me?"

"I…Hunter…" She couldn't say it.

"You know I get….you don't love me, but you love my daughter…You tell Ally that you love her all the time."

"She's a little baby…"

"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend…I can't do this…I've got to go." Hunter left. Clare sighed. Why couldn't she say it? She should have said it.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

McKenzie and Larry are still sitting at the table. "You know dad I've made a decision about my life."

"Okay…I'm listening."

"I'm gonna let it all go. The past doesn't mean anything anymore. I have to let it go."

"I think that's all that you can do." Larry smiled.

"I made a decision that I'm not proud of, but I made it, and I cant take it back, and I don't think I need too. Ally is beautiful, healthy, and happy, and I think she's going to have a wonderful life. That's all that matters." Tears started to roll down her face.

Larry took her in his arms. He was proud of her for finally realizing that she couldn't take anything back.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily opens her door to have Summer walk in. "Hey…"

"I totally need your advice."

Lily chuckled.

"What?"

"I guess I'm just the go to girl for advice today. What's up?"

"I left Drew with Jeremy, and he fed him strawberries. He's allergic to strawberries. He could have died. My little boy could have died because his father wasn't aware of his son's allergy."

"Did you tell Jeremy that he was allergic?"

"Of course I told him….I just….I….I don't trust him with Drew. I want to take all of his parental rights away from him."

"No," Lily told her plainly. "You can't do that."

"Lily…"

"I know you're upset, and I know you love Drew with all your heart, but taking his father away from isn't the right thing to do. I would do anything to have had my father in my life growing up, and I know that Jeremy has made a lot of mistakes, but don't take away his child. Talk to him and come up with some kind of solution, but don't take his rights away." Lily was sure that summer would be making a huge mistake if she did that. Every kid needed their father.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chase opens the door to see Jeremy. Jeremy walks in. "I need your help."

"I know what this is about Jeremy, and I have tried to talk to Summer, but she isn't really listening to me."

"I love my son."

"I know that, and Summer knows that too."

"I need you to be on my side."

"I am on your side Jeremy. I think Summer would be making a huge mistake if she took your rights away."

"Really…I mean I didn't expect you to be on my side."

"Look I don't agree with what you did to Summer and Drew. You left them when they needed you the most, but you're back and Drew deserves to have you in his life. She would be making a huge mistake if she cut you out of his life."

Jeremy nodded. "I regret what I did to her, but the way I see it Chase, is she got you, and you're the best thing that ever happened to her. If I wouldn't have left her then she would have never fallen in love with you. I did her a favor."

Chase nodded. Things had a way of working out for the best.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Jacey are now alone. "I love my little sisters."

"Yeah they are pretty awesome." Jacey smiled.

"But I really wanted to spend the day with the girl that is going to be the mother of my children."

"Yeah I wanted that too, but Lucy and Natalie really needed to see you."

Keith kissed her forehead. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just somewhere…it's a surprise…do you want to take a ride with me?"

"I'd love too." She smiled and kissed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella is watching the girls at the park. A man sits down beside her. "Hi…"

"Hi," Isabella looks at him. "Oh my gosh…you're Dana's husband."

"What?"

"You're married to Dana…the woman that my…you know what never mind…."

"I'm Tom…my name is Tom, and yeah I do have a wife, but that doesn't mean anything to me."

"Well it means something to me." Isabella stands up and walks over to the girls.

Tom smiled. She was very beautiful and young.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah is holding baby Emma Peyton in his arms. "You know princess I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Your daddy is going to protect you from all the bad in the world. Nothing will ever you…you will never feel any pain because I will not let that happen."

He kissed her forehead. He was going to make sure that he did everything he could to protect his little girl.

Elizabeth is watching from the door. She had tears in her eyes. It just wasn't fair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so let me know what you thought! **


	104. Ep20Ch4 Sweet Silver Lining

**Episode 20 Ch.4 Sweet Silver Lining **

Elizabeth walks into the room. "Hey…" She smiles slightly.

"Hey," he looks up at her. "I was just telling Emma that everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah I wish I knew that for sure, but…."

"We do know that Elizabeth….I'm going to protect you...Both of you..."

Elizabeth nodded. "All of this is my fault."

"No," he stood up and put Emma in her crib. "This is not your fault. Don't you ever say that again." He touched her face, "It is his fault, and I swear to God if I ever see him again I will kill him, and I won't think twice about it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into the house and takes a seat next to Lucas. "Hey blondie…"

"Hi…"

"What's wrong?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"Elizabeth knows who raped her."

"What?"

"It was the guy that was tutoring her at school. She didn't get into much detail, but she did say that it was a bet. It was a way for him to get into his fraternity. He didn't even know who Elizabeth was. She was just one of the unlucky ones that walked out last."

Anger ran up and down his veins. "I'll kill him."

"They can't find him."

"I can't believe our little girl had to go through something like that. I wish she would have never found out. I'm supposed to protect her from all the pain in the world…I'm a horrible father."

"No…No Lucas you are a wonderful father, and this is not your fault…We just have to let Elizabeth know that we're here for her and we love her, and even if she doesn't believe it everything is going to be okay."

Lucas shook his head. "I just…"

"I know…I know…" Peyton held him in her arms. "Me too..."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walks into the house. "Hey," Brooke greets him. "We need to talk about Millie."

"Um…I don't want to talk."

"Nathan….this is about Millie…It's important…"

"Brooke I…I just I don't want to talk about anything with you right now….I just can't. Now I'll talk to Millie, and I'll handle everything."

"Nathan," she called for him, but he just walked upstairs not saying anything to her.

Brooke knew this was bad for her marriage. Things were getting worse for them, and she didn't know if they would ever get better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mary Peyton is upstairs with Millie. "Riley would like this shirt on me. He would think it was sexy."

"Are you sure about this Millie? I mean he's a lot older than you."

"Age is just a number, and I want Riley, and I'm gonna get him no matter what."

Mary Peyton was worried about her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holly is pacing back and forth. "You are going to wear a whole into the floor if you don't stop that." Shane told her.

"This is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"I shouldn't have moved in with Jeremy. Summer hates me and that's why she's taking his son away from him."

Shane touched her shoulder, "This isn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

…….............................................................................................................................................

Lily is sitting on the couch trying to get comfortable when she hears another knock at the door. Who the hell could that be? This was supposed to be her relaxing day.

She walks over to the door and opens it. "Brooke….what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get out of my house, and I didn't want to go to work, and I thought hey I haven't seen Lily in forever and I know you're pregnant so I bought you some stuff…" She hands her a bag full of gifts. "I don't know what you or your surrogate are having but I figure what the hell I could buy green and yellow."

Lily smiled, "Brooke you didn't have to do this."

"I don't have to do anything, but I wanted too."

"Thanks….the babies will love them whenever they get here."

"Yeah," Brooke looked nervous.

"Are you okay Brooke?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"Okay so come sit over here…and tell me what's going on?"

"I just need…I just need a break…..a friend…"

"Well I can definitely be that." Lily hugged her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I knew that for sure. I don't know anything anymore." Brooke let a tear fall from her eye. She didn't know what else to do but cry. Lily sat beside her and gave her another hug. She was really worried about Brooke and Nathan. She had a feeling their marriage was in big trouble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is still watching the girls play when Tom approaches her. "Why don't you let me take you to get a drink or something when you get rid of these kids?"

"No thank you…you're married."

"It's just a drink."

Isabella sighed. "Fine….I'll meet you at TRIC." It was just a drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot see." Daniel yelled at his mom.

"She is way too old for you."

"So…I care about her….and besides we're just having fun."

"Well stop…you are playing a dangerous game."

"I'm not going to stop….and if you don't like it then you can just leave." Daniel yelled at her.

"Fine….but when it all blows up in your face don't come running to me." Michelle snapped at him.

"Don't worry I won't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wesley is sitting on his bedroom floor playing with his trucks when Jenny and Rob walk in. Rob takes away his trucks. "Daddy…"

"We need to talk buddy…"

"No…"

"Hey," Rob said sternly. "Go sit on the bed."

Wesley did as he was told.

"Now why are you being so mean to your mommy?"

"I don't have to mind mommy. I only have to mind you."

"No sir…that's not how it works, and you know that."

"But…"

"No buts…you are supposed to mind your mommy and me….you know that…"

"She was gone…you're the boss."

"We're both the boss." He points at himself and Jenny. "Now you tell your mommy you are sorry for not being a good little boy."

Wesley looked over at his mommy. "I'm sorry."

"Wesley I want you to know that I love you very much, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise."

Wesley wrapped his arms around his mom. "I wove you too mommy."

Jenny smiled. She hoped everything was getting better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter opens his door to see Clare standing in front of him. She's pissed. "Don't you ever…every walk out on me like that again…Because if you do I'll never be able to tell you how I really feel."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith has brought Jacey to the river court. "What are we doing here? Do you want to play one-on-one?"

"Ha, ha…no…" He smiled. "This was the place where you told me that you loved me…So I thought it was appropriate…"

"Appropriate for…" She stopped as she saw Keith on one knee. "Oh my God…"

"I love you Jacey Jones….We have spent way too much time apart, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…so will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?"

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	105. Ep20Ch5 Sweet Silver Lining

**Episode 20 Ch.5 Sweet Silver Lining **

Peyton is in the kitchen starting dinner. Lucy and Natalie run through the front door. "Hey girls…how was your day?"

"Awesome…"

"Really good mommy." Natalie smiled. "We got to see Keith."

"Where's Isabella?"

"She just dropped us off. She said she had somewhere she had to be."

"Okay…" Peyton smiled.

"We're going to go play okay mommy." Lucy and Natalie both ran upstairs. They flew right by Lucas. Not even giving him a thought.

"I remember when they wouldn't leave my side now they run past me like I don't even exist." Lucas laughed.

"They were too busy thinking about playing." Peyton also laughed as she looked through the cabinet and saw Lucas heart pill bottle. It looked almost empty. "Luke…"

"Yeah baby," he walked over to the kitchen.

"There aren't very many pills left. I thought you said your heart was fine."

"It is," he lied. He took the bottle from her. "The prescription is just old."

"Oh…" She was still worried about him.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you. It's my job as your wife."

He pulled her into a kiss.

Riley listened from the top of the stairs. He was worried about Lucas, and he was afraid that there was something seriously wrong with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny and Rob are sitting on the couch. "I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home."

"Do you think Wesley is going to be okay?" Jenny asked.

"Mommy," Wesley called out as he walked into the living room. "Can you come sleep with me?"

Jenny smiled. "Yeah little man I'm coming." Wesley walks back into his bedroom and Jenny stands up.

Rob grabs her arms softly. "I think that just answered your question. Everything is going to be okay now."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah…I think you're right."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah and Elizabeth are still staring at Emma. Noah wraps his arms around Elizabeth. "I'm gonna find that bastard."

"I hope you do. He deserves whatever he gets."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julie is at TRIC. Aidan walks in, and she walks right past him without even saying a word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella and Tom are at the bar at TRIC. She's drinking a coke. "You are one beautiful young lady."

"And you are one pervy old man. I'm only twenty years old."

"I like them young."

"And I don't like old geezer that are married." She smiled and stood up from her seat. "Thanks for the drink though." She walks away from him.

Tom was determined to get her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle is pacing back and forth. Andy puts his arms around her. "Hey calm down…"

"How can I calm down? My son is dating a cougar…She's old enough to be his mom."

"Aren't you the one that told me that we have to let our kids make their own mistakes?"

"Yeah well…"

"Then you should just let Daniel make his own mistake."

"I know…I just…"

"Nothing…Daniel will be okay…he's a smart young man, and he'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel and Dana are lying in bed together. Daniel doesn't seem into it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." But he wasn't fine. He was thinking about what his mom said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer knocks on Jeremy's door. He answers. "Hey…."

"I'm not going to take your parental rights away. You're a good father, and anyone could have made that mistake. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Jeremy smiled. "I do love my son."

"I know that…and he loves you too."

Summer hugs him. Jeremy smiles in relief. He didn't want to lose his son.

"I'm going to try my best to stop being so overprotective."

"No your not…because you wouldn't be the Summer I know if you weren't overbearing and overprotective…I'm okay with that because that is who you are."

She nodded. He was right. She would always be overprotective and overbearing. That's just who she was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks into her bedroom to see Nathan sitting on the bed. When she walks in he gets up and walks into the bathroom. What were they going to do? He couldn't even look at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I love you Hunter…I love you, and I didn't say it earlier because I was scared. No one has ever told me that they love me before, and I was just afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid with me Clare."

"I know that now….I love you…I'll shout it from the rooftops if I need too."

"I love you too." Hunter leans in softly and kisses her. Her face was very bruised and her body was soar but his touch seemed to make it all better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jeremy walks into Drew's room. Summer and Chase watch from the door as Jeremy hugs his son and Drew smiles and asks his daddy to read to him.

"You did a good thing Summer."

"Yeah…I did the right thing."

Chase kissed her forehead and they walked into the living room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer walks into his house to see Lily fast asleep on the couch. He covers her with a blanket, and she slowly opens her eyes. "Hi…" She smiles.

"Hi beautiful…I'm glad to see you are taking it easy."

"Yeah well I'm kind of tired…I've been giving advice all day."

"Oh well you're good at that."

"Yeah who knew it could be so tiring."

Spencer sits down beside her. "Can I lie with you for awhile?"

"I would love that." She smiles as she scoots over and lets him get comfortable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is still bent down on one knee. "So Jacey Jones, what do you say will you marry me?"

"Of course…" She can't stop smiling. "I thought you'd never ask."

He slips the diamond ring on her finger. And sweeps her off of her feet and kisses her. This was their happy ending.

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of episode 20. Overall it was a happy episode. It had a little sadness (Brooke and Nathan), but other than that not too much happened. **

**There are only two more episodes left and I am super excited. **

**Please let me know what you thought so I can post the next chapter. **

**Here are some spoilers for episode 21 **

**Peyton learns the truth. **

**Lily and Spencer babysit. **

**Mia and Jake spend some time together. **

**Daniel wants Dana to leave her husband. **

**Tom won't leave Isabella alone. **

**Jamie and Breanne return home. **

**Brooke dreams about Julian. **


	106. Ep21Ch1 I Heart You

**Episode 21 Ch.1 I Heart You **

Elizabeth is staring at Emma in her crib. She still can't sleep. Noah walks in with some coffee. "I thought you might need some of this."

"Yeah…"

"How's our girl doing?"

"She's perfect….I can't stop starring at her."

"I know…We're gonna find him."

"Yeah…um I want to go with you today….when you look for him…Lily's gonna watch Emma for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah….when you find him I want to be there."

"Okay…." Noah didn't know if he liked that idea, but he was going to accept Elizabeth's decision. He had to trust that she knew what she was doing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was running around her house baby proofing everything.

Spencer walked into the living room to see his wife going crazy. "What are you doing?"

"Emma, Lucy, and Natalie are spending the day with us, and I want everything to be perfect."

Spencer walked over and took her in his arms. "Stop stressing…it isn't good for the baby. We are going to have a lot of fun today, but you can't worry about it." He gave her a simple kiss on the lips.

Jersey walked in. Her baby bump was definitely beginning to show. "It is way too early in the morning for that." She joked.

"It is never too early for us." Lily leaned in and kissed him again.

Jersey just smiled. They were too cute. And she was glad they were happy again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Jacey are lying in bed together. "You know we spend a lot of time in bed lately." Keith laughed.

"Yeah well I love spending time with you in bed." She leaned over and kissed him. "I thought you liked it too."

"Oh I do…I definitely do." He kissed her. "But I do think that it is time to tell my family that we're getting married and you're having twins."

"Well we could do that today after we do a little more of this." She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him passionately.

This was the life they had both always wanted together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Riley are at the studio.

"Thanks for letting me keep this job." Riley told Peyton. "And for letting me live with you guys."

"Well your welcome." Peyton smiled. "You're a good kid Riley, and as long as you keep doing what you're doing everything is going to be okay. I trust you."

"Yeah…"

"And besides nothing could ruin the great week I'm having. Everything is finally back to normal in my life. Everyone is happy, healthy, and out of jail."

Riley stood silent for a moment. "Peyton there's something I need to tell you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel and Dana are lying in bed together. Daniel is kissing her neck.

"I have to leave baby…"

"No," he continued to kiss her body. "Can't you be late? I'm not ready for you to leave."

"Well I am the boss….I can be a little late." She took the sheet and put it over them and started kissing him again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella is holding a coffee and about to walk into COB. Tom purposely bumps into her making her spill her coffee. "What the hell?"

"Hey beautiful…I'm sorry…let me buy you another."

"I don't think so." Isabella rolled her eyes. "You're an ass, and you're not getting mine." She walked off.

Tom liked the chase. He was going to get her in his bed if it was the last thing that he did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian and Taylor are having coffee at the café. "So I think we should have just stayed in today."

"No…I can't do this anymore Taylor…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The charade is over….I love Brooke, and I'm just going to lay it all on the line…."

"But our plan was working."

"No it isn't, and it doesn't matter I'm through with this. I don't want you I want Brooke."

"You'll regret this."

Julian shrugged. "I doubt it."

Taylor was going to make him pay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was in her office at COB. She was thinking about Julian.

_Brooke and Julian were lying on the beach. "This is fun." _

"_Yeah…it's always fun when I'm with you." Brooke smiled and then kissed him. _

"_Come on let's go have some fun." He stands up and picks her up and carries her to the water. She laughed as they splashed and kissed. _

Brooke knocked herself out of her trance. What was she thinking? She couldn't think about him. She had to think about Nathan and their family. He was her life…not Julian.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith and Jacey are finally dressed. "Come on Keith…let's go…"

"I'm coming…" He walks up behind her and grabs her hand. "Let's go tell the fam." He laughed.

As they opened the door they saw Jamie about to knock, and Breanne and Carter standing beside him.

"Oh my gosh Breanne," Jacey squealed as she hugged her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here."

Breanne was glad that they were there. She was happy to be home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so there is the beginning of the episode before the last episode. I can't believe it is almost over. **

**I'm really excited. I've worked really hard on this part, and I'm working even harder on part 5. **

**I wanted to say thanks to all of you who take the time to review. It really means a lot to me. I know sometimes it feels like a chore to review and I really appreciate it. When I was just a reader I never really reviewed but when I became a writer I realized that it is so important because it helps the writer to really know what they should write about and what they are doing wrong or right. It really motivates me so thanks so much. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You make me so happy with your reviews. You are always saying such nice things and I really appreciate it. I can't tell you what is going to happen with Brooke/Nathan. It is a secret. And it so funny that you love them together because it just kind of happened. I was actually going to put Brooke with Jake, but then everyone liked Brathan. It is funny how things work out. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks for the reviews. You are awesome. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes: I can tell you that Jamie is a big part of the next part. I feel so bad for leaving him out, but I didn't have a storyline for him, but I do now. And I am super excited about it. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it so much. **

**Saints and Sailors: I think I'm going to leave Jacey and Keith happy for a while. They don't need anything else bad happening to them. They have had their fair share. **

**Suze18: You are right about Tom. I am writing him to be a jerk, but I am also writing Isabella to grow up and to be spunky like Brooke. So I'm really excited about that. **

**Okay so I made my comments kind of short and sweet because I wanted to get this up tonight. So Thanks again. And let me know what you think so I can update tomorrow. **

**Like always you guys are the best. **

**Good night sweet dreams….**


	107. Ep21Ch2 I Heart You

**Episode 21 Ch.2 I Heart You **

Keith, Jacey, Breanne, and Jamie are sitting on the couch. Carter is sitting on Jacey's lap.

"I missed you Aunt Jacey." Carter smiled.

"I missed you too buddy." Jacey looked over at Breanne. "Are you guys back for good?"

Breanne looked over at Jamie. He nodded, "For now…I'm back from tour…and we're really happy to be home."

"We're happy to have you back." Keith smiled.

"Yeah man…I'm sorry I wasn't here for you while you were in jail."

"Hey you couldn't have done anything about it….and I'm fine now…."

"Yeah he should have never been in that place. It makes me mad every time I think about it."

"Don't be mad Aunt Jacey…I don't like it when you're mad."

"You're right buddy…there is no reason for me to be mad….Uncle Keith is fine and home right where he belongs…"

Breanne can't take her eyes off of Jacey's left hand. "Jace…do you have something to tell me?" She pointed at her ring finger.

Jacey smiled and looked at Keith. "Well we're getting married."

"Oh my Gosh," Breanne squealed. "How awesome is that?"

"We're pretty excited about it, but we also have something else to be excited about." Keith looked over at Jacey.

"I'm pregnant…with twins…" She was glowing.

"Yay…I'm gonna be an uncle." Carter jumped up and down, and the adults laughed at his excitement.

Jacey hoped her kids were as cute as he was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks into his house to see Peyton is waiting on him. "I thought you were at work?"

"I decided to come home early." She walked over to him.

"Well I just dropped the girls off at Lily's. We have the house to ourselves." He smiled.

Peyton smiled back and pulled him over to the couch. She starts kissing him and then pushes him on the couch. She starts kissing him passionately.

Lucas was loving this.

He starts unbuttoning her shirt, but she stops him, and then slaps him and stands up.

Lucas is appalled. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're an ass…" She yelled at him. "Get ready I'm taking you to the doctor."

Lucas stands up. He was very confused. "Why?"

"Because you've been having chest pains, and you've been lying about it." She yelled at him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Damn Riley…." He sighed angrily.

"No damn you Lucas," She wasn't backing down from this. "You should have told me. He shouldn't have had too. You know if you are lying to me about this…what else are you lying to me about?"

He looks down and doesn't say anything.

"Oh my God…there's something else you're not telling me. We're supposed to be able to trust each other."

Lucas doesn't say anything he just looks at his very pissed off wife. This wasn't good.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily, Spencer, Natalie, and Lucy were sitting on the floor coloring. "This is so much fun Aunt Lily." Natalie loved anything that had to do with art.

"You are so cool." Lucy told her. "I'm glad you're my God mother."

"I'm glad I'm you're god mother too."

"Can we do something else?" Lucy then asked. "I'm kind of bored with this coloring thing."

"Okay well what do you want to do?"

"Cookies…I want to make cookies." Lucy smiled.

"Okay sure…we can…"

Emma started crying loudly.

"I'll get her." Lily said.

"But I want to bake cookies." Lucy crossed her arms.

"I'll get her." Spencer suggested.

"No…you're helping me color…just let her cry."

"We can't do that Nat." Lily told her.

Emma's cries got louder and louder.

Lily and Spencer both looked at each other.

"Guys I'll get Emma." Jersey walked out of her room.

They both looked relieved. "Thanks…" Jersey was good to have around in what seemed to be a small crisis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia is at Red Bedroom Records working. Jake walks in with a picnic basket. "Hey are you busy?"

"Kind of," she smiled.

"Well I thought we could spend sometime together. I brought a picnic basket."

She smiled even bigger. "Well um I guess I could take a little break for you."

He walks over and kisses her. "Good…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel is watching as Dana gets dressed. "So will I see you tonight?"

"I don't think so baby."

"Why not?"

"I've got to spend sometime with Tom. I'm sorry. I wish we could be together all the time, but I have to give him a little attention." She leans over and kisses him. "I call you tomorrow though."

He nodded his head. He knew the drill, but he wasn't so sure he liked it that much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tom walks into COB with a sandwich. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Okay so are you my stalker now. This is getting kind of creepy."

"You have to eat sometime."

"No…"

"Come on…"

"No…you might be willing to have an affair, but I'm not…So leave me the hell alone or I'll call the cops. Oh and it just so happens that my brother is a cop…and I'm pretty sure he would throw the book at you if he knew you wouldn't leave me the hell alone."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan is at the dealership when Taylor walks in. "What do you want Taylor?"

"I want you to listen to me because I have something very important to tell you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Brooke," Julian calls out. "Sweetheart…" _

_Brooke walks out of the hotel bathroom wearing black lingerie._

"_Whoa…you look incredible." _

"_Thanks…I want to look my best for my man." _

_He walks over and touches her body. "So I'm you're man now?" _

"_You've always been my man." She starts kissing him. She hears a pounding on the window. She looks over to see Nathan and Sophie standing on the other side of the window begging her to love them. _

"Mom," Chase says as he walks into the office.

"Oh hey Chase…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Um okay…I need to tell you something."

"Okay…what's up?"

"I know I probably should have told you sooner but we've both been so busy."

"What is it?"

"Summer and I are getting married."

"Oh wow…" Brooke wasn't surprised. She knew that her son loved Summer. "That's great news." She walked over and hugged him.

"Yeah we think so too. I can't wait to be her husband."

Brooke sighed. She remembered a time where she didn't want anything other than to be Nathan's wife, but that had changed. She didn't know if she wanted that anymore, and it really scared her.

* * *

**So I really liked this chapter. I like writing Peyton mad at Lucas because I feel like it helps their relationship and makes it more believable. Couples fight, and I think Mark never let them fight enough when they were actually together. So in my story they will fight. So I really liked that scene. **

**And I can't wait for you guys to read the end of this episode. So please let me know what you think so I can update soon. If I get some reviews before tonight I might post another chapter tonight. Cause I'm getting anxious and I really want to post this parts finale. **


	108. Ep21Ch3 I Heart You

**Episode 21 Ch.3 I Heart You **

Lucas and Peyton are sitting in the doctor's office in complete silence. Lucas looks over at his wife to see that she is glaring daggers at him.

"Peyt…"

"Don't call me that…I hate it when you call me that, and you know I'm mad at you."

"I have something I have to tell you."

"Oh you expect me to believe that you are actually going to tell me the truth…God knows how long you have been lying to me."

He sighed. He was about to speak, but she interrupted. "And to think you were mad at me for not telling you about Lily, and you've been having chest pains. This is a big deal Lucas and you know it."

"Peyton just be quiet okay…I'm trying to tell you something…"

She rolled her eyes.

"When the doctor comes in he is going to tell you that I am going to need a heart transplant eventually."

"What do you mean eventually?"

He sighed, "Not today or next month, but in a couple of years…the doctor is sure that my heart is going ware out on me, and I'll need a transplant."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me." She was heartbroken. She didn't want to think about losing her husband. He should have told her. She deserved to know.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You should have worried me…I can't…" She started to fuss at him some more, but the doctor walked in. He could fill the tension mounting in the room. Peyton and Lucas just stared at each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jersey walks into the kitchen to see that Lily and Lucy have made the biggest mess. Cookie dough is everywhere…including all over their bodies. Jersey just shakes her head and walks into the living room where Natalie and Spencer have completely destroyed the place with all of their colorings, and they have now started painting. They were both a mess.

Jersey smiled. She knew that Spencer and Lily were going to be amazing parents. They were definitely cut out for parenthood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey and Breanne are walking through the park. "I can't believe you are going to be a mom to twins."

"I know…it's pretty incredible…this time last year I was in an abusive relationship, and now I couldn't be happier."

"I knew you and Keith would finally find your way back to one another."

"Yeah….He's gonna be a great father."

"He's already a great god father."

Jacey smiled, "I'm really glad that you are back. I missed you."

"I missed you too…We have so much to catch up on."

"Yes we do…." Jacey smiled and hugged her best friend once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie and Keith are watching Carter play on the slide. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"I know…you're gonna be awesome Keith…you learned from the best….And it's not that hard….you just let them know that you love them."

"You're pretty good with Carter…you really changed Breanne…"

"She really changed me. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life."

Keith smiled. "That's the way love is supposed to be. When you feel that way you know it's the real thing."

Jamie nodded. He totally agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mia and Jake are having a picnic in the studio. "So I'm really glad you stopped by."

"Me too…"

"How's Jenny?"

"She's amazing."

"And how about Rosi and Max?"

"They are perfect." He leans in closer to her. "Enough about my kids…I love them and all, but I just want to focus on you right now."

She nodded, "I like the sound of that."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. The kiss was more passionate than any of their other kisses. It was perfect, and Jake was perfect.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah walk into their home. Elizabeth sighs, "I can't believe I brought my rapist into our lives."

"You didn't know Elizabeth…stop blaming yourself…"

"I can't help but blame myself…I let him get close to me…I let him in…and…and…"

"Stop it…just stop it okay…I'm not going to let you do this to yourself…You are not to blame for this."

"We can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe it is for the best. Maybe we're not supposed to find him."

"So you're saying that we should stop looking."

"I want to stop looking…I'm tired of coming up empty handed….I think it's over…we have to let it be over."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel answers his door to have Isabella walk in. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay so you may be into the whole sleeping with married people thing, but I'm not…So I'm gonna need you to tell your mistress to tell her husband to leave me the hell alone."

"He's bothering you."

"Oh he's more than bothering me…it's more like stalking…so please tell her to tell him to back the hell off…because him pursuing me is getting a little old." Isabella walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Daniel was shocked by her outburst, but he was also pissed that someone was messing with Isabella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What's so important Taylor? I'm listening."

"Julian is very much in love with Brooke, and he's going to do whatever he can to get her no matter what it takes. If you love your wife you better start fighting for her."

Nathan just stood there. He didn't know if it was worth fighting for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is still thinking about Julian and the life they could have with each other, and then he walks in to her office, and she doesn't know what to say.

* * *

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll post tomorrow. Only one more episode to go after this one. **


	109. Ep21Ch4 I Heart You

**Episode 21 Ch.4 I Heart You **

Riley is sitting on the couch when Lucas and Peyton walk in.

"Take it easy," Peyton says coldly.

Lucas walks over to Riley and he is about to speak.

"If you say one word to him Lucas Eugene Scott I swear it will be your last. You better listen to me because you are in enough hot water as it is." Peyton fussed at him before he could even do anything wrong. She walked upstairs.

Riley looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry…I just did what I thought was best for you."

Lucas nodded his head and sat down beside the young man. "Yeah I know. I just wish I didn't have this damn heart disease. Things would be so much better if I didn't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake locks the door to the studio and clears off the desk and sits Mia on top.

"Are you sure about this?" Mia said as she threw a CD off of the desk.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want you…and I want you now.."

He starts kissing her and the clothes soon come off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Noah and Elizabeth are lying on the bed together, fully clothed.

"I think we should get an apartment…a real one that isn't under your parent's roof."

"Really? You want to do that."

"Yeah…I really do…I think it would be nice to have our own place with our daughter. We could have a brand new start."

Elizabeth smiled. She liked the sound of that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are you doing here Julian?"

"I needed to see you."

"You know you are really putting a strain on my marriage."

Julian shook his head. "The fact that you have feelings for me is putting a strain on your marriage."

"I…"

"Don't lie Brooke. We both know how you feel about me."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"I love you Brooke Davis. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want a life with you." He pulled out a piece of paper. "I have to leave Tree Hill in about two months to go to LA for business. I'm going to be living there for now on. I want you to go with me so that we can start our life together."

"Julian…"

"I know you want this as much as I do. Take a chance on me…take a chance on us." He walks closer to her and slowly touches her face. "I know you won't regret it." He leans in and kisses her. Brooke doesn't pull away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie walks into his dad's office to see him looking down at the ground. He hasn't even noticed that Jamie has walked into the room.

"Dad…"

Nathan looked up. "Jamie," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home from the tour. I didn't tell anyone. I wanted it to be a surprise." He sat down. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm having a really bad day Jamie, but you made it a lot better." Nathan smiled slightly.

"Are you and Brooke okay?"

Nathan shook his head. "No…we're not okay Jamie…we're not okay."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith and Jacey are standing in front of Peyton, Lucas, Savannah, and Charlie. "Okay so we have some news to tell you guys."

"Okay we're listening," Lucas told him.

Peyton just stared at him. She was standing as far away from him as she possibly could. "Yeah what's up?"

Keith couldn't stop smiling. Jacey was holding his hand tightly. "Well you guys know Jacey is pregnant…well she's pregnant with twins."

"Oh my gosh," Peyton smiled and hugged her son. "Two little mouths to feed."

"Well and there is something else."

"What else could there possibly be?" Savannah asked.

"We're getting married," Jacey exclaimed happily. She showed off her ring.

"Congratulations…" Lucas said.

"Yay…you're gonna be my sister." Savannah squealed.

They all hugged them, and Peyton just sat back and watched. She was still upset with Lucas. The good news couldn't even make her feel better about his condition and the fact that he lied to her. They were supposed to be able to tell each other everything. Why didn't he trust her enough to tell her? This was how their marriage failed the first time.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think and I'll update tomorrow. One more chapter to go and then the big final episode of part four. I'm pretty excited about it. So please review!!! **


	110. Ep21Ch5 I Heart You

**Episode 21 Ch.5 I Heart You **

Jamie walks into his house with a pizza. "Breanne…Carter…I'm home…"

"Hey shh…" Breanne says as she walks into the kitchen. "Carter is asleep."

"Already…"

"Yeah…he was a tired little boy." She walks over closer to him. "I'm glad we're back in Tree Hill. This is where we are supposed to be."

"Yeah…I love you so much."

"I love you too." She looks over at the pizza. "I'm kind of hungry."

"I'm hungry for something else." He leans in and kisses her. She giggles.

He picks her up and walks towards the stairs.

She giggles again. "I really am hungry."

He sits her down, runs into the kitchen, and grabs the pizza. "Okay let's go…we can kill two birds with one stone."

She laughed as she followed him up the stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Spencer are sitting on the couch. They look exhausted and the house is a mess.

"Hey so the kids finally left?"

"Yeah Riley just picked them up."

Jersey smiled, "You guys are really good with them. You're going to be great parents."

"I sure hope so," Lily smiled.

"Um can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Sure…is something wrong?"

"No…." She took a deep breath. "I know I'm just the surrogate and this baby that I'm carrying is yours, but I would really…really like to be apart of his or her life after the birth. I've kind of grown attached to you guys, and well I would really like to be apart of this family after the baby is born." Jersey finally told them.

Lily looked at Spencer. "We would love that. You are giving us an amazing gift Jersey and we already consider you to be family. We'll all raise these babies together."

Lily stands up and hugs her. Jersey couldn't be happier.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is sitting on her bed drawing when Lucas walks into the room. He doesn't say anything at first. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket.

Peyton looked up from her drawing, but she didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say. She was tired of yelling at him, but she knew if she opened her mouth she would just start yelling again.

"I guess I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight." He walks over and grabs his pillow off the bed and proceeds to the door.

"Wait…."

Lucas turns around.

"I read somewhere that it isn't healthy to go to bed angry at one another."

Lucas was relieved. He slowly walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was having chest pains again, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm probably going to need a heart transplant. I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm going to worry about you anyway Lucas. You and the kids mean everything to me, and it is my job as a mom and a wife to worry. I always will, but that shouldn't stop you from talking to me. I need you to talk to me."

He sits down next to her.

"You know you do this all the time. When something bad happens you keep it all bottled in and you don't let me in. You have to let me in….that's what ruined our marriage the first time…you pushed me away…don't push me away again."

"I'm not pushing you away. That's not what I'm doing. I was just scared, and I thought if I didn't acknowledge the problem then there wouldn't be a problem."

"That doesn't actually work."

"Yeah I know." He moved closer to her. "Are you still mad at me?"

Peyton just looked at him and then scooted over for him and patted the spot next to her.

He moved in closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Peyton Scott."

"I love you too Lucas Scott, but if you ever keep something like this from me again you will be sleeping on the couch for a very long time."

"Got it…" He smiled and ran his hands through her hair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth has finally gotten Emma asleep. "So you were serious earlier about the move?"

"Yeah…."

"Then we should do it…we should move…we should start over, and forget about everything that has happened to us."

"I like the sound of that." Noah moves closer to her and starts kissing her. He was glad that they were moving away from what happened, but he was still afraid that something bad was going to happen. He could feel it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dana is lying on the bed. Tom has walked into the bathroom. Her phone starts to ring. It is Daniel.

"Hey…"

"Daniel I told you I was with Tom tonight."

"Listen I…I can't see you anymore unless you leave your husband. I just can't do this affair thing. It isn't me."

Dana doesn't say anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake and Mia are lying on the couch in the studio. They have completely wrecked the place. "So wow…" was all Jake could say.

"You can say that again…You were amazing."

"Yeah you too." Jake smiled as he kissed her again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walks into Brooke's office at COB. "Nathan," she said as he startled her. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"You know there is. We've known for a long time that something is wrong…"

Brooke couldn't say anything.

"I'm sick of dancing around it. I'm sick of not talking about it. And ignoring it isn't going to make it go away….not today….not tomorrow." He was very calm. "I don't think that it is ever going to go away. So here's the deal Brooke…you choose…you make a decision…Me or Julian…but you can't have us both….so choose…"

"What if I can't?"

"If you can't choose….then it's over…I want a divorce."

Nathan and Brooke just stare at each other. Why had it come to this?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...What will she choose?**

**Okay so I am so excited cause the last episode is finally here. Just five short chapters (Actually they are kind of long) and part four will be complete. I can't believe it. I've already started writing part five but if you guys decide I should just end it with the last episode then I will. It is up to you guys. **

**So Here Are Some Spoilers For the Next and Last Episode of This Part: **

**Takes Place two months later. (This is why my time line is so screwed up but you guys said that it was no big deal. So it is no big deal.) **

**Brooke finally makes a choice. **

**Julian couldn't be happier. **

**Peyton is mad. **

**A baby shower is held at TRIC. **

**Tragedy may or may not strike. **

**Elizabeth is shocked. **

**So Let Me Know What You Think and The Next Chapter Will Be Posted. I Want to Get Some Reviews and Hear What You Guys Think So I'm Not Posting Until I Hear From You Guys. **


	111. Ep22Ch1 Two Months Gone

**Episode 22 Ch.1 Two Months Gone **

"_You choose or it's over…I want a divorce." _

_Brooke had tears running down her face, "I need some time." _

"_If you need time then I'm pretty sure I already know your answer." _

"_Nathan it doesn't have to be like this. You don't need to give me an ultimatum." _

"_I have to do something Brooke. I love you, but I can't live like this anymore. I'm just tired of it." Nathan threw his hands in the air, "I'll be sleeping on the couch until further arrangements can be made," and then walked out of the office. _

_Brooke fell to the ground in tears. What was she going to do? _

Brooke is sitting in her office two months later staring at her bags that are sitting by the door.

Chase walks in. "Hey mom…" he walks over and gives her a hug.

"What brings you by?" Brooke tried to sound as happy as she possibly could.

"I wanted to let you know that Summer and I have set a date. We're getting married in December." He smiles, "She wants a fairytale wedding, and I'm going to give it to her. And she really wants you to do her dress."

"Yeah…Yeah I will."

"Mom, are you sure everything is okay."

Brooke nods, "It will be."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer, Jenny, and Peyton are at TRIC setting up for the baby shower Peyton was throwing for Lily, Jacey, and Jersey.

"Hey Peyton how does this look?" Summer asked her, but she got no response. "Peyton…earth to Peyton."

"What? Yeah that's great girls." Peyton sighed. Her mind was million miles away.

_Flashback_

"_You're what?" Peyton was shocked by what her best friend had told her. _

"_It's for the best." _

"_No…you're running away from your marriage and you're problems. This isn't going to fix anything." _

"_It will fix everything," Brooke thought. "I have to do this because if I don't I'll regret it." _

"_If you do you will regret it. I can't believe you are doing this to Nathan." Peyton closed her eyes and sighed. "I never thought you could be this selfish. I don't even know who you are anymore." _

………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan is at the river court shooting around. He can't seem to make any shot that he shoots.

He sighs and takes a seat on the bench.

_Flashback _

"_You're leaving?" _

"_Yeah…I think it is for the best Nathan." _

_Nathan couldn't believe his ears. What the hell was she thinking? _

"_Our marriage is falling apart. I have to do this. I can't stay here any longer." _

_Nathan doesn't know what to say. _

"_I want to take Sophie with me." _

"_Hell no," Nathan yelled at her. "You will have to kill me first." _

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is in her new bedroom in her new apartment getting ready for the baby shower. The apartment wasn't very big, but it was perfect for her little family.

Noah walked out of the bathroom. "Damn you look hot."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"You know I love having this place to ourselves." He kisses her.

"I know me too…Moving here was the best thing we could have done." She smiled, "It's the beginning for us."

Things had gotten a lot better. Elizabeth rarely thought about Jared. She was definitely improving.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel opens his apartment door to see Dana standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in two months. She had chosen her husband.

"I need you Daniel."

"Dana…I already told you I can't do this. You have to leave Tom."

"I'm leaving Tom if you come back to me."

Daniel didn't know what to say.

Dana leaned in and kissed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Jersey and Lily are getting ready for the shower. They both have very large baby bumps. Jersey's was a little bigger than Lily's.

"I can't believe I'm six and a half months pregnant."

"I know."

"And the weirdest part is the baby isn't even mine."

"Yeah but you are going to be a big part of this baby's life…both of my children are going to love you. You are apart of this family now…You're stuck with us forever."

"I think I can deal with that…" She sighed happily, "Lily I want you to know that giving you this baby is the best thing I have ever done in my life. I have no regrets and no doubts that this is what I'm supposed to be doing. This…giving you this baby is my destiny."

Lily hugs her as tears fall down her face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian sees Taylor as he walks out of the café.

"I thought you were leaving soon."

"I'm leaving today, and Brooke's going with me." He had a huge smirk on his face. He was getting everything he wanted.

* * *

**Okay so dun dun dun...What do you guys think? Let me know. This is the last episode of this part. I'm pretty excited. I feel like this part went by really fast, but that's okay. **

**I updated soon because all of you were so awesome with your reviews. I love them. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last episode. They were greatly appreciated. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: You are always so sweet with your reviews. Like I said before they always make me smile. And I loved the peyton slapping Lucas thing. I like writing them mad at each other. **

**Suze 18: Alot will be revealed in this episode. Some good and some bad. But it all sets up for part 5. **

**Saints and Sailors: I used the title Sweet Silver Lining for her song. I use a lot of titles for songs sometimes but not all the time. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the episode. I think this one is definitely my favorite so far. **

**A Amanda A: As always I love your reviews. **

**Leytonloveforever: So I think it was revealed in this chapter that Peyton is mad at Brooke. She doesn't want her to leave. **

**Peridot809: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. That makes me feel good about it. **

**etfanalltheway: I don't think you will be all the way disappointed. You might be, but I'm hoping not. **

**So please let me know, and I'll try to update either tonight or tomorrow. **


	112. Ep22Ch2 Two Months Gone

**Episode 22 Ch.2 Two Months Gone **

Peyton is putting the finishing touches on the shower decorations.

Mia walks towards her.

"Oh look a there…It can't be my business partner…she doesn't have a Jake attached to her hip."

"Ha, ha," Mia smiled. She knew it was true. She and Jake had been spending most of their time together. She was having the time of her life. "He's busy…well for now…"

"I think you guys are cute. I'm glad Jake found you."

"So it's not weird…me being with your ex fiancé…because sometimes it is weird for me…"

"Why would it be weird? Why is it weird for you?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought the two of you were perfect together, and I saw the way that he looked at you."

"FYI Mia….he looks at you the same way…"

Mia smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah…really…Jake really cares about you….I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks…Peyton…that means a lot." Mia hugs Peyton.

Brooke walks in. She sees them talking. She knew Peyton was mad at her, but she needed to talk to her best friend. So she decided to approach her and take her chances. "Hey…Peyton…"

Mia saw the look in Brooke's eyes and she walked off.

"What?" Peyton said coldly. She hadn't meant it to come out so mean, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't too happy with Brooke.

"I was hoping we could talk. I need to talk to you."

"I'm really busy here Brooke…so if you don't mind…I don't have time to chat." Peyton turned to walk away.

"Peyton…"

Peyton turned around. "I'm busy and you said enough the other night. I don't agree with what you are doing, and I never will."

"Peyton it is the right thing for me to do."

"You are only doing it because you are trying to get back at Nathan for leaving you….It's wrong…and you're marriage isn't gonna make it…you're throwing it all away…"

"Peyton…"

"No I've got to go…" Peyton walks away.

Brooke sighed. She felt like she didn't have anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley walks down to the beach and sees Millie sitting alone and she looks like she is drinking.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" He grabs the bottle from her. "You're only thirteen."

"Ugh…go away Riley…just let me drink in peace."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on…Why are you drinking?"

"I'm thirsty…"

"Yeah…come on Millie…you can trust me."

She had tears falling from her eyes. "I can't trust anyone." She starts shaking her head, "I trusted my dad and he let me down, and I trusted Brooke and she let me down. Everyone always ends up letting you down, and it doesn't make me a bad person to want to take a drink to forget all the shit I'm going through."

"I'm sorry."

"And to make it worse I can't even be with the guy I care about because I'm too damn young….Life sucks…and then you die…" She sniffles.

"Come here…." He takes her in his arms. "I know life sucks…trust me I know, but drinking is not the answer."

"You sound like my dad…."

He laughed. "We better get you home. You probably need to sober up."

"Can we not? Can we just stay here for a little while?"

Riley looked around. "I don't see why not."

They sit down on the beach and he holds her in his arms. It felt so right to have her in his arms. It was the perfect feeling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey and Keith are sitting on their couch kissing. "God I love you." Keith rubbed Jacey's belly. "I love you little guys too."

He kisses her.

"We should probably get going." She warned him.

"It's half your baby shower." He continued to kiss her. "They can't start without us." He kisses her neck gently.

"What the hell? They can wait." She smiles as he falls on top of her smothering her with his kisses.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and Clare are walking through the park with Ally in her stroller. They are holding hands. "I want to spend my whole summer like this with you."

"I think I can handle that." He leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Hunter," they look up to see McKenzie standing in front of them. "Can I talk to you guys? It's important."

Hunter and Clare just stare at each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob walks into the café. Julie is waiting on him. "Wow you look great." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks," she glares at him.

"I'm guessing you haven't talked to Aidan in the past two months."

"I've been avoiding him like the plague. Every time I see him I turn the other way."

"Why the hell would you do that? You care about the guy."

"He broke my heart."

Rob shook his head, "He didn't even realize he was breaking your heart. It was a fling."

"It was more than that to me."

"Then you should march your little happy self over to his house and tell him that. He's a guy…he doesn't know unless you tell him…I don't know why women think that we know what they won't…We don't know unless you tell us."

Julie just sighed. Maybe he was right.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks up behind Nathan, who is sitting on the bleachers with his head in his hands. "Hey you okay?"

"If I say yes…lightening might strike us both dead…."

Nathan had tears in his eyes. Lucas sat down next to him.

"I have a difficult decision to make and not a whole lot of time to make it in." Nathan shook his head. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Lucas wanted to make it better for his brother, but he couldn't. He didn't know how.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dana and Daniel are lying in bed together. "Wow…"

"Yeah…you are so good at this…"

"Yeah well I'm better at it now that you said that you were leaving your husband…Have you already left him?"

Dana doesn't say anything.

Daniel sits up in bed. "Have you left Tom yet?"

"No…but I will…."

"No…I have a feeling you never will." Daniel shook his head. How stupid could he be?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella walks out of COB to see Tom. "I told you to leave me alone."

"I just need to know if you would go out with me if I wasn't married."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "You're pretty hot for an old guy…and if you weren't married I might go out with you."

He nodded. "Okay…"

"Are you leaving your wife?"

"No…I love her…We're going to be together forever."

"Then why do you cheat on each other?"

"We want to spice up our marriage…and Dana and I have talked about it…we're gonna stop seeing other people….it's for the best."

Isabella smiled. Maybe Daniel would finally leave Dana alone. He was way too good for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright baby girl…you look so cute in your pink dress…Nana is going to love you…" Elizabeth picks Emma up and walks to the door. When she opens the door she is shocked to see Jared standing in front of her.

* * *

**Ah so I love this episode. It is my favorite so far. I hope you guys are liking it too. PLease let me know what ya think, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	113. Ep22Ch3 Two Months Gone

**Episode 22 Ch.3 Two Months Gone **

The baby shower has begun, and everyone is helping themselves to snacks and talking.

"Thank you so much for this." Lily smiled at Peyton.

"Yeah it really is nice of you." Jersey smiled.

"No problem…I want the best for my sister in law, and her surrogate." Peyton laughed. "You are going to be the best mom Lily." Peyton hugged her, and Jersey watched. Lily was so happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks into TRIC. He sees Brooke standing in the back. "What are you doing back here all by yourself?"

"It's safer here. Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No…If you are making the right decision?"

"I am making the right decision. I know that I am."

"Then I'm not going to say a word. I know all about making mistakes, and well you're making a huge one." Lucas smirks as he walks off.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey there mommy to be," Jenny gives Lily a hug.

"Hi…this party is awesome…you guys are too good to me."

"All I did was buy a few gifts and help with the decoration….it was all Peyton…So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good…I should probably ask you that very same question."

"I am doing great…I finally have my life back."

"I'm so happy for you Jenny. You deserve only the best."

Jenny smiled, "I love you Lil."

"I love you Jen." They share a sweet hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith and Jacey are drinking punch when they see John walk in. "Oh I'm so glad he could make it."

"Hey guys," he says as he hands Jacey a gift. "Congratulations."

Jacey gives him a hug. "We are so glad you are here. You gave us our life back."

"Actually I think you did that. You were the one that never gave up on Keith. That's real love." John smiled.

"Yeah but I had a hell of a lawyer."

"I'm just glad you guys are happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake takes Mia into the studio. He kisses her. "Man I've been wanting to do that since I got here."

"You just got here," Mia laughs.

"Yeah well still I've been wanting to do that since I got here." He leans in and kisses her again. "I am so lucky that I found you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

They continue to kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks up to Peyton and tries to give her a kiss, but she pulls away. He notices that she is kind of distant. "What's wrong?" He squinted.

"I saw you talking to Brooke."

Lucas shakes his head. "We're not in high school anymore Peyton, and she's married to my brother. Besides I always cheated on her with you…not the other way around."

Peyton glares at him. "When I'm pissed at her you are supposed to be pissed at her."

"I am pissed at her, and if you would have heard the conversation you would have heard that I think she is making a big mistake. Just because you are pissed at her doesn't mean that you get to be pissed at me."

Peyton sighs. "Okay fine…you're right…"

"Damn right I'm right…so let's try this again." Lucas leans in and kisses her and this time she kisses back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella grabs some punch and when she turns around she bumps into John. "Oh crap I'm sorry."

"Oh…it's…" Isabella looks into his eyes. "It's okay….the punch stuff will come out…"

"Yeah," he smiles at her. "Let me get you another one."

"It was punch, and it's free."

"No I meant let me pour you another glass..."

"Oh okay…" Isabella smiles…He was really cute.

John smiles…She was really cute.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer and Michelle are sitting down at a table. Lily joins them. "Well hello there my glowing wife."

"Hi my cute husband," She gives him a peck on the cheek.

Michelle smiles, "How's my granddaughter or grandson doing?"

Lily rubs her stomach. "Well he or she keeps kicking me like crazy. I definitely think we have a soccer player on our hands."

"I'm so happy for you two. I remember this time last year Spencer was just moping around…"

"Mom," Spencer interrupted her. "I don't ever have to mope around again."

"I'll make sure of that." Lily gives him another peck.

Jersey smiles and then walks over to the couple. "Hey Lily can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah…" Lily stands up and walks with Jersey. "What's up?"

"Um I have something for you." She hands her a letter. "Don't read it until later, but I wanted you to have it."

"Thanks Jersey…I'll definitely read it." Lily hugged her. They were going to be friends forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chase and Summer are sitting down together. "Hey are you okay?" Summer asked her fiancé.

"I'm…no…"

"What's wrong?"

"My mom…she's going to make a huge mistake."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yeah I do. I just have this really bad feeling….She's screwing everything up."

"Well there's nothing that you can do about it."

"I know…I wish there was though…but I know I can't….I just have to worry about us…"

"Worry?"

He smiled, "I don't mean worry. I just mean all I want to think about is you and me and Drew. That's all that matters. My mom's life is her life. I can't get involved." He leans in and kisses her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Breanne walk into TRIC. "Hey there's my awesome recording artist. You should play something for us." Peyton greeted him.

"Not right now…maybe later…" Jamie was kind of tired of playing. He wanted to take a break.

Breanne holds his hand. "You are such a celebrity."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Jamie," Lily runs up and hugs him.

"Whoa someone has packed on the pounds." Jamie laughed as Lily punched him in the shoulder. "Ow…"

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Breanne walks away, and Jamie hugs Lily again.

"You know you saw me like a week ago…I haven't gained that much weight since then."

"I know I just like messing with my hormonal best friend."

"I like being your hormonal best friend because that means that I'm pregnant…and I'm having a baby…and in just a few months I'm going to be a mom."

Jamie laughed. "You know I think you are breaking some kind of record."

"What?"

"Well you are having a baby and then someone else is having a baby that is actually your baby. So you are going to have two kids that are born just like a month apart but they aren't twins…so totally creepy…"

"Yeah but so totally a Lily Scott Roberts thing…don't you think?"

"You never have done anything the simple way."

"What does that word mean? I've never even heard of the word simple before." She laughs and they hug again.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan is now at home. Sophie walks downstairs. "Hey sweetheart…could you come in here for a second?"

Sophie nods her head and runs to her daddy's lap. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie…." Nathan smiles at her innocent. She had so much good in her, and she looked just like Brooke. "Listen sweetheart I have to ask you a very important question."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Do you want to go with your mother when she leaves?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun, and I'm gonna miss mommy if she leaves."

"But do you want to go with her?" Nathan was hoping for a no.

"I want to be with both of you. I want to be a family." Sophie smiled at him with her big brown eyes. "I don't want to choose. It's not fair."

Nathan took her in his arms. "I know baby girl…I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay so…I just wanted you two to know that I hope you guys are going to be very happy with each other."

"What's the catch?" Clare wondered as she wasn't buying McKenzie bull.

"I made my decision, and I will have to live with it for the rest of my life, but I shouldn't keep forcing myself on the two of you. I can see you're happy. And I can see that Ally is happy. And that is all that matters. So as far as I'm concerned she belongs to the two of you, and I know she's in good hands." McKenzie has tears in her eyes. "I'm moving on and past all of this. It's what I wanted after all."

Clare can't believe it. She is shocked.

"Ally is very lucky to have the two of you. You make great parents."

For the first time in months Hunter was seeing the girl that he fell in love with when they were only thirteen years old.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"I think you should leave," Elizabeth said as she backed away from Jared.

"I can't leave. I came back for a reason."

"You can't take Emma away from me."

"I would never do something like that." He moves closer to her.

"Stay away," she yells louder than she intended.

"Elizabeth I came back to tell you that I am so very sorry, and I've changed. I'm going to prove to you that I have changed. I'm not the guy that raped you, and I never will be."

Elizabeth just wanted him to leave. She had tried to move past him. It wasn't fair that he just kept showing up and disrupting her happiness.

* * *

**I loved this chapter, and I hope you guys did too. It was a fun chapter to write because there is a lot going on. I think I liked it mainly because of the Jamie/Lily interaction. And the Lucas/Peyton scene. I could so see Peyton being mad at him for talking to Brooke when she is mad at her. I think that was my favorite part of all. **

**So only two more chapters to go and this story will be complete. **

**Let me know what you think is going to happen? Let me know what you thought of this episode. I can't wait to read what's on your minds. **


	114. Ep22Ch4 Two Months Gone

**Episode 22 Ch.4 Two Months Gone **

The baby shower is almost over. Presents have been opened and guest were starting to leave.

Noah walks in. He was running late. "Hey Jenny, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"No, she never came."

"What? When I left her she was on her way."

"She's not here, and she hasn't been here."

"Oh my God…I've got to go." Noah runs out of TRIC like a crazy person leaving Jenny confused.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks over to her office and Brooke stops her. "Do you not get the picture? I don't want to talk to you."

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I can't believe you're leaving." Peyton was heartbroken, but not as heartbroken as Nathan.

"It's the right thing to do. Please just trust me on that."

"The only thing I can trust Brooke is if you leave nothing will ever be the same no matter how right this decision may be." Peyton walks away leaving Brooke crushed.

Peyton turns around, "People always leave Brooke…always…" She turns back around not saying another word.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Breanne are sitting in the studio. He is looking at his guitar. "I can't believe how much my life has changed over the past few years."

"I know it's crazy."

"When I was sixteen I never would have imagined that I would be so in love with Breanne Carter, but you and Carter are the best part of my life, and I don't know what I would ever do without the two of you."

"Well you never have to find out." She starts kissing him. He sure hoped that she was right and she meant that with all of her heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith, Jacey, Spencer, Lily, and Jersey are looking at all of the presents that they got. "Whoa…"

"Yeah whoa is right." Lily agreed with Jacey. "I think our two muscle men here should pack all the presents in the cars and us girls we'll just ride in my car. I'll give you a lift home Jacey."

Spencer looked at her.

"I'm gonna be fine Spencer. You have nothing to worry about."

"Three pregnant women in one car…that can't be good."

"Nothing is going to happen. I am still very capable of driving." Lily reminded him.

"We'll be fine." Jacey reassured them.

"Okay," Spencer agreed reluctantly. "But please be careful."

"I will be…don't worry." Lily gives him a kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella and John are still at the bar drinking punch. "So did you say you modeled?"

"Um yeah a little…and you're a lawyer?"

"Yeah…"

"That's pretty cool." She flipped her hair to show that she was flirting with him.

He smiled because he was flirting right back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey finds Peyton. "So we're getting ready to leave, but I wanted to thank you for this amazing party. You are too good to us."

Peyton hugged her. "You are giving me more grandchildren. I would do anything for you."

"Well thank you for being so good to me."

"Well thank you for being so good to Keith. If it wasn't for your love for him he might still be in prison."

"I couldn't let that happen."

"Well he's very lucky that he found you. You changed him."

"I think he changed me too. I love your son with all my heart."

Peyton smiled. "I know." Peyton hugged her once more.

Jacey couldn't be happier if she tried. Things were finally falling in place for them.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny walks outside TRIC to see Mia and her dad laughing as they get into her car.

"Hey pretty lady," Rob walks up behind her.

"Hey," she smiles and kisses him.

"Are you stalking your father?"

"No…I'm just really happy to see him happy again. It is about time someone put a smile on his face."

"Well I am glad to see you happy. It is about time that someone put a smile on your face."

She starts smiling. "Every day that I get to spend with you puts a smile on my face. I promise you that." She kisses him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan opens his door to see Julie. "I need to talk to you because if I don't I think I'm gonna scream."

Aidan looks intrigued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley helps Millie into her house. She is stumbling all over the place.

Nathan walks in. "What the hell is going on here? What did you do to my daughter?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Like hell you didn't."

Riley helps Millie over to the couch and she lies down.

"I didn't." Riley yells at him. "I care about your daughter a lot. She's very important to me. And if she was important to you, you would see that she's hurting. She doesn't need you yelling at her and telling her who she can and cannot be around. All she needs from you is support." He walks to the door. "But I don't know if you even know how to do that." He leaves, and Nathan ponders his words.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Clare and Hunter are sitting down on a park bench. "I can't believe McKenzie is okay with us being together."

"It's about time she became okay with it. Because we're going to be together forever." He leans over and kisses her as Ally giggles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is still staring at Jared. "I made a horrible mistake and I need to pay for what I did to you."

"What does that mean?"

They hear a knock at the door.

Elizabeth opens it to see a police officer standing in front of her.

"I'm going to jail." Jared finally tells her why he came back.

Elizabeth looks shocked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

John is walking Isabella to her car. His phone rings. "Sorry I got to get this. Hello….yes…what? Oh okay…yeah…thank you…"

"What's wrong?"

"I've got to call Keith." He was panicking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith is walking into his apartment with a bunch of baby gifts when his phone starts ringing.

He puts everything down to answer thinking it may be Jacey. "Hello…"

"Hey Keith…its' me John…listen I have some bad news…Tanner somehow escaped from his jail cell…he's out roaming the streets, and he's out for blood…he wants revenge."

Keith can't speak. He closes his phone and runs out of the apartment. Jacey was all he could think about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey, Jersey, and Lily are in Lily's car. Someone is following them. "I wish whoever was on my tail would get off."

"I know. They are totally going to rear end us if they aren't careful." Jersey thought.

Whoever was behind her put on their bright lights. It wasn't even that dark outside.

"Lily, why don't you take the back road to your house? They won't follow us that way."

"Okay." Lily turned but that didn't stop her problem. Whoever was behind her was following her.

She tried to speed up but every time she did they just started going faster.

"Just pull over Lily." Jersey yell at her. "I'm going to call the police." She looked for her phone. It had fallen on the floorboard. She took off her seatbelt to get it. When she did the car behind them finally succeeded in running them off the road. Lily's car flipped down the hill and finally landed upside down against a tree.

The other car hit a tree and immediately went up in flames.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...Did you guys see that coming? What do you think? **

**Only one more chapter, but I'm not posting it until I get a good amount of feedback from you guys. So let me know what you think, and you'll get the final chapter. **


	115. Ep22Ch5 Two Months Gone

**Episode 22 Ch.5 Two Months Gone **

Noah walks into see Jared being arrested. "What the hell is going on here? Did you attack her?" The police had to hold him back.

"I raped Elizabeth, and I confessed. I'm going to jail." Jared told Noah. "Take care of Emma. She deserves to have a good father."

Elizabeth can't believe that he confessed. Now it was all going to be out in the open. She didn't want her rape to be public knowledge.

Noah holds Elizabeth in his arms. This was going to be one of the hardest times of her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan is still standing in the doorway staring at Julie. He goes to speak but she stops him.

"Don't," she took a deep breath. "Don't speak…I practiced this speech a thousand times on the way over here….so you can't interrupt me…."

He nodded his head.

She took another breath. "I know that we only started out as a fling, and maybe we don't have anything in common, but we have a connection. Our connection is so strong that you are really the only thing that I have thought about since we have been apart. If it was just a fling or just about sex then my heart shouldn't have broken in two." She had tears streaming down her face. "I'm not saying that I love you because I barely know you, but I think I could love you. I know I could love you. And you know we do have something besides sex in common…we were both in love with people who were always in love with each other."

She sighed, "I just wanted you to know that I missed you, and that I think we could start over and try to find what makes us have that connection….Maybe we're just one of those couples that do things backwards…I would rather figure things with you than without you or with anyone else. I need you….I want you in my life…." She closes her eyes and wipes away a few tears. "I just wanted you to know how I felt…I'm just going to go."

"No," Aidan gently grabbed her arm. "I want you too…" Aidan takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny and Rob cuddle at the park. They finally were happy. "Let's go home to our boys."

"We don't have too. We can enjoy the view for a little longer."

"No," she shook her head. "I definitely want to be at home with you and the boys. That's all I want."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian is waiting for Brooke at the airport.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Sophie walk into the airport.

Flashback:

_Nathan walks into COB. "Hey…" _

_Brooke looks up at him. "Hi…" _

_He hands her Sophie's bags. "I'm letting her go with you because every little girl needs her mother. I would do anything in the world if Millie would have had Haley growing up." He looks at her with hurt in his eyes. "But Sophie better be back in six months whether you are done promoting the company all over the world or not." _

"_Okay…" _

"_I don't know where this leaves our marriage, but you have to do what is best for you and for your career. Just like I did." He was broken hearted, but he would get over it eventually. At least he hoped that he would. _

Brooke and Sophie get on a plane without Julian. Brooke decided that she wanted to promote COB all over the world and meet different people and take a break from the life she had been living. It had never been about Julian for her. He was a great guy, but it wasn't a guy that she needed. She needed to know that Nathan would let her go just like she had let him go. She needed a break from everything. It might not have been the best thing for her to do for her family, but she couldn't live the life she was living anymore. She had been lonely for way too long, and she never really got over Nathan's choices and their failing marriage. Maybe the distance would help them realize that they wanted to be together or maybe it would confirm their fears. Either way something was going to come from her choice. And at least Sophie was there to enjoy the adventure with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julian reads a text message that Brooke has sent him.

"It was never you Julian. You'll find someone who loves you like you deserve to be loved, but that isn't me, and it never will be."

Julian looks devastated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer rushes into the hospital. He stops at the nurse's station. "Lily Scott Roberts…or just Lily Scott…I know she was brought in."

"Spencer," he turns around to see Lily. She has a few scrapes and bruises, but other than that she looks fine.

"Lily," he runs and hugs her. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah…they checked me out I'm fine."

"Shouldn't you be in a room?"

"No…I'm okay….the baby is okay." She has tears running down her face. "I was so lucky. We flipped and hit a tree. I could have been killed. They said the seatbelt saved me." She was very emotional.

"You scared the hell out of me. No more driving."

"Spencer it wasn't an accident. Someone ran us off the road. They tried to kill us. And Jersey is hurt badly…she was thrown from the car…No one is telling me anything."

Spencer is crushed. "Our son…"

"I don't know. I wish they would tell me something." Lily cries in his arms. "I don't want to lose either one of them."

"Lily," Keith rushes in. "Where's Jacey?" Keith hugs her. But Jacey was really the only thing on his mind.

"She's in room 101. She's fine…She has a couple of cuts and bruises…we both were really lucky."

Keith rushes to find room 101. He finally finds it and enters. "Thank God you are okay." She looks a little beaten up but other than that she's fine.

"How's Jersey?"

"Lily didn't say, but she looked pretty upset."

"Someone was trying to hurt us Keith."

"It was Tanner…He escaped…He wanted to kill you to hurt me…"

Jacey can't believe it. Keith takes her in his arms, and tries to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you Lily Scott?" A doctor asks.

"Yes…"

Spencer squeezed her hand. He was afraid of what the doctor might say.

"How is Jersey?"

"I wish that I could say that she was better, but her condition is getting worse and worse. She has some bleeding and if we don't do surgery immediately she will die."

"Okay well do the surgery." Lily did not hesitate.

"That's the thing…if we do the surgery the baby will most likely not make it."

Lily and Spencer look at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Without the surgery Jersey will live for a couple of weeks, but if she waits to have the surgery we may not be able to save her."

"We want her to have the surgery." Lily said. She didn't want to lose her baby, but she didn't want Jersey to die.

"She refuses to have the surgery." The doctor informed them.

"What?"

"She told me to tell you to read the letter, and that would explain everything."

Lily pulled the letter out of her pocket.

"Wait," Spencer stopped him. "Can't you make her have the surgery?"

"No...if she wants to wait we can't force her into anything, but if she waits too long she will die....The two of you can see her whenever you are ready." The doctor walked away.

Lily held the letter in her hands.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan is sitting on the floor at home staring at a bottle of whiskey and crying. Millie comes out of her room and downstairs to see her dad.

She takes the bottle and pours it out. She walks back over to where he is and sits beside him. He wraps his arms around her, and they cry together.

Nothing would ever be the same ever again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is now alone in the waiting room per her request. She opens the letter.

_Jersey's voice, "Dear Lily, I've always believed that we were all put on this earth for a reason." _

Jenny and Rob are playing with the boys. Jenny can't stop smiling. She's finally happy again.

Mia and Jake are kissing on the couch when Rosi and Max join them. They all sit together like a family.

Clare is holding Ally, and Hunter comes up behind them and kisses her and then kisses Ally. This was his perfect family.

"_God has a plan for all of us." _

Spencer is looking at all the newborns in the hospital nursery. Would his son ever be apart of that nursery?

Peyton and Lucas are at the hospital chapel saying a prayer for their family, and for Jersey.

"_Some people spend their whole lives trying to figure out what their purpose is." _

Jared is being fingerprinted and booked at the jail.

Noah is holding Elizabeth as she cries in his arms.

Brooke smiles at Sophie as she sleeps on the plane.

"_And some people die not knowing…not feeling like they ever had a purpose in the world." _

Julian sits on the plane alone. He looks up and sees Taylor standing in front of him. "You got room for one more."

Julian nods and she sits beside him. She would never be Brooke, and she knew that, but he would never be Nathan, and he knew that.

They could settle for each other.

"_If I die today I will know that my purpose in this world has been to give you and Spencer the child you thought you could never have." _

Breanne and Jamie are sitting next to Carter's bed as he sleeps. Jamie was so happy to be apart of Carter's life. And Breanne was so happy to finally have the family she always wanted growing up.

Keith watches as Jacey sleeps in her hospital bed. He made the doctor keep her overnight for observations. He didn't want anything happening to her or their little family.

Julie and Aidan are lying in his bed fully clothed. They didn't know what they had but they were going to figure it out together.

"_I would do anything for you and this baby…even die." _

Lily has tears running down her face.

_"Thank you so much for everything you have given me, and I hope that we will be friends forever."_

Lily is standing in Jersey's hospital room doorway. She doesn't know what to do.

"_You might not know this but you saved me and made me believe in the good in the world again. I can't wait until you hold your son in your arms for the first time. I know that will be the best moment in my life because I made it happen. I made your dreams come true. I love you Lily….I just wanted you to know that."_

Lily walks over to her bed holding the letter. Jersey opens her eyes. She sees the letter. "I can't have that surgery." She says weakly. "I'm supposed to have this baby, and it is too soon. If he is born now he might die, but if I can hold off for a couple of weeks he will be a little stronger. I'm not signing those papers for the surgery. Please…don't make me…"

Lily nods her head and the tears fall fast. "Okay…Okay…" She speaks softly. "If this is what you want." She wasn't sure if it was the right thing, but it was what Jersey wanted.

"Don't worry….everything is going to be okay…."

Lily holds Jersey's hand as the scene fades away.

* * *

**So that is the end of part 4. I can't believe it is over. I wrote this one really fast and updated almost everyday so it went by rather quickly. **

**I have to say this is by far my favortie part. I liked the fact that they were older and had a lot of different storylines. More mature storylines. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**There will be a part 5 unless you guys review and tell me you think otherwise. **

**I do however really want to know what you guys thought of this part. So please review and let me know. Even if you never reviewed before i would really like to read your thoughts and see any opinions you may have. So tell me what you would like to happen? Tell me what you don't want to happen. Anything...just let me know. **

**Oh and one thing in part five Savannah and Charlie are going to be like thirteen. They are going to be starting the seventh grade. Millie is going to be in the eighth grade. In this part they were like nine and ten, but in part five they are going to be about the same age and in the same class. Which I think they were in the same class anyway. Just a couple of months apart. I hope you guys won't get confused or anything it just helped with storyline to age them a little. **

**And then you know the timeline is off. **

**So other than that it shouldn't be too confusing. **

**I also wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who read , reviewed, and motivated me to write this story. **


End file.
